


Fairy Tail: The Galaxy Dragon Slayers

by OmniNexus



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 130,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniNexus/pseuds/OmniNexus
Summary: Meet Rykken and Nero and Wendy children of the Galaxy Dragon King, Galacon, King of All Dragon kind. Who is also married to the Sky Dragon, known as Grandina, The Primordial Sky Dragon Queen, their Mother. One day, both dragon parents vanished leaving there children behind, somehow, Rykken and Nero got separated from Wendy and haven't seen her since. Will the Galaxy Twins ever reunite with there lost little sister?
Relationships: Harem - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Bio and Family

**Appearance:**

**Name:** Rykken Marvell

 **Age:** 20(x764)

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human **(or is he?)**

 **Personality:** Carefree, heroic, goofy, genuine, serious, merciful

 **Likes:** Nero, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, his Mother, his Father, his grandparents video games, protecting people.

 **Titles:** Starlord

 **Exceed:** Aqua

**Family:**

**Father:**

**Name:** Galacon

 **Age:** 900 Quintillion

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Personality:** Protective, kind, strict, serious, goofy.

 **Likes:** His family, his wife, food, relaxing, fighting

 **Dislikes:** Grandina's anger, his sister

 **Race:** Dragon God

 **Title:** Dragon King, Galaxy King

**Dragon Form:**

**Mother:**

**Name:** Grandina

 **Age:** 850 Quintillion

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Race:** Primordial Sky Dragon

 **Personality:** Sweet, cheerful, supportive, kind.

 **Likes:** Cooking, cleaning, her family.

 **Title:** Sky Dragon Queen, Sky Goddess

**Dragon Form:**

**Sister:**

**Name:** Wendy Marvell

 **Age:** 14

 **Height:** 5'2

 **Race:** Human(Or is she?)

 **Personality:** Same as Grandina's

 **Likes:** Her brothers, Grandina, Galacon, Luke, Arceus, Tiamat, her friends, Fairy Tail

 **Dislikes:** Perverts, fighting(sometimes), being looked down upon, being underestimated, losing, being called a tsundere, Nero's pranks

 **Title:** Sky Maiden

**Exceed: Carla**

**Twin Brother:**

**Name:** Nero Marvel

 **Age:** 20(x764)

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human(Or is he?)

 **Title:** Star Guardian

**Exceed: Cream**

**Grandfather:**

**Name:** Arceus, Infinite Dragon God

 **Age:** Beginning of time

 **Height:** Bigger than the Multiverse

 **Race:** Omni Dragon God

 **Title:** The Almighty One. God of Dragons

**Dragon Form:**

**Grandmother:**

**Name:** Tiamat, The Primordial Dragon Goddess

 **Age:** Beginning of Time

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Race:** Primordial Dragon

 **Title:** Primodial Mother of Life, Death and Chaos, Dragon Goddess, All Mother

**Dragon Form:**

**Powers and Strengths:**

**Transformation:** Allows to transform to either his dragon or human form, he can turn parts of his body into dragon parts.

**Magic:**

**Galaxy Dragon Slayer Magic:** This type of magic is the combination of all elements and energy combined into one creating galaxy magic.

**Omni Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Moves:**

**Galaxy Dragon Cosmic Fist**

**Galaxy Dragon Roar**

**Galaxy Dragon Starlight Meteor**

**Galaxy Dragon Claw**

**Galaxy Dragon Crushing Fang**

**Galaxy Dragon Big Bang Bomber**

**Galaxy Dragon Stardust Rain**

**Galaxy Dragon Talons**

**Galaxy Dragon Comet Barrage**

**Galaxy Dragon Wing Attack**

**Galaxy Dragon Stardust Breaker**

**Galaxy Dragon God Bind**

**Galaxy Dragon Forced Spirit Fission**

**Secret Art:**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art:**  
**Grand Nebula**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art:**  
**Spirit Bomb**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Primordial Dragon Fist**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Big Bang Fist**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Celestial Shower**

**Duel Combo:**

**Galaxy Dragon Light Speed Judgement**

**Twin Star Dragon Flash**

**Ultimate Art:**

**Galaxy Dragon Ultimate Art: Cosmic Spirit Dragon Cannon**

**Star Slicer:**

**Starburst Nebula**

**Modes:**

**Galaxy Drive**

**Galaxy Drive Kaioken**

**Stage 2:**  
**Ultra** **Galaxy** **Drive**

**Stage 3:**  
**Primal** **Galaxy Overdrive**

**Overdrive, is Rykken's final stage to the drive forms. This form isn't like the previous stages, as it's only achieved by harnessing the primal energy hidden within the body.**

**Galaxy Dragon Force**

**Weapon:**

**Star Slicer**

**A gift from Galacon, this sword was made by the scales of Galacon and was enchanted with his magic making it incredibly powerful.**


	2. Rykken's Harem

**Erza Scarlet**

**Elsie Crimson**

**Irene Belserion**

**Anna Heartfilia**

**Orihime Inoue**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Atago Mikazuchi**

**Ultear Milkovich**

**Sonya**

**Ur Milkovich**

**Daidouji**

**Rin**

**Kirin Astromeda(OC)**

**Kirin is another dragon slayer, who encounters Rykken. When she's was young she was a huge fan of his, and she aspired to be as strong as he is.**

**Zamasia**

**Hisui** **E. Fiore**

**Minerva Orland**

**A/N: Am I the only one that thinks she looks a lot better without the make up.**

**Chronoa**

**Towa**

**Rebecca Bluegarden**

**Selene, The Moon Dragon God**


	3. Rykken's Harem 2

**Yamato**

**Shiki Grandbell (Female Shiki)**

**Homura Kogetsu**

**Sister Ivry**

**Ruby Rose**

**Aquarius**

**Maki Oze**

**Wiz**

**Android 21**

**Kureha Crylet**

**Freya Algrande Jioral**

**Luna Heela**

**Corrin**

**Camilla**


	4. Nero Marvel

**Appearance:**

**(Imagine his hair being spikey like a saiyan, just like Rykken)**

**Outfit:**

**Name: Nero Marvel**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 6'1**

**Personality: Carefree, heroic, goofy, genuine, serious, merciful**

**Likes:** **Rykken, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, his Mother, his Father, his grandparents video games, protecting people, fighting.**

**Title: Star Guardian**

**Family:**

**Father:**

**Name: Galacon**

**Age: 900 Quintillion**

**Height:** **5'11**

**Personality: Protective, kind, strict, serious, goofy.**

**Likes: His family, his wife, food, relaxing, fighting**

**Dislikes:** **Grandina's anger, his sister**

 **Race:** **Dragon God**

**Title: Dragon King, Galaxy King**

**Mother:**

**Name: Grandina**

**Age: 850 Quintillion**

**Height: 5'6**

**Race: Primordial Sky Dragon**

**Personality: Sweet, cheerful, supportive, kind.**

**Likes:** **Cooking, cleaning, her family.**

 **Title:** **Sky Dragon Queen, Sky Goddess**

**Sister:**

**Name: Wendy Marvel**

**Age: 14**

**Height:** **5'2**

 **Race:** **Human(Or is she?)**

 **Personality:** **Same as Grandina's**

**Likes: Her brothers, Grandina, Galacon, Luke, Arceus, Tiamat, her friends, Fairy Tail**

**Dislikes: Perverts, fighting(sometimes), being looked down upon, being underestimated, losing, being called a tsundere, Nero's pranks**

**Title:** **Sky Maiden**

**Exceed: Carla**

**Twin Brother:**

**Name: Rykken Marvel**

**Age: 20(x764)**

**Height:** **6'1**

 **Race:** **Human(Or is he?)**

**Title: Starlord**

**Exceed: Aqua**

**Grandfather:**

**Name:** **Arceus, Infinite Dragon God**

 **Age:** **Beginning of time**

**Height: Bigger than the Multiverse**

**Race: Omni Dragon God**

**Title:** **The Almighty One. God of Dragons**

**Grandmother:**

**Name:** **Tiamat, The Primordial Dragon Goddess**

**Age: Beginning of Time**

**Height: 5'6**

**Race: Primordial Dragon**

**Title: Primodial Mother of Life, Death and Chaos, Dragon Goddess, All Mother**

** Abilities: **

**Enhanced endurance**

**Super Strength**

**Large Stamina**

**Skilled martial artist**

** Magic: **

**Galaxy Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic**

** Galaxy Dragon Slayer Moves: **

**Galaxy Dragon Cosmic Fist**

**Galaxy Dragon Roar**

**Galaxy Dragon Starlight Meteor**

**Galaxy Dragon Claw**

**Galaxy Dragon Crushing Fang**

**Galaxy Dragon Big Bang Bomber**

**Galaxy Dragon Stardust Rain**

**Galaxy Dragon Talons**

**Galaxy Dragon Comet Barrage**

**Galaxy Dragon Wing Attack**

**Galaxy Dragon Stardust Breaker**

**Galaxy Dragon God Bind**

**Galaxy Dragon Pulse**

**Galaxy Dragon Forced Spirit Fission**

** Secret Art: **

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art:**   
**Grand Nebula**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art:**   
**Spirit Bomb**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Primordial Dragon Fist**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Big Bang Fist**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Celestial Shower**

**Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Light Speed Judgement**

** Duel Combo: **

**Twin Star Dragon Flash**

** Ultimate Art: **

**Galaxy Dragon Ultimate Art: Cosmic Spirit Dragon Cannon**

** Galaxy Dragon Drive: **

**Stage 1:**

**Galaxy Dragon Drive**

**Stage 2:**

**Sacred Galaxy Dragon Drive**

**Final Stage:**

**Perfected Galaxy Dragon Drive**

**Just like his brother, Nero discovers his own way to using his drive form to his full potential. He absorbs the aura of the form using the Drive to it's full capabilities, as for the appearance, his changes to a cyan colour.**

**This state is slightly superior to Rykken's final stage, in terms of speed and strength, but the only disadvantage is that it drains up more stamina, therefore he can't use it for long.**

**Galaxy Dragon Force:**

**When Nero first achieved the form he had more emotional control over his anger, than Rykken did, it kept his dragon instincts from kicking in turning him into a mindless beast of nature.**

**Weapon:**

**Star Saber**

  
**An alternate version of Star Slicer from an another world.**


	5. Nero's Harem

**Mirajane**

**Seilah**

**Rhea E. Fiore**

**Brandish**

**Dimaria Yesta**

**Yukino Aguria**

**Sorano Aguria**

**Flare Corona**

**Honoka**

**Ayane**

**Majin Buu**

**Psykos**

**Robin**


	6. Nero's Harem 2

**Virgo**

**Witch Regret**

**Hermit**

**Narberal Gamma**

**Lisa Minci**

**Blake Belladonna**

**Flare Algrande Jioral**

**Byleth**

**Tamaki Kotatsu**

**Asura**

**Solami Galleu**

**Olivia Servant**

**Lola Metrose**

**Jean Gunnhildr**

**Barbara Gunnhildr**


	7. Luke Shenlong

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Name: Luke Shenlong**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'5**

**Personality:** nervous, quiet, gentle, kind

 **Likes:** Wendy, Sherria, Meredy, eating, fighting(sometimes), his father, Chip

**Abilities:**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Extremely Durable**

**Great amount of stamina**

**Magic:**

**Legendary Dragon Slayer**

**Moves:**

**Legendary Dragon Gigantic fist**

**Legendary Dragon Roar**

**Legendary Dragon Raging Storm**

**Legendary Dragon Gamma Burst Flash**

**Legendary Dragon Claw**

**Legendary Dragon Crushing Fang**

**Legendary Dragon Omega Blaster**

**Legendary Dragon Wrathful Charge**

**Secret Art:**

**Legendary Dragon Gigantic Omega**

**Legendary Gigantic Omega Smasher**

**Ultimate Art:**

**Legendary Dragon World Breaker Gamma Bomb**

**Mother:**

**Shenlong**

**Human Form:**

**Forms:**

** Legendary Drive: **

**Stage 1:**   
**Imperfect Legendary Drive**

**Stage 2:**   
**Semi-Legendary Drive**

**Stage 3:**   
**Full Power Legendary Drive**

**Stage 4:**   
**Mastered Legendary Drive**

**Legendary Dragon Force:**

**Love interests:**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Sherria Blendy**

**Meredy**


	8. Jin Kaminaga

**Appearance:**

**Name: Jin Kaminaga**

**Age: 19**

**Height:** **5'11**

**Race: Human( Or is he?)**

**Personality: Dumb, carefree, sarcastic, goofy**

**Likes: Cana, Twilight, Spike(Twilights dog), fighting(mostly against Rykken and Nero), sneak attacks, making fun of Natsu, food**

**Title: Raiden**

**Abilities:**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Great endurance**

**Great amount of Stamina**

**Tactical fighter**

**Skilled Martial Artist: Knows numerous types of fighting styles**

**Magic:**

**Storm Dragon Slayer Magic:**

**Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Storm Dragon Moves:**

**Storm Dragon Hammer Fist**

**Storm Dragon Wing Attack**

**Storm Dragon Heaven's Smite**

**Storm Dragon Roar**

**Storm Dragon Claw**

**Storm Dragon Crushing Fang**

**Storm Dragon Whirling Vortex**

**Storm Dragon Laser Circus**

**Storm Dragon Talons**

**Storm Dragon Thunder Clap**

**Secret Art:**

**Strom Dragon Secret Art: Thunder Flash**

**Storm Dragon Secret Art: Plasma Bow**

**Storm Dragon Hellzone Thunderstorm**

**Ultimate: Art:**

**Unkown**

**Apocalypse Dragon Moves:**

**Apocalypse Dragon Raging Fist**

**Apocalypse Dragon Roar**

**Apocalypse Dragon Claw**

**Apocalypse Dragon Talon**

**Apocalypse Dragon Wing Blade**

**Secret Art:**

**Apocalypse Dragon Raging Armageddon**

**Ultimate Art:**

**Unknown**

**Parents:**

**Father:**   
**Unknown**

**Mother:**   
**Unknown**

**Adopted Sister:**

**Levy McGarden**

**Background:**

**7 years ago, Jin woke up in magnolia with no memory of his past, who his parents were or whether or not he had siblings.**

**All he had was his name, and that he had dragon slayer magic. He was then found by a little girl with blue hair and brown eyes her name was, Levy McGarden.**

**The two of them grew close to one another they then later on became brother and sister.**

**Dragon Drives:**

**Storm Drive:**

**Dragon Force:**

**Storm Dragon Force:**

**Apocalypse Dragon Force:**

**Weapon:**

**Storm Breaker**

**With this axe he can manipulate the lighting to his desire.**

**(Doesn't get it till Edolas arc)**

**Love interests:**

**Cana Alberona**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Nora Valkyrie**


	9. Ryu Tempest

**Appearance:**

**Name:** Ryu Tempest

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 5'8

 **Personality:** sarcastic, rude, quiet, mean, genuine(most of the time), nice

 **Likes:** fairy tail, being alone and lazy

 **Dislikes:** people(most of the time), perverts and getting pranked.

**Abilities:**

**Enhanced Durability**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Flight**

**Magic:**

**Lightning Demon Slayer Magic**

**Moves:**

**Lightning Demon Fist**

**Lightning Demon Rage**

**Lightning Demon Rampaging Thunder**

**Lightning Demon Fang**

**Lightning Demon Wing Cutter**

**Lightning Demon Claw**

**Lightning Demon Volt Crusher**

**Lightning Demon Plasma Scythe**

**Lightning Demon Volt Cage**

**Secret Art:**

**10,000,000 Volt Thunder Shock Cannon**

**Forms:**

**Demon Drive Stage 1:**

**Demon Drive Stage 2:**

**Demon Force:**

**Love interest:**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Cinder Fall**


	10. Prologue

**Rykken's POV**

**I was in a middle of a game of hide and seek, Galacon was currently counting to 100 while Nero, Wendy and I were hiding. I sure hope our spot is good enough.**

**Galacon:** 97...98...99.....100!! Ready or not here I come!!

**All: *giggles***

**Rykken:** He's never gonna find us, here.

**Wendy:** I sure hope he doesn't cheat again.

**Nero:** I know right it was so annoying last time.

**Little did they know Galacon heard there whispers and found out where they were.**

**Galacon: 'Hahaha! Fool!'**

**Galacon tiptoed to there spot and carefully tied not to make a single sound, while Grandina was watching in the side lines, watching the whole thing go down, and started giggling for how ridiculous how Galacon was looking while tiptoeing.**

**Grandina(giggles): 'Honey you look ridiculous.'**

**Galacon: 'Don't judge me, Grandina!'**

**Galacon then made it towards his children's spot and found them.**

**Galacon:** FOUND YOU!!!

 **All three:** WHAAAATTT!!

 **Rykken:** HOW?!

 **Nero:** Wait a minute, you sensed our magic energy didn't you, YOU CHEATED!!!

 **Wendy:** Dirty cheater!

 **Galacon(nervous):** Pffft, you guys gave it away by talking.

 **Rykken &Nero&Wendy: -_-** Dad, using your enhanced hearing counts as cheating.

 **Galacon:** Oh shut it will you, it's time for bed!!!!

 **Rykken &Nero:** You'll never take me alive!

**Rykken and Nero ran away as fast as they could but were stopped as, Grandina blocked there path with her wing.**

**Grandina:** It's bed time boys.

 **Rykken:** But I don't wanna sleep.

 **Nero:** I'm not tired.

 **Grandina:** If you don't, I won't feed you for the next week.~

 **Both:** We sleep now!

**~Timeskip~ Brought to by chibi Galacon chasing chibi Rykken and Soren**

**Galacon and Grandina were sleeping in a cave with, Nero, Wendy and Rykken resting in between them.**

**Nero:** Hey Dad, can I ask you something?

 **Galacon:** What is it?

 **Nero:** Who created the world?

 **Rykken:** I've always wondered how are world came to be.

 **Galacon:** Will you two go back to sleep when I tell you?

 **Both:** Yeah.

**All 3 of siblings gave him reassuring smiles.**

**Galacon:** Who do you two think created the universe?

 **Nero:** You?

 **Galacon:** Close, but I didn't do it.

 **Rykken:** The who did it?

 **Galacon:** The Omni Dragon God and The Primodial Dragon Goddess.

 **Trio:** Omni Dragon God, who's that?

 **Galacon:** My Parents.

 **Rykken:** We have a grandma and grandpa?!

 **Nero:** That's so cool!

 **Galacon:** Indeed it is, do you see that sky, kids?

**Wendy:** Yeah, what about it?

 **Galacon:** My parents was the one who created it, in fact they created everything not just our Earthland, but a whole universe itself

 **Rykken:** Whoa, how big is the universe?

 **Galacon:** Infinite.

 **Nero:** How big is Infinite?

 **Galacon:** It's endless.

 **Rykken:** How bug is endless.

 **Galacon:** **-_-** Are you two purposely trying to piss me off?!

 **Grandina:** Galacon, Language!

 **Galacon:** Sorry, honey......As I was saying, my parents were responsible for giving life to our universe and was the reason why humans and a dragons and all other creatures exist in one world. And with just the snap of their claws they can erase anything they chooses.

 **Wendy:** That's so cool!

 **Nero:** What are their names?

 **Galacon:** My father, Arceus, the Almighty one, the God of All dragons. 

**Galacon:** As for my mother her name is Tiamat, The Primordial Dragon Goddess.

**Rykken:** If they're your parents and they are the Gods of all Dragon kind, wouldn't that make you the King of All dragon kind?

 **Galacon:** Indeed, your Mother is also my Queen.

 **Wendy:** Wait so are we some sort of royal family or something?

 **Grandina:** Indeed, Wendy.

**Wendy's eyes then sparkled like stars.**

**Wendy:** I'm a princess, yay!

 **Nero:** How come you haven't told us before?

 **Galacon:** You never asked?

 **Nero:** **0_0** Oh.

 **Wendy:** How big is grandpa?

**Grandina and Galacon sweat dropped.**

**Grandina:** Bigger than you can even count.

 **Rykken:** Why's that?

 **Galacon:** The funny thing is, he's the biggest dragon in existence, he's far bigger than a multiverse.

 **Trio: 0_0** Please tell me your lying.

 **Galacon:** Nope.

 **Trio:** THAT'S SO BIG!!!

 **Grandina:** Context children, please!!

 **Trio:** Sorry Mom!

 **Rykken:** Wait if that's the case, how are you so small compared to them.

 **Galacon: *sweatdrop*** I'll tell you when you're older.

 **Rykken: *confused*** Why not now?

 **Galacon:** I'll tell you when you're older!

 **Rykken: 0_0** OOOkayyyy.

**Galacon carried on telling them about Arceus and Tiamat, and they eventually fallen asleep and Grandina covered them with her wings.**

**Grandina:** You sure it was wise to not tell them about 'her'?

 **Galacon:** There safer if they don't know of her existence.

 **Grandina:** Galacon, you can't protect them forever, there will come a time where they have to face her one day.

 **Galacon:** And I'll use every bit of my power to ensure that doesn't happen, Trihexa will not lay a finger on my children. I can guarantee you that.

 **Grandina:** Just don't die on me okay, I don't want our children to grow up without a father.

 **Galacon:** I won't die, I promise.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Galacon was with Rykken and Nero at the top of a mountain.**

**Galacon:** Are you both ready?

 **Both:** YEAH!

 **Galacon:** Love the enthusiam. Now Rykken you go first, roar at that mountain.

 **Rykken:** You got it!

**Rykken walked in front of them, he closed his eyes to concentrate and absorbed the energy around him.**

**Galacon:** Now Rykken roar like you mean it!

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!!!!!!**

**Rykken fired a blue energy wave from his mouth, as soon at it hit the mountain, the mountain exploded and a loud boom was heard, Rykken opened his eyes to see the results and saw nothing left of the mountain.**

**Rykken &Nero: **Whoa!!!

 **Galacon:** **0_0** That's a lot of damage.

 **Rykken:** Dad, did you see that?!

 **Galacon:** Yes I did, Rykken. Good job kiddo.

 **Nero:** Dad can I go?

 **Galacon:** Go ahead kiddo.

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!!!!**

**Nero aimed his roar at a another mountain and produced the same results as Nero.**

**Galacon:** Unbelievable, to think you two would have such destructive power at such a young age. Hmph, looks I taught you well.

 **Rykken:** So we did good?

 **Galacon:** Did good....did good.....you guys were fantastic! I'm really proud of the both you.

**Galacon patted them both on the head making them giggle.**

**Galacon:** You two truly outdid yourselves. Now let's get home, your mother should be done with the dinner.

 **Both:** K.

**~Next Morning~**

**After dinner, We back to sleep in the cave. The next morning I woke up feel the cold hard floor, I looked around and saw that Galacon, Grandina and Wendy disappeared.**

**Rykken:** What the hell? Nero!

 **Nero:** Ahhh! What?!

 **Rykken:** Where are mom, dad and Wendy?

 **Nero:** What are you talking about there right here-

**Nero looked around and saw no trace of Galacon, Grandina and Wendy.**

**Nero:** Where did they go?

 **Rykken:** I don't know, but we have to find them!!

**_~Timeskip~_ **

**Rykken and Nero spent the last several months, during those months Y/N and Nero turned 13 and have been looking for their family across Fiore, but sadly they've been unsuccessful.**

**Nero:** Where could they have gone?

 **Rykken:** I don't know, Nero.

 **Nero:** Do you think they've abandoned us?

 **Rykkne:** Of course not! You know as well as I that they aren't the type of people to just upright abandon there children!

 **Nero:** Right **,** I'm sorry.

 **Rykken:** No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like tat, I'm just so frustrated!

 **???:** Are you two alright?

 **Rykken:** Huh? Who are you?

 **???:** Just an Old man passing by, where are your parents, surely a bunch of kids like you shouldn't be out on your own.

 **Nero:** We've been on our own for a while actually, our family left us. The only things we have to remember them are these.

**Rykken and Nero showed off the bandana's made up of scaled of there dragon parents.**

**???:** I see, I'm sorry that you went through all of this, losing family isn't the easiest thing to get over, believe me I should know. Tell you what, if you come with me and join my family, I'll make sure you two don't feel alone again.

 **Nero:** Y-You promise?

 **???:** You have my word.

 **Nero:** What do you think, Rykken?

**Y/N starred at the old man for moment then sighed.**

**Rykken:** He's telling the truth.

 **Nero:** You sure?

 **Rykken:** I'm not sensing any evil intent from his magic energy, he seems to be trustworthy. Plus, I do not want to sleep in a stable again.

 **???:** I happy, that you can trust me ***clears throat*(extends his hand)** My name's Makarov I am the Guild Master of the Fairy Tail guild here in Magnolia.

**Rykken reach for his hand and shook it.**

**Rykken:** I'm Rykken, Rykken Marvell and this is my twin brother Nero Marvel.

 **Makarov:** It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now come, the guildhall is close by.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**We walked through Magnolia, and stopped at a large building with red flags and banners on it, with a white symbol. Master Makarov opened the door, Nero and I took a look around the room full of wizards.**

**Makarov:** So, what do you think?

 **Rykken:** Smell like something died in here.

 **Nero:** Do I smell beer?

 **Makaorv:** Yes, but only the adults are allowed to drink.

**I look around the hall and notice a bunch of kids, they all looks to be 3-4 years younger than me. We saw a boy with pink hair and a white scaly scarf arguing with a black haired boy who was wearing nothing but underwear.**

**Stripper:** YOUR GONNA PAY FOR EATING MY CHICKEN FLAME FOR BRAINS!!

**Pink:** FOR THE LAST TIME ICE PRINCESS, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR STINKEN CHICKEN!!

**???:** Gray, your clothes.

**Stripper:** DAMMIT!

 **Rykken: 0_0** For once I'm glad that Wendy's not hear to see this.

 **Nero:** Do they always argue?

 **Makarov:** Yes, quite a lot actually.

 **Rykken:** How do you deal with them?

 **Makarov:** Well, I'm not the one who deals with their behaviour.

 **Rykken:** If you don't then who does?

**Suddenly they heard screams coming from the two boys arguing, they turn to see both them on the floor in pain with smoke coming from the bumps on there heads and a girl with red hair and armour standing over them, Rykken's heart was racing and he couldn't stop staring at her and blushed like the colour of her hair.**

**Rykken:** Damn, she's cute.

 **Nero:** What did you say?

 **Rykken:** Nothing!

 **Makarov:** Silence!

**Everyone stopped talking and turned to the master.**

**Makarov:** Listen up everyone, today we have two new members joining our guild. This is Rykken Marvell.

 **Rykken:** What up?

 **Makarov:** And this is his twin brother, Nero Marvell.

 **Nero:** Yo.

**Everyone was silent.**

**Nero:** Did we say something wrong?

 **Rykken:** I don't think so.

 **All:** WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!!!!

 **Makarov:** Oh , I've been meaning to ask the both of both, what kind of magic do you two use.

 **Rykken:** Oh, we're Galaxy Dragon Slayers.

 **All:** WHAT?!

 **Pinky:** You're dragon slayers, too?!

**I turned around to find the pink haired kid beside me.**

**Rykken:** Ahhh! How did you get here so fast?!

 **Natsu:** I'm Natsu! So where did you learn Dragon Slayer magic?

 **Nero:** From our dad, Galacon, the Galaxy Dragon King.

 **Natsu: *shocked*** Your dad's the King of Dragons?!!

 **Rykken:** Yep. So who raised you Natsu?

 **Natsu:** My father, Igneel, he's the Fire Dragon King.

 **Rykken:** Igneel, Now that I think about it that name sounds familiar.

 **Makarov:** Hate to interrupt you conversation, you three, but you should probably get your guild marks.

 **Rykken:** Oh right, let's talk later Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Sure.

**~TIMESKIP~ brought to you by chibi Rykken and Nero getting there guild marks and customise the colour to make it look like a galaxy~**

**Makarov:** Huh? I didn't know you could customise the logo like that.

 **Rykken:** There are many possibilities when it comes to Galaxy magic.

 **Makarov:** Well, anyway now that you two have your marks you are now free to roam around the guild hall, no go own and meet your new family.

 **Both:** See ya, Master.

**Nero's POV**

**After Master left us alone, Y/N and I went around greeting everyone, First there was the stripper boy, Gray Fullbuster, he's a pretty chill guy, the only thing strange about him was that he consistently strips to his underwear, and a girl named Cana who was a pretty nice girl would always remind him to put them back on. I was walking about in the guild, then I bumped into someone by accident.**

**Nero:** Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was going.

 **???:** You better be sorry, what heck, dude?!

 **Nero:** I said I was sorry, here let me help you up.

**Nero brought his hand out for the girl to grab but she smacks it away.**

**???:** I don't need your help, newbie!

**The girl gets up herself.**

**???:** So you're one of the two, members that joined the guild, huh.

 **Nero:** Uhhh, yeah I am, name's Nero Marvell.

 **???:** I don't care.

**Nero: -_-** Well somebody woke at the wrong side of the bed.

 **???:** What was that, blueberry!

 **Nero:** You heard me, you white haired punk!

 **???:** That's it let's settle, your going down!

 **Nero:** Trust me, little girl, I'm on a whole different level compared to you.

 **???:** Oh yeah, prove it!

 **Nero:** With pleasure!!!! HAAAAAAAA!

**Nero got in a crouching position, and tensed his muscles as he released his magic power. Nero was now surrounded by a blue aura that dazzled like stars.**

**Nero:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Nero's energy was causing the whole guild to shake. barrel were falling, the wooden floor started to crumble beneath him and his eye were glowing white.**

**Makarov:** Unbelievable, how can this boy generate this much power.

 **Natsu:** Whoa, he has so much magic power!

 **Gray:** I think I just shit my pant!

 **Cana:** Go change then!

 **Laxus:** Definitely don't want to mess with him.

**The Red haired girl took notice of this and was bewildered by the amount of power coming from Nero.**

**???:** How can he have so much magic power?!

 **???:** 'I'm screwed!'

 **Nero:** What do you think me now huh?! Still think I'm some newbie!

 **Rykken:** Bad Nero!

**Stop music here!**

**Rykken came from behind and karate chopped Nero on the head making him hold his head in pain.**

**Nero:** Ow!! The hell was that for?!

 **Rykken:** If you had went any longer, the whole building would've crumble on top of us.

 **Nero:** She started it!

**Nero pointed towards Mira who was still shocked.**

**Rykken:** Oh great, now you broke her!

 **Nero: 0_0** I guess, I did go a little to far.

 **Rykken:** You think?!

**Rykken turns to the rest of the guild who had shocked faces.**

**Rykken:** Sorry about that guys, Nero has a bit of an anger issue.

 **Nero:** I DO NOT HAVE AN ANGER ISSUE!

 **Rykken:** **-_-** You just proved my point. Now apologise!

 **Nero:** ***sigh*** Okay. I'm sorry for almost destroying the guild it wont happen again, and you.

 **???:** Y-Yes?

 **Nero:** Sorry for scarring you like that that was totally uncalled for.

 **???:** No, I was the one who started it, I should be sorry.

 **All:** She's apologising?!!!

 **Mira:** Oh shut up!

 **Nero:** So umm....what's your name?

 **Mira:** Mira, Mirajane Strauss.

**Mirajane brought her hand out and looked away while blushing, Nero then took it and shook her hand.**

**Nero:** Nero, Nero Marvell. Let's forget this ever happened, okay?

 **Mira: *smile*** S-Sure.

**Rykken left the two of them alone to talk things out and sat on a table little did he know that there was a certain red head sitting across from him.**

**???:** Soooo...your brother's pretty strong.

 **Rykken:** Huh?

**Rykken looked up to see the girl he saw earlier, Rykken started blushing again for how pretty she looked up close.**

**Rykken:** Oh sorry I didn't see you there!

 **???:** That's alright. Your name's Rykken, right?

 **Rykken:** Uh huh, and you are-

 **Erza:** Erza, Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you.

**Erza brought her hand out and Rykken immediately shakes it.**

**Rykken:** Rykken Marvell.

 **Erza:** Hehehe, So I've heard. So how are you liking Fairy Tail.

 **Rykken:** This place is great, everyone here really nice, except for that Mira girl.

 **Erza:** Oh, she's always like that.

 **Rykken:** Are you two rivals or something?

 **Erza:** Well, yeah we do have our fair share of fights sometimes.

 **Rykken:** Must be rough having to deal with her.

 **Erza:** You don't the half of it.

**Rykken and Erza then shared a laugh.**

**Erza:** So, you and your brother are dragon slayers as well?

 **Rykken:** Uhhh huh, we were actually raised by two dragons parents but my brother and I took after our father, while our little sister took after our mother.

 **Erza:** What are there names.

 **Rykken:** Our father's Galacon, the Galaxy Dragon King, our Mother Grandina is the Sky Dragon Queen and last is my little sister Wendy Marvell.

 **Erza:** What happened to them?

 **Rykken:** I've been trying to find that out for several months now, we were just sleeping in a cave after having dinner, then next morning poof my mom, dad and little sister were gone.

 **Erza:** I'm sorry to hear that, YRykken.

 **Rykken:** It's okay, I've been trying to get over the fact that I've lost them.

**Erza then put her hand on top of Rykken's hand.**

**Erza:** I'm sure you'll see them again, but for now....

**Erza got up from her sat and walked over to Y/N and pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his head.**

**Erza:** Fairy Tails is your family now.

**I smiled and returned the hug, it was strange I barely knew this girl, but just being around her makes me feel safe, her presence is so comforting.**

**Rykken:** Thanks, Erza.

 **Erza:** You're welcome, Rykken.

 **Nero:** Oooooooo, Rykken's got a girlfriend!~

 **Rykken: *blushing*** Shut up, Nero!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**1 year has passed since Nero and I joined Fairy Tail, and we got to know everyone on a personally. During the year we became S-Class wizards and went on difficult jobs together and would constant finish them with in a day or two. In one of them we killed a giant hydra monster. We took it out within 5 minutes, and got a good pay, it was about 60,000,000 jewel.**

**Also Natsu, Nero and I found eggs and were hatching in the guild hall, mine hatched first, it was a female cat, with blue and white fur, and long ears and brown eyes. Nero's egg hatched to reveal, a cream colour cat, with red eyes, Natsu's egg hatch to reveal, a blue cat and his first words was 'aye' something tells me that's gonna be a recurring thing.**

**Rykken and Nero carried there cats in the arms and rubbed there belly's making them giggle**

**Rykken:** Hey there little guy, wow you so cute. What should I name you?

**For some reason the blue cat pointed at it's mouth.**

**Rykken:** Are you thirsty?

**The cat nodded yes.**

**Rykken then got a cup of water and gave it to her to drink.**

**Y/N:** Hmmm, how about I name you Aqua!

 **Aqua:** UMU!

**Rykken:** Ahhh! It talks!

 **Aqua:** What you never seen a talking cat before?

 **Rykken:** No. Yet again my parent can talk and they're dragons.

**Nero walked over to them.**

**Nero:** So you named her, yet?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, her names Aqua.

 **Nero:** Meet Cream.

 **Cream: *shyly*** Hi. ***Looks away***

**Rykken: -_-** Did you call her that, because of the colour of her fur?

 **Nero:** I'm not good at names, okay!

**Aqua and Cream looked back and forth at the Galaxy Twins.**

**Aqua &Cream: 0_0 **What the?! Why am I seeing double?!

 **Rykken:** We're twins, I'm Rykken Marvell.

 **Nero:** And I'm Nero Marvell.

 **Both:** And he's my twin brother.

 **Cream:** Wow, you two look so much alike I can hardly tell the difference.

 **Rykken:** Yeah we get that a lot.

 **Aqua:** So if you two are brothers does that make me and Cream sisters?

 **Nero:** I guess so.

 **Aqua &Cream:** Yay, I have a sister!

**Aqua and Cream flew out of there respective slayers arms and flew to each other with wings on there backs.**

**Rykken &Nero:** Wait, you can fly too?!

**After Aqua and Cream, finished celebrating the fact that they've become sister, Rykken and Nero introduced them to the rest of the guild and to Happy as well. The 3 cats then started flying around playing tag.**

**Makarov:** Things sure are getting crazier around here.

 **Rykken &Nero: **You said it.

**END PROLOGUE**


	11. Chapter 1: Starlord and Salamander

**A Train stops at town of known as Hargeon. A young man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes stepped taking a breathe of fresh air. After a long trip.**

**Rykken:** Looks like we're in Hargeon, **-_-** If Galacon was here I would already spotted him his huge compare to other dragons, I swear if Natsu put us on a wild goose chase he's a dead man.

**Rykken turns to Natsu crawling to the exit.**

**Rykken:** Natsu, hurry up, we haven't got all day!

 **Natsu:** S-shut up! I'm not the one who's immune to motion sickness!

**Rykken: -_-** Need I remind you you were the one who dragged me out here in the first place.

**A serviceman approaches.**

**Serviceman:** Is he going to be alright?

**A pair a blue cats, one male and one female walk out along with Rykken.**

**Happy:** Don't worry about him, this always happens when he travels.

**Aqua:** Let's just say he's enemies with vehicles.

**The one on the right is Aqua, ignore the one the left.**

**Natsu:** Never, I'm never riding a stupid train again...mmph.

 **Rykken: -_-** It was your idea in the first place.

 **Happy:** If my information is correct Salamander and Starlord should be in this town. ***turns to Natsu*** Let's go.

 **Natsu:** Give me second.

**The Train horn went off and started to leave with Natsu in it.**

**Natsu:** NOOOOOOO-Blergh.

 **Happy: 0_0** Uh oh there he goes.

 **Aqua: 0_0** What do we do now?

 **Rykken: 0_0** Soooooo......... You guys want some ice cream?

 **Happy &Aqua:** Yes please!

**_~Timeskip~_ **

**After they got red there ice cream Aqua, Happy and Rykken came back to the station to drag out Natsu when he came back.**

**Natsu:** Aww man I don't feel good.

 **Happy:** You got to get over that motion sickness.

 **Aqua: *look at you*** Rykken how come you and Nero don't get motion sickness?

 **Rykken:** Despite the fact, that Nero and I are Dragons ourselves I guess it's one of that traits of being a Galaxy Dragon. Galacon did tell me that Galaxy Dragons are the only types besides Cosmic Dragons, that are immune to common weakness among the race of Dragons.

 **Natsu:** So Happy, this Salamander and Starlord we're looking are really Igneel and Galacon, right?

 **Happy:** Yep is has to be because the only Fire and Galaxy Dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel and Galacon.

 **Rykken:** Aqua and I only came here to prove to the both of you, that they aren't here. I mean even if they were do you really think they would show up in the middle town?

**Happy and Natsu were about to speak but got cut off.**

**Rykken:** Don't answer that!

 **Random Girl 1:** SALAMANDER!

 **Random Girl 2:** LOOK IT'S STARLORD TOO!

 **Random Girl 3:** PLEASE MARRY ME!

**A smile appeared on Natsu and Happy's face and they ran off.**

**Natsu:** Come on, Rykken, Aqua hurry up!

 **Aqua:** This won't end well.

 **Rykken:** You got that right.

**The four of them made there way to the crowd and approached the centre. Natsu barged into the middle to get a good look.**

**Natsu:** IGNEEL, IT'S ME!

**Natsu then realises that the Salamander and Starlord, that Happy referred to weren't Dragons they were in fact, just a bunch of humans, that stole there nicknames.**

**Rykken:** See! I told you they weren't Dragons!

**What they didn't realise is that a certain blonde girls that had hearts on her eye broke into a pieces when Natsu came.**

**Aqua:** Time to pay up Happy.

 **Happy: *sigh*** Fine

**He gives her 100 jewels.**

**Natsu:** **-_-** Who the heck are you guys?

 **Blue haired man:** Who am I?! I am Salamander.

**White haired man:** And I am Starlord.

**Both:** We are the Salamander and Starlord duo.

**Rykken: -_- 'Since when have Natsu and I become a duo?'**

**After the fake salamander finished their introductions Natsu and Happy were walking away while Rykken was still in the same place confused, Aqua sitting in his right shoulder. All of the sudden Natsu got kicked on the back of the head and proceeded to get jumped by the crowd of girls swooning over the two men earlier, and was getting his ass handed too.**

**Random girl:** HOW DARE YOU BE SO DISRESPECTFUL!

 **Random girl 2:** YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY YOU'RE BREATHING THE SAME AIR!

 **Randiom girl 3:** YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO THEM OR ELSE!!

 **Natsu: 0_0** W-what just happened?

 **Rykken:** You got your ass beat by a bunch of women. Moving on ***turns to the imposters*** What are you fakers doing?

 **Starlord:** Faker, what on earth do you mean I am the real deal.

 **Rykken: -_-** Last time I checked Starlord should have dark blue hair?

**The fake Salamander and Starlord sweat dropped and got nervous, and started whispering.**

**Salamander:** I told you to dye your hair blue, but you wouldn't listen!

 **Starlord:** You were suppose to dye yours pink genius!

 **Salamander:** I hate pink!

 **Starlord:** What do we do?

 **Salamander:** Don't worry, I have plan........... ***looks at his watch*** Oh look at the time we must go now.

 **Crowd:** You're leaving already?!

 **Starlord:** Don't worry ladies, we're having a party later on our yacht tonight, and you're all invited!

**Then the both of them fly off, then Rykken helped up Natsu from getting beat up by a bunch of girls.**

**Natsu:** What The heck is up with those guys?

 **Blonde girl:** I dunno, but they were a bunch of creeps.

 **All:** Huh?

**We all turned to see a beautiful blonde haired girl, wearing a white shirt with a blue cross pattern, along with a blue skirts and knee high boots.**

**Lucy:** I gotta thank you guys for saving me back there, want me to treat you to lunch?

 **Happy &Aqua:** Yay food!!

 **Rykken:** I don't mind.

 **Natsu:** Sure!

**_~TIMESKIP~_ **

**Lucy took us to a nearby restaurant, we ordered and she paid for the meal.**

**Lucy:** My names Lucy it's nice to meet you.

 **Happy:** Aye.

 **Aqua:** Don't talk with you mouth full, Happy!

 **Rykken:** Well I guess I should introduce myself, My names Rykken Marvell and this adorable fluff ball eating a taco right next to me is my best friend, Aqua.

 **Aqua:** Hello there.

 **Rykken:** And right next to me is Natsu, let's just say he's very obsessed with food.

 **Lucy:** It's a pleasure to meet you all. That salamander and Starlord guys were using magic. A charm spell to hypnotise the ladies in town to think they were I love with them.

 **Rykken:** If I'm not mistaken charm spells have been banned for years, right?

 **Lucy:** Yeah, they are and I totally fell victim to there spell but I snapped out of it thanks to you guys barging in when you did.

 **Rykken:** Meh... I didn't really do much to help, you should thank Natsu, he may not show it at times but he's a good guy.

 **Natsu: *speaks with food in his mouth*** What do you mean sometimes?!

 **Rykken:** Don't talk with your mouthful!

**Natsu nods in agreement as he still eats.**

**Lucy:** I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard myself.

 **Rykken:** Really?

 **Lucy:** Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything.

 **Rykken:** That so, have you thought of which one you would join. **'Bet it's Fairy Tail.'**

**Lucy then started fangirling about joining Fairy Tail.**

**Rykken:** Seems like you're really passionate about joining Fairy Tail. You may have what it takes.

 **Lucy:** You really think so?

 **Aqua:** Rykken, has always been one to be a good judge of character and he's mostly never wrong about people. ***eats her 10th Taco***

 **Lucy:** I really appreciate that. Oh, you said you were looking for someone.

 **Rykken &Aqua:** They are actually, we made a bet whether any rumours were true and if they failed and so they owe us 100 jewels.

**Natsu and Happy explain the situation about looking for there Igneel and Galacon, then we went back into topic about Salamander and Starlord.**

**Rykken:** You know I wouldn't trust those two if I were you.

 **Lucy:** Why's that?

 **Rykken:** There have been recent request, of dealing with a bunch of crooks that go around impersonating, famous wizards.

 **Lucy:** I see so your saying that those two from earlier may not be the Starlord and Salamander.

 **Aqua:** Precisely, if I were you I would be careful around them.

 **Lucy:** I see, I'll keep that in mind. Anyways I have to get going and don't worry I've already payed for your meals ***runs off*** Hope to see you again!

 **Aqua:** Bye Lucy! ***turns to Rykken*** You think we should follow her?

 **Rykken:** Nah, we'll run into her, eventually.

 **Aqua:** How do you know that?

 **Rykken:** Plot.

 **Aqua: 0_0** What does that means?

 **Rykken:** It means, what it means Aqua.

 **Aqua: -_-** You're still not making sense.

**~TIMESKIP~ brought to you by Chibi Erza pinning Chibi Rykken on the bed in her seduction armour~**

**Rykken, Natsu and the cats were leaning on a rail on a pathway.**

**Natsu:** Phew, now that was a meal.

 **Rykken:** Yeah, definitely.

 **Happy:** Hey isn't that the boat Salamander and Starlord said they was having?

**They all look at the yacht and Natsu instantly felt sick.**

**Natsu:** I think I'm gonna hurl.

 **Happy:** Ahhh come on, it's not like we're gonna board it or anything.

 **Aqua:** Yeah, quit being a baby.

 **Girl:** Isn't that the Salamander yacht? Oh, I wish I was there!

 **Girl2:** Who's Salamander?

 **Girl3:** You never heard of him he's a super famous wizard, who's in twin right now.

 **Girl1:** Not to mention he's a member of Fairy Tail.

 **Rykken:** So not only are they using our nicknames there using our guilds name to lure girls. Oh you mother fuckers!

 **Natsu:** Wanna teach'em a lesson?

 **Rykken:** hehehe oh yeah, Aqua and Happy, let's go!

 **Aqua &Happy:** Roger/Aye sir!

**Both cats pick up there respective partners and flew to the yacht.**

**~On the Yacht~**

**Aqua and Happy flew above the yacht**

**Happy: So what now?**

**Rykken and Natsu looked at each other and nodded with smirks on there faces.**

**Rykken &Natsu: **Drop the bombs!

 **Aqua &Happy: **Aye sir!

**Aqua and Happy dropped us allowing Natsu and I to crashed through the ceiling and see a whole bunch a girls unconscious being carried by some punks, and Lucy being held by a bunch of crooks.**

**Rykken:** Just like I thought you two were up to something.

 **Lucy:** Rykken and Natsu, it's you!

**Rykken noticed Lucy was on the yacht, wearing a dark red dress.**

**Rykken:** Oh hey Lucy........wait Lucy what the hell are you doing here?!

 **Lucy:** These jerks tricked me, into thinking they was part of Fairy Tail!

 **Rykken:** **-_-** Didn't I tell you they weren't?

 **Lucy:** Well yes and-

 **Rykken:** **-_-** You still believed them!

**Lucy nodded in guilt.**

**Rykken:** Bruhhhhhh.

 **Lucy:** Wait a minute why does Aqua and Happy have wings?!

 **Rykken:** Not important right now! Happy get Lucy out of here.

 **Happy:** Aye, Captain Rykken!

**Happy carried Lucy out of the boat leaving Rykken, Aqua and Natsu.**

**Rykken:** Natsu let's teach these chumps a lesson?

 **Natsu:** Y-Yeah.

**Natsu then gets motion sickness.**

**Rykken:** Ahhh come on, we just got here!!

**One of them tries to get to Lucy but I roundhouse kicked him in the face, another ran from behind and I backhanded without looking. The rest came at me but I coated my feet with Galaxy magic and kicked them away which results to all of them getting knocked out.**

**Rykken: *whistles** * Too easy.

 **Aqua:** Good job taking them out though.

**Then they hear a sound of waves.**

**Aqua:** What was that?

**I looked behind me and see a giant wave heading towards us.**

**Rykken:** SONOVA-

**The wave crashed into the the yacht and was hurled back to the beach and got destroyed on impact.**

**Rykken:** Oww, that was one heck of a wave, you okay Aqua?

**Rykken open his arms revealing Aqua safe and sound.**

**Aqua:** Yep thanks for the save.

 **Rykken:** No problem, now it'll best for you to get to safety because the fun is about to start.

 **Aqua:** Okay, but please be careful.

 **Rykken:** You know I will.

**Natsu and Rykken then approach Salamander and Starlord.**

**A/N: Ain't gonna lie this is one of my favourite Fairy Tail themes.**

**Natsu &Rykken: **So you both claim to be members of the Fairy Tail guild, huh

 **Salamander &Starlord:** Yeah so what? Get them boys.

 **Lucy:** Watch out you two!

 **Happy:** Don't worry about them.

 **Aqua:** Rykken and Natsu are actually, wizards.

 **Lucy:** Huh?!

**Rykken and Natsu back handed the crooks, knocking them out.**

**Natsu:** I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!...

 **Rykken:** And I'm Rykken Marvell of Fairy Tail!..

 **Both:** And we have never seen you before!

 **Random Goon1:** Those marks...those guys are the real deal Bora.

 **Random Goon2:** what do we do Basara.

 **Bora &Basara:** Those call is those names you idiots!

 **Happy:** I know who they are. That's Bora the Prominence And Basara the Dazzler.

 **Aqua:** You don't say Happy, Anyway those there brothers from the Titan Nose Wizard guild, they got kicked out due to bad behaviour.

 **Natsu:** I don't care you you guys are...

 **Rykken:** .....Nor do we care if your god guys or bad guys........

 **Natsu &Rykken:** You two are gonna pay for dirtying our Guilds reputation!

 **Basara:** Ad what are you gonna do about that? Stop us! **STARLIGHT CANNON!**

 **Bora:** **PROMINENCE TYPHOON!!**

**The blast mad there way towards them and caused a explosion but what they weren't expecting was for there attacks to be absorbed.**

**Lucy:** Natsu! Rykken!

**Lucy goes to help, but is then stopped by Aqua and Happy.**

**Aqua:** Lucy they'll be fine just watch.

 **Bora:** That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man.

 **Basara:** Let's get out here.

 **Rykken:** Pffft! You call those attacks!

 **Basara:** What?!

**Both Bora and Basara turn to see Natsu and Rykken completely fine and were absorbing there magic attacks.**

**Rykken:** I can do more damage than that with just my pinkie!

 **Goon:** What the hell are these guys?!

 **Happy:** Fire Magic doesn't work on Natsu.

 **Aqua:** Rykken isn't affected by any element at all.

 **Natsu:** NowI gotta fire in my belly that's raging to get out! **FIRE DRAGON...**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON...**

**Both: ROAR!!!!!**

**Both of their breath attacks combined and collided with Bora and Basara's men knocking them out, Bora and Basara in the last second used there magic to get out of range.**

**Goon:** Now I remember, the pink and blue hair, the scaly looking scarf and black bandanna there's no doubt about it. It's them the real Salamander and one of the Twin Galaxy Dragons, the true Starlord!

 **Lucy:** ***shocked*** No way, Natsu and Rykken are Salamander and Starlord!

 **Rykken:** Hope you guys pay attention! We're gonna show you the power of a fairy tail wizard!

**Both Rykken and Natsu coated there fist with there own elements charged at Bora and Basara and punched them in there faces which sent them crashing into buildings.**

**Lucy:** So, Natsu eats fire and attacked with it, and Rykken eats any element and attacks with it? How's that even possible?

 **Happy:** Dragon lungs for breathing fire.

 **Aqua:** Dragon scales for dissolving it.

 **Happy:** And dragon claws to attack with fire.

 **Aqua:** it's an ancient spell nobody uses anymore.

 **Lucy:** Seriously?!

 **Aqua:** This type of magic was reared to deal with dragons and gives them the properties of any dragon with a specific element , for Y/N and his brother Nero can use Galaxy magic. It's a combination of all types of energy and element of the universe combined into one.

 **Lucy: 0_0** THEY SOUNDS SO OP!!!

 **Aqua: 0_0** They pretty much are..

**Bora and Basara were back in the air and decided they would go for a team attack.**

**Bora: HELL'S PROMINANCE!**

**Basara: STARDUST RAIN!!**

**Both Bora and Basara's attacks approached Y/N and Natsu But there attacks got absorbed anyway.**

**Rykken:** So, that bastard thinks he can steal my moves, huh!! Natsu punch them hard!

 **Natsu:** You got it! Were gonna cook you guys up like smoked fish!

 **Bora &Basara: 0_0** Say What?!!!

**Rykken grabbed Natsu's arm and sun around as there red and blue aures started to mix.**

**Rykken &Natsu: DRAGON SLAYERS COMBINATION!........**

**Rykken stopped spinning and threw Natsu and with the momentum he blazed towards them, with a fist of both Galaxy and fire magic**

**Natsu: GALAXY FLAME DRAGON: SCORCHING COSMIC FIST!**

**Natsu punched both Bora and Basara into the city.**

**Rykken:** MY TURN!! **GALAXY DRAGON STARDUST RAIN!!**

**Rykken fired an endless amount of energy attacks and collided on Bora and Basara and exploded on impact, unfortunately part of the town was destroyed.**

**Rykken landed back on the ground and saw the results of his attack**

**Rykken: 0_0** Oooooo. Probably should've held back more.

 **Lucy:** Those two are incredible...but they overdid it.

 **Aqua:** You ain't seen nothing yet, Nero, Rykken's brother can do basically the same thing. The both of them are about equal in strength but Rykken is stronger due to him being the older twin.

 **Lucy:** WHAT?!!

 **Rykken:** **0_0** We are so dead....

 **Natsu:** Hehehe, we'll be okay... I think.

**We hear the Army coming.**

**Natsu:** Uh ohhh.

 **Rykken:** Let's book it!

**and we took off Natsu grabbed Lucy and I grab Aqua and Happy and we took of to the train station to get to Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy:** Where are you taking me?!

 **Rykken:** You did say you wanted to be part of Fairy Tail right?

 **Natsu:** So we're taking you there!

**Natsu and Rykken give Lucy a grin and Lucy smiles and responded.**

**Lucy:** Alright!! I get to join fairy tail!!

**All of them ran away the army, heading back to Magnolia.**

**END**


	12. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Rykken's POV**

**We manage to avoid the army and made it to entrance to the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy however was a little nervous.**

**Rykken:** Lucy you okay?

 **Lucy:** Huh, oh yeah just a little nervous I've always dreamed to join this guild, I'm just don't know if they'll think I'm good enough.

 **Natsu:** Aww, don't be like that, we all treat each other like family like family. Trust me they'll welcome you with open arms.

 **Lucy:** Wow, thanks Natsu, you know I didn't think much of you since we just met yesterday but you seem like a pretty cool guy.

 **Natsu:** Hehe, thanks ***turns to the door*** now for a grand entrance.

**Rykken: 'Those two are definitely gonna end up together, but knowing how dense Natsu is he's not gonna catch on. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see.'**

**Natsu kicks the door.**

**Natsu:** We made it back alive!

 **Happy:** We're home!

 **Y/N &Aqua: **Hey guys!

**Some of the guild members welcomed us back, then a man with buckteeth spoke up.**

**Bucktoothed Mage:** Hey Natsu, (Y/N)! I heard you guys raised some hell down at Hargeon Port! Had to go starting tro-

**Before the mage spoke any further his face was met with a kick from Natsu, sending him into another table, and shocking Lucy.**

**Lucy:** Why would you do that?!

 **Rykken:** Yeahhhh.... this happens on a daily basis.

 **Lucy:** Seriously!

 **Rykken &Aqua: **Uh huh.

 **Natsu:** You lied about that Salamander! Now I'm gonna kick your butt!

 **Bucktoothed Mage:** Don't get mad at me! I was simple passing along a rumor I heard!

 **Natsu:** IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!

 **Bucktoothed Mage:** You wanna fight?! LETS GO!

**Before people even realized a brawl broke out in the Guild Hall, which Rykken and Aqua sweat dropped at.**

**Rykken: *sigh*** Kids.

 **Happy:** Now, now, Natsu, you should probably calm do-

**Happy was interrupted with a random body that flew at him, knocking him into Aqua and the two flew off and ricocheted off of a few cups on a table before landing on the ground.**

**Rykken:** You guys okay?!

 **Happy &Aqua:** A-Aye.

 **Lucy:** Wow, I can't believe I'm standing in Fairy Tail's Guild Hall!

 **Rykken:** It's that amazing, huh?

 **???:** So Natsu's finally back, huh?

**Lucy and I turned to see a black haired boy in his boxers. Lucy freaked out and covered her eyes.**

**Rykken:** That's Gray Fullbuster, he has a habit of.....a... well, I guess you can already tell.

**Gray starts walking of to the cloud of dust where the brawl was going down, before he could enter the brawl a beautiful brunette with tanned skin sitting at the bar in the hall called him out.**

**Cana:** Hey, Gray, your clothes?

**Gray:** Ain't nobody got time for that!

**Gray goes off to fight Natsu.**

**Rykken:** That's Cana Alberona, she's the heaviest drinker of the guild.

 **Cana:** Honestly, you men here have no class. Unlike my boyfriend.

 **Rykken:** **-_-** Excuse me.

 **Cana:** Except for you, Rykken, at least both you and Nero and my man Jin, know how to treat a lady.

 **Rykken:** Speaking of Jin were is here.

 **???:** Surprise attack!

**Someone appeared from above in a flash of lightening and was about to make the jump on Rykken. But before he could Rykken grabbed by the face.**

**???:** ***nervous*** Hehe. Oh hey Rykken didn't see you there.

**Rykken:** **-_-** Haha, very funny Jin. You know the next time you do a surprise attack you don't yell out surprise attack!

**Rykken then slammed Jin into the ground making a crater, with him knocked out.**

**Jin:** Noted.

 **Lucy: 0_0** Uhhhhhh....

 **Rykken:** Oh, this is Jin Kaminaga, adopted brother of Levy McGarden and the forth Dragon Slayer of the guild, he's the Storm Dragon Slayer.

 **Jin:** H-Howdy.

 **Rykken:** And he's an idiot.

 **Jin:** Hey!

 **???:** Jin are you okay?!

**Rykken turns to a girl with purple hair with with a pink and light purple streaks and a light grey cat with lavender eyes sitting on her shoulder.**

**Rykken:** That's Twilight Sparkle, like Levy she's a book worm of the guild and actually has a the highest IQ of the guild, she's also Jin's second girlfriend and the one on her shoulder is Nova Jin's partner.

 **Nova:** Heyo.

**Twilight:** **-_-** Rykken, did you really have to go that far?

**Rykken: -_-** It's his fault for jumping me!

**Twilight shook her head disappointed and helped Jin up, and helped him sit on a stool next to Cana. Meanwhile, Gray approached Natsu.**

**Gray:** HEY NATSU! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!

 **Natsu:** NOT UNTIL YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES ON!

**A giant muscular man started to walk through the Hall.**

**Giant man:** It's only noon and you guys are already whining like babies!

  
**Rykken:** That's Elfman, he's a muscle-bound wizard that thinks that all you need to solve a problem are just 2 strong hands.

 **Elfman:** I'm a REAL Man! Want me to prove it to ya?!

 **Rykken: -_-** Why are you encouraging them, Elfman?

**Before Elfman could even respond, Natsu and Gray both punched Elfman at the same time, launching him into the air.**

**Lucy:** They beat him with only one hit?!

**Meanwhile, an orange-haired man was sitting off at the side on a bench, relaxing with some ladies at his side.**

**Orange Haired Man:** Geez, it's so noisy in here, isn't that right ladies?

  
**The ladies only sighed in response.**

**Rykken:** That's Loke, the ladykiller, he's ranked pretty high on the Wizard's Bachelor list.

**After Rykken finished introducing Loke, a glass cup hits Loke right on the head and causes him to lean backward a bit. Lucy then took out a book and flipped to a page that had a picture of Loke in it.**

**Loke:** I'm going to go join the fight, but only to protect you ladies.

**The ladies then began to swoon over Loke, while Lucy drew a giant red X over Loke's picture.**

**Lucy:** He's definitely off my list. What's with everyone here? Is there even one sane person in the place?

**A white haired girl and a blue haired guy who looks exactly like Rykken approached.**

**???:** Hello Rykken, ***Mira looks at Lucy*** hi there miss, are you here to join the guild?

**We turn to see Mira and my brother Soren with Crean on his right shoulder.**

**Rykken:** Oh hey, Mira, Nero and Cream good to see yeah.

 **Nero:** Sup bro.

**Cream:** Hey there, Rykken, hello to you to Aqua.

**Aqua:** Yo.

 **Lucy:** OMG! OMG! OMG! It's the Nero and Mirajane! I read about you guys on the couple's section on Sorcerer Weekly, you two are so cute!!!!

 **Nero:** Hehe, thank you it's nice to meet you, Lucy.

**Nero extends his hand and Lucy immediately shakes.**

**Rykken:** **0_0** How come you weren't, fangirling about me?

 **Nero:** ***shrugs his shoulders*** Probably, because I'm the cuter twin.

**Rykken gave Nero the boi gesture.**

**Rykken:** BOI!! Please If anyone's cuter it's obviously me.

 **Nero:** At least I don't go around, destroying towns!!

 **Rykken:** At least People know I exist!!

 **Nero:** Yeah as a dumbass!

 **Rykken:** At least I own a mansion.

 **Nero:** We, live-in the same house genius.

 **Both:** Ggggrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!

**Rykken and Nero butted heads and stated channelling there power, which cause g tv e entire guild to stop and look at them.**

**Gray: 0_0** Uh oh.

 **Loke: 0_0** This can't be good those, the last time those two fought they ended up destroying 3 islands.

 **Lucy:** THEY DID WHAT?!!!

 **Nero:** You fuck with me Imma beat your ass!

 **Rykken:** Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. Bruhh, you ain't gonna do shit!

**Rykken then put his hand on Nero's face.**

**Rykken:** See, I'm touching you. Ain't did nun! Little bitch! You better check my pedigree. Fucking mut! Beat ya mother fucking ass! Do some then! Do some!

**Rykken and Nero looked at each other with a serious expression, which soon turned into laughter.**

**???:** Would you fools stop bickering like children!!!

**The entire guild froze and stood still, Rykken and Nero were not affected by Makarov's intimidation but complied.**

**Lucy:** HE'S HUGE!

 **Nero:** CONTEXT PLEASE!

 **Rykken:** Hey, Master.

 **Lucy:** Master?!

 **Makarov:** Well it seems we have a new recruit.

 **Lucy:** Y-Yes sir!!

**Makarov shines to his normal size and greets himself.**

**Makarov:** Nice to meetcha!

 **Lucy:** He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?

 **Rykken &Nero: **Uh huh!

 **Aqua &Cream:** Yep!

 **Mirajane:** That's right! Allow me to introduce you to the guild Master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov.

**Makarov jumps to the second floor and hits his head in the process.**

**Makarov:** You've all gone and done it again! ***Makarov holds out a stack of papers*** Look at this stack of papers from the Magic Council! This has to be the biggest one yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is making the higher ups mad at me!

**Everyone started feeling guilty from Makarov's scolding.**

**Makarov:** However, I say to heck with the Magic Council!.....

**Makarov then set the paperwork in his hand on fire and threw it off into the air for Natsu to catch and eat.**

.............Now Listen, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic is not some form of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world is in perfect unison.

To perform magic, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take a part of your being and pour out of your soul! If we do nothing but worry about the rules then it will never progress! Don't let those sticklers on the Council scare you! Follow the path YOU believe in! Because that is what makes Fairy Tail Guild. NUMBER ONE!!!

**Then we all put our index fingers in the air and started cheering.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Nero's POV**

**Rykken came up to me with a sleeping Aqua in his arms.**

**Rykken:** Yo, Nero, Aqua and I are going back home to take a nap.

 **Nero:** Alright see you later.

**After Rykken and Aqua left, Cream and I were on a table eating and Mira gives Lucy her guild mark.**

**Lucy:** Hey! Nero look, I got my emblem!

**Lucy shows him her guild mark on her right hand.**

**Nero:** Looks nice, let me show you mine.

**He takes of his jacket and shows his mark on his right arm which shines like stars.**

**Lucy:** Wow! Why does it look like that?

 **Nero:** Rykken and I customised ours with our Galaxy magic.

 **Lucy:** That's so awesome!

 **???:** How come my dad hasn't come back yet?

 **Nero &Lucy:** Hmm?

**Nero and Lucy turn other to a little boy who was none other than Romeo, Macao's son.**

**Makarov:** You're starting to work my nerves Romeo, you're a wizards son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him.

 **Romeo:** But sir, he told me he'll be back in 3 days. He's been gone for over a week now!

 **Makarov:** If I remember correctly he took a job at Mount Hakobe.

 **Romeo:** That's and it's not that far from here so why won't somebody go look for him?!

 **Makarov:** Listen kid, your old man's a wizard. Like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself! Now go home have some milk and cookies and wait!

**A/N: Am I the only one wondering where Romeo is staying while waiting for his dad since he doesn't have a mum. Like who is taking care of him?**

**Romeo got upset and and punched Makarov in the face, and runs off crying.**

**Lucy:** That's gotta be tough.

 **Mirajane:** I know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried.

**Sudden there was a loud bag coming from quest board, we saw that Natsu punched the quest board grabbed his bag and walked off.**

**Lucy:** Why did Natsu get so upset?

 **Nero:** Because, he and Romeo have a lot in common. He sees himself in Romeo, having to grow up with a father and not have a mother. Rykken and I can kinda relate way because just like Natsu we lost the only family we ever had before coming to Fairy Tail.

As for Jin he doesn't even remember parents, when Levy found him, all he knew was his name and that he was a dragon slayer. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail it doesn't mean we have our own personal issues. We all had our fair share of pain a lost.

**Nero then get's up from his seat and walks to the front door.**

**Nero:** Come on Cream, we got a friend to save.

 **Cream:** Right behind ya.

 **Lucy:** Wait I'm coming to.

 **Nero:** Then let's go!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Nero, Cream and Lucy caught up to Natsu to go to Mount Hakobe and took a carriage towards the mountain, Natsu got motion sickness along the way.**

**Natsu:** Why did you come with us?

 **Nero:** You really think you'll make it to Mount Hakobe on your own like this?

 **Lucy:** Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion sickness.

 **Natsu:** What's that suppose to mean?

 **Lucy:** Nothing forget I said anything.

**Suddenly the Carriage stops.**

**Nero:** Looks like we're here.

**Natsu not feeling sick anymore got back up and was really pumped up.**

**Carriage Rider:** I'm sorry but this is as far as I can getcha.

 **Nero:** That's fine, we can make it the rest of the way ourselves.

**We got out of the Carriage, and walked up the mountain, Cream got cold and tucked herself in my coat, to keep herself warm.**

**Lucy:** Why is it so cold, I know we're on a mountain but it's summer right now, there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere.

 **Natsu:** That's what you get for wearing light clothing.

 **Nero:** Didn't I tell you to bring a coat with you?

 **Lucy:** No you didn't!

 **Nero:** **0_0** Oh.....well my bad.

 **Lucy:** Give me the blanket, Natsu!

**Lucy tried prying off the blanket on Natsu's bag.**

**Lucy:** Wait I have a better Idea! **OPEN GATE OF THE CLOCK CONSTELLATION! HOROLOGIUM!**

**Lucy summoned a clock spirit, and was inside the clock spirit to keep herself warm, she was talking but neither of us could hear her so the clock spirit was speaking for her.**

**Horologium:** What king of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?! She enquires.

 **Nero:** He went to slay a Vulcan, its an ape like monster the lives in these mountains.

**Lucy got a little scared.**

**Horologium:** I want to go back to the guild. She proclaims.

 **Natsu:** Go ahead and be my guest. I say back.

**Natsu and I were looking around to try and find him.**

**Nero:** Anything?

 **Natsu:** No, I can't find anywhere.

**Suddenly, I sensed something on above us and saw a Vulcan ready to attack.**

**Nero:** Look out!

**Natsu, Happy and I dodged the Vulcan's attack.**

**Happy: That's a big Vulcan.**

**Cream: -_-** Nah, Happy it's small.

 **Happy:** I don't need the sarcasm, Cream!

**The Vulcan then started sniffing around and turned towards Lucy's direction.**

**Nero:** Uh oh.

**The Volcan then approached Horologium and started fawning over Lucy.**

**Vulcan:** Me like human women.

**The Vulcan then picked up Horologium and ran off.**

**Nero:** After him!

**We ran after the Vulcan, we followed it to a cave, when we got there we saw Lucy getting uncomfortable with the Vulcan's presence. Natsu ran ahead of me and slipped on the ice, I skidded on the ice and gripped on the floor to slow me down.**

**Natsu:** Where's Macao, Monkey?!

**Natsu being the gullible goof that he is listen to the Vulcan and got pushed out of a hole.**

**Lucy:** Natsu!

 **Nero:** Don't worry he'll fine.

**Nero turned to the Vulcan.**

**Nero:** Yo! Ape Ship!

**Lucy and Cream giggled from the name. The Vulcan turned to me, with a angry look on his face from the insult.**

**Nero:** Looks like that I got your attention, now tell me where my friend its otherwise your gonna feel a world of pain!

**The Vulcan smirked and rushed towards me.**

**Nero:** Looks like were gonna have to do this the hard way. Cream get out of my jacket!

**Cream hopped out of Nero's jacket into Lucy's arms. The Vulcan threw a punch but Nero caught the punch with his finger, surprising the Vulcan and Lucy.**

**Lucy:** No way he caught the Vulcan's punch with just his finger?

 **Cream:** Nero can be a badass sometimes.

 **Lucy:** Yeah, I'd say.

 **Nero:** I'm ending this. **GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!**

**Nero punched the living crap out of the Vulcan on the face the force of the punch propelled it to an ice wall making a deep whole.**

**Lucy: 0_0** What the heck, just how powerful are you?!

 **Nero:** Yes!

 **Lucy: -_-** What does that even mean?!

**Natsu came back being carried by Happy.**

**Natsu:** I'm back where's the Vulcan?!

 **Nero:** Take a look for yourself.

**Natsu looked to where the Vulcan was and saw a big crater on the wall.**

**Natsu:** **0_0** Ouch!

 **Lucy:** Wait Natsu, how were you able to survive out there?

 **Natsu:** Happy came to save me, thanks little buddy.

 **Happy:** Aye.

 **Lucy:** So you can't handle other mode of transportation but flying with Happy is okay?

 **Natsu:** What kind of question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation he's my friend. I mean duh.

 **Lucy(sarcasm):** Your right it was totally wrong of me to compare the 2.

**The Vulcan then started glowing yellow and when the light vanished it showed Macao in the crater.**

**Natsu:** Macao?!

 **Lucy:** Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time?!

 **Nero:** Seems like it, but how did this happen?

 **Cream:** My guess is, he was probably taken over by that Vulcan.

 **Lucy:** Taken over?

 **Happy:** She means that, the Vulcan used a possession spell on him. Vulcan's survive by stealing people bodies then taking over them completely. They're basically body snatchers.

**We got Macao out of the crater then patched him up, sometime later he woke up.**

**Macao:** Natsu, Nero?

 **Natsu:** Your okay.

 **Macao:** I'm so pathetic, I defeated 19 of those Vulcan's, but the 20th got me. I'm so angry at myself, and I'm too ashamed to go home and face Romeo.

 **Natsu:** Don't be like that! You took on 19 of those monsters by yourself.

 **Nero:** I'm sure Romeo would be proud of you. Now come on let's get you home.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**After defeating the Vulcan We all went back to the Magnolia.**

**Romeo was sitting on a staircase, feeling guilty for making his dad go on a job.**

**Natsu:** Hey Romeo!

**Romeo looked up to see Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Nero and Cream walking towards him, with Macao walking while leaning on Natsu's shoulders. Romeo was so overjoyed he jumped into his fathers arms and starts shedding tears, the others simply smiling at the reunion.**

**Nero:** Come on let's give them some space.

**They then left to leave Romeo and Macao to have their family moment, until Romeo got back up.**

**Romeo:** Nero, Natsu, Happy, Cream and Lucy thank you for being my dad back!!!

 **Nero:** No problem, kiddo! Take care of guy and try to keep him outta trouble!!

 **Romeo:** You got it!

 **Macao: -_-** Gee thanks Nero!

**END**

**A/N: thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 3: Return of Titania

**3rd POV**

**It was just the peaceful day in the guild hall, which is surprising since almost everyday a brawl happens for no reason. While Rykken and Aqua were chilling with Nero, Cream and Mira at the guild, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy went on a job together to some maid mansion. It ended with them getting no money.**

**Natsu:**... So I grabbed on to the maid, and all of the sudden I ended up in some sewers where Lucy was. Afterwards I ended up beating the maid into the ground and saving the day.

 **Nero:** And Lucy's upset with you, because you refused the reward?

 **Natsu:** Yeah... though, now that I'm think about it, we should have taken the reward. We need money right now...

 **Jin:** If I were you I would've jus taken it no questions asked.

 **Rykken: -_-** Of course you would, Jin.

**As Dragon Slayers continued to chat in the guild hall. Lucy was looking at the Quest Board.**

**Lucy:** Finding a magic bracelet, breaking the curse on a cursed staff, telling someone's fortune... hunting a volcano demon?! There's a huge range of jobs for wizards...

**Mirajane then walks up to Lucy.**

**Mirajane:** If you find a job you're interested in, go ahead and let me know. Right now, Master is at a conference.

 **Lucy:** What kind of conference?

 **Mirajane:** One for guild masters. Every once in a while guild masters meet up to talk about the state of things. It's kind of like the Magic Council, but different. Reedus, can I borrow a magic pen?

**Reedus, a very..."large" wizard, agreed and give Mirajane a magic pen, which she proceeded to use to explain and draw in the air the hierarchy of the society in Fiore, with the Government having the most power, leading to the Magic Council, and then the Local Guild Master Leagues, then the individual Guilds.**

**Lucy:** Wow, I didn't realize all of the guilds were connected like that.

 **Mirajane:** It's important that all of the guilds cooperate with each other, otherwise the whole system would just fall apart.

**Natsu then suddenly appeared behind Lucy with some fire in his hand.**

**Natsu:** And then the guys in black would show up!

**Lucy then shrieked, not realizing that Natsu was behind her. Natsu then burst into a fit of laughter.**

**Natsu:** Aww man, you made that too easy!

 **Lucy:** Were you trying to scare me?

**Rykken, Nero and Jin came up to the three.**

**Rykken:** Natsu isn't lying though, those 'guys in black he's talking about are Dark Guilds.

**Mira then drew a circle separate from the rest that said Dark Guild in it.**

**Mirajane:** Dark Guilds are guilds that choose not to be a part of the League, and are mostly made up of the bad eggs. Most of the time, they're involved in Magic Crimes.

 **Natsu:** Can you hurry up and pick a job Lucy?

 **Lucy:** You have got to be kidding me, what makes you think I would want to do that?

 **Natsu:** Well we're a team now aren't we?

 **Happy:** Yeah and we picked the last job so now it's your turn, so get to it.

 **Lucy:** Forget it cat, as far as I know our "team" has been disbanded. Beside you guys didn't want me, you needed me because I'm a blonde.

 **Natsu:** Don't be ridiculous, that's not the only reason we chose you *smiles* we picked you because your so nice.

**Lucy then started blushing a little from the compliment.**

**Gray:** Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams.

 **Jin &Cana: -_- **Your clothes, Gray.

 **Gray:** Shit!

 **Natsu:** Jerk.

**Gray confronted Natsu and the both of them were butting heads.**

**Gray:** Did you just call me a jerk dragon boy?!

 **Natsu:** And what if I did what are you gonna do about it?!

**The both of them started arguing, everyone else just ignored it. Meanwhile, Loke started to flirt with Lucy to persuade her into joining his team. That is, until he realized Lucy was a Celestial Wizard and ran off. Suddenly, Gray punched Natsu into Lucy, and Natsu got back up and continued to throw insults back and forth with Gray. Everyone in the hall was laughing at this sight until Loke ran into the hall, saying the words that everyone was afraid of hearing.**

**Loke:** We got bad news! It's Erza. She's on her way here!!

**The entire guild then went into a huge panic, to the point where even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and had looks of fear on their faces. Rykken, Nero, Mira and their cats didn't show any fear.**

**Lucy:** Wow, just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out.

 **Mira:** Well, she is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail.

**Lucy looks at Rykken and Nero and is surprised that you both were completely calm.**

**Lucy:** How come you guys aren't afraid like the others.

 **Rykken:** That's because Erza's our best friend, well she's mostly my best friend, we first met when Nero and I joined the guild about 6-7 years ago. We fought a couple of times, but Nero and I always came out on top when she challenged us individually. Don't let the others reactions fool you, she's actually a sweetheart once you get to know her better.

 **Nero:** Aww, does the great Starlord miss his girlfriend?

**Rykken glares at Nero, sending shivers down his spine.**

**Rykken: *glare*** Say that again and I'll skin you alive!

 **Nero(scared):** Yes, sir!!

**Footsteps were heard and gained everyone's attention.**

**Rykken:** Must be carrying something heavy if her footsteps are that loud.

 **Macao:** Even the air has gone completely still.

 **Lucy:** Jeez, from these reactions you would think she's some kind of demon or something. I'm so scared!

**A figure walked in carrying something huge over it's head. The figure put the giant object on the ground, and revealed a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair wearing armour.**

**???:** I have returned, where is Master Makarov?

**Lucy:** Wow, she's pretty.

 **Rykken: *silently*** You got that right.

 **Lucy:** What?

 **Rykken:** **0_0** I didn't say shit!

 **Mirajane:** Welcome back Erza, the Master is out at a conference right now.

 **Erza:** I see.

 **Guild member:** So, what's that humongous thing you got there?

 **Erza:** It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The villagers were so thankful their decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Got a problem with it?!

 **Guild member:** No! Not at all!!!

 **Erza:** No listen up...

**Erza began scolding everyone in the Guild for causing trouble. Then...**

**Erza:** Rykken! Where are you?!

 **Rykken:** Over here.

**Erza looks towards direction and glares at him, scarring everyone in the guild. Erza then did a gesture making Rykken know he needs to approach her.**

**Erza: *vernomous voice*** Come here.

**Rykken then got up and walked over to Erza's direction and they stood one foot apart, and you can tell the huge difference in height between the two Rykken was 6'1, while Erza stood to be 5'6. Both wizards stared at each other with murderous intent. Erza scary glare was then replaced with a loving smile.**

**Erza:** I heard what happened at Hargeon and I have to say I'm very proud of you for teaching those wizards a lesson for disrespecting our name, but did you really have to go that far?

 **Rykken:** You know they had it coming, they deserved for taking advantage of all those innocent woman, ***scratches his cheek*** but I guess I went too far when I destroyed part of the city, but at least there weren't any casualties.

 **Erza:** ***sigh*** Same old Rykken. Either way, it's good to see you again.

**Erza proceeds to hug Rykken and he hugged her back and kept it up foot a few moments, then stopped there embrace.**

**Erza:** So, are Natsu and Gray here?

 **Rykken:** Yeah there right over there.

**Rykken pointed at where Natsu and Gray where and I was completely shocked to see what they were doing. The both of them had there arms over each other's shoulders and shaking hands while forcing a smile, and Erza didn't seem to notice that they were sweating a lot out of fear of her.**

**Gray:** O-oh h-hey Erza! W-we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do!

 **Natsu:** A-aye!

 **Lucy:** Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!

 **Rykken &Nero:** Pfffffft.

**Both twins were trying to hold in there laughter.**

**Mirajane:** Natsu is scared of her because one time, he challenged Erza to a fight and took a pretty bad beating.

 **Macao:** After that she found Gray walking around naked and she decided beat him up too.

 **Cana:** Let's not forget how she beat up Loke for trying to flirt with her, even Rykken beat him up for it. He totally deserved it though.

 **Lucy:** Yeah can't say I blame her.

 **Cana:** Yeah and Jin was acting like an idiot and went around starting random brawls, and tried to fight Erza but she also beat him up, and was given a major concussion for a week.

 **Jin: -_-** Don't remind me.

 **Erza:** Now then, Natsu, Gray, Rykken, Nero, I need you to do me a favour.

 **Rykken:** What is it?

 **Erza:** While I was on the road I heard about a something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here right now and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The four of you are strongest wizards here. I could really use your help.

**The entire guild was baffled by Erza's request.**

**Rykken:** I'm in.

 **Nero:** Yeah, count me in.

 **Erza:** We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning.

 **Gray:** **'Me and Natsu....'**

 **Natsu:** **'Working on the same team...'**

 **Mira:** Erza, Natsu, Gray, Rykken and Jin working together. I never saw coming, this could be the most strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!

 **Jin:** Hey guys can I join?!

 **All:** NO!

 **Jin:** Ahhh man, you're no fun!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**We now arrived at Magnolia station, we were still waiting for Erza to show up then Natsu and Gray started arguing.**

**Natsu:** ARRGH! I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever.

 **Gray:** Yeah tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along!

**The two continued to argue and their auras started showing during their argument. Rykken and Nero were sitting on the bench next to Lucy and Jin, who was quietly observing the argument, Aqua and Cream were sitting on there slayer's laps eating tacos, Happy sat beside them eating fish.**

**Lucy:** Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them.

 **Jin:** We pretty much do that whenever we are in the guild

 **Aqua:** Why are you coming with us?

 **Nero:** Mira asked you guys to join didn't she?

 **Lucy &Jin: **You got that right.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Mirajane:** Those two are probably gonna be at each other's throat when Erza's not looking, so I want you to be there to stop them.

 **Lucy:** Who me?!

 **Mirajane:** Jin, you thik you can keep an eye on Rykken and Nero, and make sure they don't accidently destroy the city.

 **Jin:** If it means I get to go in a quest, then so be it! Let's go Nova!

 **Nova:** Right behind ya!

 **Cana:** Good luck boys!~

 **Twilight:** Have a safe trip, Jin!

 **Lucy:** Hey wait for me!

**~FLASHBACK END~**

**Aqua:** No offence Lucy, but you aren't doing a good job at it.

 **Lucy:** None taken, I've given up on them already.

 **Erza:** Sorry, I'm late have you been waiting long?

**We turned towards Erza with a lot of luggage. As soon as Gray and Natsu heard her voice they stopped arguing and bro hugged each other.**

**Gray:** It's time to go good buddy!

 **Natsu:** Aye!

 **Lucy,Nero,Rykken,Jin: -_-** Listen one Happy's enough.

 **Erza:** Good I really love to see the two of you getting along...

**Rykken: -_- 'How can she not tell it's fake?'**

**Erza:** ......And what's your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday.

 **Lucy:** My name is Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you so I can learn some things. I hope you don't mind.

 **Erza:** The more the merrier, I'm Erza. Wait, you're the girl I heard about! I was told you beat a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger. It's nice to have someone as strong as you on board thanks for your help.

 **Nero: 0_0** Wait what?! That was me!

 **Rykken: -_-** No one cares!

 **Natsu:** Hey Erza, I'll come with you only on one condition.

 **Cream: -_-** He's gonna challenger her isn't he?

 **Rykken: -_-** This is Natsu we're talking about of course he is.

 **Erza:** Hmm? What is it?

 **Natsu:** Kay. I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail.

 **Rykken:** **0_0**........You gon die.

 **Nero:** I mean he has gotten stronger so we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Rykken:** **0_0** ...........He still gon die.

 **Natsu:** I'm a lot stronger than last time! This time will be completely different, cause I'm gonna beat you!

 **Aqua: -_-** Someone's motivated.

 **Erza:** Yes, I can tell you have gotten stronger, but whether it's enough to beat me... we'll suppose we have to see. I accept your challenge.

 **Natsu:** Oh yeah! I'm fired! and once I'm done with you I'm coming after the 3 of you! ***points to the other dragon slayers***

 **Rykken:** Oh really, I like to see you try.

 **Nero** : We're on a whole another level than Erza so you'll have to train even harder, if you want to beat us.

 **Jin:** Yeah and last time I checked didn't you get fried by my lightening?

 **Natsu:** **-_-** I did not, you just caught me off guard!

 **Nero:** **-_-** So you lost?

 **Natsu:** No!......................Maybe.

 **Jin: -_-** He lost.

 **Natsu:** Shut up!

 **Erza:** Don't forget Rykken, we still got a score to settle.

 **Rykken:** Huh? You have a point, but we both know the outcome don't me.

 **Erza:** With you on the floor unconscious.

 **Rykken: -_-** That will never happen!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken's POV**

**Nero and I were sitting in between Erza and Lucy with me next to Erza and Nero next to Lucy, with Aqua and Cream on our laps again being petted by us. Happy, Natsu,Gray, Jin and Nova sat across us and Natsu and Jin was having trouble coping with his motion sickness.**

**Nero:** You guys really got to get other that motion sickness.

 **Lucy:** It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place.

 **Rykken:** They'll be fine.

 **Erza:** Rykken and Nero, You mind switching places with Natsu and Jin?

 **Rykken:** Nah, it's cool.

**I get up from my seat and switch seats with Natsu, then Erza punches Natsu in the stomach knocking him out cold.**

**Rykken:** **0_0** Uhhh Erza-.

 **Erza:** There. that should make the trip a little easier on him. Now for you Jin.

**Jin got scared and tried to move away, but Erza elbowed him in the stomach knocking him out as well.**

**Nero:** Alright Erza, you mind filling us in on what's going on.

 **Erza:** Of course. I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called lullaby.

 **All:** Lullaby?

 **Lucy:** Wait that thing from before.

 **Cream:** What are you talking about?

**Lucy and Gray filled us in on what happened during there last job.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**The train stopped at Onibas station, Everyone but Natsu got off the train, They didn't notice Natsu and Jin wasn't with them.**

**Gray:** You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?

 **Erza:** I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out.

 **Lucy:** I'm still think maybe I should go home.

 **Aqua:** Well go ahead no one's stopping you.

**Nero starts looking around and notices something missing.**

**Nero:** Hey guys, where are Natsu and Jin?

 **Rykken: 0_0** Oh no.

**By the time they realised he wasn't with them, the train had already left with him on board.**

**Happy:** Uh oh, there he goes.

 **Erza:** I was so busy talking, I forgot about him. I am such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. As punishment for my carelessness Rykken I want you to hit me as hard as you can.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Yeahhhhhh, I'm not going to do that. Erza people make mistakes. You were preoccupied with Einswald so it makes sense for you to be less aware of your surroundings. Let's just find a way to stop the train, okay.

 **Erza: *Blushes*** Rykken...okay let's do it.

 **Nero:** **0_0** I'm not the only one who saw that right?

 **Gray: -_-** Nope.

 **Nova: -_-** Nah.

 **Aqua: -_-** I noticed.

 **Cream: -_-** Pretty obvious.

 **Happy:** They're in looooooooooovee.

 **All:** Shut it, Happy!

 **Lucy: -_-**.........................I wanna go home.

 **Aqua: -_-** No one cares!

**Later on, Erza found the emergency lever and pulled it to stop the train.**

**Worker:** What do you think your doing lady you can't pull the emergency lever without permission.

 **Erza:** It's for our comrade, please understand.

 **Worker:** Are you kidding me?!

 **Erza:** Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel.

 **Worker:** Do I look like a bellhop.

 **Rykken:** You said it not me.

**Erza giggles.**

**Lucy:** I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane.

 **Nero:** I'd say that's a little accurate.

 **Gray:** Well not all of us.

 **Lucy &Cream:** Gray, your clothes.

 **Gray:** Dang it!

 **Erza:** Let's get Natsu.

**We then got on a magic mobile, Gray decided sit on the roof on the car, Nero and I decided to use our Galaxy Magic to fly, to make space for Natsu when we save him.**

**Erza:** Why don't you two get in, you should save your energy.

 **Rykken:** I appreciate the concern Erza but I'm fine, you should take it easy yourself since you transferring magic power into the car to move.

 **Erza:** At least promise me you'll be careful, okay.

 **Rykken:** I will, don't worry.

**We eventually caught up with the train and Natsu and Jin jumped out of a window and hit Gray as we got closer to the cart of the train and knocked him of the roof.**

**Erza:** Natsu! Jin! are you alright?

**Natsu, Jin and Gray were on the floor with smoke coming out of there foreheads.**

**Natsu:** A-A-Aye.

 **Jin:** N-Never better. However I think I may have a concussion.

 **Rykken:** He's good.

 **They both got up**.

 **Gray:** That hurt you idiots!

 **Natsu:** Shut up, you icy freak.

 **Jin:** How come you guys left us in the train?!

 **Erza:** I'm just thankful you both weren't badly injured. My sincerest apologies.

**Erza then slammed Jin and Natsu's head on her armour for comfort but she ended up hurting their heads.**

**Natsu:** Uh, it's ok! I'm shaken up pretty bad, we got by a weirdo on the train.

 **Lucy:** Are you serious?

 **Natsu:** I think it's the dude who dragged away the guys who wanted to eat Happy, said he was with Eisenwald.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Uh oh.

**Erza slapped Natsu hard in the face and started to yell at him.**

**Erza:** YOU FOOL! That is exactly who we're chasing after on the mission. Why did you let him get away?!

 **Natsu:** What the? This is the first time I heard it.

 **Jin:** No that you mention it, this is the first I've heard of it as well.

 **Erza:** I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you!

**Rykken decided to interupt.**

**Rykken: 0_0** Umm Erza, did you forget that you knocked them both the fuck out, so that they could get over their motion sicknesses while on the train?

 **Erza: 0_0**.................

 **Rykken:** Erza?

**Erza facepalmed herself.**

**Erza:** You're right, my apologise Natsu and Jin, I should've been more mindful of my actions.

 **Natsu:** It's fine, apology accepted.

 **Jin:** I'm not one to hold grudges so it's all good.

 **Erza:** Good, so he was on the same train that we were on, let's find him.

 **Gray:** What does he look like?

 **Natsu:** He didn't look like someone from a dark guild, but he did have a strange flute thing.

 **Jin:** It looked like a skull except it had 3 eyes?

 **Lucy:** a 3 eyed skull?

 **Gray:** That's creepy.

 **Happy:** Is something wrong Lucy?

 **Lucy:** It's just...I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby, the cursed song! It's death magic!

 **Rykken:** Death magic?!

 **Nero:** Wait so that flute can kill people, that's hella dangerous!

 **Erza:** That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person their used on.

 **Lucy:** Well, if I'm right lullaby is even worse.

 **Rykken:** Then we shouldn't be standing around and do nothing we have to make sure they don't use the flute on any innocent people!

 **All:** Right!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Erza blazed through the city of Oshibana, Nero and I were still flying. I noticed smoke coming from the train station and went there to check out what was going on. When we got there Erza then walked up to one of the servicemen and asked him what happened, She head-butted the poor guy before he could say anything. She then continued this strategy with two more servicemen. After her interrogation she walked back up to us.**

**Erza:** The Eisenwald guild's inside. Let's move.

**The group then ran inside the station to find Eisenwald. As we ran a little further in the building, we saw lots of soldiers that were unconscious or worse dead, on the floor in front of us.**

**Cream:** They've been completely wiped out!

 **Nero:** They were against a whole guild of wizards. A small army like this wouldn't have a chance against such a powerful group.

**We then walked in the main room.**

**???(chuckles):** Welcome to my parlor Fairy Tail flies!

 **Erza:** You fiend! I take it that you're Erigor?

**He chuckles.**

**Lucy shakes Natsu and Jin.**

**Lucy:** Come on you guys we need your help.

 **Nova:** Good luck with that, with that with a train, magic mobile and your constant shaking is an motion sickness triple combo.

 **Lucy:** I'm not a vehicle!

 **???:** Hey you two, it's you two. It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor, get up and fight!

 **Jin:** Hey I know that, it's Shikamaru!

 **???:** For the last time, I'm not Shikamaru! I don't even know who that is!

 **Erza:** Tell me what your planning to do with lullaby.

 **Erigor:** Oh, you haven't heard yet.

**He chuckled again and used his magic to fly in the air.**

**Erigor:** What do all train stations have?

**Rykken &Nero: 'Is he talking about the speakers?'**

**Erigor:** Hahaha, thousands of nosey onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of action. Who knows, if I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death.

 **Rykken &Nero: *gasp*** Oh, you motherfuckers!!

 **Aqua &Cream: **Wow, you two are really in sinc..............Jinx!

 **Rykken &Nero: -_-** Now isn't the time for that, girls.

 **Erigor:** This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain wilfully ignorant of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustice. There fore, the reaper has come to punish them.

 **Lucy:** But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back, it only gonna make it worse, that the whole reason you were kick out of the wizard league in the first place.

 **Erigor:** At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power, then will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future.

 **Nero:** That's insane!

 **???:** We're rolling in a new age of darkness, course by the time it gets here you fly's will be long gone.

**The shikamaru look ass bitch, launches and shadow attack towards us, Nero, Jin, Natsu and I quickly reacted and deflected the attack with our magic.**

**Lucy:** Your back to normal.

 **Rykken:** So that's the guy you met in the train.

 **Nero:** He looks pretty weak.

 **Natsu** : Oh wow looks like we got ourselves a party.

 **Rykken:** Hmph. I've been itching for a fight all day, let's bring on the action. ***cracks knuckles***

 **Jin:** Now I got a spark, that is raging to let loose! ***pounds fists together causing a spark of electricity***

 **Lucy:** Watch it bozos this Fairy Tails strongest team has to offer. You better be ready.

 **Erigor:** I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald.

**After that he disappeared.**

**Happy &Lucy: **He's gone!

 **Erza:** Natsu and Gray, go. I need you to stop him. If the 2 of you work together not even Erigor the reaper can stop you. I'm leaving him in your hands.

**Natsu and Gray were busy scowling at eachother. Erza glared at the both of them.**

**Erza:** Do it you idiots!!!!

 **Natsu &Gray:** AYE!

**The two idiots then ran off, and 2 Eisenwald wizards went after them.**

**Erza:** We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here, ok?

 **Rykken:** Sounds good.

 **Nero:** What do you say we teach them a lesson?

 **Jin:** Oh yeah!

 **Erza:** Let's proceed.

 **Rykken:** Let's do this!

**Rykken punches his palm making a shockwave that cracked the ground and shattered the glass window.**

**???:** Unbelievable!!

 **???:** how did he do that?!

 **Rykken:** It's called being a badass!

 **Jin: -_-** Really, now of all times!

 **Rykken:** Shut up!

 **???:** Wait a minute I know those 2, The bandanas on there heads, the dark blue long coats. No way!! It's them the strongest S-Class Galaxy Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, The Galaxy Twins Rykken and Nero Marvell.

 **Rykken:** Looks like we have quite the reputations.

 **???:** Wait whose that, guy? ***pointing at Jin***

 **Jin: 0_0** Are you serious?! How can you not know who I am! I'm Jin Kaminaga!

 **Eizenwald memebers:**........................Who?

**Jin: *Jin sulking in the corner***

**Nova: -_-** Jin get a hold of yourself!

 **???:** Get them!!!

 **Nero:** Let's get it on!

**Nero conjured galaxy magic into his fist and leaped towards a bunch of wizards, when close, he slammed his fist into the ground, the force punched them back making them, hit the wall making craters.**

**A huge amount of wizards charged towards us, one wizard tried hitting us from behind, but Nero sensed him and punched him with a fist coated with Galaxy magic.**

**Nero:** **GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!!!**

**the wizard was sent flying towards Rykken, who brought his arm out and closed lined him and launched him towards a bunch of his comrades and crashed into them knocking them out.**

**Rykken:** **GALAXY DRAGON COMET BARRAGE!!!**

**Rykken punched the air sending a barrage of fist made of Galaxy magic hitting a multitude of Eisenwald members. More kept coming and surrounded us Nero and I looked at each-other and knew what to do. The twins charged up there energy and coated themselves in galaxy magic with there eyes glowing pale white.**

**???:** You think just because you can glow you can stop us, let's kill them.

**Rykken &Nero: GALAXY DRAGON LIGHT SPEED ** **JUDGEMENT** **!**

**in a blink of an eye Rykken and Nero knocked down the remaining members of Eizenwald.**

**Nero:** Well, that was easy.

 **Aqua:** Awesome, job guys!!

 **Cream:** Now that's what I call teamwork.

 **Rykken:** And that's why you don't mess with fairy tail! Up top!

**Nero and I high fived each other**

**Jin's POV**

**Jin: was surrounded by Eizsenwald wizards.**

**Jin:** I'll make you bastards remember me.

 **Nova:** Jin, less talking more fighting.

 **Jin:** Alright! Alright!

**Jin's eyes glowed a bright blue, and his whole body was surrounded by electricity.**

**Jin:** Let the fun begin.

 **Eisenwald Memeber:** Why do I hear boss music?

**Before the guy reacted Jin was right in front of him.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON HAMMER FIST!**

**Jins punch launched the guy out of the window, but he wasn't done.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Jin made trails of lightening and swiped them away and after that they got electrified by the lightening.**

**One of the Eizenwald members looked up at Jin, still down from the electric shock.**

**Eisenwald Memeber 2:** Just what are you?

 **Jin:** I am lighting and the rain transformed. Bu you can just call me.........................RAIDEN! **STORM DRAGON HEAVEN'S SMITE!**

**The ceiling was then coved by a bunch if large dark clouds surging with lightening. Then all the remaining Eisenwald members, got struck by bolts of lightening and all fell unconscious. Jin then folded his arms in victory.**

**Jin:** And that's who I am, remember that.

 **Nova: 0_0** I don't think they will since you knocked them unconscious.

 **Jin:** -_- Let me have my moment Nova!

**I turned around to see Rykken and Nero have finished dealing with there own guys.**

**Jin: Hmph as expected from the twins sons, of the galaxy dragon king, you guys sure cleaned house.**

**Rykken:** Meh, it was no big.

**Nero: But you sure did an number on those guys.**

**Eisenwald Member 2:** MY LEG!

 **All: 0_0**.....................

 **Jin: 0_0** And my have broken a few bones.

**Eisenwald Member 3: MY EYES!**

**All: 0_0**.....................

 **Jin: 0_0** And may have potentially cause someone to go blind.

 **Nero: 0_0** You know what let's move on.

 **All:** Yeah let's.

**We looked other to Erza and noticed she's done with her share.**

**Rykken:** Good job Erza, your still a badass like always.

 **Erza: *blushing*** That's very appreciated, Rykken.

 **Jin: -_-** Get a room.

 **Rykken &Erza: **Shut up!

**Then one of the members of Eisenwald ran away from us.**

**Erza:** I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor, you should follow him.

 **Lucy:** Who, me?!

 **Erza:** Just do it!

 **Lucy:** Whatever you say, I don't wanna make you angry!!

 **Rykken:** **0_0** Yeah making Erza angry is never the best idea.

**Suddenly Erza dropped on one knee and was breathing heavily we ran up to her and knelt down beside her to make sure she's okay.**

**Rykken:** You alright, Erza?

 **Erza:** You were right, I overdid it on the magic-mobile.

 **Rykken:** Can you walk?

 **Erza:** I'll try.

**Erza tried to stand up but didn't have the energy to stay up for long I caught her before she fell.**

**Rykken:** I can carry you.

 **Erza:** ***blushes*** N-No that's okay, I'll be fine.

 **Rykken:** I'm not taking no for an answer.

**Rykken then picked up Erza bridal style.**

**Rykken:** There you comfortable.

 **Erza: *blushes*** **'He's so warm.'** Yeah thanks.

 **Nero:** ***cheeky smirk*** So when's the wedding?

**Rykken and Erza blush heavily.**

**Both:** Shut up, Nero!!!

 **Nero:** I'm kidding!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**The 3 of us were no on the balcony looking over city. Erza got a megaphone.**

**Erza:** If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once. This station's been taken over by evil wizards. They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that would kill anyone here. I beg you, run as far as you can.

**All the civilians started panicking and ran away from the building.**

**Worker:** Hey lady, why would you make everyone panic like that?!

 **Erza:** I would rather that then to watch all these people die, in fact you gentlemen need to evacuate as well.

 **Nero:** So what's next?

 **Erza:** We must find out Erigor's next move.

**The wind started to pick up and blew past us, we turned around to see a tornado surrounding the building.**

**Rykken:** What the....

 **Nero:**.....heck is that?!

**Erigor floated in front of us.**

**Erigor:** I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the queen of the fairies, and Galaxy Twins, but unfortunately I don't have time to play with you 3 right now.

**He raised his hand and forced us into the barrier, Erza tried to break through with brute force, when she tried to break through she was sent flying from the force of it. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.**

**Rykken &Nero&Jin:** Erza!

 **Erigor:** It useless, there's no way you'll ever break through my magic seal. You see, it's 1 way only, if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart.

 **Erza:** What is the meaning of this you scoundrel?!

 **Erigor:** We've wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail flies, now if you'll excuse me.

 **Erza:** Come back here! Curse you Erigor , I will find a way to stop you! So he wasn't targeting the station after all, just what is he planning?

 **Rykken:** Erza, I know your upset but you need to take it easy, I need to heal your arm.

 **Erza:** Fine, please be gentle is really hurts.

 **Rykken:** Don't worry, I gotcha.

 **Nero:** Whoa! Rykken don't you think you should take it slow with her?!

 **Rykken: *glare*** Nero, talk again and I'll will end

 **Nero: *scared*** Yes sir!

**END**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Anyways this is a little heads up, Broly will be renamed Luke for the reboot, I felt that for as an oc it would be better for the character to have his own name instead of onw that is the same as an actual character. Anyways that is al, see you all on the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 4: The Strongest Team of Fairy Tail

**Rykken's POV**

**After Erigor left we went back inside the station and tied up all the remaining members of Eisenwald. Erza was currently interrogating one of them.**

**Eisenwald member:** Just forget it lady. I already told you there's no undoing Erigor's barrier. You and your buddies are stuck here.

 **???:** Erza

**We all turned to see Gray, and we noticed that Natsu wasn't with him.**

**Rykken:** Gray? what are you doing here, where's Natsu?

 **Gray:** We decided to split up. Never mind that their real target is closer the next town up.

**Erza looked at the Eisenwald member with a glare.**

**Erza: *glare*** Why didn't you tell me?!

 **Nero:** Wait are you saying, he's heading towards the conference between the masters, that means he's gonna use lullaby on them!

 **Jin:** What do we do?

 **Rykken:** We need to find the others and get out of here pronto!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**We searched around the building for the others, and found the black haired wizard Kageyama, Erza threatened him to open dispel the barrier but before he could he was attacked by his own guild mate and was knocked unconscious.**

**Erza:** Kage, don't you dare dire on us! We need your help do you hear me?!

**Natsu looked up at the guy who attacked Kageyama.**

**Natsu:** How could you do that to on of your friends? He trusted you and you tried to kill him!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Uhhh guys you may wanna move out the way.

**The guy that tired to phase phasing through the wall, but Natsu leaped towards it while everyone else got out of his way and punched it along with the guys face.**

**Natsu:** Isthat how you dark guilds treat eachother.

 **Erza:** Please Kage just stay with us.

 **Gray:** He's knocked unconscious it's no use.

**Erza repeatedly shakes Kage trying to wake him but she keeps banging his head on the floor.**

**Erza:** We can't let him die, we have to get out of here!

 **Aqua:** 0_0 I don't think he can do much, at the state he's in.

 **Erza:** Not if I force him too!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Erza you might be making it worse.

 **Lucy: 0_0** Well looks like we came at a bad time.

 **Happy:** Aye.

**Happy remembered what he wanted to tell Lucy and gave her Virgo's key who helped us get out of the building. Natsu flew after Erigor, we were riding in the magic mobile to catch up to him.**

**Kageyama:** So tell me why are you taking me with you?

 **Lucy:** Because you obviously need a doctor, and since everyone left town you'll have to see one in clover., try and show some gratitude.

 **Kageyama:** I don't understand, why are you helping me? We're enemies....Oh wait I get it your taking me hostage so you can try and make a deal with Erigor....

 **Rykken:** Look pal, we're not that naïve to think he'll comply with the offer, plus that wasn't even our intention.

 **Nero:** With those injuries your no threat to us, and you can die if there not treated.

**Then we suddenly hit a bump and Lucy's butt landed on Kageyama's face.**

**Kageyama:** Could your but be any bigger!

 **Lucy:** Nrrrrrgggg! Sexual harassment! Kill him Soren he said I have a big butt....

 **Nero: -_-** Call down Lucy! Besides there's nothing wrong with having a big butt.

 **Lucy: *blushes*** Say what?!

 **Rykken:** I'll be right back.

 **Jin:** Where are you going?

**Rykken jumped out the window and maneuverer himself on the roof to get to Erza.**

**Rykken:** I can tell your exhausted, Erza. Your magic energy is very low right now.

 **Erza:** I know but we must keep going.

 **Rykken:** Don't be stubborn! By the time we get there you'll lose consciousness or even worse, let me take over!

**Erza was going to refuse but, she knew Rykken was right so she complied and I hooked on the to the mobile and she was about to get inside the cart but I pulled her close and made her sit on my lap.**

**Erza: *blushing*** W-What are you doing?!!

 **Rykken:** This seats more comfortable than the one's in there, make yourself comfortable.

**Erza blushed so much it was the same colour as her hair, but got comfortable and her head was now resting on his shoulder.**

**Aqua:** Smooth Rykken.

 **Kage:** What the heck going on between those two?

 **All:** A lot of sexual tension.

 **Rykken &Erza: *glare*** What was that?!

 **All:** Nothing!

**I was now driving the rest of the way and then I saw a guy shirtless with pink hair and Erigor knocked out.**

**Rykken:** Yo Natsu, looks like you've done a number on him good job.

 **Natsu:** Thanks.

 **Erza:** I'm proud of you.

**Rykken helped Erza of his lap and put her arm around his shoulder.**

**Rykken:** Felling better now?

 **Erza:** Yes, don't worry about me.

 **Gray:** I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy.

 **Natsu:** I never said that, I took care of him didn't I?

 **Happy:** I was kinda worried for a while there.

 **Gray:** Whatever. You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked.

 **Jin:** Says the one who's half naked himself also.

 **Gray:** Ahhh come on! Again?!

 **Natsu:** Hey Lucy, gimme your clothes.

 **Lucy:** In your dreams!!

**Erza, Nero and Rykken chuckle.**

**Erza:** Anyway, well done, Natsu. Thanks to you all the guild masters will be safe now. While we're here I think we should make sure to stop by the guild master's conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the lullaby flute.

 **Cream:** Might as well since were so close to clover.

**Then we heard the magic mobile take of and flew over our heads with arms of shadows.**

**Erza:** KAGE!

 **Gray:** WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!

Kageyama: Lullaby's mine now. Shouldn't have let your guard down, flies.

**Then he drove of to Clover.**

**Natsu:** THAT JERK!

 **Rykken:** HE'S SO DEAD!

 **Lucy:** This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!

 **Nova:** This is what happens when we put trust on a dark guildmate. They always stab you in the back, literally.

 **Erza:** AFTER HIM!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**We made it to Clover and were on the edge of a cliff, we saw Kageyama about to play the flute in front of Makarov.**

**Gray:** There he is.

 **Natsu:** Gramps!

 **Erza:** Master!

 **???:** Shhh, we're just about to get to the good part.

**We freaked out but the sight of a fat bald man with lip-stick, who was none other than Bob, the guild master of blue Pegasus.**

**Bob:** Well, aren't you boys yummy? So adorable.

**Rykken, Nero and Jin were extremely uncomfortable and instantly moved 10 meters away from him.**

**Y/N &Nero&Jin: **Get the hell away from me!!

 **Lucy: 0_0** Who the heck is that guy?!

 **Erza:** That's Blue Pegasus' Master Bob.

 **Bob:** Erza honey, you have really filled out.

 **Lucy:** You're telling me that weirdo's the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?

 **Rykken:** **-_-** Unfortunately, yes.

 **Goldmine:** Can you guys keep it down over there, we're just about to get to the good part.

 **Lucy:** He's with Quatro Cerberus!

 **Erza:** That's their master, Goldmine.

**We looked over what's happening and see that Kage is hesitating on playing the flute.**

**Nero:** Why is he hesitating?

**Then Makarov speaks**

**Makarov:** Nothing's going to change. You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will live forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. 

Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist, and there why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in out future we continue marching forward.

Our inner strength emerges on it's own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way.

**Kage dropped the flute and went down on his hands and knees and put his head down.**

**Kage:** I surrender.

**We all ran over to master with smiles on our faces.**

**Erza:** Master!

 **Natsu:** You stopped him.

 **Gray:** Good job gramps.

 **Rykken:** He always knows what to say to lighten the mood.

 **Nero:** That's gramps for yah.

 **Jin:** You know I was about ready to jump in

 **Makarov:** How did you kids end up in Clover?

 **Erza:** Master Makarov ***slams Makarovs head against her chest covered in armour*** your world touch me so deeply that I was almost in tears.

 **Makarov:** OWWW!

 **Gray:** Well, looks like we got here just in time to see gramps talk out of another one.

**Just as things were calming down, there was a sound of hollowed laughter coming from the flute.**

**???:** Hahaha! I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics.

 **All:** Huh?!

**A purple magic circle appeared in the sky and lightning came out of it.**

**Lullaby:** I can no longer hold back, I shall come forth and devour you myself!

**Just then a giant 3 eyed monster appeared, scaring the people of Clover.**

**Lucy:** ITS SO BIG!

 **Rykken &Nero: **CONTEXT PLEASE!

 **Kage:** What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!

 **Rykken: -_-** Oh great!

 **Goldmine:** It must be a demon from the book of Zeref.

 **Lullaby:** Now then, which of these delectable should should I dine on first.

 **Natsu:** Delectable huh. Do you think souls are really that tasty?

 **Nero &Jin&Rykken:** NO!

 **Lucy:** Always thinking about eating.

 **Erza:** Natsu, Gray, get everyone to a safe place.

 **Natsu:** Quit barking orders!

 **Gray:** Yeah, your not the boss of us!

**Erza glares at them.**

**Erza: *glare*** Just do it!

 **Natsu &Gray: **Aye aye!

 **Soldier:** No giant wood demon is gonna scare of the Fiore Army! CHARGE!

 **All soldiers:** YES SIR!!!

 **Lullaby:** You doubt my power, I'll prove it to you.

**Lullaby fired a huge magic beam from it's mouth destroying a mountain.**

**Army:** RETREAT! Run for your lives!!

 **Nero:** Personally that attack wasn't that impressive.

 **Rykken:** Yeah, we can destroy more than one mountain with a blast.

 **Lullaby:** I have no need for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of wizards and I will consume all of yours.

 **Natsu:** Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try bring it on big guy!

**Lullaby then let out a ear piercing roar.**

**Erza:** Ready?!

 **Gray/Natsu/Rykken/Nero/Jin:** Oh yeah.

**We charged at Lullaby and started to attack. Erza went first!**

**Erza:** **REQUIP! KNIGHT!**

**Erza used requip to trans form and hit Lullaby with a double strike with her swords.**

**Gray: ICE MAKE LANCE!**

**Gray attacked Lullaby with a barrage of ice blast**

**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

**Natsu jumed towards Lullaby and socked hit in the face, knocking it back.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON WHIRLING FIST!**

**Jin uppercut Lullaby with fist of wind and lightning, knocking it to the air.**

**Rykken &Nero: **Now it's our turn! **GALAXY DRAGON STARDUST RAIN!**

**We kept up with our attacks giving it everything we had. Erza kept cutting it, Gray use and ice crossbow and fired lots of ice shards, and now to the dragon slayers.**

**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!**

**Rykken knocked Lullaby to the ground**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Nero roar pushed Lullaby into a mountain causing to to crash into it.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON HEAVENS'S SMITE!**

**Dark clouds appeared in the sky and a multitude of lightning bolts rained upon Lullaby and it screeched in agony**

**Kage:** That's incredible, there combination attacks are so powerful!

 **Lucy:** And there insane.

 **Happy:** Aye

 **Aqua:** Ain't nobody stopping these guys!

 **Nova:** Jin, sure isn't messing around.

 **Cream:** It's rare that we get to see all of them fight together like this.

**Lullaby was getting frustrated, and tried to play a song but it didn't work because the amount of holes we put on it.**

**Lucy:** All that build up for this. Talk about going out with a whimper.

 **Happy:** Yeah.

 **Aqua: -_-** Flutes are pretty lame to begin with.

 **Lullaby:** You dare mock me?!

 **Aqua:** Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it, bitch?!

**Lullaby started destroying in its path. It then started to destroy everything with fire until Natsu ate it.**

**Lullaby:** Your not human! Your a monster!

**Natsu started running up the arm.**

**Natsu:** Oh like you can talk!

 **Lullaby:** Stop climbing me!

 **Erza:** **REQUIP!**

**Erza then changed into her blackwing armour and was being stared at by the crowd.**

**Gray:** **ICE MAKE SAUCER!**

**Gray created a saw and launched it towards Lullaby and Erza slashed it again.**

**Erza:** Guys!

 **Gray:** Now!

 **Rykken:** Nero!

 **Nero:** Right!

**With all of Nero's strength he threw Rykken at Lullaby.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON STARLIGHT METEOR!**

**Rykken covered himself with the aura of his galaxy magic and flew at high speed towards Lullaby destroying it.**

**Makarov:** Well done.

 **Bob:** You're amazing.

 **Goldmine:** You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy.

**Rykken came out of the massive crater and his coat were torn.**

**Rykken:** Aww come on this was my favourite coat!

 **Nero:** We can by a new one, when we get back to Magnolia.

 **Lucy:** Great work guys.

 **Natsu:** Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal.

 **Jin:** Man, haven't worked that hard in a while

 **Gray:** Yeah, piece of cake.

**Then we all started laughing.**

**As the smoke cleared Cream noticed the size of the crater.**

**Cream: 0_0** Umm, guys you might want to turn around.

**We did as she said and realised how massive it is.**

**Rykken:** Whoops, looks like I used too much power to destroy the flute.

 **Natsu:** Hahaha, we really made a mess of the place, huh?

**Erza started running after Makarov's soul.**

**Erza:** Please forgive us Master!

**Then the crowd started to approach us.**

**Natsu:** You guys trying to catch somebody, I'll do it for ya.

 **???:** Your the one we're after!

 **Natsu:** Oh yeah, that's right.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Run?

 **All:** RUN!!

**We ran away into the forest far enough so they wouldn't reach us.**

**Rykken: *sigh*** glad we got away.

 **Aqua:** Yeah but how are we gonna get home?

 **Nero:** Oh yeah, I recently learned gate magic so I can teleport us back home.

 **Natsu:** Oh thank goodness, I thought we were gonna get lost in the forest.

 **Nero:** Actually only people who have Galaxy magic can go through.

 **Lucy:** Since when?

 **Rykken:** Since now!

**Rykken and Nero grabbed there cats and went through the portal and it close behind them leaving the others behind.**

**Gray: 0_0** Did they just ditch us?!

 **Happy:** I think they did.

 **Jin: -_-** Assholes!

 **Nova: -_-** Why didn't they take us with them?

**Makarov: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO THERE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!**

**Erza:** **RYKKEN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!**

 **All:** Oh shit, she mad!

**END**

**Ending theme:**


	15. Chapter 5:A Sparky Nuisance

**Rykken** **'s POV**

**We came out of** **Nero's** **portal and arrived in Magnolia.**

**Nero** **:** We are so dead when we see them tomorrow.

 **Rykken:** ***laugh*** Oh yeah, but it was worth it have you seen the look on there faces!

 **Aqua:** Let's just hope the Master doesn't expel us for it.

 **Cream:** He's not cruel, he wouldn't do that.

 **Rykken:** True, well since it's late that would mean the clothing stores aren't open now so I'll have to deal with these till tomorrow.

 **Nero** **:** You can borrow my clothes when we go out tomorrow. Right now*yawn* we need some sleep.

**Aqua and Cream got tired so we decided to carry them home as they sleep.**

**20 minutes later they arrived at there Mansion.**

**Rykken** **:** Sometimes I forget how big this place is.

 **Nero** **:** Same, why did we even get it when were the only 5 that live here.

 **Rykken** **:** I don't know but it was worth it. 

**Nero:** How much did this place cost again.

 **Rykken:** Like 5 billion Jewel.

 **Nero: 0_0** Wow, we really weren't all out on this.

 **Rykken:** To be fair, we were planning on making this house since, we were kids. But let's get inside, can't keep your girlfriend waiting you know.

 **Nero:** Yeah, yeah I know.

**Rykken and Nero were now inside and when to there rooms.**

**Rykken's room**

**I got changed out of my torn clothes and changed into my blue pajamas I laid Aqua on the right side of her bed and tucked her in, I went to my bed and immediately fell asleep.**

**Nero's POV**

**I entered my room and noticed how dark it is.**

**Nero:** Sure is dark in here.

**Nero tried to find the lamp and turned it one and when he turned around Mira was right in front of him in a purple nightgown and had her front bangs down on her hair.**

**Nero:** Ahhhhh! Mira what are you doing here?!

 **Mira:** I live here, remember.

 **Nero:** Oh yeah I almost forgot you did.

**Nero's screaming woke up Cream and she wasn't happy.**

**Nero:** Oops sorry, Cream, didn't mean to startle you.

**Immediately, Cream fell back to sleep in Nero's arms and he placed her on her bed and, tucked her in and kissed her forehead earning a cute smile from her.**

**Nero:** Goodnight, Cream.

**Nero then turned to Mira who was now on the bed.**

**Mira:** Look at you acting all fatherly.

 **Nero:** Just practise till it's time for us to have a family.

 **Mirajane:** And I can't wait to start a family with you.

**Nero used his galaxy magic to change into his pyjamas and got in bed with Mirajane.**

**Nero:** I know you'll be a great mother, one day.

**A/N: She really would though!**

**Mirajane:** Thank you that means a lot, coming from you.

**Nero and Mira smiled at one another then shared a loving kiss, Mira rested her on his chest and the both of them held each other closely, and drifted off to sleep.**

**~NEXT MORNING~**

**Mirajane's POV**

**I woke from the sunlight shining on my eyes, and noticed that my position on the bed had changed, Nero was resting his head between my breasts, I ruffled his hair admiring how adorable he is when he sleeps.**

**Mira: 'I can't believe it's been 3 years, Nero.....even though we got off on the wrong foot when we first met, he never stopped wanting to be around me, he's always been there when I needed him, especially when......let's not think of that now, I'm really glad I met you Nero.'**

**Nero's POV**

**I was slowly waking up, I opened my eyes and still see darkness, I lifted my hand to help myself up, but as I did I felt something soft and squishy, not only that I heard a cute yelp.**

**Nero:** Huh? What's this why's is so soft?

**I kept squeezing the soft round thing, then I stared hearing a voice.**

**Mirajane: *moan*** Nero wake up ***moan*** I don't ***moan*** think now's the right ***moan*** time for this.

**Nero: 'Wait a minute, Mira? Wait if that's Mira's voice than have I been touching Mira's.....'**

**I slowly looked up realising I'm resting in between Mira's soft large round breasts. and I see her face and she was smirking at me.**

**Mirajane:** Naughty Nero, you should ask permission if you wanted to cup a feel.

 **Nero:** Oh sorry!

**Nero tried to get up but Mira pulled his head back in between her breasts.**

**Mira:** I didn't say stop.~

**~Lime Warning~**

**Nero smirked and started squeezing Mira's breasts earing cute moans from her Nero kept her quite but kissing her and the two lovers entered a heated make out session. Nero slipped in her tongue and started licking Mira's mouth asking for entry which she complied and the too were fighting for dominance.**

**Nero kept squeezing Mira's breast giving him the advantage, but Mira didn't give up and rubbed Nero's crotch earning a moan from him and allowing her to win the battle, this went on for 10 minutes until the two of them needed air.**

**~Lime Ended~**

**Nero:** No fair, you cheated.

 **Mira:** Says the one who was squeezing my breasts to gain an advantage.

 **Nero:** Not my fault you like being dominated.

 **Mira:** Nice excuse tough guy, but we have to get ready to go to the guild.

 **Nero:** Alright, go to the shower I'll meet you there, I just gotta wake up Cream first.

 **Mira:** Okay.

**Mira kisses me on the lips again and heads to the shower swaying her hips seductively along the way.**

**Nero:** I wanna put a ring her.

**I got up from bed and stretched and started cracking my fingers and neck. I looked over at Cream still sleeping, I started waking her up by poking her gently.**

**Nero:** Cream, it's morning, time to wake up.

 **Cream:** 5 more minutes, please.

 **Nero** : If you don't get up now, I won't serve you, your favourite breakfast.

**Cream wanting to have her breakfast work up immediately.**

**Cream:** I'm awake!

 **Nero:** That's more like it.

**I spent the next 45 minutes I entered the shower with Mira and we continued where we left off and we picked out my clothes for the day. As I got ready, I carried Cream downstairs to the kitchen, and Mira and I prepared breakfast and I served Cream hers.**

**Kitchen**

**Nero:** Hmm, looks like Rykken and Aqua are still asleep.

 **Cream:** Want me to go wake them?

 **Nero:** Nah, I have a better idea.

**Nero leaves the kitchen and heads towards Rykken and Aqua's room.**

**Mira:** This should be fun.

 **Cream:** I bed he's gonna use his speaker.

 **Mira:** I bet 50 jewels, he's gonna used a whipped cream slap.

 **Cream:** Deal!

**Nero enter his room and pulled out his bluetooth speaker from his pocket and placed it right beside Rykken's bed. Once I did I left the room and quietly closed the door.**

**Nero: *chuckles*** Time to wake up, bitches.

**He then pressed play on his phone, and the music started playing.**

**As the music was playing we heard screams coming from the other side of the door, I couldn't help but laugh and as soon as the music stopped. The door opened revealing Rykken and Aqua with bags under there eyes and the hair is a complete mess.**

**Cream's POV**

**Cream:** Time to pay up Mira.

 **Mira: >_< **Ahhh man.

**Mira gave Cream 60 Jewel.**

**Rykken's POV**

**Aqua and I woke up from a disturbingly loud noise.**

**Rykken:** **-_-** Haha very funny bro.

 **Aqua:** Why did you do that?!

 **Nero:** Because it was funny, plus your screams were perfect. Anyways, Mira and I made breakfast already, so you should come down and eat before the food get's cold, then the both of you should take a shower afterwards.

**Rykken and Aqua joined us for breakfast and got ready to leave, As we left the house we went to the clothes store to get Rykken some new clothes. We were now on our way back to the guild.**

**Rykken:** So you think the others came back yet?

 **Nero:** Can't say for sure, we were pretty far away from Magnolia while at Clover, but knowing them they probably gotten themselves into trouble, and are blazing back here like there lives depended on it.

 **Mira:** You left them behind?!

 **Nero:** Relax, Mira they'll be fine.

 **Rykken:** You do realise Natsu's in there group right?

 **Nero: 0_0**...........Okay maybe not.

**We arrived at the guild, and saw a crowd of members surrounding something.**

**Aqua:** You don't think.

 **Rykken:** Uh huh, that's them alright I can smell there scent, looks like were just in time for Erza and Natsu's fight.

**We approached the crowd and saw Lucy and Gray.**

**Rykken:** Hey guys.

**Lucy, Jin, Nova and Gray turned around and as soon as they saw us they weren't happy. Lucy ran up to Nero and grabbed his collar.**

**Lucy:** YOU! How could you leave us in the middle of nowhere, if it weren't for you guys we wouldn't have gotten lost on the way here!!

 **Nero:** Sorry Lucy! It was a joke!

 **Gray:** Some joke that was, but I'm over it, can't really kick your asses since you guys can knock me out with one punch. Anyways while the both of you were gone Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and now there having there rematch.

**We then examined the fight. It seemed pretty even between the both of them**

**Rykken's POV**

**I was watching the fight start and Erza was using her flame empress armour to lessen the damage of Natsu's flames, the fight was fairy even between them, they were about to kick it up an notch but the fight got interrupted.**

**???:** This fight is over.

**A frog lady walked up to get everyone's attention.**

**Frog woman:** May I have your attention please? I have come here on behalf of the magic council.

 **Levy:** No way!

 **Jet:** Seriously?!

 **Droy:** Why would the council even need to send her here?

 **Lucy:** Am I the only one bothered by the fact that SHE'S A FROG?!

 **Frog Woman:** As a result of the Eisenwald incident two of you members have been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet and Rykken Marvel, you two are under arrest!

 **Rykken &Nero:**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken and Erza were being led down the halls of the place by the council representative and they both were in handcuffs, as they continued walking through the halls they were stopped by one of the members of the council.**

**Erza: *gasp*** Siegrain.

 **Rykken:** Who now?

**Siegrain:** It's been awhile Erza. Relax, I'm only here in spirit, I'm only sending this projection from era. In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it was necessary to be here for such a trivial matter.

 **Erza** : I see, so you're the one behind this farce, you make me sick.

**Siegrain then walked passed Rykken and Erza.**

**Siegrain:** Let's keep things civil. I've been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail . The Elders are scared that the Blame of Clover's destruction will fall on to them, so they needed to find someone, or some people to blame it on. In other words, you two are their scapegoats.

 **Erza:** Enough!

**Siegrain turned and was about to touch Erza's face but I got in between them glaring at him and he backed away.**

**Rykken: *glare*** Back off, buddy.

**Erza was surprised by Rykken sudden action and slightly blushed for how defensive he is.**

**Siegrain:** I must join my colleagues on the council. I'll see you both shortly on the other side.

**Siegrains projection disappeared and Rykken turned towards Erza.**

**Rykken:** That guys a real pain on the ass, how do you two know each other?

 **Erza:** I'll explain later, but I will tell this he is a man not to trusted, he's evil.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Erza an Rykken were both standing before the Magic Council in a court, both of them taking the stand, and listening to the charges that have been placed on them. The trial was getting boring as it continued until the doors into the court exploded, and Natsu walked in with a red wig on and wacky armour.**

**Erza: -_-** Don't tell me.

 **Rykken:** **-_-** Yep, it's him alright.

 **Natsu:** I'M THE CRAZY LADY IN ARMOUR YOU OLD TIMERS HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR! IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY ME AND MY GUILD DO THINGS, YOU CAN FIGHT ME! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL ERZA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DESTRUCTIVE BEFORE, WELL YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET! DO YOU REALLY THINK THE STUFF I DESTROYED IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN TH GUILD MASTER'S LIFE?!

**Rykken: -_- 'Why do you always cause trouble everywhere you go?'**

**The judge uses his gavel.**

**Judge:** Take them away.

 **Erza &Rykken: **We're truly sorry for this.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**After Natsu failed to save Rykken and Erza from the magic council, they were sent to a jail cell, Rykken and Erza were next to each other, Natsu was sitting in front of them.**

**Rykken:** Natsu your incredibly stupid!

 **Natsu:** What?!

 **Erza:** Words cannot even express my anger right now! The trial was just a formality!

 **Natsu:** Seriously?

 **Rykken:** It's a glorified spectacle, the council was using me and Erza as an example to remind everyone that if you break the law, you will be punished.

 **Erza:** It helps them maintain order in the magical world.

 **Natsu:** Wait a minute, so this is all for show?

 **Rykken:** It would've have been if your stupid ass never showed up in the first place! Because of you were stuck in a cell till tomorrow!

 **Erza:** I can't believe you.

 **Natsu:** I'm sorry.

 **Erza:** It's ok, you meant well.

**Erza hugged him by slamming his head on her armour.**

**Natsu:** Ow that hurt!

 **Rykken:** Just go to sleep.

**Natsu complied and immediately fell asleep.**

**Rykken: 0_0** Well that was easy.

**Rykken turned to Erza sees here about to fall asleep so he pulled her close and made her head rest on his shoulder.**

**Erza: *blushes*** Rykken! What are you?

 **Rykken:** Wouldn't want to rest your head on the cold concrete, now relax and get some rest.

**Erza listened to Rykken and got comfortable sleeping on him.**

**Erza: 'This felling in my chest, have I truly fallen for him, maybe....maybe I should tell him how I fell. But not now I should do it when I'm ready.'**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Natsu, Rykken and Erza were free to leave and were back at the Guild Hall, Erza was sitting at a table having tea, and Rykken was sitting next to her eating a chicken Burger. Natsu was running around like a madman.**

**Lucy: -_-** I can't believe that arrest and trial was all just for show. All that worrying for nothing.

 **Gray:** So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb but a scapegoat.

 **Elfman:** You must be one heck of an ice wizard because even your jokes leave me cold....Oh yeah! Hey Natsu, your gonna finish going man to man with Erza?

 **Rykken:** Why would you remind him?!

 **Natsu:** Oh yeah I forgot about that. So what do you say wanna pick up where we left off?

 **Erza:** I'm not in the mood right now.

 **Natsu:** I'm not letting you off the hook that easy! You can have your fun time with Rykken later.

 **Rykken:** That was totally uncalled for!

 **Nero:** He's a dead man.

**Erza quickly got up and landed a hard punch on Natsu's gut. Natsu quickly lost all of the fight in him and fell to the floor, unconscious.**

**Rykken:** Damn no remorse.

 **Erza:** How's that? Are you satisfied now?

 **Aqua/Cream/Happy:** And he's out!

 **Nero:** I saw that coming, a mile away.

**Jin went up to Natsu and looked at his unconscious face.**

**Jin:**

**Elfman and Gray burst out laughing and Mirajane giggled slightly at Natsu's defeat, Suddenly everyone beside Makarov, Rykken and Nero started falling asleep. Mira were about to fall to the floor but Soren caught her just in time and Rykken help Erza to a seat on one of the tables and rested her head on his shoulder.**

**Nero:** Mystogan.

**Mystogan walks in and approaches the quest board.**

**Rykken:** Hey Mystogan.

**Mystogan nods to me and grabs a quest sheet and turns to the master.**

**Mystogan:** I shall return..

 **Makarov:** No wait, lift your sleeping spell before you go.

**Mystogan started to count down from 5 as he left the guild, when he reached zero he was already gone, and everyone started to wake up.**

**Levy:** Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?

 **Jin:** This is Mystogan we're talking about little sis.

 **Erza:** Huh, why is that every time I fall asleep I'm always on your shoulder?

 **Rykken:** I don't know, maybe you just can't resist me.

**Erza blushed madly from the thought and looked away.**

**Erza:** Baka!

**Rykken: *giggles***

**Lucy:** Who's Mystogan?

 **Elfman:** For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard.

 **Lucy:** Really?

 **Gray:** Yeah, and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like, so he puts everyone to sleep before coming here. Master Makarov, Rykken and Nero are the only ones that have seen his face.

 **???:** That's not true. I've seen him before.

**The voice gained everyones attention and we all looked up to see a blond man on the second floor of the Guild Hall, he was wearing headphones and a coat on his shoulders.**

**Rykken &Nero(serious): **Laxus. 

**Both Erza and Mira held the hand of the twins tightly to calm them down.**

**Macao:** Talk about rare.

 **Wakaba:** Your never here.

 **Gray:** And here's another contender.

 **Laxus:** Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy.

**Natsu woke up by the sound oh Laxus's voice.**

**Natsu:** Alright Laxus, you and me right now!

 **Rykken:** Calm down man, you already got you butt kicked.

 **Laxus:** The most powerful in the guild one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo or even some delusional twins. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? Your looking right at him.

 **Rykken:** Really, cuz all I see is a big whiny little blonde bitch! With an ego that grows bigger than the fucking sun!

**Nero &Aqua&Cream&Jin&Nova: **

**Laxus didn't take kindly to the insult and fired a ball of lighting towards Rykken, in an instant Rykken flew towards the attack and caught and was now behind Laxus with the ball of electricity.**

**Rykken:** You stronger? hmph. Don't make me laugh, you wouldn't be able to last a minute against me, Laxus.

**With that said Rykken then crushed the ball making it disappear. Laxus was scared but tried to hide**

**Laxus:** Care to test that?! **  
**

**He was about to hit me until the Master intervened.**

**Makarov:** That's enough Laxus! I will not have my children fight amongst each other.

**Laxus then used lightning body to leave, and everyone went home. Rykken and Nero were about to leave until Erza grabbed his arm.**

**Rykken:** What's up Erza?

**Erza was looking away blushing like a tomato.**

**Erza: *blushes*** You mind if I stay with you for the night.

**Guild: 'What did she just say?!'**

**Rykken:** Uhhh sure.

**Nero/Aqua/Cream:**

**~In the Mansion~**

**Erza and Rykken were in his room laying on the bed.**

**Erza:** Are you ok?

 **Rykken:** About what?

 **Erza:** You know, about Laxus' behaviour.

 **Rykken:** I'm used to it, besides he doesn't scare me, I mean have you seen his face when I had his attack in my bare hands, he was shitting pants.

 **Erza: *giggles*** True. Now let's get some sleep.

 **Rykken:** Sure.

**Rykken wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and pulled her close to his chest and Erza does the same.**

**Rykken: 'I really am in love this her......'**

**Erza: 'I really am in love with him.'**

**Rykken: 'I just hope that she...'**

**Erza: 'I just hope that he...'**

**Rykken/Erza: '....Feels the same way.'**

**Rykken then kissed Erza's forehead, making her blush more but he never saw.**

**Rykken:** Goodnight, Erza.

 **Erza:** Goodnight, Rykken.

**~The Next Morning~**

**Rykken, Nero, Aqua and Cream were looking over a quest board, until Erza approached us.**

**Rykken:** Hmm, What's up Erza?

 **Erza:** Rykken, I need your help?

 **Rykken:** What seem to be the problem?

 **Erza:** Happy stole we an S-Class quest from the second floor and I have reason to believe that him, Natsu and Lucy have gone on a quest, Gray was sent to get them back, but hasn't returned for some time. So can you assist me on bringing them back to the guild?

 **Rykken:** Sure, I always got your back.

**Erza blushes while smiling.**

**Rykken:** Nero, want to come with?

 **Nero:** Nah, I'll sit this one out for now, Mira wants me to take her out on a date so...

 **Rykken:** Hey it's cool I understand.

 **Nero:** Also...

**Nero got walked up to Rykken and whispered to his ear.**

**Nero:**...don't you think it's time to tell her how you feel.

 **Rykken:** Not yet, now isn't the right time.

 **Nero:** You know she like you back, don't waste this chance because sooner or later she's gonna be with someone else and I know you don't want that.

 **Erza:** What are you two talking about>

 **Rykken:** Nothing important, let's go!

 **Erza:** Hey, wait a minute!

**Rykken then grabbed Erza's hand and ran out of the guild, Aqua was flying beside him.**

**Aqua:** See yeah, later guys!

 **Cream:** Bye Aqua!

**END**

**Ending theme:**


	16. Chapter 6: Galuna Island

**Rykken's POV**

**Erza and I were on a boat to Galuna Island, Aqua went with us to punish Happy for stealing.**

**Rykken:** I knew he was stupid, but this is just too far. They don't have the experience to take on a S-Class mission.

 **Erza:** I know, which is why we're going to bring them back by force if we have to. Those idiots will be punished for disobeying the rules of the guild.

 **Aqua:** Some big sister I am, I should've been around when happy stole the flier.

 **Rykken:** No need to beat your self up over it Aqua, Happy is still young and naive, he'll learn .........0_0 I hope.

 **Aqua: -_-** With someone like Natsu by his side 24/7 I kinda doubt that.

 **Erza:** To be fair he is like 6 years old.

 **Rykken:** Well Aqua and Cream are the same age as him, but yet they are more mature for her.

 **Erza: -_-** And she's also picked up your bad mouth.

**Rykken nervously laughs while scratching the back of his head.**

**Rykken:** Okay, you got me there.

**We eventually to the Island and sailed the boat to shore, we got off and looked around for the others. We got to the beach and saw a giant rat flying towards Lucy.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON STARLIGHT METEOR!**

**Rykken charged towards the mouse and punched it hard in the face launching it towards the ground making a crater below it.**

**Lucy:** Rykken! You're here!

 **Rykken:** Sup Lucy, oh and I'm not the only one that came here.

**Erza suddenly stepped out from behind Rykken giving Lucy a death glare.**

**Erza: *glare*** Lucy, I assume that you know why I am here? You do don't you?

 **Lucy:** To take us back? Please don't hurt me?

**Lucy's words echoed until they stopped, Rykken felt a presence near by and turned to the direction only to see nothing.**

**Masked man:** That was a close one.

**Happy flew down.**

**Happy:** Lucy! I finally found you, are you ok? ***notices Aqua glaring at him*** **0_0** Oh........crap.

 **Aqua: *glare*** Hello, little brother.

 **Happy:** Crap, it's my big sister!

**Happy tried to fly away but Aqua out flew him and tacked him on the sand.**

**Aqua:** Your not going anywhere!

 **Happy:** I don't wanna die!

 **Erza:** Now that leaves two more people, where are Natsu and Gray?

 **Lucy:** Look Erza, I know we came here without permission, but there are some horrible things happening on this island!

 **Rykken:** Really, what happened here?

 **Lucy:** There are these guys that are trying to revive a frozen demon.

**Rykken: 'Frozen demon?'**

**Lucy:** And the islands villagers are suffering because of a magic spell they're using. They've turned into monster. We just thought, that if we worked together, maybe we could help them.

 **Erza:** None of that is our concern.

**Rykken: -_- 'Oh great here we go.'**

**Lucy:** Please guys! Let us finish the job! We can't leave things this way!

**Erza pointed her sword to Lucy's neck.**

**Erza:** The 3 of you have betrayed Master Makarov. You'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives.

 **Rykken:** Don't you think that was a bit to harsh.

 **Erza** L **ooked at Rykken with a glare.**

 **Rykken:** **-_-** I'm not scared of you.

**Erza: *glare intensifies***

**Rykken: 0_0** Okay....... maybe a little.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Erza, Aqua, and Rykken were waiting in a large tent for Natsu and Gray to show up, while Lucy and Happy were tied up. Gray walked with a bandage on his waist.**

**Erza:** You made me wait... not smart.

 **Gray:** Erza! Rykken!

 **Rykken:** Oh, there you are Gray.

 **Gray:** Why are they tied up?

 **Rykken:** Lucy already got us up to speed with everything.

 **Erza:** I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and those two idiots. Needless to say I'm disappointed.

 **Gray:** Where is he anyway?

 **Rykken:** Don't know but I still smell his scent.

 **Lucy:** Last time I saw him, he was fighting some of the Cold Emperor's lackeys. But when we all went back to the village, he was nowhere to be found. Then Erza and Rykken told us to take them to you.

 **Erza:** Ok, we're going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild.

 **Gray:** But we can't leave the island just yet. I f Lucy filled you guys in, then you know know exactly what these villagers are going through right now.

 **Erza:** And what's your point? I came here with Y/N for the sole purpose of taking you fools back for breaking the rules of the guild. We're not interested in any other than that.

 **Gray:** Rules?! Have you guys even seen what's happened to the people of the island?

 **Erza:** Yes, we have.

 **Gray:** And you're not gonna do anything about it?

 **Erza:** No.

 **Gray:** And what about you Rykken? I know you feel bad for these people, why aren't you doing anything?!

 **Rykken:** You don't think that I've noticed too? I've seen how these people are living, I can feel their suffering. I may be an S-Class Wizard but there are things out of our control and I can't think of anyway to remove this curse. That is why I am going along with Erza on this one.

 **Gray:** How can you be so heartless Erza?!

 **Erza:** What did you say?!

 **Aqua: 0_0** Uh oh.

**Erza used her requip to make a sword appear in her hands.**

**Rykken:** Erza don't.

 **Erza:** Don't tell me, have you chosen to defy the rules of the guild as well! You'll face the same punishment.

**Gray grabbed the sword.**

**Gray:** Do what you must. For me, there's no other choice to be made, and I'm not walking away from what I believe is right.

**He then let go of the sword and started to leave the tent, but not before stopping at the exit.**

**Gray:** I'm seeing this through to the end, and you can't stop me.

**Rykken: 'Hmph, he finally had the courage to stand up to Erza, you've really grown up Gray.'**

**Gray then left without uttering another word, Erza then turned to Happy and Lucy with a death glare still on her face.**

**Lucy:** Please don't get mad at us. We don't have any control over Gray!

 **Happy:** He's not feeling like himself right now cause he lost a fight to his old friend!

**I cut there ropes with my magic.**

**Erza:** These events are intolerable. We'll deal with the immediate problems for now.

 **Lucy &Happy:** Thank you!

 **Rykken:** This doesn't change anything you're still gonna face punishment.

 **Lucy &Happy: -_-** Yes sir.

 **Aqua:** Also Happy when we get back No fish for a month!

 **Happy:** NOOOOOO!!!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**We caught up with Gray and he told us his connection with Lyon and Deliora and his whole backstory. As we ran through the forest we saw a huge pyramid and Lucy had a confused look on her face.**

**Lucy:** Hey guys is it just me or does that temple look a little crooked right now.

 **Aqua:** What happened to it?

 **Gray:** I'm guessing Natsu.

 **Erza:** Me too.

 **Rykken:** He is the mostly likely person to cause a lot of damage.

 **Gray:** I don't know how he managed to pull it of, but it's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose, since the temple's tilted like that the moonlight won't hit Deliora.

 **Lucy: -_-** You mean his habit of destroying stuff actually became useful for us?

**I heard some rustling in the bushes and and Ninja shuriken flew towards us, I grabbed Aqua and dodged the ones coming towards us.**

**Erza:** Who's there?!

**Then a bunch of people in cloaks appeared.**

**Clocked person:** We've tracked you down, Fairy Tail.

 **Clocked person 2:** We won't allow you to interfere.

 **Gray:** Not these guys.

 **Erza:** Lyon's minions?

 **Lucy:** They're all around us!

 **Rykken:** About time they showed up I was beginning to get bored. ***Cracks knuckles***

 **Erza:** I can handle this myself.

 **Gray:** You sure?

 **Erza:** I'll take care of them. You go and settle things with Lyon.

 **Gray:** Okay.

**Gray left.**

**Erza:** Rykken what are you doing? I told you I can handle this.

 **Rykken:** Like hell I'll leave you behind like I told you before I always got you back, remember?

 **Erza: *Blushes*** Alright then let's deal with them quickly.

 **Rykken:** Right!

 **Erza:** **REQUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL! TETRAGRAM SWORDS!**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**With there attacks combined they took out a large amount of the cloaked figures but more kept appearing from the trees trying to attack us.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**It was now night time and the group is still taking down the cloaked people. Erza kept slashing them with her sword, Rykken kept attacking them with his fist coated in galaxy magic, Lucy, kept on whipping and Happy attacks them with fish and Aqua used he claws to scratch them. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and we saw that the pyramid was titled back to it's original position.**

**Rykken: -_-** Well that's just great.

 **Erza:** This will prove to be a problem, I just hope Natsu and Gray know what they are doing.

 **Rykken:** I'm sure they do, but we have to end this quickly, these guys aren't really proving to be be much of a challenge and are getting kinda boring. Happy and Aqua grab Lucy and Erza and fly high in the air I have an idea but you have to be at a safe distance.

 **Aqua/Happy:** You got it!

**Happy and Aqua grabbed Erza and Lucy and flew high in the air. Rykken was in the air with them.**

**Erza:** What are you planning?

 **Rykken:** You'll see! **GALAXY DRAGON BIG BANG BOMBER!**

**Rykken fired an orb of energy towards the cloaked people and hits all of them and caused a huge explosion. After that they flew back down.**

**Rykken:** And that my friends is how you finish a job.

 **Aqua:** That was awesome!

**Aqua high fives Rykken.**

**Erza:** Good work, now we can make our way to the temple.

 **???:** No wait.

**We turned around to see two of the cloaked people unmasked.**

**???:** We won't let you interfere with the cold emperor.

 **Erza:** Those headpieces, your people from the city of Brago, and you want revenge.

**We made our way to the temple and as we were looking around inside we heard a terrifying roar.**

**Rykken:** Great, it's been revived.

 **Aqua:** That purple light, that must be the moon drip.

 **Lucy:** Does that mean Deliora is below us?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, seems like they were too late to stopping Deliora from being revived.

 **Erza:** Putting a stop to the ceremony is our only hope we got to hurry!

 **Rykken:** Right behind you!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**We got to the top and see one of Lyon's allies beside the moon drip, I delt with him quickly by kicking him in the face knocking him out.**

**Rykken:** **GALAXY DRAGON TALONS!!**

 **Lucy:** Awesome! The moon drip should stop any minute now.

**As soon as Lucy said the the magic circle disappeared.**

**Happy:** You mean, this guy was the one doing it all by himself.

 **Cat guy:** Too late it's over! The ceremony's already been completed!

 **Rykken:** What?!

**Suddenly, a bright green light burst through the floor, Deliora roared again and this time it was more fierce, it caused an earthquake shook the island.**

**Rykken:** Guys brace yourselves!

 **Erza:** Why?

 **Rykken:** Because of this!

**Rykken jumped in the air and used burst through the ground making a giant hole and landed at the area where Deliora was.**

**Rykken:** Sorry I'm late.

 **Natsu/Gray:** Rykken!

 **Gray:** What are you doing here?!

 **Rykken:** What does it look like, I'm here to take down Deliora.

 **Lyon:** No it should be to take him down, I'll accomplish what Ur simply couldn't do!

**Gray karate chopped him in the back of the neck making him fall to the ground.**

**Gray:** You've done enough, I'm gonna finish this. I'll seal Deliora away myself. **ICE SHELL!**

**Gray placed his arm left arm over his right and was glowing a bright blue aura around him, but for some reason it stopped.**

**Gray:** What the hell?!

**Gray turned to see that Rykken was the one who cancelled out the spell.**

**Gray:** Rykken what are you doing, if I don't seal Deliora way he'll kill us all!

 **Rykken:** You think, I'm just gonna stand around and watch my one of my friends sacrifice themselves, to seal a demonic freak of nature away? Hell no! If he's a threat to humanity I have every right to get involved. Which is why I'll take him down myself!!!!

**Rykken activated his Galaxy Drive. and charged straight towards Deliora.**

**Rykken:** DELIORA!

 **Lyon:** No! This isn't right this was supposed to be my destiny!

 **Rykken:** To hell with destiny! If you think risking the safety of the civilians of the Island is the right way to deal with this bastard! Then you don't deserve to be her student!

**Just then Deliora threw a fist, Rykken anticipated it and countered it with his own.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!!**

**Rykken attack clashed with Deliora causing a shockwave blowing everyone back, then he felt a presence beside him and turned to see a women with short black hair.**

**Rykken:** Hey, there Ur's it's been a while, hasn't it?

**The spirit nodded and spoke.**

**Ur:** Indeed it has, but he'sright now he's weak, finish him off.

**Rykken nodded and put more force to his punch.**

**Rykken:** I'M GONNA SEND YOU RIGHT BACK WHWERE YOU BELONG!

**Rykken then caused Deliora's arm to disintegrate and made he crumbed into pieces, falling apart.**

**Lyon:** What?! No!

**Rykken then floated down to the ground.**

**Rykken:** It is done.

**Lyon:** For 10 years, Ur has gradually depleted the demon's life force. And what we just saw was nothing more than it's last dying breaths.. My dream is dead. There's no hope now. I will surpass Ur.

 **Natsu:** Man your teacher was pretty awesome.

 **Gray: *crying*** You've saved my life again, thank you Ur.

**After Deliora crumbled to pieces, I saw a blue orb of light leave it's body, I reach out for it and it came to me.**

**Lyon:** W-What is that?

 **Aqua:** Is that Deliora's soul?

 **Rykken:** No, this soul doesn't belong to him.

**Rykken then turns to everybody.**

**Rykken:** This..........is Ur's soul.

**Everyone became shocked especially, Gray and Lyon.**

**Gray:** I-It can't be...Ur's soul?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, the Ice Shell spell, only sacrifices the users body, the soul is what keeps the Ice Shell from melting, since the spell has been broken she' now been set free.

 **Gray:** What are you gonna do with her?

 **Rykken:** Gray and Lyon tell me, how much does your master mean to you?

 **Gray:** She means everything to me.

 **Lyon:** I've always respected her, she was like a mother to me.

 **Rykken:** Then that's all I needed to hear.

**Galaxy energy started swirling around Y/N hand that had the soul on it.**

**Gray:** Rykken, what are you doing?!

 **Rykken:** Call it an early birthday present.

**The soul of Ur slowly risen to the air and started changing shape, in the form of a human, shocking everyone in the room. Ur body completely reform and her body slowly floated back down. Rykken dropped out of his Drive form and went on his knees taking breathes.**

**Erza:** Rykken!

**Erza went over to me and helped me stand.**

**Erza:** Are you alright?! Do you need to got to the hospital.

 **Rykken:** I'm fine Erza, I just need rest then I'll be fully healed.

 **Natsu:** Is that?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, Natsu that's Ur, Gray and Lyon's teacher.

 **Gray:** H-How did you do that?

 **Rykken:** My dad, Galacon taught me and Nero a variety of spells, including one that restore the body's of lost souls. There's an endless amount of possibilities to what galaxy magic can do.

**Just then Ur starts to wake up, she opens her eye and sits up holding her head.**

**Ur:** What happened?....Where am I?

**Ur turned to the direction of Gray and Lyon and she instantly recognised them.**

**Ur:** Gray?....Lyon?

 **Gray &Lyon: **Ur?

**Ur quickly stood up and ran to the both of them and embraced them with a hugg and all 3 of them cried with tears of joy.**

**Rykken:** And that is what I call, a happy ending.

 **Erza:** You truly outdone yourself, Rykken. You never cease to amaze me.

 **Rykken:** I'm always amazing.

**Then Erza dropped Rykken.**

**Rykken:** Ow!

 **Erza:** Don't push it.

 **Ur:** H-How is this possible? I-I thought the Ice Shell sacrificed my body.

 **Rykken:** Oh, it did.

**Ur turns around to see me.**

**Ur:** It's you, Nero is that you?

 **Rykken:** Wrong, it's me Rykken it's been a while hasn't it....Ice Queen.

**Ur rushed towards me and punched me hard in the stomach making me dropped to the ground in pain holding my stomach.**

**Rykken:** WHY?!

 **Auqa: 0_0** Damn, he got punched so hard it got replayed 3 different times!

 **Ur(Pissed):** I told you to stop calling me that!

**Rykken slowly managed to get up.**

**Rykken:** Is that how you thank the person who saved your life?!

**Ur grabbed my head and placed it between her breasts.**

**Rykken: 0_0** WTF?

 **Ur(tears):** Thanks for saving my ass again, Rykken.

 **Rykken:** Your welcome, now can you let me go, it's getting hard to breathe.

**Suddenly Erza grabbed my jacket and pulled me out of Ur's breasts allowing me to breathe.**

**Rykken:** Thank you, Erza now I can finally-

**Suddenly Rykken was pulled towards Erza and was pulled towards her breast.**

**Rykkne: -_-** Erza?

 **Erza:** Y-Yes?

 **Rykken: 0_0** Why did you take off your breastplate?

 **Erza:** No reason.~

**Rykken 'Am I in a fucking love triangle? Don't tell me I'm gonna have a harem by the end of this story.'**

**A/N: Well you see.....**

**Rykken: Seriously?!**

**After Deliora's defeat everyone, left the temple to take a breather, Erza however was questioning Ur.**

**Erza:** What exactly is your relationship, with Y/N?

 **Ur:** He hasn't told you?~

 **Erza:** Told me what?

 **Ur:** That when's he's of age I'll marry him.~

**Rykken then spits out his drink, the drink then splashed on Gray and Lyon.**

**Gray &Lyon: **Ahhh, come on!

 **Rykken:** Wait what I don't remember that?!

 **Ur:** ***fake crying*** Oh Rykken, how could you be so cruel?!

 **Rykken:** Why are you crying?!

 **Lucy:** Shame on you, Rykken.

 **Aqua:** I expected better.

 **Rykken:** Don't you even start!

 **Erza:** Rykken?.........

**Rykken could feel the hostility, from Erza and it made his spine shiver.**

**Erza:** Is what she saying true?

 **Rykken:** Erza, like I just said I just said I don't remember making that promise, please don't kill me!

 **Ur:** Erza, right? Are you Rykken's girlfriend, by any chance?

**Then it was Erza's turn to spit out her drink, her drink splashed on Gray and Lyon.**

**Gray &Lyon:** Again!

 **Erza:** W-We aren't actually together!

 **Ur:** Rykken, you're not being dense of your feelings are you?

 **Rykken: -_-** I am not dense!

 **Ur:** Whatever you say, tough guy, I'm just glad to have by body back after all this time, I feel like I'm 18 again.

 **Rykken:** Wait, but aren't like 28 or something?

**Ur then glared at him.**

**Ur(Pissed):** I'm 18 at heart!

 **Rykken:** **0_0** Right! 18 got it!!

 **Ur:** With that settled, Erza how bout you an I have a little chat?

 **Rykken:** What are talking about?

 **Ur:** Ah, ah, ahhhh, you shouldn't but in on conversations between women.

**Ur and Erza went off somewhere private.**

**Gray:** **0_0** Now that I think about it, have we ever question Ur's age?

 **Lyon:** No, and if we did we would get our butts kicked. You must never ask a women how old she is it's impolite.

 **Gray:** **-_-** Since when do you know so much about women?

**Then Ur and Erza came back.**

**Erza:** So we agree?

 **Ur:** It's only fair for the both of us, and I have no problem with it.

 **Gray &Lyon:** What are you two talking about?

 **Erza &Ur:** None of your damn business!

 **Gray and Lyon were shocked from the outburst and raised there hands in defence and stepped a back a few steps**.

**Then Lucy said something that dug her own grave.**

**Lucy:** So, you think that Master Makarov will let us in to the second floor now?

**Erza then gave them her signature death stare, they all remembered that they were still going to get punished when we go back to fairy tail.**

**Rykken:** Did you guys forget what the quest was really about?

 **Erza:** Weren't you supposed to come to the island to help the villager. The request was to turn them back to there original forms.

 **Rykken:** So therefore, the quest is still not complete.

 **Lucy:** But I don't understand the curse should be lifted now that Deliora's dead.

 **Aqua:** Actually you're wrong.

 **Rykken:** The curse you keep talking about had nothing to do with Deliora at all. The villagers have been affected by the intense magic energy from the moon drip spell. Deliora's death will not change a thing.

 **Rykken says that while looking at the moon**.

 **Erza:** Do you have a plan?

 **Rykken:** Hahahahah,Do I?

 **Erza: -_-**..........Well do you?

 **Rykken: -_-** No.

 **Ur: -_-** Wow, your as hopeless as I remember.

 **Rykken** I take offence to that!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Before we left Gray had a little chat with Lyon, then we went back to the village, and found no one around.**

**Happy:** That's weird.

 **Aqua:** Where is everybody?

 **Natsu:** Are you sure they came here?

 **Lucy:** Yeah, this has been their camp. I wonder where they could have gone.

 **Happy:** Helloooooo?!

 **Gray:** Since we're here I'm gonna grab some bandages and medicine.

**Gray walks in a tent to patch himself up, then a villager runs up to us.**

**Villager:** You finally made it back. There's something you need to see. Please follow me to the village.

**We followed the villager only to find it completely restored.**

**Lucy:** Woah.

 **Happy:** Yesterday it was a total mess, now it looks like nothing ever happened.

**We moved forward and found the chief sitting near a grave.**

**Chief:** You and your wizard friends used your magic to restore the village didn't you?

 **Rykken:** Actually it wasn't us.

 **Chief:** I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. However I must know....WHY HASN'T THE MOON BEEN DESTROYED?!

 **Rykken:** Please, destroying the moon ain't that hard.

 **Ur:** **0_0** Is he serious?

 **Gray:** What the? Did he just say that with a straight face?

 **Happy:** Aye, maybe he's finally gone craz-OWW!

**Aqua hits Happy on the head.**

**Aqua:** Don't be rude!

 **Happy:** Sorry.

 **Erza:** Before we do that, I need to ask you all a few questions. Would you mind getting everyone together?

**~Later On~**

**The chief gathered the village together and Erza started asking questions about there curse and what they remembered.**

**Erza:** We learned that the moon drip ceremony has been performed on the island every night for three years, and each time it produced a beam so brilliant that you couldn't have possibly missed it...

 **Rykken** Umm Erza you might wanna look where your-

**Erza: *girly squeal***

**Rykken: 0_0**.....going.

 **Aqua: 0_0** Where did that trap come from?

 **Natsu: *blushes*** She screamed like a girl.

 **Gray: *blushes*** Yeah.

 **Rykken: *blushes*** And it was cute....Wait a minute, Erza you okay?

 **Erza:** I'm fine.

**Rykken walked over to the hole, and gave Erza a helping hand out of the trap, and she dusted herself off.**

**Erza:** Thank you Rykken. But seriously, didn't you ever wonder where that light was coming from? I don't understand. Why didn't anyone investigate?

 **Chief:** Well, you see w would've looked into it, but every time we get close to the temple, we always kept walking back to the Village without even noticing.

 **Ur:** What do you mean you didn't notice you were walking back?

 **Natsu:** We got inside the temple without any problem.

 **Villager:** We didn't tell you guys, because we thought you wouldn't believe us if we told you.

 **Villager #2:** We're telling the truth we tried to go back to the temple multiple times.

 **Villager #3:** None of us came closer to getting inside there.

 **Erza:** I get it. Yes, Rykken can you come with me please ***Erza requips into her armour and summons a spear*** We're gonna destroy the moon.

 **Rykken:** About time.

**The villagers started cheering about Erza's decision. Erza then gave me her spear**

**Erza:** Rykken on my count, propel my spear with enough power to boost it towards the moon.

 **Rykken:** Alright.

 **Erza:** Good. 1....2....3...NOW!

 **Rykken:** THIS BITCH EMPTY!!!!! YEET!!

 **Aqua: -_-** Did you really have to say that?

 **Rykken:** Yes!

**Rykken threw the spear with his immense strength launching it towards the moon at immense speed.**

**A few moments later the spear pierced the moon, causing a large crack to appear, and Lucy and the others gasp in surprise.**

**Lucy/Gray:** No freaking way!

**The crack on the moon expanded and and shattered like glass revealing the moon in it's original colour.**

**Ur: 0_0** For a second there I actually thought he destroyed it.

 **Aqua:** You and me both sister.

 **Lucy:** It wasn't the moon that shattered, it was the sky.

 **Natsu: 0_0** Can someone please explain to me what's going on I'm hella confused right now!

 **Erza:** To sum it up, the moon drip released a gas that crystallised and formed an invisible shell in the sky and released evil energy that covered the entire island.

 **Rykken:** And because of that, the moon looked like it was purple here.

 **Aqua:** So that means that everyone will go back to normal?

**They all look at the villagers, and noticed that neither of them changed form.**

**Gray:** What's going on? Why are they still the same?

 **Rykken:** That's because these are there original forms

 **Natsu:** Say what?

 **Erza:** The moon drip, never affected there physical appearances, but in fact, altered there memories.

 **Lucy:** What do you mean?

 **Rykken:** To make it simple for you to understand, they're not humans at all, they're demons who think they were originally human.

 **Lucy:** So you're saying they're really demons?!

 **Rykken:** Yep.

 **Gray:** Hey! Is that true?!

 **Villager1:** Well maybe, my memory is still a little hazy. But we look like humans when you met us didn't you?

 **Erza:** That's because, like most mythical creatures, you can transform into humans yourselves. But because of the moon drip altering your memories, you all believed you were humans.

 **Lucy:** Hang on a minute, how come we weren't affected.

 **Rykken:** That's because humans aren't affected by the moon drip's side effects. only demons are.

 **Ur:** Moving on, why is that the villagers were never able to go to the temple?

 **Rykken:** The Moonlight Temple is sacred place, that's why creatures of darkness couldn't go near it.

 **???:** You're quite the detectives, I knew I could trust you and your friends.

**Well turned around and saw a demon wearing a white top, blue pants, and a green cloak. Scaring Natsu, Lucy and Gray.**

**Gray:** Wait! You're the guy from the boat!

 **Lucy &Happy: **AHHHHHH!! IT'S A GHOST!!!

 **Chief: *shocked*** Bobo....

 **Villager #1:** B-But I thought you were-

 **Bobo:** Dead? Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad, but your gonna have to do better than that to kill a Demon. Hahahaha!

 **Gray:** B-But on the boat. You just disappeared.

**He disappeared from the spot, shocking Gray, Lucy and Happy but Rykken just saw him leap in the air faster than the eye can see and had his wings spread out.**

**Bobo:** I really hope you kids can forgive for not telling you the truth, sooner. I was the only one that had no memory loss. I had to leave because everyone was going crazy, I knew I was a demon but everyone else thought they were cursed humans.

**The chief spead his wings, and flew straight at Bobo while crying, then the rest of the villagers joined in.**

**After the reunion, the villagers prepared a feast for everyone to celebrate from completeing the quest.**

**Girl1:** Excuse me.

**Rykken looked up and saw many of the village girls**

**Rykken:** Yes? Do you guys need something?

 **Girl1:** I just want to thank you for what you did back there, the ey way you threw that spear was pretty awesome.~

 **Rykken:** Uhhhh... thanks.

 **Girl2: *blushing*** Just so you know, every girl in the villager ias totally falling for because we think you are the hottest guy we've ever seen.~

**Rykken: 0_0 'I don't like where this is going.'**

**Girl3: *blushes*** And we like guys who are as strong as you.~

 **Girl4:** You probably thin we're cuter in our human forms don't you?~

 **Rykken:** I'm not one that cares for the appearance, what I really look for is those with a personality I can accept.

 **All girls:** HE'S SO CUTE!

 **Girl1:** You've got to be the sweetest guy we've ever met.~

 **Girl2:** You really know what to say to a girl.~

 **Girl3:** Let's hit the dance floor, we'll teach you our traditional dance.~

 **Girl:1: *whisper*** Then we can get married.~

 **Rykken:** What what was that last part?

 **Girl1:** Nothing.~

**They all grabbed his arms and dragged him to the bonfire.**

**Boy1:** The guys got class.

 **Boy2:** Yeah, he got some of the hottest girls in the village to fall for him, and they teaching him tour traditional dance.

 **Boy3:** What was that dance for again?

 **Boy4:** For marriage.

**Ur and Erza heard this and spat there drink at Gray again, they stood up and went to Rtykken and snatched him from the girls.**

**Girl1:** Hey what's the big idea?!

 **Erza:** Sorry, but Rykken is injured and needs his rest.

 **Ur:** Correct, with he still need to hell from his injuries and dancing isn't going to help him.

 **Rykken: 'Thank you!'** Sorry but you heard them.

 **Girl:** AWWWW!!!!

**Ur and Erza took him away, into a one of the huts available from the Chief.**

**Rykken: *sigh*** That was a close one, thanks for the save girls-

 **Rykken stopped as he looked at Erza and Ur glaring at him**.

 **Rykken: -_-** Okay, what did I do this time?

 **Erza:** You do realise those girls were gonna teach you there "traditional dance".

 **Rykken:** And your point is?

 **Ur:** If you had done it with them, you would've had to marry them.

 **Rykken:** Oh..................... **0_0** Wait, what the fuck!

 **Erza:** Yes, and if it wasn't for me and Ur, you would've been put in a difficult situation.

 **Ur:** And don't forget I promised that you and I would get married when you become an adult.

 **Rykken:** I thought you were joking back then

 **Ur:** I was, but this time I'm dead serious. But there is someone who wishes to say something.

**Ur gestures to Erza who pressing her fingers together and was looking nervous while blushing.**

**Erza:** Wait now?!

 **Ur:** Come one Erza, now's your chance. **~**

**Rykken: 'Wait is she gonna do it?'**

**Erza: 'Okay, Erza don't mess this up.'**

**Erza walks up to Rykken with a determined, making him feel nervous as she was approaching him.**

**Rykken:** Uhhhh...

**Erza then grabs Rykken's cheeks and plants her lips onto his, Rykken was shocked at first, but melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms Erza's waist and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After about 2 minutes there departed lips and Erzqa was looking at him with heartfelt eyes.**

**Erza:** Rykken the truth is, I've been in love with you ever since we first met, back in the guild, you've became the only person I was ever really close to and you made me feel what it's like to love someone again. \When I'm around you I always feel safe, you make me forget about my past regrets and made me look forward to the future and I wish to spend my future with you.

 **Rykken:** Erza...... I....The truth is I felt the same way about you from back them too, you've always been there for me at times I got depressed and emotional about my family. And thave been one of my closest friends for as long as I could remember, you filled the emptiness in my hear and I can't thank you enough for than....so all I'm trying to say is I love you.

 **Erza: *blush*** I love you too.

**Erza and Rykken were about to kiss again, but before they could, Ur pulled Erza way and stole the kiss.**

**Erza:** Hey!

 **Ur:** You already had your turn Erza, it's not fair if you get all the love.

**Erza and Ur then started argue, and Rykken had to stop them, after doing so, they spent the night in the hut, as well as everyone else.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**The next morning, the group packed up and left back to Magnolia and made it back to the Fairy Tail guild.**

**Natsu:** We're home!

 **Happy:** Aye sir!

 **Gray:** I'm bummed. All that time and hard work for a lousy gate key.

 **Happy:** Yeah and that S-Class reward was big money.

 **Erza:** Well I'm sorry but it wasn't our official job, just be glad you got something.

 **Lucy:** She's got a point, now quit your complaining.

 **Rykken:** Your all so carefree. It's almost like you've forgotten about you face punishment when we get back to the guild.

 **Natsu:** But why?

 **Lucy:** Everything worked out in the end! Can't we just forget about the whole punishment thing?!

 **Rykken:** Everything worked out only because Erza and I showed up to finish the job none of you are ready for. Stealing an S-Class quest is a serious offence.

 **Lucy:** B-But we said we were sorry.

 **Erza: *sigh*** If you promise that you'll never do that again, then I don't think you need to be penalised by the guild. Unfortunately, I don't have any say in that matter. Your fate's in Master Makarov's hands. So I'm sure you'll be facing punishment.

 **Happy:** Now I'm scared. You think he's gonna make us do that?

 **Gray:** Just kill me now! I don't think I could live through that pain again!

 **Lucy:** You guys are freaking me out!

 **Natsu:** Don't worry about it, I'll talk the old man out of punishing us, he loves me!

 **Rykken:** I wouldn't say so Natsu, he's very strict when you disobey him.

**Natsu started sweating a lot, and laughed nervously. Y/N grabbed Natsu by the collar and dragged him in the guild.**

**Natsu:** No! Save me! Not that! Anything but that! AHHHHHH!

 **Lucy:** Will someone please explain to me what 'that' is?!

**Rykken, Ur and Erza dragged everyone inside for punishment and left the building.**

**Nero:** Oh, you guys are back and you brought the others back.

**Nero then took a glance at Ur and instantly recognised her.**

**Ur:** Holy shit, Ur! Is that you?!

 **Ur:** In the flesh!

 **Nero:** But I thought you died using that Ice shell on Deliora, how are you alive?!

 **Rykken:** She'll explain later bro. but can you take the others for there punishment and I have to take Ur and Erza out.

 **Nero:** Wait did you?

 **Rykken:** Yep.

 **Nero:** About fucking time!

 **Rykken:** Shut up!

 **Nero:** Anyway, I'll take these trouble makers to Master.

**Nero used his Galaxy magic to make huge hands and grabbed the others who were going to be punished.**

**Rykken:** They'll definitely learn there lesson after this.

 **Erza:** I just hope they survive.

 **Ur:** What is this punishment you guys keep talking about?

 **Rykken &Erza: 0_0**...........It's better if you don't know.

 **Rykken:** So since they are out of out hands now, what do you say I take you two out?

 **Erza:** Rykken Marvell are you asking us out on a date?~

 **Rykken:** I mean if you want it to be what do you girls say?

**Rykken holds out his hands.**

**Erza:** I'd love to go out with you, but first. **REQUIP!**

**Erza used her requip and changed out of her armour, into something more casual. She wore a hat, a sleeveless top and skirt, she had thigh high socks and black shoes.**

**Erza:** What do you think?~

 **Rykken:** Looking gorgeous as always.

 **Ur:** Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need some new clothes.

 **Rykken:** We can help you out with that.

 **Erza:** Shall we be on our way?~

 **Rykken:** Yes we shall.

**Erza and Ur went to Rykkens sides and clung to his arms pressing there breast against them.**

**Rykken: 'I am the luckiest guy in the world.'**

**END**

**Ending theme:**


	17. Chapter 7: Date with Scalet and Ice Queen

**Rykken's POV**

**Erza, Ur and I were walking through town with them holding on to my arms, people started staring at us and said somethings that.**

**Civilian1:** Look it's the Titania and Starlord!

 **Civilian2:** Who's that other girl?

 **Civilian3:** She kinda gives me that same vibe from that ice wizard guy.

 **Civilian4:** You think they're on a date they look so cute together!

 **Civilian5:** Awww, I wish I was with someone like Starlord.

 **Rykken:** Looks like we have quite an audience.

 **Erza:** It seems so, where do you want to go?

 **Ur:** Indeed, you mind if we go to the clothing store, I really want to get out of these old rags.

 **Rykken:** Sure.

**There went to the near buy clothes store, to the women's section, Rykken was against on going but the girls dragged him in anyway, but he gave Ur his card to use for her clothes With Erza's help she picked not just one but like more than 20 clothes, even though Rykken, is technically rich, he can still go broke. Ur was in the dress and came out in her new outfit.**

**Ur:** So Rykken, what do you think?~

**Rykken's Mind:**

**Ur:** Well?

 **Rykken:** Huh? Oh right. You look great.

 **Ur:** I'm definitely keeping this.~

 **Rykken:** Anyway, how much did you get?

 **Erza:** About 40 bags worth.

 **Rykken:** What the fuck?!

 **Ur:** Oh calm down, it's not like your gonna go broke.

 **Rykken: -_-** You are not allowed to use my card ever again.

 **Ur:** We'll see.~

 **Rykken:** Anyways you guys. I'm pretty hungry myself after having to worry about those idiots for the past 2 days.

 **Erza:** I see, that sounds like a good idea.

 **Ur:** Wait what about my bags.

 **Rykken:** I got that covered.

**Rykken opened a portal and all of Ur's bags of clothes went inside it.**

**Ur: 0_0** What was that?

 **Rykken:** A pocket dimension where I keep most of my important stuff, you'r clothes will be in there until we get back home.

**All three of them headed other to the nearest restaurant. The all of them got seats and ordered there food.**

**Rykken:** You know it's been a while since we've got a chance to be alone, how have you been?

 **Erza:** I've been fine, jobs have kept me quite the S-Class have been a handful though, very time consuming.

 **Rykken:** I know what you mean, I was gone for week in one of mine.

 **Erza:** Didn't you have to slay a giant sea monster.

 **Rykken:** Yep, and I was almost eaten alive.

 **Ur: *giggles*** To think the great Rykken to almost be eaten by a monster.

Rykken: Hey, I may be strong but I'm not op!

 **Ur: -_-** Aren't you the son of the Dragon King?

 **Rykken: 0_0** Okay, you got me there.

 **Waiter:** Here's your food.

 **Rykken &Erza&Ur: **Thank you.

**Rykken, Ur and Erza were then handed their food(it can be whatever you want it to be), after 10 minutes the order desert.! Rykken had chocolate cake, Ur had blueberry, Erza had her favourite strawberry cake, and gave a cute reaction.**

**Erza:** Mmm, this is so good, Rykken you have to try this.

 **Rykken:** I never had strawberry before I guess I'll try it.

**What Rykken didn't expect was Erza shoving a spoon of Strawberry cake in his mouth, Rykken coughed a bit but was chewing it.**

**Erza:** So what do you think?

 **Rykken:** Well, it's sweet, it's actually pretty good I might have it more often.

 **Erza:** I knew you'd like it.

 **Ur:** My turn!

 **Rykken:** Wait what?-

**Ur shoved a spoon full blueberry cake into Rykken's mouth.**

**Rykken: 'Are these guys trying to kill me?!'**

**Rykken complimented the blueberry cake making Ur happy and ENDED UP sharing his cake with Erza and Ur, then started having a conversation, which then led to them sharing secrets.**

**Rykken:** So Ur, what's you're secret?

 **Ur:** The truth is I put the milk in first.

 **Rykken &Erza:** YOU MONSTER!

 **Ur:** What's wrong with that?!

 **Rykken:** You know exactly what's wrong with that!

 **Erza:** What's the point of putting the milk in before the cereal?!

 **Ur:** So it doesn't get soggy.

 **Rykken &Erza: **That is so dumb!

 **Ur:** Oh shut it!

**Erza's turn.**

**Erza:** Okay my secret is, I can sing.

 **Ur:** Wait, really?

 **Rykken:** That's not really a secret since, I already know about it.

 **Erza:** You know I get nervous when I do it in front of people!

 **Rykken:** But you sing just fine when I'm around.

 **Erza: *blushes*** That's because I love you!

**Rykken: 0_0**

**Rykken's turn**

**Rykken:** Do I have to?

 **Erza &Ur: **Yes!

 **Rykken:** But' it's embarrassing!

 **Erza &Ur: **So?!

 **Rykken: *sigh*** Fine, but you must swear to not tell anybody about this.

 **Erza: -_-** Just tell us.

 **Rykken:** Fine...............my real name is Drake.

 **Erza: 0_0** .......................What?

 **Ur:** Rykken's not your real name?

 **Rykken:** Nope.

 **Erza:** Why did you change your name?

 **Rykken:** Because, back when I was young I didn't think, my really name sounded cool, so I came up with the name Rykken and used that as my go to name for so many years.

 **Ur: -_-** So you changed you r name to Rykken because you felt that your original name didn't sound cool?

 **Rykken:** Uh huh.

 **Ur:** That's so dumb!

 **Rykken:** Like you're one to talk, Ms. I put the milk in first! Beside I was kid, it's not like I hate the name!

 **Erza:** Then you wouldn't mind, us calling you but your real name?

 **Rykken:** Nope, but not in public okay.

**After we finished desert, the waiter gave us the bill Rykken wanted to pay for it, Erza didn't want him to pay for everything so they payed half of the bill Ur didn't have any money since she's been asleep for a decade. When they were done at the restaurant they decided to walk around the park enjoying each other's time, what they didn't realise was that they were being followed.**

**Mirajane:** Took them long enough, I thought those too would never go out.

 **Nero:** Tell me about, those two liked each other for years, at least there together though, I even almost forgot that Ur promised to marry him when he was older.

 **Mirajane:** How do you two know her?

 **Nero:** We saved her life once, and that was before she met, Gray and Lyon. But anyway, let's make sure, there date isn't ruined.

 **Mirajane:** Who knew you were such a wingman.~

 **Nero:** Of course he was the one who gave me the confidence to ask you to become my girlfriend.

 **Mirajane:** Really?

 **Nero:** Yeah, now let's keep an eye on them.

**Rykken, Ur and Erza went around the park and saw an ice cream stand.**

**Erza:** Hey, let's get some ice cream.

 **Rykken:** are you gonna order strawberry again?

 **Erza:** Pffffft nooooo.....okay maybe.

 **Rykken:** I knew it, every desert you have always has strawberry, why do you like it so much?

 **Erza:** Well when I was 15 when I tried it out for the first time and instantly fell in love with it.

 **Rykken:** That makes sense, let's go get that ice cream.

**Rykken ordered ice cream for the both of them. Rykken had mint chocolate chip, Ur had bubble-gum and Erza had strawberry again. Rykken was busy licking his ice cream not realising that there's Ice cream on his cheeks.**

**Erza:** Hey Rykken, you have ice cream on your face.

 **Rykken:** I do?

 **Ur:** Here let us get it.

**Erza and Ur got close to his face and licked Rykken's cheek removing the ice cream.**

**Mirajane: 0_0** Did he just...

 **Nero:** Lick his cheek. Yes, yes he did. Wait a minute you did that to me on our first date.

 **Mirajane: *nervous*** I don't what your talking about?

 **Nero:** Liar!

**Back to Erza and Rykken**

**Rykken:** EHHH! W-W-Why would you do that?!

 **Ur:** Just to tease ya, sweetheart. Tehe.

 **Rykken: -_-** Please don't ever laugh like that again.

 **Ur:** You know you love it.~

 **Rykken:** Whatever.

 **Erza:** So what's next on the agenda.

 **Rykken:** How bout a movie?

 **Ur:** I'm in.

 **Erza:** Wait, but there's no cinema in Magnolia.

 **Rykken:** Oh we won't be going out of town.

 **Erza:** Then where?

 **Rykken: -_-** ..............

 **Erza: 0_0** Ohhhh.

 **Rykken:** That's for us to know and for you find out.

 **Ur:** It better be a good.

 **Rykken:** You'll be surprised.

**Rykken took there hands and walking in the direction of his home, but they didn't realise that a few familiar people were walking by.**

**Natsu:** I am never disobeying a rule ever again.

 **Happy:** Aye.

 **Lucy:** We both know that, that will never happen.

 **Gray:** All these squares make a circle, all these squares make a circle, all these squares make a circle.

 **Lucy: 0_0** Wow Master really messed you up... Wait a minute is that Erza, Rykken and Ur?!

 **Happy:** Yeah and they're in loooveeee!

 **Lucy:** **-_-** I told you to stop that!

 **Natsu:** Hey guys I have and idea.

 **Gray:** If it's a plan that will get us killed I'm not following, especially since my teacher is here.

 **Natsu:** Oh come on here me out at least!

 **Gray:** Fine.

**Natsu then whispered his plan to the others Gray decline and walked home, Lucy declined and went home Happy followed her.**

**Natsu:** Oh well, guess there's more but kicking for me!

**Natsu charged at Rykken, Erza and Ur with there backs turned. He was about to attack but got hit from the back of the neck before they got close to them.**

**Nero:** Like I would let idiot like you ruin my brothers fun. Mira can you help me tie him up.

 **Mirajane:** Sure.

**~Now at the Mansion~**

**Ur:** This place is huge!!

 **Rykken:** I know right.

 **Ur:** So where's the surpise?

 **Rykken:** Follow me.

**Rykken led them upstairs and he opened the door entering a room.**

**Rykken:** Ladies, I present to you, the cinema room.

**Ur:** This place looks so amazing!

 **Erza:** I had the same reaction when I first came here.

 **Rykken:** So, what movie do you want to watch?

 **Ur:** I don't know? It's been while since I seen one?

 **Rykken:** Erza?

 **Erza:** Choice is yours I got nothing.

Rykken: In that case, how bout a child hood classic

**Later on, Rykken, Erza and Ur got on the sofa's Erza and Ur rested there heads on Rykken's shoulders and got comfortable as Rykken wrapped his arms around their waists.**

**For the past , couple of hours, they watched all 3 movies of Kung Fu Panda.**

**A/N: BEST TRILOGY DREAMWORKS HAS MADE, FIGHT ME!!!!**

**Near to the end of the third they all fell asleep, Nero and Mira walked in noticing they're asleep.**

**Nero:** Well they sure had fun.

 **Mira:** You know we should definitely have a double date.

 **Nero &Mira: **.........................Nahhhhh, that would be pretty weird. Hahahaha.

**Nero created a large blanket with his galaxy magic and covered Rykken Erza and Ur with it, warming them up.**

**Nero:** There, that should keep them warm and cozy.

 **Mirajane: *yawn*** It's getting pretty late, let's get to bed.

 **Nero:** Yeah.

**Nero and Mira went to there bedroom, and were about to go to slee-p.**

**Mirajane:** Hey, Nero.

 **Nero:** Yeah.

 **Mirajane:** I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm forgetting something.

 **Nero:** Now that you mention it, I feel the same. But it's probably nothing.

 **Mirajane:** Maybe your right.

**Nero and Mira got comfortable and fell asleep.**

**Natsus location**

**Natsu wakes up.**

**Natsu:** Ugghhh! My head what happened? Oh, last thing I remember was about to jump on Rykken but everything went black everything went black. But where am I?

**Natsu looked around and noticed that he's on a boat tied, in the middle of the ocean.**

**Natsu: 0_0** How the hell did I get here?!

**END**


	18. Chapter 8: Phantom Lord

**Rykken's POV**

**It's been a 2 weeks since Erza, Ur and I started dating. Erza and Ur then moved into his home Not long after word got out about our relationship and now the whole guild knows, they tried to make fun of us for it but because of us being the strongest wizards in the guild they knew not to mess with us.**

**Anyway, Aqua and I took up an S-Class quest, and have just returned, I was walking down Magnolia with Aqua sitting on my right shoulder.**

**Rykken:** Sure feels good to be back.

 **Aqua:** You said it, now I just wasn't to go home and sleep.

 **Rykken:** You did that back in the mission.

 **Aqua:** I had to sleep in a tent remember, they're not comfortable.

 **Rykken:** Guess, you have a point there.

**As we were walking by we started hearing, whispers from the civilians.**

**Civilians1:** Look, it's Starlord.

 **Civlian2:** Man, I hate to bee him right now.

 **Civilian3:** I honestly feel bad for the guild....

**Aqua:** I wonder what they are talking about?

 **Rykken:** Somethings not right here.

**Rykken then sprinted across town, as he did Aqua fell off his shoulder.**

**Aqua:** OWW! Rykken what the hell!

**Rykken didn't respond and kept running.**

**Aqua:** Wait up, dammit!

**Aqua summoned her wings and flew after Rykken.**

**A few minutes later, Aqua caught up to Rykken, who who stood in his tracks. Aqua fell on the floor breathing heaviliy**

**Aqua:** Jeez,you could've warned me you were gonna do that, what's gotten into you-

**Aqua stopped talking as she realised what Rykken was looking at.**

**The Guild Hall, was trashed, dozens of iron pillars, sticking out of it, and was scorched, there's only a bunch of people I know that would've done this.**

**Aqua: Oh my Arceus.**

**Rykken:** Who did hell this?!

**Rykken: Who had to nerve to this to my home?!**

**I was completely infuriated, I felt the rage within rise, turning my once blue energy into a purple and my eyes were turning violet. And his magic energy was rising and was causing the ground to shake.**

**3rd POV**

**In the basement of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Once the storage area now turned into a place where the members can rest their broken spirits. Many of the guild memebers sat around tables, drinking away their sorrows. Most, were being open about there frustrations and that they should get revenge against Phantom Lord.**

**Among the Wizards, was Team Natsu, As pissed as Natsu was the others in the team decided to respect Masters wish.**

**Natsu:** What do you mean you won't do something, Jin?!

 **Jin:** Look I'm as pissed off as you are, but if the Master says not to do anything then we have to follow whether we like it or not!

 **Erza:** Beside, with we were to go against the Masters order and confront Phantom Lord, we'll be at risk of disbanding!

 **Gray:** Violence isn't always the way tyo solve issues, we just have to be patient.

**Natsu was growling in anger, Lucy tried to calm him down.**

**Ur:** Hey Mira, any chance of Rykken or Nero coming back.

 **Mirajnae:** For Nero he left for a job a few days after Rykken so he won't be back for a while, as for Rykken he should be right about-

**Suddenly the room started shaking.**

**Mirajane: 0_0** -Now!

**Erza and Ur ran up stairs and saw Rykken, surrounded by a purple aura and could feel the bloodlust of his power. Natsu, Gray and Jin were were shivering in fear as they felt Rykkens's power.**

**Lucy:** What the hell is going on?!

 **Jin:** It's Rykken, this is what happens when he get's incredibly mad.

 **Lucy:** Just how powerful is he?!

 **Jin:** VERY!

**They all saw as Erza and Ur approached him but it was quite difficult due to the amount of force he was releasing, but they managed to get close and tackled him into a hug.**

**Rykken's POV**

**I looked upon the remains of the Guild Hall, thinking of barging into the Phantom Lord Guild Hall, even though Master Makarov wouldn't allow it, I still can't let go of the felling for payback.**

**But my thoughts were disrupted as I felt two weights latch on to me and the feeling I got from them was warm and calming, I opened my eyes to see that it was Erza and Ur hugging me.**

**Erza:** Rykken: You have to stop!

 **Ur:** Please you have to calm down!

**With my anger slowly depleting, I was able to control my power ands topped the ground from shaking.**

**Rykken:** I'm sorry you had to see me like that.

 **Erza:** Are you okay now?

 **Rykken:** Yeah I'm fine, now can someone please explain to me what happened here.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Mira told Rykken and Aqua. the situaation and that Phantom Lord was responsible for the Guild damage, angering Rykken, but he kept his cool. Rykken invited Team Natsu to stay at his place. He invited Jin, but he declined because he wanted to look after, Levy, which Rykken understood the reason why.**

**Everyone in Team Natsu was in Y/N mansion and he put up a protection spell to keep intruders from coming into his house. They were all in the living room.**

**Rykken:** Welcome to my home.

 **Team Natsu:** Holy Crap!

 **Lucy:** This place is enormous!

 **Happy:** So many places to scratch.

 **Aqua: -_-** Don't even think about it, Happy.

 **Rykken:** Okay so the spare bedroom, are up on the second floor, so feel free, to look around if you want. But I have one warning.

 **Lucy:** What's that?

 **Rykken:** Looked at Team Natsu with a glare more frightening than Erza's.

 **Rykken:** If I find anything, broken or damaged anywhere in this house. **I will look for you, I will find and I will kill you!**

 **Team Natsu: 0_0** Yes sir!

 **Rykken: *smile*** Good, now make yourselves at home. But don't make a mess.... I'm looking at you Natsu!

 **Natsu:** I won't I promise!

 **Rykken:** Good, anyways goodnight.

**Rykken went upstairs to his room, with Erza, Aqua and Ur following behind. Mira went to her bedroom to rest from all the stress today.**

**Natsu:** So? What do you say we check this place.

 **Gray:** Hehe. This is the first time, we've been in his Mansion. I wonder why he never invited is to come over.

 **Lucy: -_-** I can think of many reasons.

 **Natsu:** Hey guys, look over here!

**Gray, Happy and Lucy followed Natsu to one of the room of the Mansion, and what they saw shocked them.**

**Gray: 0_0** No way!

 **Lucy:** 0_0 How in the-

 **Natsu:** This looks awesome!

 **All:** He has his own gaming room?!

**Lucy: He even has every console generation!**

**Gray:** **0_0** Rykken's a gamer?

 **Haoppy:** Who knew?

 **Natsu:** I call dibs on first game!

 **Lucy:** Absolutely not!

**Lucy grabs the back of Natsu's jacket.**

**Natsu:** Lucy, what's your deal?

 **Lucy:** Natsu, I can't trust you to touch any Rykken's stuff, you'll just destroy it!

 **Natsu:** What?! No I won't!

 **All: -_-** Dude, you destroy anything you touch!

 **Natsu:** I do not!

**Later on, they were all playing on the Nintendo Switch, Natsu got mad that he lost for the fifth time, and destroyed on of the controllers, making the other freak out. Soon as Natsu did it, Rykken slammed the door open, with his cold hearted glare.**

**Rykken:** ***glare*** Which one of you broke my stuff?

 **Gray,Happy,Lucy: *points at Natsu*** Hey did it!

 **Natsu:** What the hell!

 **Rykken:** Natsu, what do you have to say for yourself?

 **Natsu: *nervous*** I'm sorry.

**Natsu's screams of pain were heard across the entire town.**

**Jins's POV**

**I was walking home, with Levy, Jet and Droy and I started hearing girl scremas that were coming from a familiar voice.**

**Jet:** What was that?

 **Droy:** I have no idea?

 **Jin:** Seems, like Natsu may have pissed off Rykken again.

 **Levy:** That guy will never learn.

**I then sensed two presences nearby, I was going to anticipate, but I reacted a second two late as I was grabbed by the face and my head slammed into the ground.**

**Jin:** Urgh!

 **Team Shadowgear:** Jin!

 **???:** Is that all? I expected more than the Storm Bringer, Raiden.

**Anther mysterious figure zoomed passed Jin and was heading towards shadow gear.**

**Jin:** You stay the hell away from my sister!

**I exerted electricity around my body to get out of the guys grip and and used lighting body to get in front of Levy and grabbed the other guys arm before it hit her, charged up a bolt of lightning and electrified the guy, and he got out of my grip and jumped back.**

**???2:** Tch. Bastard!

 **???:** Now, now. Gajeel he's mine!

**The other guy charged, and I was did the same, I was going to attack him with my lightning, but, as my punch was about to connect he vanished.**

**Jin:** What the?!

**I then felt a sharp pain on my back, the guy shot an energy blast to my back and it hurt like a mother fucker.**

**Jin:** Argh!!

**Then he appeared in front to me and punched me in the stomach, with a fist of red lightning, I could barely withstand the blow as he changed his arm to look more demonic, increasing the strength of the punch. I clenched my stomach in pain.**

**???:** Come on, it's not fun if your not fighting back.

 **Jin:** Shut up! **STORM DRAGON HAMMER FIST!!!**

**Jin manged to punch him in the face, which launched him in the are, but the guy stopped himself as he spouted wings from his back.**

**???:** Now that's more like it, now let's see how you handle this! **LIGHTNING DEMON RAGE!**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON ROAR!!!**

**Both fighters fire there own breath attacks and got caught in a beam struggle, there were evenly matched in power, Jin was able to over power him until, he got hit in the tomach but a iron rod, cancelling out his breath attack, allowing the his foe to take advanced and got him with his breath attack making an explosion, once the dust cleared, Jin was on the floor in pain, unable to get up.**

**Levy:** Big bro!

**The metal user who destroyed the guild hall, appeared behind Levy.**

**Jin:** Levy look out!

**Levy turned around only to get hit by an Iron rod, Jet and Droy tried to attack him but it was proven useless as they were getting beaten to a pulp.**

**???:** Would you look at that, the Storm Bringer, Raiden, is too weak to save his precious little sister and her puny friends. Tch, pathetic.

**Jin got once last glimpse of the guy who injured him before blacking out.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Jin woke up the next morning and was still covered in injures in South Gate Park, some of the townspeople realized he woke up.**

**Civilian1:** Those are some nasty bruises there.

 **Civilian2:** Are you going to be alright, Jin?

 **Jin:** Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Wait! Jet! Droy! Levy! Where are they?!

**One of the townspeople simply pointed at the large tree in the center of the park. Jin looked and was immediately filled with rage. Jet, Droy, and Levy were all hanging on the tree by some metal rods, an large painting of what you can only assume is Phantom Lords symbol was painted on Levy's stomach. Jin tried to get up, but the injuries he suffered from fighting were still affecting him. As Jin got up, he started to run towards the tree to face the three, and then fell on to his knees.**

**Jin:** No... I'm so sorry you three. I wasn't able to defend you...

**Team Natsu, Rykken, Ur and Mirajane then started to approach Jin from behind, noticing the injuries that he were sustaining.**

**Rykken:** Jin!

**They then saw what happened to Team ShadowGear.**

**Lucy:** Levy!

**Natsu clenched his fists very tightly with rage, but Rykken was beyond anger**

**Rykken:** Phantom Lord!

 **Natsu:** They did this!

**Master Makarov comes forward, in his Ten Wizard Saint's clothing and his cane, and simply looked at what happened to Jin and Team ShadowGear.**

**Erza:** Master?

 **Makarov:** I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, But I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!! ***breaks cane***

**Makarov magic begins to flaw and the pressure becomes more immense, Rykken's power rises as well his hair started to spike up, and his eyes went shined a glowing white light**

**Makarov:** We have no choice but to go to war!

**Rykken: THOSE BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY!!!!**

**END**


	19. Chapter 9: Raiding Enemy Territory

**3rd POV**

**Rykken: PHANTOM LORD IS GONNA PAY!**

**Jin:** I'm coming too, just let me patch up and we'll be on our way.

 **Cana:** Are you crazy?!

 **Twilight:** Jin, with your injuries, you'll end up getting yourself killed.

 **Jin:** And your saying Levy and there others didn't have it worse?! I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing while my friends are out there risking there lives for my failure! I failed Levy once, and I'm not gonna let what happen to her happen to you. So I'm going whether you like it or not.

 **Cana: *sigh*** I guess there's no way to convince , huh?

 **Twilight:** Come with us we'll get you patched up.

**Cana and Twilight took Jin, to the infirmary and healed his wounds, and bandaged up his body. They came back, and Mkarov ordered Lucy to stay behind and watch over Team Shadow Gear with Mirajane. All of Fairy Tail's guild members joined Makarov on storming the Phantom Lord guild in oak town. Erza looks at Rykken worried.**

**Erza:** Drake, I know your furious about this but promise me you won't kill anyone.

 **Ur:** We get that your mad, but you'll get in big trouble for taking there lives.

 **Rykken:** I know ......I promise, I'll only knock them out.

 **Erza:** Thank you.

**Rykken stepped forward and blasted a the door blowing it up.**

**Rykken:** Hello Phantom Lord!

 **Makarov:** FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!!

**Everyone started a war cry and began to engage in battle. Rykken wasted no time and knocked down most of the members with his magic.**

**Rykken:** **GALAXY DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Rykken first strike knocked out tons of of the Phantom Lord members.**

**Rykjken:** Who's next?!

**(Phantom Lord Member= PLM)**

**PLM:** Crap, it's Starlord!

 **PLM 2:** Brace yourselves!

**Ur rushed in and stripped out of her white coat.**

**Ur: ICE MAKE: ROSE GARDEN!**

**Chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards the phantom Lord members which, they took major damage them at the end were frozen in place.**

**Ur:** Take them down, Rykken!

 **Rykken:** With pleasure!

**Rykken created giant hands of Galaxy magic and punched each of the frozen members of Phantom knocking them out.**

**Ur's POV**

**Ur: ICE MAKE JUGGERNAUT HAMMER!**

**I created an Ice hammer and started hitting each of my enemies, then all of a sudden it started getting hot in the room.**

**???:** Room for one more?!

**Suddenly someone dropped by infront of me, he wears an orange cowboy hat with goggles, black shorts and boots, with the Phantom Lord emblem on his back.**

**???:** Can't have you beating up my men.

 **Ur:** And you are?

 **???:** Name's Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace, what's name sweatcheeks.

**Ur:** Ur, Ur Milkovich.

 **Ace:** Ahhh, so the legendary Ice Goddess is back from the dead, what do you say we skip this brawl and grab a drink.

 **Ur:** Tempting, but I'm gonna have to pass, I already have a man of my own

 **Ace:** That's shame, oh well it was worth a shot.

**Ur magic power risen, and snow and ice began to form in the area, Ace raised his magic power to counter her ice melting it, but not completely.**

**Ur:** Impressive, normally snow and ice would melt in an instant in my presence.

 **Ur:** Too bad I ain't no normal Ice wizard.

**Ace: HEAT HAZE!**

**Ace shoots a stream of flams from the palm of his hand aiming it at Ur.**

**Ur: ICE MAKE: SHIELD!**

**Ur creates a shield of ice to block Ace's attack.**

**Ace:** You think a shield like that's gonna stop me?! **FIRE FIST!**

**Ace launches a dense column of fire at Ur's shield breaking it and she jumped out of the way before it could hit her.**

**Ur:** Guess your stronger than I thought.

 **Ace:** We'll be surprised to what I can really do.

 **Ur:** Then bring it on, Ace.

 **Ace:** With pleasure!

 **Ace &Ur: **HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Ur and Ace charged at each other with a fist of there own respective element.**

**Jin's POV**

**I was finished with my share of the Phantom Lord Wizards, I sensed a magic attack from behind and turned around quickly to counter it with my lightning.**

**???:** So the Fairy's come crawling back for more, ayyy?

 **Jin:** So you were the one that attacked me last night.

 **Ryu:** Correct, my name's Ryu Kazama.

**Jin:** Jin Kaminaga.

 **Ryu:** Oh I know exactly who you are Jin. So have you come for another beatdown?

 **Jin:** No, I came for payback! HAAAAAAAAAA!

**Jin surrounded himself with electricity and charged straight towards Ryu.**

**Jin:** **STORM DRAGON HAMMER FIST!**

 **Ryu:** **LIGHTINING DEMON FIST!**

**Jin and Ryu clashed fists and and sparks of blue and red lightning were coming out of there clash.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON TALONS!**

**Ryu: LIGHTNING DEMON FANG!**

**Jin and Ryu clashed again with there kicks, the force from both kicks made a shockwave blowing Phantom Lord Wizards back, and both fighter entered a full on Brawl.**

**Ryu:** Impressive, even with injures such as those, your still able to put up a fight.

 **Jin:** HAA!

**Jin managed to punch Ryu in the face, pushing him back. and followed it up with another attack.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON LASER CIRCUS!**

**Jin pointed his fingers at Ryu and 10 beams of lightining came out and started bouncing around the building.**

**Ryu:** Hmph, you missed!

 **Jin:** Did I?

**Ryu got hit in the back with the bolt of electricity.**

**Ryu:** Argh! Where did that come from?!

**Ryu got attacked by another bolt, as he was in pain, Jin teleported in front of him.**

**Jin:** **STORM DRAGON HAMMER FIST!**

**Jin uppercut Ryu into the air, and he then controlled the 8 remaining lightning beams to hit Ryu gaining a direct hit. After that Ryu fell on the floor.**

**Jin:** Payback's a bitch.

 **Ryu:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Ryu got up, but was kind of struggling to.**

**Jin:** So you still go fight left in yah, huh?

 **Ryu:** I will admit, that was a pretty decent set of attacks, but your gonna have to try harder than that to beat me!

**Ryu charged up his magic energy and was surrounded but a red aura of lightning.**

**Ryu:** Now, let's get on to the real battle!

 **Jin:** With pleasure!

**???'s POV**

**I was watching the fght between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord go down, and was watching Starlord take out the other Phantom Wizards with ease, then my father came up to me.**

**???:** Luke!What are you doing up here, you should be helping us fight back!

 **Luke:** I never signed up to be part of a war with another guild, I never wanted to fight them!

**Paragus:** You worthless little- I didn't raise you to be a coward, you will fight, if you don't you can say good by to you little cat friend!

**Luke:** You wouldn't dare!

 **Paragus:** Fine, if you won't I will make you.

**Paragus took out a remote from his pocket scaring Luke, as he trued to take of the shock collar.**

**Luke:** Dad, please! Don't!

 **Paragus:** I'm sorry, son, but you asked for this.

**Paragus activated the shock collar.**

**Luke:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Luke dropped to his knees, trying to take off the collar despite being shocked.**

**Broly's eyes went yellow and his body was surrounded by a green and yellow aura, and he started growing an extra 2 feet and his muscles started bulking.**

**Paaragus:** Looks like you finally come to your sense. Now, Luke ATTACK!!!!!

 **Broly:** HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

**Luke let out a mighty yell and charged at Rykken, who took notice of him after hearing his roar.**

**Rykken:** No way, is that?!

**Luke was a close range and was going to punch Rykken, but Rykken, crossed his arms to block the punch while also being pushed back a little.**

**Rykken:** So it's you, Emerald Devil, Luke.

 **Luke:** HUAH!!!!

**Rykken broke out of the force of Lukes' punch, and Luke kept trying to hit Rykken, but Rykken kept blocking and dodging his punches, Luke was going to hit him one more time, but Rykken dodged again, and kicked Luke in the stomach pushing him back.**

**Rykken:** So the rumours were true, that your part of Phantom Lord.

**Luke charged at Rykken again, but again Rykken kept blocking his punches.**

**Rykken:** Your not half bad, you may actually prove to be a challenge!

**Rykken punched Luke hard in the face, making him stagger, Luke kept swing , Rykken got on his hands and double kicked Luke on the stomach, and kicked him away.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON TALON!**

**Rykken kick pushed Luke back, and rsuhed towards him again, Luke fired energy balsts at Rykken but Rykken was dodging them all. As Rykken got close he landed a barrage of attacks to Luke's stomach.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON COMET BARRAGE!**

**Rykken each blow got stronger ad he kept aiming at the same spot his hit after the other, and he then prepared one final punch.**

**Rykken: EAT THIS!**

**Rykken landed one final punch, to Luke's stomach, a throwing him across the Phantom Lord guild hall and fired a breath attack.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Luke recovered and fired his own breath attack.**

**Luke: LEGENDARY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Both attacks clashed and exploded on collision, the force blew everyone away, and Rykken covered his eyes shielding them from dust. Rykken opened them to see Luke charging right at him.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON STARLIGHT METEOR!**

**Rykken charged at Luke and the both of them clashed fist, and got themselves in an arm lock, truing to push each other back.**

**Rykken &Luke: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Rykken kneed Luke in the face, but it didn't affect.**

**Rykken:** Sonava-

**Luke had enough, and headbutted Rykken, causing him to stagger, and punched him with a fist of green energy.**

**Luke: LEGENDARY DRAGON GIGANTIC FIST!**

**Luke punched Rykken in the stomach and launched him in to the air, and teleported above him and did an double axe handle sending him back to the ground..**

**Rykken:** Damn, he's stronger than, the rumours say.

**Rykken managed to get up, and Luke ran at him and grabbed him by the face, and dragged him along the wall.**

**After that, he threw him in the air.**

**Luke: LEGENDARY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Luke breath attack made an impact on Rykken and he was blasted to another wall, injured and near unconscious. Erza and Ur watched in horror for what happened to him.**

**Erza &Ur:** Rykken!

**A large man blindfolded appeared before him a bright light blinded everyone in the room and when it dies down they see the man gone but Rykken was in the same condition he was in.**

**Natsu:** What happened?!

 **Gray:** Are they okay?

 **Aqua:** Say something buddy are you okay?!

 **Erza:** Master! Rykken! Everyone retreat at once!

 **Ace:** Looks like we get to finish this another day, Ice goddess.

 **Ur:** I'll beat you next time.

 **Ace:** I'm looking forward.

 **Jin:** Dammit!

 **Ryu:** Go on, run home, with your tail between your legs, Fairy Scum!

 **Jin:** We'll settle this for real next time, Ryu!

 **Ryu:** I'll be looking forward to that Jin Kaminaga.

**With the site of Master and Rykken down everyone retreated.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Hidden away in Magnolia's east forest, you'll find a trees house where Master Makaro's old friend lives alongf with her apprentice. Makarov and Rykken were taken to Porlyusica to be treated for there illness. Porlyusica slapped the both of them in the face.**

**Violet:** Miss Porlyusica, why would you do that?!

**Bisca:** We wanted you to heal them not make it worse.

 **Porlyusica:** It's what they deserve for being reckless. Don't you think you should be leaving now I'm sick of looking at you!

 **Violet** **:** Calm down Master, no need to raise your blood pressure.

 **Alzack:** Can you tell us what there conditions are?

 **Bisca:** We want to help you take care of them.

 **Violet:** I understand that you are worried, but it's best to leave there care to us, as for their conditions they were affected by a wind spell known as drain, which syphons all the users magic energy, there powers will drift along with the winds until they are fully gone. If we had there powers before they were drained they would recover quickly.

But between the difference of there ages, Drake will recover faster than Makarov will. But as of right now we are unsure to when that will happen.

........................................

 **Porlyusica: -_-** What are you still here?!

 **Alzack:** We thought she was talking to us?!

 **Porlyusica:** Look, right now, you have to be patient and wait. So as of right now you're on your own.

**All of a sudden Rykken Body starts glowing.**

**Porlyusica:** What is this?

 **Bisca:** What's going on why is he glowing?

 **Violet:** His magic power, is returning to him, but how is his body reversing the effects of the spell cast on him?

 **Bisca:** Do you think, he'll be fully healed by the time Phantom Lord strike again?

 **Poryusica:** I don't know, but I will find out soon. Now leave!

**Bisca and Alzack leave, but Aqua stays.**

**Aqua:** Poryusica, will Rykken be ok?

 **Poryusica:** I don't know Aqua, but only time will tell.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Now at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was in a desperate situation, Lucy felt responsible and wanted to go back to phantom lord so they can leave her friends alone but Natsu was against it. Cana was using her cards trying to find Mystogan.**

**Cana:** Dammit I can't find him anywhere!

 **Mirajane:** Oh dear you did your best.

 **Cana:** If Lucy's their real target they will come back. With the amount of wounded people we have we won't put up much of a fight.

 **Mirajane:** Master and Rykken are really injured, and we can't seem to locate Mystogan, Nero hasn't even returned my calls, your the only one left that we can turn to. Help us Laxus.

**Laxus growled.**

**Mirajane:** We could really use your help our guild is in danger.

 **Laxus:** Man, Rykken and Makarov are freaking dumb! Hahahaha! I don't see how this is my problem, your big girls so deal with it yourselves.

 **Cana:** So your not gonna help us?!

 **Laxus:** Course not, why would I?! He started this so he should be the one to deal with it himself.

 **Mirajane:** Please Laxus Phantom is trying to kidnap, Lucy.

 **Laxus:** Who? Do I even know her? Oh wait it's the new girl isn't it. Like I would ever, if he pulls through just tell the old geezer to hand the guild to me. Hahahaha!

**Just then a ball of energy was sent towards the orb destroying it. Mira turned to see Nero and Cream, behind her with angry face.**

**Nero:** Sorry I missed your calls, but I'm here now.

**Mirajane ran over to him and cried in his chest Nero held her and rubbed her back to calm her down.**

**Mirajane:** I don't understand how can someone like him be so heartless and cruel, I can't just sit here and do nothing I want to join you and fight.

 **Nero:** Mira I understand how you feel, but the way you are now you will only get in the way, even if you were once an S-Class wizard.....Now where is my brother?

**Mira told Nero everything that happened and about Rykken and Makarov's condition. Nero was mad but quickly calmed himself down.**

**Nero:** I see, and there's another dragon slayer, and his name is Luke.

 **Mirajane:** Yes do you know anything about him.

 **Nero:** Well what I do know is that he's 15 years old and he had a dragon mother who disappeared the same time time and year as my parents and sister. After some time, he was found by a wizard named Paragus, who has been a member of Phantom Lord for years but he was never realluy a good person and only used Luke to gain popularity, and if he didn't want to fight Rykken in the first place then he was being forced to do so by his father.

**All of a sudden the ground started shaking.**

**Gray:** What's going on?

 **Alzack:** Everyone come outside quick!

**Everyone in the hall quickly hurried outside, to see the Phantom Lord guild with legs at the bottom of it. The building stopped moving and an huge cannon starts being formed and charges up.**

**Nero:** Is that a Jupiter Cannon?!

 **Erza:** Everybody run!

**Erza rushed in and requips into her armour for shielding. The cannon fires and hits her and she successfully blocks the attack but her armour shattered and fell apart and Nero caught her before she hit the ground.**

**Nero:** Good job, Erza.

 **Macao:** I can't believe it, she actually managed to stop it.

 **Elfman:** I'll say it again: Erza is the manliest woman in the guild!

 **Cana:** Yeah, but look.

**They look at Erza's condition.**

**To everyone's surprise the beam started to charge up again, this time Erza couldn't stop it.**

**Nero:** Mira, take Erza.

 **Mirajane:** Nero, what are you doing?!

 **Cream:** Don't tell me you're?

 **Nero:** That's right, I'm going to keep you all safe! **GALAXY DRIVE!**

**Nero's hair spikes up, and and his hair an eyes change to a lighter shade of blue and his surrounded by a blue aura.**

**Nero:** You've caused enough damage Phantom Lord!

**The beam form the mobile Phantom Lord Guild fired at Nero, everyone braced for impact, but what** **shocked was Nero, he** **caught the attack as it was still firing at him.**

**Jose:** Impossible.

 **Mirajane:** He caught that?!

 **Cream:** Alright, Nero!

**Nero managed to take some steps forward while pushing back the attack.**

**Nero:** This one's for my brother! **GALAXY DRAGON SECRET ART: GRAND NEBULA!!!**

**Nero counted the Jupiter cannon beam with his own and pushed the attack back and destroyed the Jupiter Cannon, Nero dropped out of his Galaxy Drive mode and fell on one knee. Mira gave Erza to Elfman and ran to Nero's side Cream followed.**

**Mirajane:** Nero!

 **Cream:** Are you okay?!

 **Nero:** Y-Yeah I'm good.

 **Macao:** Unbelievable.

 **Wakaba:** I didn't know he had that move!

 **Elfman:** So Manly!! I knew he was perfect for my sister!

 **Nero:** Hehe. Thanks Elfman.

**Unfortunately Jose had a back up set up right after the first one was destroyed.**

**Fairy Tail: -_-** OH, COME ON!

 **Jose:** Master Makarov is out for the count, and Erza can no longer move and, Rykken is unconscious and Nero your Star Guardian doesn't have any power left. Any chance you had of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia to me. You have no choice!

**Nero punched the ground making a crater.**

**Nero:** Who said anything about me having no power left, I got plenty more to take you assholes down! Like hell I'll give Lucy up so easy, she's has became more of a friend she like a sister to me!!! And there's no way in hell I'll let her go with the likes of you!!!!

 **Erza:** We will never betray her, you'll have to kill us first!!!

 **Fairy Tail:** YEAHHHH!

**Nero magic energy begins to flare up, causing the ground to crumble apart. and Mira and Cream stepped back. Nero let out a powerful roar.**

**Nero:** It's because of you our Master, my brother had to suffer protecting us! I swear to you Jose once I'm done I'll go after you myself!!

 **Jose:** I see well you have 15 minutes to do that, if your too late the Jupiter cannon will destroy you all.

 **Nero:** That's enough time to take you bastards down one and for all! Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Ur, Jin and Nova with me were gonna storm there guild now!!

 **Guys &Ur:** Right!!!

 **Nero:** This war ends today!

**END**


	20. Chapter 10: Fire and Ice

**3rd POV**

**The group left and found there way inside the guild and went there separate ways. Ur was running down the hallway, looking for one of the Elements of the Phantom Lord.**

**Ur:** Where is he?

**Ur then felt the sense of heat around the area, and she realised who it was was.**

**Ur:** There you are.

**Ace then materialised into his physical form in front of her.**

**Ace:** How's it going, Ice Queen.

 **Ur:** About time you showed up.

 **Ace:** What you missed me, that much.

 **Ur:** Not in the slightest, now let's make this quick I've got a cannon to shut down.

 **Ace:** Alright, but this ain't gonna be easy for you.

 **Ur:** What, so you went easy on me because I'm a women.

 **Ace:** Well, if you put it like that, I guess I did.

 **Ur:** Funny, because I was only going about 25% myself.

 **Ace:** Cocky aren't we, we3ll let's see if you keep that smug face when I'm done with you!

**The heat in the room became more intense, but Ur countered that with her ice.**

**Ace: HEAT HAZE!**

**Ace launches a stream of flames, towards Ur.**

**Ur: ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!**

**Ur makes a large sword out of ice and cuts Ace's attack in half, and waves of ice were launched towards Ace, cooling him down.**

**Ur:** You know you should really chill out.

 **Ace: -_-** That was a terrible joke and you know it.

 **Ur:** Eh, worked on my students.

**Ace: FIRE GUN!**

**Ace projectiles of flames, towards Ur, and she swipes them way with her sword fires her own, attack.**

**Ur: ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

**Ur fires a barrage of ice lances, at Ace, Ace however jumps over them, fires another wave of fire blasts at Ur dodged them and leaped towards Ace making another weapon out of ice.**

**Ur: ICE MAKE: BOW STAFF**

**Ur was about to him Ace with the staff, but he cuaght the attack and tried to melt it, but it was proven useless.**

**Ace:** What the?!

 **Ur:** Like I said before I'm not normal Ice wizard!

**Ur covered her leg in ice and kicked Ace in the stomach, sending him back to the ground making a crater.**

**Ur:** I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!

 **Ace:** How can you touch me? my body is mad up of flames.

 **Ur:** I was aware of that from our fist fight, I realised that my attacks couldn't touch you, since your ain't normal. So what I did was freeze parts of your body before my attacks hit touch you, dealing damage on you physically

 **Ace:** Damn, sexy and smart. I like that.~

 **Ur: -_-** Still not giving you a chance buddy I got people to save.

 **Ace:** Why don't you join us instead of those Fairy, it's quite clear that your better off without them.

 **Ur:** And abandon the life I made there no thank, you know you Phantom dicks are all the same, you torment others, just to stay on top, wrecking our guild when we weren't even around, beating up our guildmate in the dark, hurting my master but my boyfriend too. **-_-** Yeah like I'm really gonna have fun being with guys. Your all a bunch of heartless jerks.

 **Ace:** We're not all Heartless you know, we Phantoms don't have the best lives either.

 **Ur:** Oh yeah, then what have you lost that was so important that you would join a guild of heartless bastards!

 **Ace:** I lost my brothers.

 **Ur:** W-What?

 **Ace:** A long time ago, when I was a kid. I lived in a village far way from here, had no parents so it was just me on my own until I ran into to two other boys, who were in the same boat as I was, and we later considered each other brothers. But that was all taken away from me.

 **Ur:** What happened to them.

 **Ace:** They were killed, our village go raided by dark wizards, taking the lives of every single one of our people, I found there body's with stab wounds and were covered in blood. The was the trigger made me eat a fruit that activated gave me the power to destroy, the Flame-Flame fruit and burned all of those rotten bastards to crisp, except one of them got away.

 **Ur:** Then how did you come across Phantom Lord.

 **Ace:** Master Jose found me, I was living in the streets of Oak Town since there nothing left if my village, if it weren't for him, I'm not sure I would even be alive right now.

 **Ur:** But yet, you're following a man, that has no care for you at all, all he cares about is being top dog, above all guilds

 **Ace:** That's just how he is-

 **Ur:** What a tyrant, that attempts to kill others, in case you don't remember, some of your men, beat up my guildmates to a pulp last night and put my Master and boyfriend out of commission.

 **Ace:**.......

 **Ur:** Do you think, your brothers would be proud of the man you've become now?

 **Ace:** Don't you dare bring my brothers into this!

 **Ur:** But would they though?

 **Ace:**.....

 **Ur:** From what I've seen, no one in Phantom Lord has any care for each other at all, to me your just scum in my eyes. None you cherish each other as friends. That's why you'll lose in the end.

 **Ace:** Friend? What's so special about having friends that stab you in the back.

**Ur:** You're wrong, you see we Fairy Tail wizards have a power far greater than what you Phantom Bastards posses, so how bout I show you what I can really do!

**Ur magic power rises once more and the whole room was being covered in ice.**

**Ace: 'Impossible my heat isn't doing anything to stop her ice, just what in the hell is she doing?!'**

**Ur:** Prepare yourself Ace, your about to witness the true power of a Fairy Tail Wizard!

**Ur lifts her hand a light blue glyph appears.**

**Ur: SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!**

**Suddenly Ur's clothes changes, into a black robe, similar to that of a samurai, and a white katana appears in her hands.**

**A/N:** **I'll explain soon.**

 **Ace: -_-** Really, all of that just to dress up in robe and wield a white katana.

 **Ur:** You may think it's just a dress up but it's much more than you think, If your so curious to what happened why don't you come an find out for yourself.

 **Ace:** With pleasure. **FLAME FENCE!**

**Ace surrounds Ur in a circle of flames preventing her from leaving.**

**Ace:** Good luck getting out of that!

 **Ur:** Hmph.

**Ur swipes the air with her zanpakuto, and extinguishes the flames with her ice.**

**Ur:** Was that it?

 **Ace:** Grrrrr! Don't get cocky just cuz you extinguished my flames!

**Ace then fires a multitude of fire attacks at Ur, but she doesn't move an inch, next thing she teleported behind Ace with her sword unsheathe.**

**Ur:** Fall.

**Ur sheathes her zanpakuto, turning all of Ace's fire attack into ice blocks and covering parts of Ace's body into ice, but struggles melts it off.**

**Ace:** How'd you do that?

 **Ur:** It's called flash step, makes me move fast than the eye can see. Now before things get any worse, I'll advise you to just give up and walk away.

 **Ace:** Yeah, sorry. But I don't run away from a fight, I fight to the end if I'm dead.

 **Ur:** That's the thing, we Fairy Tail wizards, don't desire to kill our opponents, unless absolutely necessary. I don't see the need to kill, a man who grow up with the wrong crowd.

 **Ace:** Why do you talk as if you know me, you don't know what it's like to lose family!

 **Ur:** You really think I don't?! I lost the chance to be a mother of my own child!

**Ace eyes widened, realising that, Ur had gone through the same pain.**

**???:** Oh boo hoo.

 **Ur &Ace:** Huh?

**Ur and Ace turned to see a projection of Master Jose.**

**Ace:** Master Jose?

 **Jose:** Ace, your taking a while removing this bug from my guild.

 **Ur: -_-** Who you calling a bug, you big lip tramp?!

 **Ace:** I'm sorry, Master but she's proven to be be more powerful than expected.

 **Jose:** Your joking right? I raised you to be one of my top wizards and you can't get rid of one Fairy Tail Wizard! What a disappointment, perhaps I should've removed you like I did to your brother all those years ago.

 **Ace:** What?!

 **Jose:** Oops, looks like that cats' out of the bag, you know those wizards that attacked that village of yours all those years ago, we let's just say I may have lead them to attacking your village, slaughtering all your friends and family.

**Ace had a shocked look on his face.**

**Ace:** You.... you were one of them?!

 **Jose:** That's right, only so I could search for that flame-flame fruit that gives the user the power of the phoenix, power so destructive , that it could wipe out an entire nation. But it turned out you were the one who had ate it and gained it's power, so I took it upon myself to take you in and make you stronger so you could become one of my lap dogs.

 **Ace:** Master, how could you do such a thing, I looked up to you, you were like the father I never had, but all this time I was nothing more than just a tool.

 **Jose:** Oh quit your whining already, Phantom Lord Wizards, don't show empathy, we do what we must to get what we want.

 **Ace:** You BASTARD!

**Ace launches a stream of flames at Jose, but the projection just disappears, as he blows a hole through the wall.**

**Ace:** Master-no....Jose.... I'll make you pay for what you've done..... When I see your face I'm gonna burn you to a ashes!

 **Ur:** You have to calm down!

 **Ace:** Calm down, did you not hear what he said he was one of the bastards that raided my village!

 **Ur:** Do you really think you'll beat Jose, the way you are?

 **Ace:** Of course I will!

 **Ur:** No you won't if you go after him, while angry you won't win.

 **Ace:** Just watch me!

**Ace runs off to the direction of Jose.**

**Ur:** Ace wait!

**Ur runs after him.**

**Jin's POV**

**Jin was running along the hallway, trying to find the jupiter cannon to shut it down.**

**Jin:** It's gotta be around here somewhere.

**Suddenly a red bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere, and Jin stopped into his tracks and dodged the attack.**

**Jin:** About time you showed up.

**Ryu swoops down with his wings sprouted.**

**Ryu:** Awww, did the little fairy miss me that much?

 **Jin: -_-** Yeah, sure I definitely missed you. Now what do you want?

 **Ryu:** I think it's about time you and I settle the score, one last time.

 **Jin:** Look, I ain't got time to deal wit you, get out of my way.

 **Ryu:** You're gonna have to make me.

 **Jin:** If that's what it takes ***takes** **off** **top part of his go and drops it** ***** then so be it.

**Jin walks forward approaching Ryu, as a thunderous aura surrounds him and the blue lightning surges from his body.**

**Ryu:** Oh, you're approaching me? Instead of running away you're coming right at me?

 **Jin: -_-** This isn't JOJO bitch!

 **Ryu:** Well it is now!

**Ryu then starts approaching Jin and the both of them are walking towards each other.**

**Ryu:** Prepare yourself, Jin Kaminaga, today is the day I rid you from this world.

 **Jin:** We'll see about that.

**END**

**A/N: I know you guys are confused, about the whole Ur thing, but that will be explained in future chapter. I will not answer any questions that relate to the topic as of this moment, just wait and you'll find out......................................Eventually.**


	21. Chapter 11: Dragon vs Demon

**Last time......**

**Jin:** If that's what it takes ***takes off top part of gi and places it on the ground*** then so be it.

**Jin walks forward approaching Ryu, as a thunderous aura surrounds him and the blue lightning surges from his body.**

**Ryu:** Oh, you're approaching me? Instead of running away you're coming right at me?

 **Jin: -_-** This isn't JOJO bitch!

 **Ryu:** Well it is now!

**Ryu then starts approaching Jin and the both of them are walking towards each other.**

**Ryu:** Prepare yourself, Jin Kaminaga, today is the day I rid you from this world.

 **Jin:** We'll see about that.

**Now**

**Ryu:** MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!

 **Jin:** ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!

**Jin and Ryu were clashing blow by bow with lightning fast punches, they each managed to deal damage to each other but neither was backing down.**

**Jin:** Huah!

**Jin landed a heavy punch to Ryu's stomach, Ryu recovered and landed a punch to Jin's face, he was gonna back hand him, but Jin caught his arm and gripped it intensely, and head butted Ryu, staggering Ryu, Jin then grabbed his other arm and kept him restrained. and used Ryu's arm to punch him self in the face.**

**Jin: *punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?! ***punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?! ***punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?! ***punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?! ***punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?! ***punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?! ***punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?! ***punch*** Why are you hitting yourself?!

**Ryu got one of his arm out of Jin's grip**

**Ryu:** Will you stop that?!

**Ryu uppercuts Jin with a fist of lightning.**

**Ryu: LIGHTNING DEMON RAGE!**

**Ryu's breath attack heads towards Jin as he was in the air, but, Jin recovers and dodges the attack and flies straight at Ryu, with a fist of lightning.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON HAMMER FIST!**

**Ryu: LIGHTNING DEMON FIST!**

**Jin and Ryu clashed fist the force of the punches, shattered the glass windos and as well as blow holes through the wall, and the both of them entered a lightning fast combat and they blazed through the room, at immense speed.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Ryu: LIGHTNING DEMON WING CUTTER!**

**Both attacks collided making an explosion, the dust cleared and both Jin and Ryu are shown to be standing tall, with a few scrapes and dust on them.**

**Ryu:** This is impossible, you should far weaker than I am, but yet your able to keep up with me despite your injuries.

 **Jin:** That's a thing I like to call, fighting spirit!

 **Nova: -_-** This isn't Guren Lagann, Jin.

 **Jin:** Let me have my moment, Nova!.... Hold on a second what are you doing here, you should be outside where it's safe!

 **Nova:** Like I'm just gonna leave my best friend behind! We're in this together remember!

 **Jin:** I guess you're right about that.

 **Ryu: -_-** You idiots done talking, I thought we had a fight going on here!

 **Jin:** Oh don't worry, we're still gonna fight. But I'm really running out of time, so what do you say we take this seriously.

 **Ryu:** Prove to me that you are worthy to put more effort in this fight.

 **Jin: -_-** Wasn't I.... like.... kicking your ass just a moment ago?

 **Ryu:** Just shut up and fight me!

 **Jin:** Well someone's obsessed.

**Ryu, charged towards Jin, and landed a punch to his face, Jin, uppercut Ryu and followed it up with a kick to the stomach. Ryu got back up and fired a breathe attack.**

**Ryu:** **LIGHTNING DEMON RAG-**

 **Jin:** **STORM DRAGON THUNDER CLAP!**

**Jin clapped his hands with intense pressure causing the guild to quake making Ryu loose his footing. Jin used lightning body to Ryu in the face, launching him in the air.**

**Jin he appeared under him and kicked Ryu's back sending crashing through a ceiling.**

**Jin: LIGHTNING IN MY LEFT HAND AND THUNDER IN MY RIGHT, AND WHAT DOES THAT MAKE?! STORM DRAGON ALMIGHTY STORM!**

**The cloud in the sky turned black and sounds of thunder and lightning were heard, Jin's eyes were blazing with electricity.**

**Ryu:** RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**With the power of Jin's storm magic, Ryu was hit by every type of storm at once dealing causing a huge explosion in the area.**

**Once the dust settled Ryu was on the ground barely unconscious, and Jin stood triumphant.**

**Jin:** If I were you I would stay down, no one has been ever yo to get up after an attack like that, and it's clear that you are un able to fight, just give up.

 **Ryu:** Give up? Hahahaha. Who said anything about giving up. I won't stop until I crush your skull right beneath my feet!

**Ryu tried the get up but the damage from Jin's last attack was too great.**

**Jin:** Seems like your body, can't agree with ya. Things will only get worse if you keep going the way you are now.

 **Ryu:** Then I guess it's about time, I stop holding back.

 **Jin:** What?!

**Ryu's body started glowing red, and his red lightning was surrounding his body, Ryu managed to get up, but his head was still down, and all of a sudden the guild started shaking violently.**

**Jin:** What the hell's going on?

 **Nova:** This power, it's.... so dark........ is this the power of a demon?

 **Ryu:** HehehehehehehhahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**All of a sudden the storm clouds in the sky started shifting and the lightning turned from blue to red, and struck around magnolia, and the waves were forming violently.**

**Jin:** I have to stop this! **STORM DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Jin launched tendrils of lightning at Ryu, but to his surprise, Ryu caught them easily, and absorbed the lightning the from the attack.**

**Jin: 0_0** Okay probably shouldn't have done that.

 **Ryu:** No, you shouldn't.

**Ryu magic power raised rapidly, and and the floor beneath them began to crumble.**

**Ryu:** Prepare, yourself, Jin, for this is the true power of a Demon Slayer! HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ryu with a demonic roar, his magic aura, shoot out and pushing Jin and Nova back, and red lightning came from the sky and struck Ryu.**

**After transformation was done, the whole corridor was coved in dust.**

**Nova:** What was that?!

 **Jin:** I don't know but Nova stay behind me-

**Suddenly a demonic hand came from the dust and grabbed Jin by the face and and slammed him into the wall.**

**Jin:** Argh!

 **Nova:** Jin!

**Jin looked at the adversary in front of him, it was Ryu, but something was different about him. He was shirtless, but weird black marks were on his torso, and forehead as well as a gem on it. His wings were sprouted, and were covered in his red lightning, his arms became more demonic looking, and his outfit was different he had a chain wrapped around his left leg.**

**Ryu:** Surprised?

**Jin tires to get out of Ryu's grip but it was proven useless as Ryu squeezed his neck tightly, making it hard for Jin to breathe.**

**Jin:** Gagagaaaaaaa!

 **Nova:** Jin! Let him go!

**Nova flew straight at Ryu, but Ryu blasted him with a beam of red lightning making him crash into the wall.**

**Jin:** Nova!

 **Ryu:** Now that the dead weight is out of the way, what dom you say we have a little fun?

**Ryu then punched Jin's stomach, the punch was so hard it cracked few of Jin's bones as he went through the wall.**

**Jin:** Dammit, my ribs, only a few are broken but still that hurt.

**Ryu walked through the hole in the wall.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON ROAR!**

**Jin fired a breathe attack, at Ryu, but it was useless as he caught it with one hand and ate the whole thing.**

**Ryu:** Thanks for the little energy.

 **Jin:** Damn you!

**Jin charged at Ryu, and started hitting him with a barraged of punches and kicks enhanced by his lightning, but his attacks [proved to be in affective, as Ryu was unfazed. Feeling bored Ryu back handed Jin away.**

**Ryu:** Come on Jin, is that the best you can do?

**Jin used his lightning to enhance his speed, and appeared behind, Ryu, and was going to punch him, but Ryu knew where he was and hit Jin in the face with the back of his fist, Jin disappeared again and was aiming for a kick, until Ryu caught his leg and pulled him towards him and punched Jin in the stomach again with and fist of his demonic lightning and launched him towards the ceiling making him break through it.**

**Ryu teleported on above him, and punched Jin in the face, launching him towards the ground and grabbed the back of his head and dragged his face along the floor, Jin tried to get up but was stopped as Ryu stomped on his back making him hit the ground, Ryu kicked Jin to the side. Ryu started pummelling him, until blood came out of Jin's nose and mouth and he then impales him with his claws. After that Ryu grabs Jin by the neck. and lifts him into the air.**

**Ryu:** How does it feel Jin, to feel useless once again, you couldn't save your sister and those pairs of weaklings. If I were her I would feel very disappointed to have a weak brother such as yourself. As for Lucy, this fight could've been avoided if you just cooperated and gave her up. This is clearly a battle you cannot win!

**Jin despite all the injures he's suffered grabbed Ryu's arm and clenched it.**

**Ryu:** Even after all that you still have the will to go on? I have to say, I respect you for your determination Jin, but this is where our paths will no longer cross.

**Nova, wakes up, and notices, that Jin is in the mercy of Ryu.**

**Nova:** Jin?.....Jin! Come on you have to fight!

 **Jin:** I'm sorry............. Nova.

**The red gem on Ryu's forehead, started charging up electricity and was aimed towards Jin's chest.**

**Nova:** No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**From 9:42 to 9:48**

**Ryu's gem fires a massive hole through Jin's torso, killing him and drops his head corpse to the ground.**

**Cana's POV**

**Outside along with the rest of the guild.**

**I felt a disturbance in the air, Twilight and I felt like something bad happened to Jin.**

**Macao:** Ladies, what's wrong?!

 **Cana:** It's Jin-

 **Twilight:** Something, horrible happened to him?

 **Wakaba:** What? Are you serious!?

 **Macao:** No way!

**3rd POV**

**Nova shocked at the site of his best friend dying in front of his eyes, w he went over to Jin's body to look at the state he's in.**

**Nova:** No. Jin. Jin. JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

 **Ryu:** Oh quit your whining, it was bound to happen at some point.

 **Nova:** You bastard! You'll pay for what you've done! I'll kill you myself!

 **Ryu:** Then go ahead! Try it, vermin!

**Jin's Mind**

**Jin was floating in a dark void, motionless, he couldn't move at all.**

**Jin:** I failed again. not Jus Levy, but Cana, Twilight, everyone from the guild, I failed them all!..............Just why?! Why can't I beat him! Am I that weak! I felt so helpless, I couldn't even save my own sister!....... So much for being a Fairy Tail Wizard, I don't deserve to be one, if I can't defeat my enemies.

 **???:** Are you giving up?

**Suddenly a female voice was heard but there was no trace of anyone around Jin.**

**Jin:** Huh? Who are you?!

 **???:** Are you giving up?

 **Jin:** Not like I have mush of a choice, have you seen what happened back there, I got shot in the chest!

 **???:** Are you willing to let everyone you know, all of your friends and family down?

 **Jin:** I'm not.... I'm not! But it's useless, I can't beat him.

 **???:** You say you can't, but have you even tried?

 **Jin:** Of course, I gave it everything I got and it still wasn't enough! I'm just a useless deadweight, who couldn't protect his own sister. I'm ......a...... failure.

 **???:** We all fail at some point in our lives, Jin. But what's most important, is that you do not let one failure determine the future. If you fail once you try again, if you fail the second you try again even harder, the more you fail the more you will learn from those failures to become stronger.

 **Jin:** Who knew you were so wise.

 **???:** I made a fair share of mistakes in my lifetime. But you.... must not let this one failure, determine who you are, you must no matter what it takes.

 **Jin:** But how, how can I defeat a guy like Ryu?

 **???:** Give me your hand and I shall grant you the power to defeat all who stand in your way.

 **Jin:** But how can I take your hand when I can't see you.

**Suddenly an cloaked figure, appeared before me and held out her hand, Jin was going to reach out for it but was hesitating.**

**???:** Why do you hesitate?

 **Jin:** What will happen, if I do this?

 **???:** I'll give you a small amount of my power, to ensure your victorious in this fight.

 **Jin:** What's the catch?

 **???:** None, I just wish to help you succeed.

**Jin, was still a little sceptical, about this, but took the females hand anyway. Suddenly, there aura's grew, Jin's was wild like a storm, by the females power was dark, and he could feel the bloodlust. The female transferred part of her power to Jin.**

**Jin:** ***let go of her hand and examined himself*** This power I never felt anything like it?

**Suddenly, Jin started becoming transparent, as if he's fading.**

**Jin:** What's happening.

 **???:** The power I gave to you, is healing you dead body in the real world, once you gone you'll be revived fully.

 **Jin:** But what happens to you?

 **???:** Don't worry, we'll see each other again, sooner than you think.

**Jin as at the point, where he was about to disappear.**

**Jin:** Wait just tell me who you are!

 **???:** My name is of no importance, as of this moment, but you will know in time.

**Jin then fully disappears.**

**???:** It was nice to see you again, my wonderful...........creation.

**3rd POV**

**Ryu was about to put Nova out of his misery.**

**Ryu:** I'll send you were I've sent your friend cat, that way you can join him in the afterlife.

**Ryu created a scythe of lightning.**

**Ryu:** Now prepare to die.

**Nova back away from Ryu truing to get away from him.**

**Nova: 'Jin, please, please get up, I need you now more than ever. Please, help me.'** Help me Jin!

 **Ryu:** He's not coming back, cat, not ever, not ever.

 **Nova:** JIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!1!!

**Suddenly, Jin's eyes shot open, and his aura skyrocketed, and a pillar of black and red energy shot out of the sky.**

**Ryu:** Huh?

**Ryu witness as Jin's body, risen to the air, and his wounds as well of the giant hole on his chest disappears.**

**Ryu:** What?! This is impossible! How is this imbecile still alive!

Nova: Jin?

**Jin's eyes, changed, they went front his usual sapphire blue colour to a crimson red, and they looked more like dragon eyes.**

**Jin: HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jin's let out mighty roar, that resemble that of a Dragon, Jin's hair grew longer, and turned white, his whole body was forming red scales around his body, and spikes came out his arms, and he grew a dragon tail.**

**Ryu:** No this is impossible! I've made sure I sent you 6 feet under! This can not be!

 **Nova:** Jin, you're back?!

**Nova ran over to Jin to give him a hug, but Jin pushed him back from the force of his energy.**

**Nova:** Ow, what the hell?!

**Nova looked at Jin, annoyed but realised, something's different about him, he isn't acting like his usual self, this time, he was different.**

**Ryu:** So you've come back for more, huh? You really think your little transformation is enough to stop me?! Don't be mistaken!

**Ryu turned his lightning scythe into a spear and threw it at Jin at blinding speed.**

**Nova:** Jin look out!

**Jin lifted his right hand and caught the attack and crushed.**

**Ryu:** Damn you!

**Ryu threw more lightning spears at Jin, but they all disintegrated as they approached him.**

**Ryu:** You think just cause you power you're unbeatable! Think again!

**Ryu surrounds himself in red lightning aura and charged towards Jin, going to punch him, but Jin caught his fist, shocking Ryu.**

**Ryu: 'Why is this happening?!'**

**Jin uttered a few words, with a dragon like voice elevating within in it.**

**Jin:** My...........turn.

**Without hesitation Jin punched Ryu incredibly hard in the face, the force of the punch made a giant crater beneath them, and Ryu was launched out of the guildhall.**

**Nova: 0_0** Whoa!

 **Jin:** Nova.

 **Nova:** Jin?

 **Jin:** Get to safer distance, things are about to get ugly.

**In flash, Ryu reappears, with his jaw dislocated . Nova cringed at the site.**

**Nova:** Ouch.

**Ryu put his jaw back in place.**

**Ryu:** Lucky shot.

 **Jin:** Trust me, Ryu I haven't even begun to put any effort.

 **Ryu:** You infuriate me, Jin Kaminaga. But it surprises me that after all this you still stand. But I'll be sure to drag you down to the depths of hell, permanently!

 **Jin:** Then by all means, try.

**Ryu charges towards Jin, as Jin does the same. The both of them had there fists ready to punch.**

**Both:** HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**END**

**Next Chapter: Jin's Fury**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts and opinions in the comments.**

**I would like to thank two people who allowed me to use there oc's for my story. I forgot to do this a couple of chapters ago and I sorry to the owners of the oc for not giving them credit sooner. Anyways. Jin Kaminaga belongs to @BattleWars36 and Ryu belongs to @Silver_Ryu thank you both for allowing me to put your oc's in my story.**

**Anyways see you all on the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 12: Jin's Fury

**https://youtu.be/sfFv3MTPdkw**

**Play this for the fight**

**Ryu and Jin charged towards each other, ready for another round.**

**Ryu &Jin:** HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**As the distance between them closed, Ryu was the first to throw a punch, Jin was going to do the same, but he smirked as he faked his own punch, then dodged Ryu's fist and aimed strong punch to Ryu's stomach, and then followed it up with a kick to the face, making him back of with a broken nose.**

**Ryu used his demonic powers to heal his nose injury and he was about to engage until Jin teleported in front of him grabbed his face and blasted him multitude of energy blasts that made him crash through multiple wall of the Phantom Lord Guild.**

**Jin:** Hmph.

**Jin teleported again and punched him in the face, teleported behind him and kneed him in the back, followed to an elbow to his side and then he just kept the barrage of attacks going as he teleported to every direction.**

**Ryu:** That's it!

**Ryu pushed Jin back with his energy.**

**Ryu: LIGHTNING DEMON RAMPAGING THUNDER!!!**

**Ryu lifts his hand to the dark clouds and red lightning rained down upon them, Ryu forced the lightning to attack, Jin, Jin however doesn't move a muscle and allows the attack to hit him.**

**Ryu: Gotcha.**

**Jin:** Did you really?

 **Ryu:** Huh?

**Jin swipes the attack way with his arm with ease, shocking Ryu.**

**Jin:** That attack only tickled.

**Ryu:.........**

**Jin: What at a lost for words, have you finally realised, that you are of no mach to me.**

**Ryu:** The only thing I realised is that, I'll send you down to the darkest depth of the underworld!

**Ryu charged against Jin, and punched him in the chest, but Jin didn't flinch.**

**Jin:** You're gonna need to try harder than that.

 **Ryu:** Damn you!

**Ryu attacked Jin, with a barragfed of punches of lightning, but it still wasn't enough to faze, Jin. Jin getting bored, grabbed both of Ryu's arms and started crushing them slowly breaking the bones**

**Ryu:** Argh!

 **Jin:** It hurts doesn't it?

**Jin squeezes harder, making it more painful.**

**Ryu:** Let go!

**Jin: As you wish.**

**Jin threw Ryu over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground making a large crater underneath.**

**Jin: Get up, I know that wasn't enough to knock you out.**

**Ryu opened his eyes with aglare,a d the gem, on his forehead quickly charged up and fired at Jin's face, Jin blocked the back with his hand, and Ryu was using this opportunity to get away.**

**Ryu: 'At this rate I'll mostly likely, lose, I have to get far way from here!'**

**Suddenly, Ryu bumped into something as he was trying to escape., he looked uo and saw taht it was Jin.**

**Jin:** And where do you think you're going?

**Ryu turned the other way and tried to leave, but Jin teleported in front of him. Ryu kept flying at different directions, but Jin always keeps getting in his way, soon he noticed, multiple copies of Jin were surrounding him.**

**All the Jins:** What's wrong? Can't find your way home?

**Ryu was beyond mad, as he was being mocked by someone weaker than himself.**

**Ryu:** Dam you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! I've had enough of your insolence!!!

**Ryu aura appears again and thits time he was charging up an even more devastating attack.**

**Ryu: LIGHTNING DEMON SECRET ART: 10,000,000 VOLT THUNDER SHOCK CANNON!!!**

**Ryu fired a massive beam of red energy, hoping it would finish him of however, that attack was proven useless, as Jin caught the attack.**

**Ryu:** No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! This isn't possible, no one has ever survived my strongest attack, but yet you were able to catch it with such ease, just what are you, Jin Kaminaga!

**Jin absorbs all the energy from Ryu's attack and loos at him with his glowing red eyes.**

**Jin:** You're worst nightmare.

**The looks on Jin's face sent shivers down, Ryu's spine. He didn't know what to do as Jin had proven to be far more superior than him in every way. In an instant, Jin teleported in front of him, and landed a heavy punch to Ryu's stomach again, making him cough up blood. then his hands glowed with the red energy and as if it was about to do something.**

**Jin:** Your going to regret messing with me and my friends, making an enemy to Fairy Tail, is the biggest mistake you've ever made!

 **Ryu:** The only mistake I made was not making sure you were dead! **LIGHTNING DEMON FIST!!**

**Ryu punched Jin in the chest, but it was still not enough to injure, Jin.**

**Jin:** You're through! Hell's Judgement!! **APOCALYSE DRAGON RAGING ARMAGEDDON!**

**Jin proceeded to land a multitude of blows on Ryu dealing heavy damage.**

**Jin:** Levy, Jet, Droy, Nova, Rykken, Nero, Erza, Cana, Twilight, Gramps! This is all for them!!!!

**Jin landed one finale punch, to Ryu's face, and the punch launched him back to the mobile guild making him crash through all the floors to the very bottom.**

**Jin: *start breathing heavily*** I...... did.... it....

**Jin reverted back to his base form and with no magic left in him, he starts falling from the sky, and was about to hit the surface of the ocean.**

**Jin: Well this is gonna hurt.**

**Before, he hit the ocean, Jin felt arms wrap around his was from behind him. He looked up and saw that it was Nova.**

**Jin:** Hey buddy, what took you so long.

 **Nova:** Oh shut it, just be glad I managed to save you before you became a pancake.

 **Jin:** Hehehe. Whatever.

 **Nova:** Hey Jin, what was that form earlier?

 **Jin:** Honestly, I have no idea. But let's worry about that-

**Jin then falls asleep.**

**Nova:** Looks like, using that transformation, made him use up all of his magic power. Better get back to the other to get him healed up.

**Nova flew towards the direction where the destroyed Fairy Tail guild is.**

**Nova:** Nero it's all up to you now.

**Nero's POV**

**Nero and Cream went through way through the guild, out of no where an energy blast was fired at Cream, but Nero grabbed her and moved out of the way before the attack made impact.**

**Cream:** Thanks, Nero.

 **Nero:** You're welcome.

**Nero looked ahead and was met with the sight of Paragus and Luke.**

**Luke:** Rykken?

 **Nero:** Close, but that was my brother, I take it you're Luke, right?

**Luke could feel the rage inside Nero and was getting very nervous.**

**Nero:** So I take it, you're Luke and Paragus.

 **Paragus:** That's right.

 **Nero:** About time I found you guys, you're gonna pay for what you did to my brother.

 **Paragus:** Oh please, if your brother couldn't defeat my son, then it's obvious you can't either. Luke get rid of him now!

 **Luke:** No.

 **Paragus:** What was that?

 **Luke:** I said no! I'm tired of being used as a toolfor your own personal gain! I never asked to be part of this war, all the pain the sadness the suffering , I hate it! I don't want to be part of this!

 **Paragus:** You disobedient little shit!

**Paragus kicks Luke down.**

**Paragus:** I am your father and you do as I say, unless you don't want to see your friend again, you will no fail me!

 **Luke:** Y-Y-Yes sir.

 **Nero:** What kind of father treats his son so poorly! He's done nothing to deserve this!

 **Paragus:** Quiet you! I didn't ask for your opinion! I will treat this little wretch how I want now attack him Luke!!

 **Luke:**............

 **Paragus:** If you're not going to move then how bout I give you a little push.

 **Paragus brings out the remote and presses the button, shocking the collar around Luke.** **Luke screams in agony, feeling the pain from the electricity.**

**Luke: AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Nero:** Stop you're killing him!

 **Paragus:** Just a little more Luke.

 **Nero:** I said stop!

**Nero fired an energy blast at Paragus' remote and destroyed it, but it was toow late at Luke was now in his first stage of his Legendary Drive.**

**Paragus:** The remote may be gone, but now, my son is battle ready. Get him Luke, destroy him!

 **Luke:** HUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Luke obeyed and charged towards Nero, Nero prepared himself and powered up to his Galaxy Drive mode and blocked his fist in time as it dragged him across the ground, Nero got out of the force of Luke's fist, Luke kept on trying to hit him but Nero kept dodging.**

**Luke then threw another fist, Nero blocked uppercut Luke and created an energy ball and blasted his stomach with it pushing him away, Nero then charged at him and delivered a kick to the gut and hammer fist him to the ground. Luke got back up and was angrier than before.**

**Nero:** Oh shit.

**Luke charged at me but this time his speed increased, Nero barely dodged the punch and only got a graze on the cheek.**

**Nero: 'Where did his sudden boost of speed come from, could it be the angrier he gets the more powerful he becomes. If he goes to far he's gonna lose his sanity and go berserk. I need to find a way to calm him down. Before he potentially destroys all of Magnolia'**

**Luke kept throwing punches, but Nero stopped holding back and increased his speed dodging all of Luke's punches. Luke was gonna do a double axe handle on him, but Nero dodged, making Luke smash the floor. Luke then created energy orbs on his hands and throws a multitude of energy balls.**

**Nero fired an energy blasted to counter them all making them explode, but what he didn't expect was for Luke to charge in and he managed to deliver a heavy punch to Nero's stomach, making him spit out saliva, grabbed his head and head butted him staggering Nero, Luke then grabbed his neck and slammed Nero to a wall.**

**He was going went to punch him but Nero dodged the punch, and Luke ended up punching the wall. Nero had enough, so his grabbed Luke fist and force it to go of his neck and punched Luke with his own fist**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON COMET BARRAGE!!!**

**Nero punched the air sensing Galaxy magic fist to Luke pummelling him.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON STARLIGHT METEOR!**

**Nero finished him off by charging at Luke with blinding speed and punched him hard to the stomach. The force of the punch launched Luke through 10 walls, and Nero followed after him, and saw Luke barely getting up**

**Nero:** That's enough Luke! Listen to me you don't have to do this let me help you!

 **Luke:** AAAAAARRHHHHHHH!!!!

**Luke tried to punch Nero again but Nero dodged and kicked him away.**

**Nero:** Snap out of Luke! Do you want to remain as the monster your father created?! Do you want to let him control you?!

**Luke didn't respond and charged at Nero again and tried to punch him, but Nero blocked and parried every hit and punched him in the face with his magic.**

**Nero:** **GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!!!**

**The punch staggered Luke a bit, but he recovered and kept attacking, Nero dodged every hit, got on his hands and to kick him the first time but gets him the second time. Both warriors clashed causing shockwaves. Nero yet again tried to reason with him.**

**Nero:** Luke, whatever your dad has done to force you to fight, you don't have to listen to him, this guys can't hold a candle to you as a dragon slayer, don't you see he's doing this because he's afraid of you!

**Suddenly Luke was able to utter words, while enraged.**

**Luke:** Shut up you don't know a damn thing about me!!! My father found me in the streets when I lost my dragon mother, Shenlong, he may be strict with me but that's only to protect me!!

**Luke threw a punch, but Nero caught it, and used his strength to pin Luke down**

**Nero:** Didn't you say you never liked the thought, of making people, you don't want to hurt anyone don't you?!

 **Luke:** N-NO!!!!

 **Nero:** Then what is it you want to Luke?! Obey the orders and be a slave to your tyrant of a scumbag father, or live the life you always wanted, don't you want to be free?!

 **Luke:** I...I...I do I really want to!! I want to go out and have go on adventures and make friends, I just want to have a life a fun and spend it with my best friend!!!!

**Nero let's go of Luke,**

**Nero:** And that's all I needed to hear ***brings his hand up*** then why don't you join us, join Fairy Tail.

 **Luke:** You'll...you'll really allow me to join you?

 **Nero:** Oh course, your not a bad kid. and your being forced to do the things you don't wanna do, in Fairy Tail you can live your own life and follow your own dreams, and make the friends. That's something you want right? So what do you say?

**Luke thought for a moment and had his answer.**

**Luke:** I will-.

 **Luke:** Broly! Don't you dare don't you see he's trying to trick you. I raised you son and I demand you to keep fighting.

 **Luke:** Father I-.

 **Nero:** He doesn't have to answer to you anymore.

 **Paragus:** Oh, I think he will.

**A bright like surrounded Paragus hands and what is revealed is a Maroon and white cat with a gem on his chest tied up.**

**Paragus:** If you don't then say goodbye to your friend, Chip!!

 **Chip:** Help me, Luke!

**Luke:** Chip!

 **Cream:** You fool! You would go through these lengths just to have your son, do what you desire?!

 **Paragus:** It's the way of the world kid, life isn't fa-.

**Before Paragus could finish he was shot from the back and the energy blast went through him, He fell down and the one who shot him was Jose.**

**Nero:** Jose!

 **Jose:** I've been wanting to do that for a long time, you've really been an annoyance to me Paragus.

 **Paragus:** M-Master Jose, how? W-Why would you do this?!

 **Jose:** Oh come on, you didn't think I let you join my guild because of you didn't I, I let you join because of your son, he has quite the power within him and I want to see it.

**Broly was in tears even though his father was cruel he still cared for him.**

**Broly:** Dad.

**Luke was at a breaking point and freaked out, his magic energy became more wild and grew by the minute his eyes became red and his irises broke apart. After that his energy became a pillar blasting through the roof and he started flying upwards. His appearance has also changed, he grew bigger and his muscles have grown larger and his hair became blonde.**

**Jose:** So this is the power of an Legendary Dragon.

 **Paragus:** Luke....I'm........sorry.....I didn't want things to be this way....please forgive me.

**With that Paragus life force faded and he died.**

**Nero:** This isn't good, if he unleashes his power, he could destroy the town, maybe worse. Cream take Chip and get as far away as you can!!!

 **Cream:** But what about you?!

 **Nero:** I'll be fine now go!!!

**Natsu and Gajeel fighting.**

**Natsu:** What is that power?!

 **Gajeel:** So the kid finally unleashed his power, it's a lot higher then I expected.

**Back to Nero.**

**Jose:** Have fun, Star Guardian, now you will witness the wrath of Phantom Lord!!!

**With done, Jose disappeared, and Luke gathered his energy and shot blasts everywhere destroying parts of the building and making explosions on the ocean.**

**Nero:** This is gonna be difficult.

**Luke charged at Nero and punched him in the gut, making him cough up blood.**

**Nero:** Gahhh!

**Luke wasn't done he began to pummel Nero with a barrage of punches, Nero tried his best to blck them but Luke's punches proved to be way stronger than expected breaking Nero's guard and then proceeded to beat the crap out of him.**

**Luke didn't give Nero any chance to breathe as he grabbed him by the leg and continuously slammed him on the ground breaking it apart. Luke throw Nero across the room as he was injured from the amount of hits he took.**

**Luke: LEGENDARY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Luke fired a green breath attack at Nero, and it was about to hit him until, a blue blur came about and got Nero out of the way, before Broly's attack made impact.**

**Nero:** Hehe, what took you so long.

**The person who saved Nero, was none other than his brother, Rykken, who somehow was fully healed and back in action.**

**Rykken:** Sorry I took so long, bro.

**Rykken helped Nero stand up.**

**Nero:** How are you already, fully healed?

 **Rykken:** Well, it turns out my body was reacting to the spell used on me, and galaxy magic was reversing the effects, so now I'm okay.

 **Nero:** And gramps?

 **Rykken:** Going on an autistic rage against Jose.

 **Nero:** **0_0** Figures.

 **Luke:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

 **Rykken:** Okay what the heck, happened to him?

 **Nero:** Jose, killed Luke's father, Paragus, and then he went berserk and turned into what you see before you.

**They look at Broly staring them down.**

**Luke:** Kill.

 **Rykken: 0_0** That doesn't sound good.

 **Nero: -_-** You think?!

 **Luke:** KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

**Luke ran towards us, but Rykken manage to get the advantage and blind him.**

**Rykken:** **GALAXY DRAGON SOLAR FLARE!!**

**Luke then covered his eyes and screamed in pain.**

**Rykken:** That should by us a few minutes.

 **Nero:** To do what?

**Rykken then explained the plan to him.**

**Nero:** Are you kidding me?! There's no way I'm doing that again!

 **Rykken:** Nero, if we don't do something! Everyone we know and love will die by Luke's hands!! We can't allow that!!

 **Nero:** I....Ugh. Fine but just this once, fusing with you is just very uncomfortable!

 **Rykken: -_-** I'm aware, but let's make this quick, we only have one shot at this and we have to be in perfect sync.

**Rykken and Nero moved further away from each other.**

**Rykken:** You ready, Nero?

 **Nero:** Ready.

 **Rykken &Nero:** **FUU...SSION...HAAA!!!**

**When did there poses perfectly an aura surrounded the brothers and there souls were moving in different colour and swirled around each other, until they mixed and the aura grew bigger died die down to reveal a figure with a black jacket, white pants with and blue belt around his waist.**

**???:** I am neither, Rykken or Nero! I am the force of justice that rises against the forces of evil! I am Rykon, and I've come for you Luke Shenlong!!!

**Luke get his vision back and looked at Rykon.**

**Luke:** Ggggggggrrrrrrr!

 **Rykon:** Let's end this shall we.

**Both Luke and Rykon flew high in the air to began there next round.**

**END**

**A/N: You may have noticed that I've been using a lot of Bleach soundtracks, that's because in my opinion Bleach has the best most memorable ost's in all of anime, Naruto being a close second. Let me know which anime you think has a good soundtrack.**


	23. Chapter 13: Clash of Titans

**Rykon's POV**

**Rykon flew up in the air and Luke followed to engage on there next round. Luke was chasing Rykon around and fired onslaught of green magic beams towards Rykon, but Rykon dodged them with ease, Luke wasn't willing to give up and kept doing it but still couldn't hit Rykon. Rykon was done messing around and deflected a few.**

**Rykon:** Now it's our turn.

**Rykon was powering up a to full power in the blue haired form, while that was happened Rykon charged in the close the distance between the two titans. When Rykon powered up, Luke managed to get a hit in but Rykon blocked it, but was pushed back a little. Rykon recovered and flew towards Luke and head butted his stomach.**

**Rykon and Luke started clashing and exchanged blows. Rykon was punched in the face, then returned the favour to Luke and uppercut him, Luke had enough and threw a fist, Rykon redirected the punch and elbowed him in the gut and kicked him in the face. which sending flying towards the ground.**

**Rykon didn't let him get a chance to recover and flew higher in the sky and charged up his move. He released the attack and sent a enormous amount of energy blasts towards Luke.**

**Rykon:** **GALAXY DRAGON STARDUST RAIN!!**

**Luke was hit with a countless amount and was sustaining a lot of damage, he used a barrier to shield himself and broke through the attack and was heading towards Rykon, but Rykon kept teleportation to avoid getting hit, Luke did the same thing to catch him out but wasn't successful.**

**They clashed again, but Rykon got a few good hits in. The two of them were flying in a circle and charged up there own blasts and fired towards each other. Somehow when the attacks clashed they broke through the dimensional plain and were in some sore of void.**

**Rykon:** What the hell?!

**Being in the void didn't stop there fight, as they continued, Rykon was yet again overpowering him. Luke had enough and got angry and powered up even further achieving a new level of his Legendary Drive.**

**Luke:** HUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!

**Rykon charged in punched him in the face, but Luke felt nothing , grabbed Rykon's arm and pulled him closer to receive a punch in the gut and he kicked him away, Luke kept it up for a little bit, but Rykon managed to get away and powered up even further.**

**Rykon:** Let's see how you handle this!HUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Rykon hair colour when from blue to silver and grew longer, his eyes went silver and resembled that of dragon eyes, and his aura was different, white scales formed his body, Rykon turned the tables and punched Luke in the face, and uppercut him and kicked him away.**

**Luke was firing a lot of blasts towards Rykon, but Rykon flew around to avoid them, Rykon did the same, and Luke manged to avoid them all. The two warriors closed the distance and clashed fists, which shattered the void and they were now back in Magnolia.**

**Luke ran towards Rykon and tried to kick him but, he teleported out of the way and was behind him, Luke noticed and was about to fired an energy blast, Rykon deflected it and it was sent back to Luke's face, and Rykon spin kicked him making Luke spit out a lot of saliva and was sent back a few meters.**

**Rykon charged two orbs of Galaxy magic in his hands and ran towards Luke. Luke however wasn't done and fired a beam from his mouth 'Legendary Dragon Roar' and fired at Rykon, Rykon anticipated this and jumped over the blast and was now behind Luke and threw the orbs at him, which were direct hits. Rykon wasn't done as he kept firing orbs of magic at Luke.**

**For the final attack. Rykon lifted up his hand and conjured a rainbow coloured orb of magic.**

**Rykon:** Take this! **GALAXY DRAGON STARDUST BREAKER!!**

**Rykon threw the attack at him making Luke sustain more damage and causing a huge explosion that got everyone's attention.**

**Erza's POV**

**Engaging in combat with Jose.**

**Erza:** This power I felt it before....wait is that Rykon that must mean Rykken is alright!

 **Jose:** Looks like things are getting more juicy, Phantom Lord will prevail!!

**Natsu's POV**

**Natsu laying on the ground after defeating Gajeel.**

**Natsu:** Looks like those guys are really going at it.

 **Gajeel:** Ha! We'll win Luke is unstoppable like this.

 **Natsu:** I wouldn't be so sure, when Nero and Rykken fuse there a force to be reckoned with, no one can beat them.

**Rykon's POV**

**Luke got angry and powered up even more, he charged towards Rykon, Rykon jumped in the air and kicked Luke, but Luke blocked it, Rykon then delivered another kick and aimed it to Luke's chest, sending him away, Luke fired an energy wave, but Rykon dodged it with ease. Rykon then flew toward Luke at high speed avoiding the energy wave and punched Luke in the face.**

**Luke recovered and fired a barrage of energy blasts at Rykon, but Luke dodged them all, when he closed the distance with Luke, he threw a right hook to Luke's cheek, kneed him on the face, then kicked him away. Rykon got close to Luke again, and threw a right hook to his stomach then followed it up with a left hook in his stomach again. then started pummelling him with a barrage of punches.**

**Rykon: GALAXY DRAGON COMET BARRAGE!!!**

**Rykon decided to finish this with a ferocious cosmic fist to Luke's stomach, making Luke loose a lot of air and taking a moment to breath. Rykon charged up his magic and surrounded himself with his aura and and flew towards him and Luke recovered and threw a fist and Rykon countered with his own and the both of them clashed fists, the force of the clash caused the ground beneath them to crumble and shatter.**

**Luke tried to get away, but Rykon wasn't allowing him to and closed the distance once again and delivered mighty punch his stomach, the second punch hit him in the gut again and pushed Luke back, the last one paralysed him and Rykon blasted Luke with a pillar of energy coming from the ground, making a huge explosion.**

**Rykon:** **GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC ERUPTION!!!**

**Rykon wasn't done as he charged up a all the galaxy magic he could muster, the orb grew bigger and F/N was ready to unleash it upon Luke.**

**Rykon:** **GALAXY.....DRAGON........SECRET ART:.........GRAND.........NEBULA!!!**

**Rykon fired a massive beam of energy towards Luke, he was then engulfed by the blast this caused a huge explosion and pillar of light shot to the sky, showing there location which was in Magnolia partly destroyed. The light disappeared and revealed Luke laying on the ground in his base form bloody and bruised, his clothes were tatted and there was barley any part of it left.**

**Rykkon:** I should take him to an infirmary.

**Rykon picked Luke up and walked other to the guild, as he was walking a Bright light was shining from where the Phantom Lord guild was.**

**Rykon:** Fairy Law? Master hasn't used that move in a while.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**It was currently in the middle of the evening, and Makarov, stood in front of the broken down Guild Hall, the members of Fairy Tail, and the citizens of Magnolia standing behind him.**

**Makarov:** It's in ruins... They really did quite a number on it didn't they?

 **Lucy:** Master...

**Everyone turned and saw Lucy, a sad look crossing her face.**

**Lucy:** I'm so sorry for all of this.

 **Makarov:** It's alright child. We all understand all that you have gone through, so don't let it get you down.

 **???:** Yeah, so why don't we see a smile huh?

**A female's voice then caused Lucy to turn around, the person behind that voice being revealed to be Levy, with Jet, Droy and Reedus behind her. All four of them were covered in bandages and injuries.**

**Lucy &Jin:** Levy?!

 **Levy:** That's right! We're back! Plus, we just beat Phantom! There's no reason to be sad right now!

 **Droy:** Even if the Guild Hall is destroyed, we can just rebuild it.

 **Jet:** We'll make it even bigger and better.

 **Reedus:** Oui.

 **Levy:** Also, one more thing. Jin! Thanks for trying to protect us that night!

**Levy walked up to him with the crutch still at her side and gave her brother a loving hug.**

**Levy:** You're the best big brother ever.

**Jin shed a few tears and hugged Levy back.**

**Jin:** Thanks little sis, I promise I won't ever let you down.

 **Levy:** I know.

 **???:** Oh you're all here.

 **Everyone:** Huh?

 **Rykon:** Huh, So we did win.

 **Everyone:** Who are you?

 **Gray:** Wait is it me or does this guy look, like Rykken.

 **Natsu:** Kinda looks like Nero to me.

 **Rykon: -_-** We have the same faces idiot!

 **Lucy:** Wait why do I here two voice?! And why do they sound like Rykken and Nero's

 **Rykon:** That's because, I'm the fusion between the two of them, I am Rykon.

 **Erza:** Good to see you, Rykon. You're looking well.

 **Rykon:** Hey Erza.

 **Lucy:** Wait you knew about this?!

 **Erza:** Indeed, I was aware of technique of there for a long time now.

 **Lucy: 0_0** Oh.

 **Macao:** Hey, Rykon, who's that on your shoulder.

 **Rykon:** Oh him, it's Luke.

 **Everyone:** What?!

 **Twilight:** Why would you bring him here?!

 **Rykon:** Look, I get that you all are mad and confused, but you have to trust me, Luke isn't a bad person, he's just a kid with a troubled past. Besides, he has nowhere else to go. So As of today Rykken and Nero will be his legal guardian.

 **Ur:** Master, do you have a say in this?

 **Master Makarov:** .........I will allow him to join the guild, but you have to make sure he doesn't go on a rampage, you need to teach him to master his abilities.

 **Rykon:** You have my word.

 **Master:** Good, so what do you all say, we all celebrate this victory.

 **Everyone:** YEAH!!!!

**Rykon defused into Rykken and Nero and Mirajane , Erza and Ur gave them bone crushing hugs. Luke reunited with his best friend Chip, Ur also befriended a member from Phantom Lord, well ex Phantom Lord member, Ace After the defeat of Phantom Lord, Ace decided to leave and set of on his own journey.**

**Now Rykken and Nero are resting at home with Erza, Ur and Mirajane with them, Luke didn't have a place to stay so he's now living with us.**

**Luke:** Thank you guys for allowing me to stay here, I don't know what to say.

 **Rykken:** Nothing needs to be said we promised to be your guardians, so we gonna take care of you until your old enough to do so yourself.

**Luke and started tearing up and cried in Rykken's chest, Rykken comforted him and rubbed his head.**

**Rykken:** Oh come on, Luke there's no need to cry, Fairy Tail is your new home now, I promise you will never be mistreated again. So what do you say we go to the kitchen and eat Nero's dinner.

**Luke wiped the tears away and smiled.**

**Luke:** Sure.

 **Rykken:** That's more like it.

**Rykken and Luke entered the kitchen and went to the table, which as Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Ur, Jin, Levy, Nova, Happy, Aqua, Cream and Chip sitting on the table.**

**Rykken:** Hey guys.

 **All:** Hey Rykken.

**Rykken sat in between Erza and Ur who gave him a kiss on his cheeks and proceed to have there meal till they were finished.**

**Natsu:** Rykken, Nero can I ask you something?

 **Rykken:** Sure.

 **Nero:** What's up?

 **Natsu:** How did you two fuse??

 **Rykken:** That's simple, it's called the metamoran fusion, basically we have to do a dance in the perfect way for our body's to fuse into one person, Nero and I learned it from one of our S-Class quests a few years back.

 **All:** Woah! Really?!

 **Nero:** Yep.

 **Natsu:** Can you teach me?!

 **Rykken:** Well we could but you need someone who is of equal power and height. Gray why don't you fuse with Natsu?

 **Gray:** There's no way I'm merging body's with this idiot.

 **Natsu:** Screw you!

 **Nero:** Gray, quite being a sore loser and do it.

 **Gray:** Fine, but how do we do it?

**Rykken and Nero stood up and did the fusion dance to fuse, and fused into Rykon.**

**Rykon:** Like this.

**Erza and Mirajane blushed like mad seeing Rykon is shirtless and they can get a got view on his muscles., Ur gave Rykon a thirsty look and licked her lips, sending shivers down Rykons's spine.**

**Erza(Blush):** Oh my.~

 **Mira(Blush):** I want him.~

 **Ur:** Mama likey~

 **All:** Uhhhhhhh.

 **Rykon:** A-Anyway, now it's your turn.

 **Gray: -_-** Do we really have to do that stupid dance?

 **Rykon:** YES!

 **Gray:** Fine!

**Natsu and Gray got up and did the fusion dance.**

**Natsu &Gray: **FUUU....SIOON.....HAAAAA!

**A bright light surrounded the both of them and revealed to be the fusion of Natsu and Gray.**

**???:** Wow this is rad! I wonder what I should call myself....how about Granat!!!

**Lucy was fawning over Granat's handsomeness.**

**Lucy: 'Woah, his power is immense, and he's actually pretty cute, did I just say that?'**

**Happy:** Wow!

 **Chip:** That's so cool!

 **Rykon:** You guys fused perfectly in the first try, I'm impressed. How about we test your strength.

 **Granat:** I'm all fired up!! Bring it on tough guy!!!

**Rykon and Granat were outside and had there match, Granat was a got match up but lost in the end. After that Everyone went home and Rykken was in bed with Erza and Ur.**

**Erza:** You know, you had us really worried about you when you and master were unable to fight.

 **Rykken:** Yeah, sorry about that, I promise to be careful next time.

 **Ur:** A simple sorry, isn't gonna cut it Rykken. For your reckless ness you must be punished. Don't you agree Erza.~

 **Erza:** Indeed.~

 **Rykken:** No hold on girls let's not be too rash.

**Erza and Ur then got on top of Rykken, giving him lustful looks.**

**Erza:** As punishment you're going to satisfy us.

 **Ur:** And we're not stopping until you've dominate the both of us.~

**Rykken:**

**END**


	24. Chapter 14: Dominance Over Scarlet and Sapphire(Lemon)

**Erza:** I hope you're ready, Rykken...~

 **Ur:** Because this will be the toughest challenge you'll ever face.~

 **Rykken:** Well, I do like a challenge, give me your worst.

**Erza and Ur didn't waste time and removed there nightgowns showing her there curvy bodies, Rykken couldn't help but stare at them, mesmerised by there thickness.**

**Ur:** You like what you see big boy.#

 **Rykken: 0_0** Uhhhhh

 **Erza:** Looks like he's enjoying the view.~

**Ur approached Rykken and went down to his friends from downstairs and ripped off his pants.**

**Rykken: -_-** Really?

**Rykken didn't receive and answer as he saw both Ur and Erza with hearts on they were eyes as they were staring at Rykken's dick. The both of them then started licking it from the tip, earning moans of pleasure from him.**

**Rykken: 'I'm officially the luckiest guy in the world.'**

**Later on, Rykken cummed on Ur and Erza's faces, and they both licked each other clean of Rykken's semen.**

**Ur:** You liked the show, honey?

 **Rykken:** I am at lost for words for what I just witnessed.

 **Erza:** Now it's time for the real fun to begin.

**Erza climbed onto Rykken and pushed him against the bed, and put her pussy close to his face, Ryken knew what she wanted and started licking her making her feel delight, as Ur went down to Rykken's dick and squeezed it within her pussy, making him moan in Erza's pussy , making her moan loudly.**

**Ur started bouncing up and down making him moan even more in Erza's pussy filling her with pleasure. Wanting more Erza wrapped her hands around Rykkens's head making him go deeper in her pussy. Rykken grabbed Ur's hips making his large dick go deeper inside her.**

**Moments later, Erza cummed in Rykken's mouth making swallow every bit of it, and Rykken cummed in Ur's pussy. And they were all laying on the bed breathing heavily.**

**Erza:** T-That ***pant*** was delightful.

 **Ur:** I agree, who knew our blue dragon was so good at pleasing women.

 **Rykken:** Really? Because this was my first time.

 **Ur:** And that make you even more special, what do you say we go for another round.

 **Erza:** This time you take the top and I take the bottom.

 **Ur:** Deal~

**Erza and Ur got up again, Ur climbed on top of Rykken and they started making out. Erza reached down to Rykkens dick and squeezed it through ther pussy, making Rykken moan in pleasure, Ur and Rykken were fighting for dominance as Ur slipped in her tongue, because of Erza, Rykken was loosing, but he wasn't going out with out a fight, as he fondled and squeezed Ur's left breast and Rykken used his right hand to squeeze Erza's butt.**

**Ur then stopped making out with Rykken, and placed her Pussy in his face, allowing him to lick and as that was going, Rykken transformed into his Galaxy Drive, and went in deeper into Ur and licked faster, causing Ur to heat up, and feel an enormous amount of pleasure. Rykken also grabbed Erza butt cheeks and pulled her in making his dick go in deeper with in her.**

**For the past 2 hours, Rykken had dominated both Erza and Ur and now they were all sleeping soundly in bed, tied out.**

**~LEMON END~**


	25. Chapter 15: Fragments Of A Forgotten Past

**Rykken's POV**

**1 week after the conclusion of the war against Phantom Lord , a lot happened, Lucy left to go confront her father, Team Natsu went after her to make sure she's ok. Luke and Chip got used to being in Fairy Tail and Nero and I take them with us on S-Class quests to show him the ropes.**

**Also, Loke revealed his secret he was a celestial spirit not only that, but he's a zodiac spirit. Lucy saved him and he was able to go back to the spirit world. As a way of thanking, Loke gave us tickets to the Akane resort. When we got there we immediately started having fun, Natsu and Lucy were riding on dolphins, Happy and Aqua were playing tag, Erza, Ur, Gray and I were playing volleyball. We spit in teams the Men vs Women.**

**Ur:** Ready, to get schooled boys?

 **Rykken:** Pfft, as if bring it on!

**To make fair we all agreed to not use magic, especially since my galaxy magic is too OP. But nothing was said about using our skills and physical strength with, which I had the lead on for being the most powerful in the guild, because of that I got Gray and I the W.**

**Later on, we were running around the beach just enjoying ourselves, then built sand castles some were impropriate though, Natsu stole Gray's trunks and I hit in the head and told him to give it back to him. With the amount of fun we had, Erza and I decided to go to the balcony to relax, while the others kept on having fun, Erza was sitting on my lap enjoying the fresh air with my arms around there waist.**

**Erza:** I really had a great time today. It was wonderful.

 **Rykken:** Not as wonderful as you.

 **Erza:** Oh stop it your making me blush.

**Erza went quite for moment then flinched and started breathing heavily, Rykken wanted to calm her down so he pulled her in a hug and patted her head.**

**Rykken:** Hey, it's ok, your not in any danger.

 **Erza:** Sorry about that I just had dream.

 **Rykken:** Does it have anything to do with your past?

**Rykken felt Erza nodding yes on his chest.**

**Rykken:** I see, when you feel comfortable tell me what happened, just remember I'll always be there when you need me.

 **Erza:** That's very sweat of you Rykken, and thank you.

**Erza lifted her head and moved closer to Rykken face, there lips were about to touch until their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**Rykken:** Oh come on!

 **Erza:** Don't be baby, come in.

**With that said Lucy opened the door and was in a dress.**

**Lucy:** Sorry, did I interrupt anything?

 **Rykken:** Yea-OOF.

**Rykken was cut off with an elbow to the stomach.**

**Erza:** No, your didn't, what's up?

 **Lucy:** Well in that case, come have fun with us. Natsu, Gray, Ur, Aqua and Happy are downstairs. Wanna go play some games?

 **Rykken:** Oh yeah, there's a casino here isn't there?

 **Erza: I** n that case.

**Erza used her requip and changed her clothes from a black bikini to a purple dress.**

**Rykken's Mind:**

**Rykken(blushing):** Wow you look gorgeous.

 **Erza:** Thank you Rykken, you are very kind.~

 **Lucy:** Hey, Rykken you got anything to wear?

 **Rykken:** I do actually, I can manipulate my galaxy magic and use it to create anything of my imagination like....

**Rykken galaxy aura surrounds him completely and stops to reveal him in a suit.**

**Rykken:** This, similar to Erza's requip magic.

 **Lucy:** Wow that's a neat trick.

 **Erza:** I agree, you look handsome in that suit of yours.

 **Rykken:** Thank you, now may I accompany you to the casino, my queen.

**Rykken brought out his hand.**

**Erza:** It would be my pleasure, my king.

**Erza took his hand and the both of them walk down to the casino, Lucy followed.**

**Lucy: -_- 'Why do I always end up 3rd wheeling?'**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken, Erza and Lucy were in the casino and met up with Ur, playing a gambling game, Rykken told Erza that he was gonna go to the toilet. Rykken was done and zipped his pants.**

**Rykken:** Okay, I'm done. no I'm I wonder if Erza and Ur won the money? Not like I would need it though.

**Suddenly he heard and explosion.**

**Rykken:** That's not good. I better check it out!

**Rykken ran to the casino as fast as he could and heard Lucy screaming for his name.**

**Lucy:** RYKKEN HELP!!!

 **Rykken:** I'm coming Lucy!!

**Rykken got to the room and saw the area partly destroyed, Natsu was laying on the ground with smoke coming out of his mouth, Juvia, Ur and Gray were unconscious aswell, and Lucy was tied up, I couldn't find any sign of Erza and Aqua.**

**Rykken:** The hell! what happened here?!

 **Lucy:** Rykken over here untie me!

**Rykken got to Lucy and cut the tying her.**

**Rykken:** Lucy, what happened here? Where are Aqua, Happy and Erza?

**Lucy loos at Rykken sad and looks down.**

**Lucy:** They...............They've been taken.

**Rykken looked down with his hair covering his eyes, and spoke in a venomous tone.**

**Rykken:** What did you say?

 **Lucy:** I couldn't do anything to stop them, Rykken I'm so sorry.

**Lucy starts crying, and Rykken pulls her intoo a hug, and pats her head to comfort her.**

**Rykken:** It's okay you did the best you could, I don't blame you for what happened to them, also you might want to cover your ears.

**Lucy does as he says, and Rykken stood up and backed away from her. Rykken let out an almighty roar of rage shaking the entire island and causing massive waves to form in the ocean.**

**Rykken's Roar:**

**Lucy:** Holy shit, that's loud!

 **Rykken:** Alright now that I got that out of my system, let's make sure our friends are okay.

**After that, the both of them went to go help Gray and others, Gray and Ur shattered into pieces but it turned out to be an Ice clone, Juvia protected them. Then Natsu woke up.**

**Rykken:** Natsu, do you have the scent of the guys that took, Erza, Happy and Aqua.

 **Natsu:** Yeah, we'll be able to track them no problem.

**Rykken changes to his normal attire.**

**Rykken:** Good, because nobody takes my girls can get away with it!! Let's move the sooner we get there the sooner Erza, Happy and Aqua will come back safe!!

 **All:** Yeah!!!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Everyone got ready to leave, Lucy found a boat for us to use, Natsu was a didn't want to get on, so Y/N use his Galaxy magic to temporarily remove the motion sickness. On the way, The others told me about Erza's connection to the people who attacked us. Natsu managed to pick the scent again and it was coming from some strange Island.**

**Natsu:** He what's that?

 **Lucy: *gasp*** It must be... the tower of heaven.

 **Juvia:** I'll protect us.

**Juvia raised her hand and a magic circle appeared, water began to surround us making us blend in with the sea.**

**Juvia:** My water dome will keep us from being seen.

 **Lucy:** Nice work, Juvia.

 **Rykken:** Don't tell me this is the place she was thinking about.

 **Ur:** What are you talking, Rykken?

 **Rykken:** Earlier today, Erza was having flashbacks about her past, I didn't think she would have a connection with the tower of heaven, but I guess I got my answer.

 **Gray:** Don't worry man, we'll get them back.

 **Rykken:** I know, any ideas on how we get in?

**Natsu thought for moment and put his hand up.**

**Natsu:** Oo! Oo! I know!

 **Rykken:** Natsu if it's to storm the giant freaking tower and charge in without a plan, so help me I will kill you!!

**Natsu flinched and nodded continuously.**

**We managed to get to shore, and found out there were a lot of guards around so we snuck around without getting caught. Juvia went underwater to find any passage ways.**

**Gray:** There sure are a lot of them.

 **Natsu:** Let's get them.

 **Rykken &Ur: -_-** Don't even think about?

**Juvia's head popped out of the water.**

**Juvia:** I found an underwater passage way into the tower.

 **Gray:** Seriously, well done, Juvia.

**Juvia then got all up on Lucy face with a smug smile.**

**Juvia:** You hear that, Lucy? I was just praised by Gray not you.

 **Lucy:** Yeah, yeah.

 **Rykken: 0_0** For some reason, I'm glad you and Erza do not have that kind of rivalry.

 **Ur: 0_0** Yeah, me too.

 **Rykken:** Alright, Juvia, how long would it take to get there underwater?

 **Juvia:** From my calculations, I would say 10 minutes maybe more.

 **Natsu:** We could hold our breathe that long right?

 **Gray:** Probably.

 **Lucy:** **0_0** That isn't even remotely possible you dolts!

 **Ur: -_-** My goodness, where have I went wrong?

 **Gray:** What? What did I say?!

 **Juvia:** I may have a solution to our problem.

**Juvia explained her idea and gave us each a water bubble with oxygen inside, before we did we changed into our swimwear to not get our clothes wet and swam underwater, to get under the tower.**

**Gray:** So we're beneath the tower now, huh?

 **Rykken:** I wonder were there keeping, Erza, Happy and Aqua.

 **Lucy:** They may look silly, but they sure do work!

 **Juvia:** I'm impressed you made it here because I purposefully made yours smaller so you would have trouble breathing.

 **Lucy: -_-** Gee, thanks.

**Suddenly, there was a loud roar, with a voice that came after it.**

**???:** Intruder!

 **Lucy:** Uh oh!

**A group of soldiers came out and stood on the bridges in front of us.**

**???:** Identify yourselves.

 **Rykken:** Identify this!!

**Rykken jumped towards the soldiers in front of them.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!!!**

**Rykken's attack knocked down a lot of the soldiers. Natsu and the others followed after him, and mad quick work on the rest. Some how, the mouth of a statue opened revealing a foot path.**

**Natsu:** What's that?

 **Gray:** I think it's there way of saying-

 **Iamwildcat:** COME ON IINNNN!!!!!!!!

 **Everyone: 0_0** ...............................

 **Rykken: 0_0** Wildcat where the fuck did you come from?

 **Wildcat:**.....................Suck my ass.

**With that Wildcat disappeared without a trace.**

**Lucy: 0_0** Who was that?

 **Ur: 0_0** I have no idea?

 **Rykken:** 0_0 Let's forget this ever happened. Also from here on ourt we should be careful, were in there territory so they'll after all.

**The others nodded and ran in the pathway.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**When the group went through the path, they managed to get to close to the top of the tower and found a dinning room with food on the table. Everyone besides Lucy was stuffing there faces with food.**

**Lucy:** What the heck are you guys eating?!

 **Rykken:** Food, I feel like that's obvious.

 **Virgo:** I suggest you join them before there's nothing left.

 **Lucy:** No, thanks.

 **Natsu:** Hey, Rykken can I ask you something.

 **Rykken:** Okay, shoot.

 **Natsu:** What was that blue haired form, Rykon had during his fight with Broly.

 **Rykken:** For what I can remember, my father, Galacon, told me that form, I think it was the dragon force, a stage a dragon slayer achieves, that allows the user access to primal dragon energy, boosting there strength to be on par with dragons.

Even though, I'm a dragon myself, it's still hard to be able to access the form at will. My guess is, Rykon was probably able to use it because of the multiplayer of strength the fusion gives us.

 **Natsu:** I never heard of the dragon force.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Did Igneel not teach you that?

 **Natsu:** I don't know, maybe, my memory is a bit hazy from the time he disappeared.

 **Rykken:** Now that you mention it, I'm having the same problem. Anyway, do you guys think they purposely put this food here for us or someone else.

 **Ur:** Don't care, it's still delicious!

 **Juvia:** I have no clue, but the door that opened for us was controlled by a magic user.

 **Virgo:** And they were well aware of our presence.

 **Lucy:** Why would they let us in?

 **Gray:** Do you think they're trying to provoke us?

 **Rykken:** If that was the case, then there doing a terrible job at it.

 **Virgo:** Not to be rude, but your bikini leaves little to the imagination.

 **Lucy:** Wait should I change?!

 **Virgo:** Yes. I'll help you!

 **Lucy:** Wait you mean right here?!

 **Virgo:** You should change too Ms. Ur.

 **Ur:** Stay away from me!

**Ur tried to get away but she was caught by Virgo, Virgo then proceeded to change Lucy and Ur in public. I covered my eyes from the sight but I kinda wanted to watch, Natsu kept eating, but Gray couldn't take his eyes of her and Juvia complained.**

**Gray:** Holy-.

 **Juvia:** Please stop looking at her Gray!

**Virgo was done. I took my hands away from my eyes and saw Lucy wearing a green dress, with a bandana on her hair.**

**Virgo:** I brought this other from the Celestial world.

 **Lucy:** So boys, do we look super cute in this outfit or what?

**Ur: 0_0** I feel violated.

**Ur's outfit**

**A/N: I kinda wish Lucy wore this more often, to be honest. I really like it.**

**Rykken: 0_0** Wow, you two look amazing.

 **Gray:** Yeah, it looks great.

 **Juvia:** Don't compliment her!

 **Virgo:** He loooooves her.

 **Rykken: -_-** Virgo please never do that again.

 **Natsu:** And just when were you hanging out with Happy, birdo?

 **Rykken:** Her names Virgo, remember?

 **Virgo:** I wish you luck, princess

 **Lucy:** Thanks for the help Virgo.

**Virgo goes back to the spirit world.**

**Lucy: Oh, did you guys want me to ask her to bring you a dry change of clothes too?**

**Gray and I were using Natsu's flames to dry our clothes.**

**Rykken:** Nah, we're good.

 **Gray:** This does the trick just fine.

 **Lucy:** HE'S NOT A DRYER YOU KNOW!

**Out of nowhere a bunch of soldiers rushed in towards us.**

**???:** The intruders.

 **???:** We found them.

**I was about to engage until Erza came out of nowhere and took out all of them.**

**Everyone:** Erza!

 **Juvia:** Wow, she's so cool.

**When Erza noticed us she had a shocked face.**

**Erza:** It's you, what are you doing inside the tower?!

 **Lucy:** Looking for you.

 **Erza:** GO HOME! THIS PLACE IS FAR TO DANGEROUS!

 **Natsu:** You're not gonna scare me into leaving, I ain't going anywhere till that blockhead get's a taste of his own medicine. I'm gonna make him pay for shooting me in the mouth.

 **Rykken:** Your friends kidnapped Happy and Aqua and I ain't leaving without them and you!

 **Erza:** They got them too? Must have been Millianna.

**Rykken: 'So that's the name of the bitch that took my cat!'**

**Natsu:** Where can I find them?!

 **Erza:** I'm not sure.

 **Natsu:** This means war.

 **Gray: -_-** Against who exactly?

 **Natsu: *runs off*** THE JERKS HAVE KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE BUDDY!

 **Lucy:** Let's go help him!

**Erza raises one of her swords to stop us.**

**Erza:** NO! You don't have to worry about Aqua and Happy, Millianna is a cat lover, she'll never do anything to hurt them. I promise I'll bring them back to the guild with me, but you 5 need to leave immediately.

 **Rykken:** To hell with that!

**Everyone turned to me as I walked closer to Erza and was now right in front of her.**

**Rykken:** Erza I didn't come all this way just to receive a warning and for you to tell me to leave, I know your having problems with this whole thing since it relates to your past. But that doesn't mean you can shut us out of you problems! I'm here for one purpose and that isto bring uoi, Aqua and Happy back home safe Aand I'll be damned if I left any of you behind!! You see this mark ***takes off jacket and rolls of shirt sleeve*** this is a symbol that shows we are family, that unites as one, so no matter what you say I'm not leaving.

**Rykken tries to hug her but Erza pushes away. Rykken saw tears in her eyes.**

**Erza: *tears up*** I'm sorry everyone, but you can't help me now. The odds are stacked against me. Win or lose this battle, I'm staring death in the face.

 **Gray:** What do you mean by that?

 **Erza:** There's no point in fighting what's inevitable. I can't...but what I can do is share my story with you while I'm still here.

**Everyone fell silent and we paid close attention.**

**Erza:** This building is the Tower of Heaven, it's also called the R-system. Over a decade ago, a cult dedicated to black magic began its construction, it would be used to cast a forbidden spell that brings the dead back to life. The spell required multiple human sacrifices, so the cult abducted citizens of surrounding areas and forced them to build the tower as their slaves

The only reason I know this is because I was 1 of those people. Anyone dared to resist the cult or tried to escape the tower would mysteriously disappear. We never had any peace in mind, we lived in constant fear, but we bonded and made friends we could trust despite that even though we knew we wouldn't be together long. 1 of my friends in the tower was a boy named.......... Jellal.

**END**

**Ending theme:**


	26. Chapter 16: Ninjas! Why did it have to be Ninjas?!

**3rd POV**

**Erza explained to uthe others what the building was and the origin of the Tower of Heaven and her connection to it as well a friend of hers, named Jellal. Once I listened to her I was pissed of, my aura was wasn't the same blue aura it was now dark purple.**

**Juvia:** If this wizard is as evil as you say, why would Jellal want to resurrect him?

 **Erza:** I don't understand his motives either. However, my old friend Sho said something to me about Zeref getting them into into Heaven and when that happens the world will be reborn and they will be it's rulers.

 **Rykken:** For some reason I have the urge to punch him in the face.

 **Lucy:** Okay, there's one thing that confuses me about these people who claim to be old friends of yours. Why are they accusing you for betraying them, don't they realise that Jellal's the bad guys here?

 **Rykken:** The only solution, would be that Jellal manipulated them, when Erza left the island.

 **Erza:** That still doesn't change the fact that I abandoned them so long ago. In the end I guess you could say I did betray them.

 **Lucy:** Because he threatened to kill them if you came back, you couldn't save them.

 **Erza:** None of that matters anymore. If I can defeat Jellal then it will all be over, leave it to me, okay?

 **???:** Sister, that's not true.

**We turned a saw a boy with blonde hair and tanned skin with a tattoo on his chin.**

**A/N: -_- I really hate this guy.**

**???:** Why? Why are you lying to them?

 **Erza:** Sho.

 **Sho:** You think by making yourself the victim you're gonna get sympathy from your friends. Tell them the truth, that's not how it happened and you know it. You blew up the boats we we're gonna use to escape and then you left on your own. We would've ended up at the bottom of the sea if it hadn't been for Jellal, he saved us.

He warned us not to trust wizards like you who haven't learned to use magic properly. He said you've become drunk with magic power and you didn't want anything to do with your past or the people you left behind.

**I had enough of his babbling and rushed and punched him in the face sending him flying to a wall.**

**Erza:** Rykken!

 **Rykken:** What?! He was pissing me off!! ***turns to Sho*** Did you ever think that everything that bastard told you was a lie? How naive at you?! If you truly knew Erza you should know she would never do any thing like that!!

 **Sho:** You only think you know, you weren't there back then, you don't know anything about us. After you left Jellal's words were my only salvation and that's why I spent all these working to finish the tower for him. I did it for his sake! Now your trying to tell me it was all a lie?

 **Rykken: 0_0** I mean........yeah.

 **Sho:** YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH AND JELLAL'S NEEN LYING TO US THIS WHOLE TIME?!

**Rykken: -_- 'This idiot is incredibly naive.'**

**???:** That's right.

**A large man with an eye patch and metal mask appeared behind us.**

**Gray:** Why you-

 **Juvia:** Wait, he doesn't pose a threat, my dear. He meant you no harm, at the resort he knew he was attacking you ice decoy.

 **Grey:** But how?

 **Juvia:** Since it was he who casted the darkness spell, it had no effect on him. I came along in hopes of discovering why he'd chosen to spare you.

 **???:** I'd expect no less then a member of Phantom's Element 7.  
  
  


 **Sho:** I don't understand.

 **???:** I had to fool you and the others into thinking I'd killed him, but I'd hoped our attack would lure them here.

 **Sho:** So you were lying too, how could you do that to me?

**He approached Sho and place a hand on his shoulder.**

**???:** I'm sorry, Jellal had you under his spell and I couldn't convince you otherwise, so I played along until the time is right.

 **Erza:** So you knew all along.

 **???:** I've believed in you, Erza, and there's nothing that can change that. I mean those words from the bottom of my heart.

 **Simon pulled her in for a hug, Rykken had a tick mark on his face**.

**Rykken: 'I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous.'**

**Gray looked at me.**

**Gray:** You okay there, man?

 **Rykken:** Perfectly fine!

 **Ur:** Uh oh~. Looks like someone's jealous.~

 **Rykken:** Am not!

 **Ur:** Are too.~

 **Rykken:** Tch, leave me alone!

 **Sho:** I never knew. I can't believe I blindly followed him all these years, I doubted you.... cause you left me alone. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT!

**Sho was now kneeling on the floor crying, I was annoyed with him at first but I actually do fell bad for the guy, he went through a lot.**

**Sho:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE OF YOU i SHOULD BELIEVE ANYMORE!

**Erza knelt down in front of Sho.**

**Erza:** I know this is difficult to take all of this in at once, but Sho, there's something that you should know. Though it's been many years, I've never once forgotten about any of you.

**Erza and Sho hugged.**

**Erza:** I'm sorry I couldn't stand up to him I was so weak back them. Please forgive me.

 **Simon:** Now you're stronger and ready to face him, isn't that right?

**Erza nodded.**

**Erza:** I've been waiting all these years for this moment, when a group of powerful wizards would gather.

 **Rykken:** So what's the plan?

 **Simon:** We're going to take down Jellal, we can do it if we work together, but first, we need to stop Salamander and Wally from clashing.

 **Rykken:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**We were making our way further to the top of the tower to find Natsu and face Jellal. We were now in a room surrounded by faces.**

**Erza:** Rykken can you still track Natsu?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, I can't pick upon his scent, but I can still detect his magic energy he should be some-

 **???:** I welcome you to the tower of Heaven.

 **Rykken:** Oh yeah sure just interrupt me, why don't you!!

 **???:** My name is Jellal and I am the ruler of this tower. I see the players have been arranged.

 **Gray:** Say what?

 **Simon:** So he knows we're here. He could be lurking anywhere in the tower waiting for us.

 **Jellal:** I'm delighted you've come all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of Heaven's Game....The rules are really quite simple, I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice for my ceremony to resurrect Lord Zeref.

**What he said set me off, and the dark aura came back again and my hair was flicking between its normal hair colour to black.**

**Rykken:** Like hell I'll let you get your hands on her!!

 **Jellal:**...If you manage to find a way to stop me, you'll be the winners of the game. To make things a little interesting, I've enlisted 6 knights to battle on my behalf. The only way you'll be able to beat me is if you defeat them, in other words, a 5 on 8 battle royal, and there's 1 more surprise, the magic council has a satellite square focused on this tower and it's highly likely they will attack. At this very moment they're in the midst of voting to fire an etherion blast.

**Jellal's location**

**Jellala was standing with 5 people, one of them was a muscular guy with a owl head, the next was an attractive pink haired women in a white kimono, the other was a female brown hair and red eyes, the other had purple hair and red eyes, and the last girl had white hair, and gold eyes.**

**Another was a guy with white skin and weird patterns painted on his face.**

**Vidaldus:** Hey that wasn't in the deal, you hooded freak, if that thing hit's us we'll all be going to hell.

 **Ikaruga:** Now now, Vidaldus. You would be have second thoughts would you?~

 **Vidaldus:** Not on your life boss.

 **???:** From what I've heard one of the 8 is one of the twin Galaxy Dragons Slayers

 **???2:** Really? Well things certainly got interesting.

 **Jellal:** If it is to strike there will be nothing left of this place and even you.

 **Lucy:** What kind of messed up game is this?!

 **Erza:** But that doesn't make any sense to me. Why would the magic council resort to such drastic measures?!

**Sho raised his hand at Erza and trapped her in a card.**

**Gray:** Erza!

 **Simon/Rykken:** What the hell do you think your doing?!

 **Jellal:** Now then, let the game begin.

 **Sho:** I won't let him lay a finger on her!

 **Erza:** Let me out of here!

 **Sho:** I'll beat Jellal all by myself if I have to!

**Sho runs away to find Jellal!**

**Rykken:** You fucking Idiot!! Get back here with my girlfriend!!

**Rykken ran after him.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Erza's POV**

**I was still trapped in the card that Sho put me in, he was angry and looked like he didn't want o listen to reason.**

**Sho:** HOW COULD YOU?! You lied to me, Jellal, YOU LIED TO ALL OF US! I won't let you get away with it!

 **Erza:** Calm down, Sho!

 **Sho:** He's gotta pay for what he did!

 **Erza:** Your going to need help to fight him, release me from the card at once!

 **Sho:** can't do that. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. you're safe in there.

 **Erza:** Don't be an idiot and let me out! I'm serious Sho! Set me free or Jellal will not be your only enemy! You pissed of Y/N so let me go or you'll deal with him!

 **Sho:** No way!

**Erza: -_- 'He's screwed.'**

**Sho ran into a room with a giant tree with petals falling. A woman with long pink hair had a long sword playing horrible music making the other girls in the room cringe.**

**???:** Remind me again, why we allow her to play that?

 **???3:** I honestly have no idea.

 **Ikaruga:** Konnichiwa, I am the one they call Ikaruga. Who might you be?

**Sho:** Get out of my way lady, don't make me hurt you!

 **Ikaruga:** Dear me, why must I be burdened with such a boorish man?

 **Sho:** I warned you!

**Sho threw a lot of cards at Ikaruga, but she sliced them all in half.**

**Sho:** How'd you do that?!

 **Ikaruga:** My Katana is able to cut through anything with extreme precision.

 **Sho:** Well that sword of yours won't scare me!

**With 1 swipe Ikaruga cut the floor underneath Sho and paralysed him.**

**Sho:** N-No I can't move.

 **Ikaruga:** I just severed your nerves without cutting your clothes or flesh. Don't challenge my mugetsu style.

**Ikaruga was about to finish him until the roof of the room broke apart and someone crashed down on the floor, it was Rykken he was looking at show with a hint of malice.**

**Rykken:** SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!!

 **Ikaruga:** Well, well well, if it isn't the infamous Starlord.

**Rykken's POV**

**I basted through the floor to find Sho, but I was met with a few unfamiliar faces**

**Rykken:** And who might you guys be?

 **Ikaruga:** I am Ikaruga, other there are my allies Rin and Daidoji. We are 3 of the 5 assassins Jellal hired for this game.

 **Daidouji:** Hey there cutie.~

**Rin:** Be serious, Daidoji.

**Daidouji:** What I can't help but find him attractive.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Uhhhhhh thanks I guess. Well since you already know who I am, let's skip the talking and go straight for the action.

 **Sho:** No don't she-

 **Rykken:** Put a sock in it already! Because of your rashful thinking you caused a lot of trouble for us and now I have to fix, so do me a favour and shut up!

 **Ikaruga:** I see, so Erza's been here the whole time, once I defeat you I will take her and leave.

 **Rykken:** Hmph! Like I will let that happen, your not getting your hands on her. And since you use a sword how bout we make this fair.

**Rykken created a portal to the pocket dimension where he keeps all of important items he reached in and grabbed soemthing which started shaking the entire tower from the amount of magic energy coming from it.**

**Erza:** No way, he's using that?!

 **Sho:** Using what?

**Rykken pulled out a large black and gold blade, with a flaming aura surrounding it**

**Ikaruga:** Impressive, what is that blade?~

 **Rykken:** It's called Star Slicer, the most powerful sword in the world and it was also a gift from my father.

 **Ikaruga:** I see, so you were gifted a blade from the king of dragons, impressive. But you still won't have a chance.

 **Daidouji:** Oh come on I want to fight him!

 **Ikaruga:** You will have your chance Daidoji, but for now he's mine.

 **Rykken:** Bring it.

**Rykken charged at Ikarugo and they both clashed blades, Rykken being stronger physically was pushing Ikaruga back. Ikaruga jumped back and both her and Rykken echchanged super fast strikes, but neither were getting a hit on each other.**

**Ikaruga:** **MUGETSU STYLE: YASHA SENKU!**

 **Rykken:** **OH IT'S ON** **!**

**Rykken counted Ikaruga's speed with his own blades and entered a high speed battle between blades, they clashed once more thenRykken put more power into his swing pushing Ikaruga back and gave her an uppercut then lifting her if the ground and gave her a kick to the stomach making her crash on the wooden floor.**

**Ikaruga:** Impossible! You're blade should've shattered to pieces.

 **Rykken:** Well, too bad because his sword is made up of the scales of the king of all dragons nothing will break this sword!

 **Ikaruga:** I'll get you this time!

**Ikaruga charged towards me and we clashed blades, she tried using her Yasha Senku, at close range, but Rykken yet again blocked all of her, when she was open Rykken delivered a hard punch to Ikaruga's stomach, knocking her down.**

**Rykken: STARBURST NEBULA!!!!**

**Rykken channelled so much energy into his blade it turned into a humongeous beam of energy, and hit Ikaruga who screamed in agony, and the wave blew a massive hole on the tower.**

**Daidouji: 0_0** **HOLY CRAP!**

**Rin: 0_0** So.....still want to fight him?

 **Daidouji:** Yep!

 **Rin:** **-_-** Was kind of hoping you would say no.

 **Rykken:** Had enough?

 **Ikaruga:** Not in the slightest.

**Ikaruga used Yasha Senku once again but she missed.**

**Rykken:** Ha! You missed!

 **Ikaruga:** Did I?

**Ikaruga pointed behind me, her attacks were aimed at Erza and she's able to block all of them. Somehow, Erza managed to break free.**

**Erza:** I suspected your attacks would weaken Sho's sealing spell, allowing me to cut right through into freedom. You said your name's Ikaruga right? Well, I didn't come all this was for you. Begone.

 **Rykken** : **-_-** I don't think it's that easy to get someone to leave you alone if you tell them. Especially your enemies.

 **Erza:** No one asked for your opinion, Rykken!

 **Rykken:** I am spitting facts!

 **Ikaruga** : My apologies but I think I'll stay.

**Within that second, Erza's armour cracks and shatters into pieces, leaving only her in her skirt and blouse.**

**Rykken:** Erza!

 **Ikaruga:** You seem surprised, a skilled warrior like you should have seen that coming.

**Then music started playing.**

**Rykken:** Where fuck is music coming from?

 **Daidouji: -_-** Best not to question it.

**For some reason Ikaruga was singing, and it really grossed me out, even Erza has a better voice then her.**

**Ikaruga:** Your single-minded focus on Jellal, has rendered you a fledgling novice, completely un aware to my Katana flashing about you.

**Ikagura's insult pissed off Erza and she glared at her.**

**Rykken:** Oh shit, she mad!! I'll leave it to you babe!

**Erza then engaged in battle with Ikaruga, while I turned my attention onto the other two.**

**Rykken:** So looks I'll be fighting the both of you.

 **Rin:** Indeed, and we won't be backing down so easily.

 **Daidouji:** As much as I don't want to hurt that adorable face of yours, I still am anxious to kick your ass.

 **Rykken:** I'm surprised you two, have to courage to face me, despite only seeing a portion of my power.

 **Rin:** Then how bout we show you what we're made off.

 **Rykken:** Bring it.

 **Rin:** You ready, Daidouji?

 **Daidouji:** Yeah.

**Rin &Daidouji: SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!**

**Rykken: 0_0** Shinobi what now?

**Suddenly both Rin and Daidouji's clothes disappeared, showing there naked bodies.**

**Rykken: 'What the fuck?!'**

**Erza saw this while fighting.**

**Erza:** Rykken, you better be looking away!

 **Rykken:** Uhhhhhh.

**Rykken however wasn't paying attention to Erza as he was too distracted seeing Rin and Daidouji transform. In thye middle of there transformation, scrolls appeared inbetween there breasts, they took them and lifted them into the air and they started glowing a bright light, their scolls opened and swirled around there bodies, as there shinobi outfits materialised. Daidouji's was different, her transformation made her hair turn black and she somehow became a bulkier.**

**Rin's Transformation**

**Daidouji's Transformation**

**Rin:** Prepare yourself, son of Galacon....

**Daidouji:** For this is our true strength.

**Rykken: 0_0**......................................

 **Rin:** **0_0** What's with that look on your face?

 **Rykken:** What.... the... fuck did I just witness?!

 **Rin:** Our shinobi transformation, obviously.

 **Rykken:** You mean to tell me you do that on a daily basis?!

**Daidouji and Rin looked at each other then back at Rykken.**

**Rin &Daidouji: **Yeah pretty much.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Bruhhh, these girls are wild.

 **Rin:** Now enough of the chatter, let's begin.

**Rin and Daidouji used there ninja skills to move incredibly fast, and moved around the room to confuse, Rykken.**

**Rykken:** Well, they're fast.

**Rin and Daidouji charged at Rykken from both sides, and attacked him, Daidouji aimed a punch to Rykken's face, but he blocked that with his hand, and at the same time Rin had huge black shurikens and was attempting to slice Rykken in half, but Rykken also blocked the attack with Star Slicer. The force from the clash, caused a big crater to appeared underneath them.**

**Rykken:** Well, things sure have just gotten interesting.

**END**


	27. Chapter 17: Rykken vs 2 Busty Ninja Girls

**Rykken's POV**

**Rin and Daidouji charged at Rykken from both sides, and attacked him, Daidouji aimed a punch to Rykken's face, but he blocked that with his hand, and at the same time Rin had huge black shurikens and was attempting to slice Rykken in half, but Rykken also blocked the attack with Star Slicer. The force from the clash, caused a big crater to appeared underneath them.**

**Rykken:** Well, things sure have just gotten interesting.

**Rykken released then fron the grapple, and Rin and Daidouji started attaking Rykken, there attacks were fast but Rykken was managing to block them. Rin tried to hit Rykken again, with her other shuriken, but Rykken blocked it, Rin countered by kicking Rykken in the face, pushing him back a bit. Rykken smirked and put Star Slicer in a scabbard on his back and took a fighting stance.**

**Rykken:** Let's go!

**Rin and Daidouji charged at Rykken, and gave it everything they got, Rykken dodged Rin's kick and kicked her chest knocking her down, and turned to Daidouji with a fist of Galaxy Magic.**

**Rykken:** **GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!**

**Daidouji brings both hands together before bringing them back and focusing all her energy into one palm strike. She then releases a devastating wave of energy in the shape of an open mouthed tiger.**

**Daidouji: HEAVEN AND EARTH FLASH WAR WILD TIGER FIST!!!**

**Both of there strikes clashed, making a huge shockwave that pushed them both back. Rin did hand signs to prepare an attack.**

**Rin: FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**

**Rin breathed out a large ball of fire that makes it's way towards Rykken, Rykken focuses his energy into his feet and leaps towards the attack.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON TALON!**

**Rykken kicks the fireball back to Rin, Rin was shocked but kept her composuer and jumped over the attacks as it exploded behind her and leaps towards Rykken agaming a kick to the face, Rykken blocks it with his left atm and pushes her back, only for her to backflip, and charge at him again to deliver a punch to his face, pushing him back**

**Daidouji came back and aimed a kick to his side, Rykken caught her leg before that, but Daidouji lifted her other leg and kicked Rykken in the stomach, sending him in the air.**

**Rin and Daidouji charged at him at the same time, ready to attack again. Rykken fixed his position and landed in the floor with his hands and pushed himself into the air again to to a backflip to get back on his feet.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!!**

**Rin: STORMY GIANT SWING!**

**Rin** **completely opens one of her fuuma shuriken and holds it forward, allowing it to quickly rotate and generate a violent vortex of turbulence, to counter Rykken's breathe attack. Since the attack wouldn last long Daidouji charged against Rykken as he was preoccupied with Rin's attack.**

**Unfortunately, Rykken suspected this, and created a Star Clone, out his magic to pursue her. Clone Rykken grabbed Daidouji by the face and slammed her into the ground and pinned her.**

**Daidouji:** Neat trick.~

 **C.Rykken:** Thanks learned it myself.

 **Daidouji:** You know, up close you looks very handsome, how bout we skip the fight and have a little fun of our own.

 **C.Rykken:** Tempting, but I can't really trust you since you work for Jellal.

 **Daidouji:** Well, technically, Rin and I work for ourselves, were only here to do a job as assassins, didn't expect to see the mighty, Starlord.~

 **C.Rykken:** So as an assassin, doo you kill for the fun of it or do you have a purpose?!

 **Daidouji:** Maybe When this fight is over I'll tell you!

**Stop music.**

**Daidouji kneed Clone Rykken in the crowned jewels making him let go of her, and turn into sparkles and disappear while holding his jewels. Rykken looked at Daidouji shocked and held his JewEls to make sure they were okay.**

**Rykken: 0_0** That was a dirty move and you know that!

 **Daidouji:** Assassin's don't play fair sweetheart.~

 **Rykken:** Well in that case, do you guys want to keep fighting? Because in all honesty, I can tell you two aren't evil, I have no reason to fight you.

 **Rin:** You are right about us being not being evil, but I still want to continue.

 **Rykken:** What is it with two, why do you want to fight me so badly?!

 **Rin:** Because um..... ***blushes*** we really admire you.

 **Daidouji:** We heard a lot about you and your brother from sorcerer weekly, and we are really big fans, mostly to you.

 **Rykken: 'HAHA BEAT THAT NERO!'** Oh really? Well at least I'm known by a lot of people. And I have to admit you girls are strong, but I can tell you weren't fighting at full power.

 **Rin:** I see, so you've noticed.

 **Daidouji:** Then how about we go all out from here on.

 **Rykken:** No you're speaking my language.

 **Rin:** Sharingan!

**Rin's eyes changed, they turned into a crimson red colour, and had a different pattern.**

**Daidouji:** Here goes! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Daidouji's aura, goes from a gold colour to red, and sparks of lightning were seen.**

**Daidouji:** **KAIOKEN X 10!!!!!!**

**Rykken:** Impressive, guess it's my turn.

**Stop at 00:19**

**Daidouji and Rin were overwhelmed by the amount of pressure built up from the form, Rykken's Galaxy Drive was causing them to feel nervous.**

**Rykken:** This is me at full power.

**Daidouji started fangirling.**

**Daidouji:** Oh my Arceus! Oh my Arceus! Oh my Arceus! He did he actually did! It's his Galaxy Drive, Rin!

 **Rin: *blushing*** **'Amazing, the forms very presence is casing me to shake.' Let's do this Daidouji.**

 **Daidouji:** Yeah!

 **Rykken:** Things won't be easy this time, girls. I'm not some average Dragon Slayer. I'M THE SONE OF KING!!!

**Rykken powered up, and his magic energy became even more intense.**

**Rykken:** Let's finish this.

**Rykken and was having a stare of with Daidouji and Rin as the atmosphere became more tense and serious. In an instant, Rin, Daidouji and Rykken charged at each other, Daidouji went first** **and started exchanging blows with Rykken, she triend to** **aim a** **punch at him , but he was moving too fast.**

**Rykken gave Daidouji a strong punch to the stomach, and followed it up with a kick to her face, sending her flying.**

**Rin rushed int, Rykken fired a multitude of energy balls, at Rin, Rin used her shurikans to parry them and evaded anyway she could, she did get hit by a few, but that didn't stop her, she jumped in the air , with her shurikens out.**

**Rin: LUMINOUS KALEIDOSCOPE!!!**

**Rin's shurikens retracked into 4 bladed shurikens, and she threw them art Rykken's direction. Rykken, saw this coming and grabbed the shurikens** **.**

**Rin:** No way!

**Rykken threw one of Rin's shurikens right back at her, making her dodge it and it hit the wall.**

**Daidouji:** Rykken!

**Rykken turned around to see Daidouji coming right at him, he then threw the second Shuriken at Dadouji who** **managed** **the dodge the momentum of it's speed but still got cut in the shoulder. Despite the pain she still ran forward and punched, Rykken punched her before she could attack, but she turned** **into** **puff of smoke.**

**Rykken:** Huh?

 **Daidouji:** Turn around.

**Rykken turned only to be met with a kick to the face, by Dadouji.**

**Rykken:** GAH!

**Daidouji: HEVEAN AND EARTH RUMBLIN SPIRAL LEG!**

**Daidouji takes a stance before charging right into the attack. She kicks several times with both of her legs before propelling herself into the air with one kick and immediately recoils with another kick to Rykken's stomach launching him into the air.**

**Rin appeared above him with lightning in his hand.**

**Rin: CHIDORI!**

**Rin struck Rykken with her Chidori, sending him to the ground.**

**Rin and** **Daidouji** **stood by each other, as Rykken climbed out of the crater, and wiped blood from his mouth.**

**Rykken:** All that for drop of blood.

 **Daidouji:** Dammit, he was toying with us!

 **Rin:** Daidouji, it's time.

 **Daidouji:** Are you serious, you'll be risking your eyesight!

 **Rin:** I know but we have no other choice, we need to finish this once and for all

 **Daidouji:** Okay if you say so. **KAIOKEN X20!!!**

**Daidouji powers up her kaioken even further.**

**Rin: Mangekyo Sharingan.**

**The pattern in Rin's eyes changes once again.**

**Rin: AMATARASU!**

**Rin ignites, Rykken with her Amaterasu flames, as her eyes were bleeding.**

**Rykken:** Ouch! What the hell!

 **Rin:** Daidouji!

 **Daidouji:** On it!

**Daidouji was now faster than before, she quickly made her way to Rykken, and Ounchs him in the stomach, making him spit out blood.**

**Rykken:** Gahhh!

**Daidouji then started to pummel Rykken, she aimed ferocious punches to his stomach, kciks him in the face,and delivers an knee to his stomach, making him gasp for air.**

**Daidouji: ULTIMATE SHINOBI ART: HEAVEN AND EARTH THUNDER GOD DRAGO BALL FIST!!!**

**Daidouji takes a stance before she lunges forward at Rykken and beats him into a corner with a barrage of punches and kicks. Once cornered, she knocks him into the air and begins to viciously punch them; increasing in speed and power. Finishing the move off with a powerful punch to the ground, launching him into the air.**

**Daidouji:** Just one more!

**Daidouji leaps into the air after Rykken, Daidouji performs a series of hand signs before leaning forward and unleashing a barrage of explosive punches. She then brings her hands back and charges for one last attack; a comprised ball of energy that she soon fires down into Rykkens stomach and as he hits the ground, it cause a huge explosion blowing a hole through the tower. Daidouji fell out of kaioken fatigued from the use.**

**Daidouji:** Yes! Yes! We did it! We finally beat Rykken!

 **Rin:** Excellent work, Daidouji!

 **Daidouji:** Aw shucks! I wouldn't have pulled it off if you didn't use your amatarasu, on him to increase my damage. High five!

 **Rin:** Do I have too?

 **Daidouji:** Come on!

 **Rin: *sigh*** fine.

**They were about to high five until the ground started rumbling.**

**Rin:** Huh? What's happening?

 **Daidouji:** Is it an earthquake?

 **???:** No.

**Rin and Daidouji, were then shocked at they recognised that, voice.**

**the rocks underneath Rykken, started to move, and shift, and rocks started floating. All of a suddenly a burst of energy pushed them all back, revealing Rykken, still tattered and bruised, but he was still in his Galaxy Drive mode.**

**Rykken:** It's me.

 **Daidouji:** But how you should be out could from our combined attack.

 **Rykken:** Don't get me wrong, those attacks did hurt........a lot actually, it felt like I was I etting punched by 1000 Galacons.

 **Rin:** To think, you were able to get up despite, all of those injuries.

 **Rykken:** Well, I'm not that type of guy to give up, I keep fighting, even if that means I have to break through my limits.

 **Daidouji:** You sure are amazing, Rykken.

 **Rykken:** Thanks, so what do you say, we end this once and for all.

 **Daidouji:** Yeah, let's.

**Daidouji, managed to get up, but was still weakened from the kaioken.**

**Dadouji:** Rin, are you able to get up.

 **Rin:** May have to sit this one, out, I can't do uch with my eyes in this condition.

 **Daidouji:** Okay, then give me the last of your power, I need every bit of energy to pull off my attack.

 **Rin:** Okay, but be careful.

 **Daidouji:** Aren't I always.

 **Rin: -_-** Do you really want me to answer that?

 **Daidouji:** Hehe, maybe not.

**Rykken used his magic to heal most of his injuries.**

**Daidouji: 'Bullshit!'**

**Rykken puts his hands together and creates an energy ball in between them, and moved his arms to his right side.**

**Daidouji does the same and moves her arms to the right side with with a blue energy ball.**

**Rykken:** GALAXYYYYYY!.....

 **Daidouji:** KAAAAAAAAA!.......

 **Rykken:** DRAGOOONNN!......

 **Daidouji:** MEEEEEEE!.....

 **Rykken:** SECRET ART!.....

 **Daidouji:** HAAAAAAAAA!!!

 **Rykken:** GRAAAAND!!!!!

 **Daidouji:** MEEEEEEEEE!!!!...

 **Rykken:** NEBULAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

 **Daidouji:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

**Rykken and Daidouji poured everything they had in there blast, they both clashed on impact, and each of them were trying to push each other back, but since Rykken was still in his Galaxy Drive, he had the upper hand so he pushed Daidouji's kamehameha back.**

**Rin:** Come on, Daidouji! I know you can do it!

 **Daidouji: KAIOKEN..........TIMES....** **50**!!!!!!!

**Daidouji managed to power up to Kaioken x** **50** **once again, and put in more effort on the beam struggle and started pushing back the Rykken's beam to make it even.**

**Rykken:** Wow, you two really are something, if I don't know any better I would say, you guys are the 4 strongest I've ever faced., I'm really impressed by the both of you.

 **Daidouji:** I feel honoured being praised by my idol, hearing about your deeds on you S-Class quest really got us interested in you, we've always wanted to see, what the Galaxy Dragon Slayer, Rykken Marvell was like in real life and here we are fighting until one of us is down.

 **Rykken:** You two really surprised me today, I didn't think I was ever gonna find more challengers besides, Nero, Luke and Jin, especially Erza and Ur. You've got me to use my Galaxy Drive at full strength, you both indeed have my respect. But this is were it ends.

**Rykken went all out in the beam struggle and rapidly started pushing back Daidouji's kamehameha.**

**Daidouji:** This is it we get to fall from his signature move.

 **Rin:** It was an honour, fighting you, Rykken Marvel.

 **Rykken:** Same here, let's fight do this again sometime. **FULL POWERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!**

**With one final push, Rykken completely overwhelms, Daidouji, and both her and Rin got consumed by the Garand Nebula, the impact made a massive explosion. Rykken fully dropped out of his Galaxy Drive form onto his knees, and started breathing heavily.**

**Rykken:** That ***pant*** sure ***pant*** was fun. ***pant***

**Rykken reached down to his pocket and pulled out a sack filled with green beans, he eats one and all of his injuries were fully healed, and all the bruises and cuts disappeared and his energy was back to normal.**

**Rykken:** Now I feel a whole lot better.

**Rykken looks at the unconscious forms of Daidouji and Rin in there base forms and were unconscious but yet severely injured.**

**Rykken:** I can't leave them the way they are.

**Rykken puts the senzu beans in there moves, and moves there jaws to chew them and there injuries fully healed, but they were still unconscious. So Rykken carried the both of them over his shoulders.**

**I walked over to were Erza was and found Ikaruga on the floor, with a broken katana.**

**Rykken:** Impressive. Wait your not wearing your armour?

 **Erza:** I don't need my armour to protect me, what I need is my resolve.

 **Rykken:** Well, it's good that you gotten over your fear, I'm proud of you.

 **Erza:** Thank you, Rykken.

**Erza kiss Rykken on the cheek then realised Rin and Daidouji are on his shoulders.**

**Erza:** What are they on your shoulders?

 **Rykken:** Well, you see, they were never actually evil, and it didn't feel right leaving them the way they are, also because....

 **Erza:** They're in love with you aren't they?

 **Rykken:** YYYYYeahhhhhhhhhh. Are you mad?

 **Erza:** Well, I would be if since they are working with Jellal, but I've kind of heard your conversation with them while you were fighting them. So I guess I could let it slide.

 **Rykken:** Cool.

 **Erza:** But you better watch out for Ur, she may go on an autistic rage on your ass.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Ahhhh crap.

 **Erza:** Also, Rykken?

 **Rykken:** Yes?

**Rykken flinches as he see Erza glaring at him.**

**Erza:** Did you see them naked?

 **Rykken:** No!

 **Erza:** We both know you're a bad liar!

 **Rykken:** It wasn't my fault it happened unexpectedly!

 **Erza:** Fine we'll let it slide for now, but don't think you'll be getting out of this without a punishment.

 **Rykken:** Ahhhh, man.......... So are you ready to face Jellal?

 **Erza:** I am, but I need you to let me fight him on my own.

 **Rykken: *sigh*** Okay, but if something goes wrong I'm stepping in.

 **Erza:** I'll see to it that that doesn't happen, but okay.

 **Rykken:** Hey Sho be sure to take care of the both of them for me.

 **Sho:** Uhh, yeah sure.

 **Rykken hands Daidouji and Rin to Sho's care,** **Erza and Rykken were now going to the top of the tower to find Jellal, leaving Sho behind , 10 minutes later they got to the top and enter a big room.**

 **Jellal:** Don't tell me the games over already?

 **Erza:** You find pleasure in toying with the lives of others?

 **Jellal:** Between the moment of our birth and the time of our death, there is only that game of emotions that we call life. What could be more dreary than simply existing day after day? It's been a long time hasn't it.

 **Erza:** It certainly has.

 **Jellal:** And it would seem you brought your Dragon slayer with you, it's good to see you, Y/N Marvel.

 **Rykken:** I would say the same thing, but I do not like you.

 **Jellal:** I expected as much, I'm aware of your relationship so let me give you a warning, if your not careful she'll break your heart just like she did with mine.

 **Rykken:** I don't take advice from scumbags like you.

 **Erza:** Sho and the others are no longer under your influence.

 **Jellal:** That's fine with me. Now that the tower of heaven has been completed, I have no use for them anymore.

**Erza requips into her samurai armour and points her sword at Jellal.**

**Erza:** You don't seem concerned it'll soon be destroyed.

 **Jellal:** You mean by the etherion? Hahaha.

 **Rykken:** So you were bluffing?

 **Jellal:** Not so, The etherion will rain down on us.

 **Erza:** I'm relieved to hear it.

 **Rykken:** We just have to take you down before time runs out.

 **Jellal:** No when the beam strikes you life will be sacrificed to Zeref. This has always been certain. You cannot avoid fate Erza, this is your destiny! When the etherion strikes the tower we'll take our final breathes. Let's enjoy our final moments.

 **Erza:** You should know I cast away all my fears, even if I die I'm taking you with me.

 **Rykken: 0_0** I'd rather you, not risk your life.

 **Jellal:** Oh really? Well we'll just see about that!

**Jellal launches dark magic towards Erza, Erza anticipated and cut them apart She leaps in and attempts to strike him, but Jellal blocked it and blasted her through the the wall.**

**Rykken:** Erza!

**Rykken used his Galaxy magic and launched a tendril towards Erza and grabbed her arm and threw her back inside.**

**Erza:** Thank Rykken ***turns to Jellal and starts to attack him*** you destroy the very thing you worked so hard to complete what's the point!

 **Jellal:** Why should I care the the slightest things to be damaged, there nothing but decorations.

 **Rykken:** **'What does he mean by decorations? Could this building not be the complete tower of heaven, if Jellal isn't scared of being killed by the etherion blast that means he's up to something...wait could it be, could that be his plan.'**

**I came out of my thoughts when I saw Erza and Jellal hugging, while the ground is shaking.**

**Rykken: -_-** Erza WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-

**_FLASH!_ **

**END**


	28. Chapter 18: The True Power Of The Galaxy! Rykken's Full Power Unleashed!

**A/N: This is it guys, my favourite I've ever written is now here.**

**Erza's POV**

**A bright light shined upon us an the entire tower turned into a giant crystal of etherion, I stopped hugging Jellal and saw that we were both inside a shield made out of galaxy magic.**

**Erza:** How are we still alive? This shield could it be.

**I look over to Rykken and saw him laying on the ground unconscious with smoke coming out of his back, his jacket was torn apart, and he was in pain.**

**Erza:** Rykken!

**Erza runs over to him to make sure he's okay. Jellal was chuckling and I turned to him in anger.**

**Erza:** What did you do?!

 **Jellal:** It's here at long last, my hour of glory has arrived.

 **Erza:** Glory?

 **Jellal:** This is the true form of the tower of heaven. A giant magical lacrima crystal. Thanks to the council, it's final ready to activate. The etherion's magic energy provided the missing piece of the puzzle. Which means the R system is now complete.

 **Erza:** So I was a pawn.

 **???:** Your expression is priceless, Erza.

**Erza turns to Siegrain.**

**Siegrain:** He isn't capable of putting forth his full power right now. So he had to manipulate you in order to save himself.

 **Erza:** Siegrain. I don't understand what are you doing here.

 **Siegrain:** This reminds me of when we first met years ago. Do you remember?

 **Jellal:** You accompanied Makarov to the magic council to submit a written apology for destruction of property.

 **Siegrain:** She attacked me out of nowhere. She must've mistaken me for you.

 **Jellal:** I can't say I blame her. After all we do look alike.

 **Siegrain:** You refused to let up until I confessed to you that I was his twin. But still, you were hostile towards me from that day forward.

 **Erza:** What did you expect? If you truly cared about your brother, you would've have tried to stop him instead of helping him cover his tracks, and I know you've been spying on me and reporting back to him.

 **Jellal:** Is that so?

 **Siegrain:** A mistake on my part, In retrospect, I probably should have said something to gain the trust from you and that Dragon Slayer.

 **Erza:** So you have been working together.

 **Jellal:** I wouldn't say so.

**Jellal and Siegrain became one.**

**Erza:** He was just a projection?

 **Jellal:** So you never suspected that we were the same person?

 **Erza:** So your the reason, why the etherion cannon was fired and why Y/N was knocked out.

 **Jellal:** Why are you so uptight, you haven't shown any concern for his well being when you were hugging me. I do hope you've enjoyed your freedom I granted you, I've planned everything, just for the so purpose of resurrecting Zeref.

 **Erza:** I had enough of you!!!

**Erza engaged in combat with Jellal, she was fighting to recklessly because of what happened to Rykken.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**~MINDSCAPE~**

**Rykken:** Ugggghh! What is this? Where am I?

 **???:** Where in your mind, son.

**Rykken heard the voice behind him and saw a giant blue dragon.**

**Rykken:** DAD?!

 **Galacon:** Hey there, kiddo it's good to see yah.

 **Rykken:** But, how are you-

 **Galacon:** Listen Rykken I don't have much time, but I need you to wake up. You're the only once who can stop Jellal.

 **Rykken:** Jellal?! Wait a minute what happened all I remember was shielding Erza from the etherion blast and the next thing I know everything went dark.

 **Galacon: -_-** That's because, you tried absorbing the magic energy of the etherion.

 **Rykken:** **0_0** Ohhhh yeahhh, that did not go as planned. I mean I was able to stop able to absorb it. But there was too much magic energy to absorb.

 **Galacon:** Figures, but now, you need to wake up, your friends, no Erza is counting on you. she's in danger.

 **Rykken:** What?!

**Galacon shows Rykken and projection of Erza screaming in pain with snake like tattoos.**

**Rykken:** ERZA!

 **Galacon:** Rykken, calm down if you if you wake up and attack Jellal with your rage you will not win. You need to keep a cool head as you fight, don't let Jellal provoke you because he will win that way. You think you can do that son?

**Rykken takes a deep breath and breathes out, but clenched his fists.**

**Rykken:** Yeah, I'll make Jellal pay for messing with me, my friends and my girlfriends.

 **Galacon:** Wait you have 2 girlfriends now?!

 **Rykken:** Uhhh yeah.

**Galacon looked at Rykken with a cheeky grin.**

**Rykken:** What?

 **Galacon:** So when are the grandkids coming?

**Rykken blushed heavily with the thought of having kids with Erza.**

**Rykken:** DAD!! TOO SOON!

 **Galacon:** I'm just kidding! Anyways, good luck son and just to let you know, I am proud of the men you and Nero have become.

 **Rykken:** Thanks dad, wait quick question where's Wendy and what happened to you guys 7 years?

 **Galacon:** Good luck, son!

 **Rykken:** Hey wait a minute! I'm not done!

**~MINDSCAPE END~**

**Rykken woke up, and remembered what Galacon said, and rose from the floor, Erza was knocked out from the floor, while Natsu and Jellal engaged in combat. Rykken looking at Erza knocked out pissed him off and he was furious so he unleashed a mighty roar and powered up to maximum strength. This was noticed bu Natsu and Jellal.**

**Jellal:** So you final decided to join us, Starlord.

 **Rykken:** Your in for now Jellal, Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Yeah?

 **Rykken:** Let me take it from here. I got a score to settle with this bastard.

 **Natsu:** No way man, I saw him first!

 **Rykken:** Are you kidding me?!! ***sigh*** Fine we'll tag team him how does that sound?

 **Jellal:** Even if you both go against me you still won't win.

 **Rykken:** Let's find out! Natsu!

 **Natsu:** Right!

 **Both:** HUUAAAAAAAAA!

 **Jellal:** HUAAAAAAA!

**Jellal fired a magic blast.**

**Erza:** Look out!

**Natsu and I destroyed it and charged in.**

**Rykken:** What's up Jellal? Your not fighting at full power, are you scared that the tower will get destroyed.

 **Jellal:** I'd watch my mouth if I were you!

**he fires another magic blast.**

**Rykken's hand were now coated in galaxy magic and he punched through the blast. Natsu jumped on from Rykken shoulder's and did and to use an attack aimed to the ground.**

**Natsu:** **FIRE DRAGON BRILIANT FLAME!!**

**Natsu destroyed part of the ground and looked at Jellal with a smirk.**

**Rykken:** Nice, now it's my turn.

**Rykken rushed towards Jellal and punched him in the face.**

**Rykken:** That was for pissing me off!

**Punched him again.**

**Rykken:** That was for manipulating Erza friend to do your bullshit!!!

**Rykken then reeled back his fist for one last punch.**

**Rykken:** And this is for making Erza suffer!!! **GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!!**

**Rykken's fist connected to Jellal's face sending flying across and crashed into 5 pillars of etherion.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON: COSMIC BIG BANG BOMBER!!!**

**Rykken aimed the attack beside Jellal destroying the ground beside him. Jellal got up and was now furious.**

**Jellal:** Now I'm angry! I didn't spend years on this tower just to have to punks take it apart. I won't let you!

 **Rykken:** Sorry buddy, but destroying stuff is what we fairy tail wizards are good at.

 **Jellal:** I'll make you pay!!!

**Jellal does a pose and a magic circle appears in his hands and wind started to pick up at a fast rate.**

**Rykken:** What's going on?!

 **Erza:** My shadow is bending towards the light. Oh no. This spell could kill them!

 **Jellal:** And now, I will plunge you into infinite darkness dragon slayers!

 **Rykken:** Come on them!

 **Erza:** Don't do it! ***Erza jumps in front of us*** Unless you wanna kill me too.

 **Rykken:** Erza move!

 **Erza:** You don't want to lose your sacrifice do you?

**Jellal stops his attack.**

**Erza:** You don't wan to lose your sacrifice do you?

 **Jellal:** That would be a problem but I already though of someone who would take your place once I'm done with you I'll make your boyfriend the new sacrifice.

 **Rykken: 0_0** I did not consent to this!! ***turns to Erza*** Erza move, I can handle the attack!

 **Erza:** It's my fault your in this mess. The least I can do is protect you.

 **Rykken:** Ahh for fuck sakes move!

**Rykken tried to reach for Erza to push her out the way, but Jellal starts up his attack again.**

**Jellal: HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: ALTAIRIS!!**

**Jellal threw the attack towards us.**

**Rykken:** ERZA!!!

**The attack was about it hit her, but Simon jumped in in front of her.**

**Erza:** Why Simon?

 **Simon:** To save you.

**He collapses on the floor.**

**Erza:** Simon!

**She rushes over to his side.**

**Jellal:** I had no idea you were still crawling around the tower, you despicable pest.

 **Erza:** What the hell were you thinking Simon?! Why didn't you escape with the others?! Talk to me!

 **Simon:**...Please...don't cry...it's ok...I'm happy to...give my life....for...you.

 **Erza:** Please, just save your strength and try to stay with me.

 **Simon:** You...were...the only...person...who made me smile...

 **Erza:** Don't die on me.

**With Simon's last breath he dies.**

**Erza:** Simon!

**Simon sheds a tear.**

**Erza:** No. No. No. No. No....NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Erza then cries on Simon's dead body.**

**Jellal:** What an idiotic thing to do. He tried to be the hero but his death won't change a thing! Simon gave his own life to save yours but I'm not letting either of you leave this tower alive!

 **Rykken:** SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!!!

**I punched Jellal with all my might sending him through multiple through multiple rocks of etherion.**

**Start 2:40**

**Rykken:** I'm tired of hearing you talk! You don't get to decide the fate of others! You stole the freedom of the people who looked up to you and thought you were there only hope! And you had go and ruin there lives!YOU'LL PAY JELLAL!! YOU HEAR ME!!....YOU.....WILL.......PAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

**Rykken's magic power exploded as he reached the point of unsettling rage, his magic power raised and began to run wild and his magic pressure's grown so much stronger than before.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force:** HHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Rykken let out an ear screeching roar that sounded like a dragon, his body tenses and his muscles grew bigger, his hair grew longer and turns** **into a lighter shade of blue while two front bangs were white** **, his eyes became silver** **, and the scelera became blue** **and changed into dragon eyes and** **blue** **scales formed around his body and his aura changes again becomes more fiery.**

**Natsu(Shocked): 0_0** Is that what I think it is?!

**Erza(Shocked: 'Rykken, just w-what's happening to you?'**

**Gray's POV**

**A pillar of white and blue energy shot from the top of the tower the magic energy was causing massive waves on the ocean. Gray, Lucy , Juvia, Ur, Happy and Aqua were in Juvia's water sphere along with Erza's old friends and the unconscious Rin and Daidouji.**

**Lucy:** What the heck is that?!

 **Gray:** I don't know! But I sure as hell don't want to find out!

 **Juvia:** I'm so scared, hold me my darling Gray!

**Juvia latches on to Gray's arm.**

**Gray:** Get off me dammit!!!

**Aqua looked at the pillar of magic energy as if she recognised it.**

**Aqua:** It can't be.....................Rykken?

 **Ur:** Is that really him?

 **Aqua:** It has to be, if know anyone with that type of power it has to be, but I've never seen it like this.

**3rd POV**

**Rykken stood proudly, his appearance has changed completely and his power become overwhelming, shocking Jellal, Erza and Natsu. He smashed the ground and collected etherion crystals releasing the magic power of the ethernano, coming out of the ground and entering his body granting him even more power. Rykken let out a incredible roar that shatter the crystals around him and made the entire tower shake violently. The roar was very similar to a dragon and a silhouette of Galacon appeared behind him.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force): *roars***

**Erza and Natsu covered there ears, from the pain they felt from Rykken's roar.**

**Erza:** This roar it's too intense!

 **Natsu:** My ears can't take much more of this!

**Natsu:** Why do I here boss music?

 **Erza:** Now is not the time to break the wall Natsu!

 **Jellal:** H-His body absorbed the magic energy of the ethernano, but how?! That's not possible!

**Rykken looked at Jellal with an intense glare.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force):** JELLAL!!!

**Rykken rushed at Jellal in blinding speed and punched him in the face, the force of the punsh shattered the ground beneath and it launched Jellal across the room.**

**Jellal:** GUUUUAAAHHH!

 **Rykken(Dragon Force):** You made Erza cry!!!

**Rykken leaped in the air and flew towards Jellal at incredible speed, grabbed his neck and started crashing down the tower floors.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force):** I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!!!

 **Jellal:** Your threats don't scare me, Slayer! **METEOR!!**

**Jellal escaped my grip and flew back up the tower. But Rykken teleported in front of him.**

**Jellal:** What?!

 **Rykken(Dragon Force):** You're not getting away from me!

**Rykken uppercut him in the stomach, the impact made him cough up blood, sending him crashing through the ceiling of the top floor and was now in the air. Rykken teleport above him, Jellal notice him and was petrified.**

**Jellal:** 'How did he get here so fast?'

 **Rykken(Dragon Force):** **GALAXY DRAGON SECRED ART: CELESTIAL SHOWER!**

**Rykken hands were covered in dragon heads madE of galaxy magic, then began to pummel Jellal with a barrage of punches to the face, stomach and ribs.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force):** MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA! MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA! MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!

**Rykken then gave a strong ferocious punch to Jellal's stomach.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force):** MUDA!!!!!!!!!!

**The punched launched him back to the top floor of the tower and crashed into a destroyed pillar of etherion.**

**Rykken then came crashing down on the floor, doing a superhero landing like a boss.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force):** Had enough?!

**Jellal slowly got up, he struggling due to the injuries, Rykken gave him.**

**Jellal:** I will not be bested by to the likes of you! I'm destined to make a land of freedom! I know because during my darkest hour I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me! He told me he could make all my dreams could come true and I believe him.

There's a reason why I'm the only that can sense Zeref's presence. It's because I am the Chosen One! When he's resurrected we will work together to make a land that is truly free!

 **Rykken(Dragon Force):** Blah.......Blah.....Blah. Are you done, because I'm getting bored, of hearing you mumble.

 **Jellal:** Why you! You insignificant wild beast! I'll kill you, Rykken Marvell!!!!

**A magic symbol appears in front of him.**

**Erza:** He's casting the Abyss break! But why?! You'll destroy the tower so many died to create!

 **Jellal:** This tower means nothing to me. I can build another in half the time. Lord Zeref you time has come.

**Jellal winces in pain from Erza's attacks from earlier. Rykken took this chance and flew towards Jellal at high speed and prepared an attack.**

**Rykken(Dragon Force):** You'll never know what it means to be free not as long as your devote you miserable life to a someone you've never even met! Why are you letting him manipulate you! You can do it Jellal! Free yourself!! **GALAXY DRAGON SECRET ART: PRIMORDIAL DRAGON FIST!!**

**(Imagine it glowing like a galaxy)**

**Ryken's aura turned into a dragon and Rykken punched Jellal with all his might and sent him crashing down to the ground unconscious, the tower started crumbling from the impact.**

**Erza: 'S-So this is the power hidden within him, the true form of a dragon slayer.'**

**Natsu:** That was AWESOME!!!

**Erza: 'He was able to defeat Jellal, I can't believe that after all these years the nightmare is finally over. Now Sho and the others can finally be free.'**

**Rykken landed back on the ground, and fell on his knees breathing heavily, still maintaining the form a little longer.**

**Rykken:** Not yet, I still need to get them out of here.

**Rykken mustered all the strength to stand back up, and was met with a hug from Erza.**

**Rykken: Whoa!**

**Erza:** I knew you would find the strength to defeat him, Rykken, your are incredible.

 **Natsu:** That was freaking awesome man!

 **Rykken:** Hehehe, thanks you guys.

**Then suddenly the tower was collapsing.**

**Natsu: What's going on now?!**

**Rykken:** The tower's collapsing, the magic energy of the ethernano is growing out of control, and soon the whole place will explode, we have to get out of here-

**Rykken falls t the ground unconscious, dropping out of his Dragon Force form.**

**Erza:** Rykken!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken wakes up after losing consciousness, when he heard the yells of familiar voices**

**Rykken: -_-** Great, we're still here.

 **Natsu:** ERZA!!

**I turned around to see Natsu trying to pull Erza out of a crystal.**

**Rykken:** Natsu, where's Erza?!!!

 **Natsu:** She's in the lacrima!

 **Rykken:** Help me pull her out!!

**Rykken and Natsu reached in the lacrima and got Erza out before she was absorbed. Rykken held her bridal style.**

**Natsu:** What do we do? The there's too much energy here to be contained.

 **Rykken:** I have an Idea, but it's pretty risky.

 **Natsu:** We're running out of time, so do what you must!

**Rykken puts his hand on the crystal and starts absorbing the magic energy, at the state he was in it was messing him up pretty bad.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!!**

**Rykken aimed his roar in the sky and he absorbed the ethanano left and blasted it into the sky.**

**Rykken:** That should be all of it let's get out of here before we go down with the tower.

 **Natsu:** Right!

**Natsu and Rykken jumped out of the tower before it collapsed on top of them and fell into the ocean.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Erza's POV**

**I woke up to find myself on a beach with nothing but the night sky. I looked to the side to see Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Happy, Aqua and the rest of my friends running towards me.**

**Erza:** I'm still alive.

**I then realised I was being carried in Rykken arms and Natsu was standing right beside him.**

**Y/N knelt down and put down Erza.**

**Rykken:** Erza, promise me you won't sacrifice yourself like that again.

 **Erza:** I won't.

 **Rykken:** Promise me!!

 **Erza:**...I promise.

**Erza put her arms around Rykken and Rykken did the same and held each other close.**

**Erza:** I love you so much, Rykken Marvell.

 **Rykken:** I love you too, Erza Scarlet.

**Erza and I were leaning in for a kiss, forgetting about Everyone around us.**

**Happy:** Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! OWWW!

**Aqua smacked Happy over the head.**

**Happy:** Why do you keep doing that!!

 **Aqua:** Because you always ruin the moment!!!

**Everyone started laughing.**

**Rykken:** Hahahaha! OW!

 **Erza:** You ok!

 **Rykken:** Yeah, guess using my Dragon Force took a lot out of me.

 **Erza:** It seems so let's get you patched up.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**2 days have passed since the battle, We first recovered, everyone was in Rykken's hotel room watching him sleep the night away, along with Rin and Daidouji who woke up a day before, and had there talk with Erza and Ur, about sharing Rykken.**

**Gray:** You think, he's gonna be okay?

 **Lucy:** To think, he's slept for 2 days straight.

 **Gray:** That's what he gets for eating all that ethernano.

**Rykken opened his eyes, and shot out of bed and looked a Gray with a stern look.**

**Rykken:** THE FUCK YOU SAY?!

 **Gray: 0_0** UHHHH NOTHING!

 **Rykken: -_-** Thought so.

 **Aqua:** Rykken you're awake!

**Aqua tackles Rykken into a hug, and Rykken returns it.**

**Rykken:** I'm glad your safe, Aqua.

 **Aqua:** Thank Natsu for that.

 **Erza:** Rykken, everyone, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.

 **Rykken:** You don't have to apologise, Erza. Imean everything did work out in the end right?

 **Natsu:** True that! That final move was so awesome, you hav got to teach me that!

 **Rykken:** It would take a long time for you to master a technique like that, Natsu. But wouldn't hurt to try.

 **Natsu:** Yes!

 **Erza:** By the way, Gray where's your friend. I wanted to thank her.

 **Gray:** Oh Juvia? She left a while ago, she told me that she wanted to go to Fairy Tail and sign up to the guild.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Isn't she like, crazy about you?

 **Gray: 0_0** Yep.

 **Rykken:** Wait a minute, where are Rin and Daidouji?

 **Ur:** Oh you mean those Ninja girls, they're in the other room, next to ours.

 **Rykken:** That so? Thanks for the info.

 **Ur:** By the way this doesn't mean you won't be punished, Erza told me what you did.

 **Rykken:** For the last time it was an accident! Besides it happened way to fast for me to react!

 **Lucy:** What are you guys talking about!

 **Erza:** Let's just say, Rykken's a dirty perv.

 **Rykken:** I am not a pervert!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken left the room, and knocked on the door, Rin and Daidouji are supposed to be in.**

**Daidouji:** Who is it?

 **Rykken:** It's Rykken.

**As soon as Rykken said his name, Daidouji quickly opened the door, and pulled him in without a second thought, and pushed him into a chair.**

**Rykken:** Whoa!

 **Daidouji:** Hello, handsome.~

 **Rykken:** Uhh hey girls, you doing well.

 **Rin:** As matter of fact yes, our injuries are full healed, and my eye sight is back to normal.

 **Rykken:** That's good, and I take it the others have already filled you in on what happened when you were unconscious.

 **Daidouji &Rin:** Mmmhmm.

 **Rykken:** Well it's good to see you both are okay, so what do you plan to do from now on.

 **Rin:** Well we thought it over and we decided...

**Rin and Daidouji whent to Rykken's sides and hugged his arms making them go in between there massive breasts.**

**Daidouji:** To stay with you.~

 **Rin:** Which means, we'll be joining Fairy Tail and spend time with our new boyfriend.

 **Rykken:** Oh that's ne- wait did you just say boyfriend?!

 **Ur:** Yep.

**Rykken looked by the door and spots Ur and Erza.**

**Ryken:** Ur and Erza what's going on here?

 **Erza:** Well as Rin just stated, both her and Daidouji will be joining our little harem.

 **Ur:** Wow, Rykken you're such a player.~

 **Rykken: -_-** Stop that. So this means you guys talked it over?

 **Ur:** Yep, we don't mind, as long as you love us all the same.

 **Rykken:** Got it.

**Ur gestured for Rin and Dadouji to go ahead, so Rin went first and cupped Rykken's cheeks and kissed him, hers was genuine and sweet, when it was Daidouji's turn she slipped in her tongue, and was reaching down to my member, but Ur and Erza forbade her from going any further.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**2 days later, Erza said goodbye to her friends, and we packed up and went back to Fairy Tail. When we got back to Magnolia, we found the Guild Hall rebuilt, but it wasn't just rebuilt it was remodelled to be bigger than how it previously was.**

**Rykken: 0_0** What the fuck?

 **Aqua:** Whoa!

 **Erza:** This is a surprise.

 **Ur:** I had no idea it would be this big.

 **Daidouji:** So this is the Fairy Tail guild.

 **Rin:** It's a lot more roomy... than I expected.

 **Rykken:** How bout take a look around.

**We took a look around and found more things added into the guild, we have a gift shop, filled wit Fairy Tail merchandise, as well as action figures of me and and Nero as well as plushies of Aqua, Cream, Chip and Happy.**

**Levy gave us a tour and Natsu didn't seem to like the change.**

**Makarov:** Well, I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely.

**We alkl turned to see master with Juvia standing next to him in a new outfit**

**Makarov:** I'd like you to meet Fairy Tails newest member, Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?

 **Juvia:** I can't wait to work with you.

**Gray:** Ha, so you did actually made it in, huh.

 **Erza:** Thanks so much for helping is in Akane.

 **Juvia:** No, I should be thanking you because now I found a new guild.

 **Makarov:** We've also added two other members to the guild, two you may recognise.

 **Aqua:** I wonder who they are.

**We turned around, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu all had shocked looks on their faces when they saw the new members. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox and the other being the Lighning Demon Slayer, Ryu Tempest.**

**Gray:** What?! Them, are you kidding me?!

**I just stayed neutral, I didn't know either of them well, trust me I am mad that they destroyed our guild and that Ryu supposedly killed Jin. But I'm trying to hold it in.**

**Natsu: GAJEEL! RYU!**

**Gray:** Why did you let them in here gramps!

**Juvia approached the both of them.**

**Juvia:** Calm down, I asked them to come along with me.

 **Erza:** I don't mind Juvia, but they are responsible for destroying our guild in the first place.

 **Makarov:** Now now, remember what I've taught you. Yesterday's enemy can be todays's friend right.

 **Levy:** Yeah, if I'm okay with him being here than you should be too.

 **Rykken:** But how can you, weren't they responsible for attacking you and Jin that day when the guild was destroyed, and let's not forget that Ryu supposedly killed Jin in the middle of there fight.

 **Makarov:** I've already punished them for there actions, so they won't be causing trouble anymore.

 **Rykken:** Well, if gramps and Levy are okay with them, then we should show then the same kindness like we do with the others.

 **Gajeel:** I don't need you pity, twinkle toes.

 **Rykken: -_-** I'm sorry what did you just say?

**Everyone: 0_0 'Oh no..'**

**Gajeel:** Twinkle-

**In an instant, Rykken grabbed Gajeel by the face and smashed his head onto the ground making a crack on the floor knowing him out. Scaring the life out of Ryu.**

**Rykken looked up at Ryu, with a glare.**

**Rykken:** You got something to say?!

 **Ryu: 0_0** Nope! Nope! Definitely not!

 **Rykken:** Good ***let's go of Gajeels face and stands up*** Welcome to Fairy Tail.

 **Erza: -_-** Rykken, was that really necessary?

 **Rykken:** Nobody calls me twinkle toes ang gets away with it!!!!

 **Everyone:** Okay! Okay! Calm down!

 **???:** Hey Rykken, your back!

**Rykken turned to see, Luke, Jin, Chip and Nova.**

**Rykken:** I was wondering where you guys were, wait, Jin why are you bruised up?

 **Jin:** Luke and I were training earlier and when doing so, I learned one thing.

 **Rykken:** And that is?

 **Jin:** Never. Make. Luke. Angry.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Oh, wait Luke are you trying to master your forms.

 **Luke:** Jin's been teaching me, how I can mentally remain conscious without loosing my self to my own power.

 **Rykken:** I take it hasn't been successful huh?

 **Luke:** Yeah.

 **Rykken:** Hey, don't be down buddy, it take time, trust me I know.

**Suddenly the lights went out, the curtains open to reveal Nero and Mira with a guitar.**

**Rykken:** Hey, Mira and Nero, we're back!

 **Nero:** Good to see yah, bro. I'd like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tails strongest team, congratulate them on a successful mission. But I can't do that without my big bro other there, come on up Drake.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Say what now?!

 **Luke:** Rykken can sing?!

 **Rykken:** Wellllllll........... Kinda.

 **Lucy:** Go and Rykken, get up there.

 **Rykken:** I don't know.

 **Cana:** Come on Rykken you can do it.

 **Twilight:** Come on sing for us.

 **Everyone:** Rykken! Rykken! Rykken! Rykken! Rykken! Rykken! Rykken! Rykken!

 **Rykken: *sigh* -_-** Fine.

**Everyone started cheering as Rykken got on stage with Nero and Mira.**

**Nero:** Alright let's do it!

**(Rykken is Craig David, Nero is KSI)**

**After the song was done, the whole room fell silent, Rykken got a little nervous thinking no one liked the song. One moment later Everyone started clapping and cheering. They even started to throwing flowers on stage. Nero and Mira walked up and held there hands and all 4 of them bowed.**

**Rykken: Well, this is un expected**

**Nero: Hey guys who wants to here another song**

**Rykken: What?!**

**Everyone started chanting they wanted another so for the rest of the night, Rykken kept singer other songs.**

**Gajeel:** I still think my singing is better.

 **Levy:** No it isn't, Gajeel.

 **Gajeel:** I didn't ask for your opinion, short stack!!!

 **Levy:** What did you call me?!

**END**


	29. Chapter 19: Battle Of Fairy Tail

**Rykken's POV**

**Rykken and Nero were with Mirajane and Makarov buying things to prepare for the Fantasia Parade.**

**Rykken:** Looks like the whole town is really getting into the harvest festival spirit.

 **Nero:** Of course, people from all over the country always come to see it.

 **Rykken:** I can't wait to perform though, it's gonna be sick!

 **Nero:** Looks someone's excited.

 **Rykken:** Of course, I mean it's a little ner4ving since I don't normally perform in public, but it would be good experience.

 **Mirajane:** It would be nice if Laxus joined us though.

 **Nero:** Mira, we all know that he's the least likely to ever do anything with us.

 **Makarov:** The less said about bum the better.

 **Rykken:** That's a little harsh for your grandson master, I heard from levy he's in town so it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

 **Makarov:** He came back?

**Makarov then stopped in his tracks, and stared at the ground, Mirajane, Nero and Rykken stopped a few steps in front of him and turned to look at him.**

**Mirajane:** Is something wrong?

 **Nero:** Yeah, you okay master?

 **Makarov:** Of all times why did he have to show up now

~ **FLASHBACK** ~

**Makarov was walking down the street to go to the fantasia parade, but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.**

**???:** Hey gramps! Gramps!

**Makarov turned to the direction of the voice and it was revealed to be a younger laxus.**

**Makarov:** Oh hi, Laxus.

 **Laxus:** Your not gonna join the fantasia parade with everyone else.

 **Makarov:** Now why would I do that when I promised to watch it with you this year?

 **Laxus:** Alright! You're gonna let me join the Fairy Tail Guild some day someday right?

 **Makarov:** Sure, when your a little older.

**Laxus ran over to the crowd and realised he can't see, so Makarov lifted him up and on his shoulders and used his magic to expand his size.**

**Makarov:** There now you can see right, the wizards in fairy tail are pretty cool huh?

 **Laxus:** Oh yeah! There the coolest wizards in the world! You're the best Guild Master ever Gramps!

**~FLASHBACK END~**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken's POV**

**It was the day of the festival and I was spending time with Erza, Ur, Rin and Daidouji,. Before the little Miss Fairy Tail Contest had to start.**

**Rykken:** So what do you girls ready for the contest?

 **Erza:** I'm more than ready.

 **Ur:** Yeah, this contest will be a piece of cake.

 **Rin:** Honestly I'm a little nervous, I don't normally do these kinds of contests

 **Rykken: -_-** Yet you had the audacity, to strip fully naked into your shinobi outfit right in front of me.

 **Rin:** **0_0** That was different!

 **Rykken:** Uh huh, ssssuuuuuuuuurrrreeeee. But know you'll do great.

**Rykken pats Rin on the head, making her blush cutely, Rykken looked at the girls gesturing they wanted head pats too, so he did it to them as well.**

**Daidouji:** So Rykken, which one out of the 4 of us do you think will win?~

 **Rykken:** I don't think it's my place to say.

 **Ur:** Oh come on, it's just a simple answer.

 **Rykken: -_-** If I did you all would get incredibly jealous, from the one I chose, and end up sabotaging each others performances.

 **Everyone:** WHAT?! NO WE WOULDN'T!

 **Rykken: -_-**..................

 **Everyone:** Okay maybe just a little bit.

 **Rykken:** Thought so...... But I do wish you girls luck. Oh an one more thing I'll give the winner a rewards.~

 **Erza:** What kind of rewards.

**Rykken leans up to Erza's ear.**

**Rykken:** One that will won't make you walk for the whole day.

**Erza started blushing like crazy, the other girls heard the same thing and started blushing as well.**

**Everyone: 'I must win this competition!'**

**Rykken:** Anyways, I wish ya luck.

**Rykken walks away back into the guild hall leaving the girls.**

**Ur:** I'm so winning that reward.~

 **Everyone:** As if!

**~Later on~**

**The contest began and all the men gather and got riled up to see the girls. Max was hosting the contest.**

**Max:** The long wait is finally over Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the one and only Miss Fairy Tail Contest, where your favourite Fairies in a battle of beauty! I'm Max Alorus, sand wizard extraordinaire and I'll be your host for this event!

**Among the crowd was Rykken, Elfman, Gray, Nero, Jin, Broly and Natsu. Rykken looks at Natsu eating.**

**Rykken:** Never would have thought you would interested in watching beauty contests.

 **Elfman:** It's cuz he's a man.

**Rykken notices Luke, was among them.**

**Rykken:** Wait, Luke what are you doing here?

 **Luke:** To watch the contest.

 **Jin:** Aren't you a bit to young for that.

 **Elfman:** Yeah what are you like, 9?

 **Luke:** I'm 15!

 **Rykken: 0_0**...........................Really?

 **Luke:** Yes!

 **Nero:** How come you're not joining Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Beauty contests aren't really my thing, I mean no one would think I'm that good looking.

 **Jin:** What no way, you're adorable!

 **Twilight: *blushing*** Hehe, glad you think that way Jin. But you and I both know I don't have chance.

 **Jin:** You should bring yourself down like that Twi, you shouldn't compare yourself to the other gilrs you're perfect just the way you are.

**Twilight's face went completely read and she started kissing Jin all over his face.**

**Everyone: -_-** Get a room.

 **Jin:** Shut up!

 **Max:** Now, Introducing our first contestant! The exciting beauty will drink you under the table any day of the week, Cana Alberona!

**The lights then shined on Cana as she did a sexy pose, The crowd went crazy and cheered a lot.**

**Max:** Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!

**Cana followed on and pulled out a large deck of cards from her pocket, the cards began to swarm around Cana as her body was glowing, She was revealed in a two piece orange and green bikini doing another pose. Jin was gawking at her and getting aroused, as Cana was starring right at him.**

**Jin: 0_0 'GOOOOOODDDD DAMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN!!!!!'**

**Twilight: 'Maybe, I should've joined this year.'**

**Rykken: 'Wow Cana, really knows how to show off.'**

**The contest continued, and Juvia was next, she turned her body into water, and used her magic to make a beach background, with her also in a bikini.**

**Nero:** So Gray, you gonna ask her out?

 **Gray:*Blushing*** HELL NO!!

**Up next was Ur, she used her ice magic to make large ice roses, she was sitting on a throne with a crown while dressed in a cyan bikini and did a sexy wink, towards Rykken, making him blush.**

**Ur:** Oh Rykken, how do I look?~

 **Rykken: *blushing* 0_0** **'Stay down! Stay down! Stay down! Stay down! Stay down! STAY DOWN!!'** Like a goddess, Ur.

**Ur: 'Yes!'**

**Nero:** Never, realised Ur had a good figure. Almost as good as Mira's

 **Rykken: -_-** Do you want me to punch you?!

**Up next was Mirajane, she used transformation magic to change her face into different guild members, from Happy, Gajeel, Jin, Ryu, Nero and Rykken, Gajeel gave a hilarious reaction causing Rykken, Nero and Happy to laugh. Ryu however was getting embarrassed.**

**Jin: *laughs*** Okay I was expecting something different but this is priceless!

 **Nero: *laughs*** Yeah, she told me she didn't want to do any fan service for the guild and wanted to go for something more comedic.

**Happy: *Laughing***

**Ryu:** I did not give you permission! Besides I don't sound like that!

 **Rykken:** I'd say it's closely accurate.

 **Ryu:** It is not, Rykken!

 **Gray:** Glad at least some people are enjoying this.

 **Elfman:** She's a man?

 **Nero:** Oh lighten up Elfman, it's funny.

**Now for contestant number 4 who was none other than the Queen of Fairies herself, Erza Scarlet, and she used requip to change into a black and white outfit with a black bow on her hair, almost causin** **g Rykken to fall of his seat.**

**Rykken:** Oh, so she was going for, Gothic Lolita.

 **Erza:** Hmph. Looks like I win. How do I look, Y/N?~

 **Rykken:** Nice approach, very unique Erza.

 **Erza:** Awwww, you're too kind.

 **Macao:** Never thought I'd see her dressed like that.

**Up next was Rin, and she activated her shinobi transformation, and changed itno quite a sexy outfit I must say. it was a small white dress with angel wings attached to her back, with a heart shaped hole on her chest area.**

**Rin:** Shall I grace you? **'** **Rykken's sure to choose me.'**

 **Rykken:** HOLY SHIT!!!

**Rykken had a nose bleed and fainted and Nero caught him, and used a fan to cool him down.**

**Rin: 'Looks like I win this battle, sorry girls.'~**

**Nero:** Rykken, come on man! Stay with me!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Am...... Am I in heaven?

 **Nero: -_-** Sadly, no.

**Next up was Daidouji.**

**Daidouji:** Now boys, feast your eyes on this! **SHINOBI TRANFORMATION!**

**Daidouji clothes changed into a white and red kimono, and her hair was still brown, she gained a lot of praise for it, but she then did something that surprised everyone.**

**Daidouji loosened the kimono opening it up, shocking all the males, especially Rykken and the other guys. Reason why? She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, just her panties.**

**Rykken and Guys:** WTF?!

 **DaidoujI:** So Rykken, how's your friend downstairs?~

 **Rykken: *blushing*** You're very cheeky you know that!

 **Daidouji:** I know!~

**Next was the adorable Levy McGarden from the Team Shadow Gear, she showed off her solid script magic, forming 4 different solid scripts, one of metal, one made of clouds, another made up of flowers and the last was a butterfly patterned one. Jet and Droy had hearts in there eyes and were fangirling over her.**

**Bisca was on stage in a purple bikini. Bisca used her requip magic to show off her gun skills, she threw 4 coins into the air and shot through all 4 of them in the center with one shot.**

**Rykken:** Bullseye!

**The last contestant was Lucy, Afterwards, Lucy did a cheer leading routine. Suddenly, someone appeared behind Lucy and started to speak.**

**???:** Contestant Number 10.

 **Lucy:** Hold on, I haven't even done my cheer yet!

 **Nero:** BOOOOO!

 **Rykken:** Get off the stage!!

 **Lucy: -_-** Wow very supportive, you two!!

 **???:** I am the definition of Fairy..

 **Rykken &Nero: **Lies!

 **???:**.....and the definition of Beauty.

 **Rykken:** Also a lie!!

 **???:** I am the only person that embodies everything they desire, therefore, the winner is me, the lovely Evergreen!

**Rykken: 0_0** Bruhhhhh.

 **Nero:** Of all people why did it have to be, the 4 eyed, twig stick that is this bitch ass hoe!

 **Aqua,Cream,Chip,Happy,Nova:** Shots fired!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Dude, easy with the language, there all 6.

 **Nero: -_-** You have no right, say that.

 **Evergreen:** Who said that?!

**Everyone points at Nero.**

**Nero:** OH, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!

 **Evergreen:** Nero.

 **Nero:** Everbitch?

 **Evergreen:** Stop calling me that!

 **Lucy:** Can't you go bother some other contest? I really need this prize money!

 **Evergreen:** I'm sorry what was your name?

 **Rykken:** Wait can't she-

 **Twilight:** Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!

**Twilight, leaped towards the stage to defend Lucy, but Evergreen looked at her and sheturned to stone, along with Lucy shortly after.**

**Jin:** Twilight!

 **Max:** This is bad.

 **Rykken:** Everyone, get outta here now!

**All the civilians make there way to the exit and leave.**

**Makarov:** What are doing Evergreen?! You ruined the festival for everyone!

 **Evergreen(Chuckles):** On the contrary, I think things are getting quite interesting.

**The curtains were lifted and revealed all the girls that was a contestant in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest was stone, Erza, Mirajane,Ur, Rin and Dadouji.**

**Nero:** Mira!

 **Rykken:** She got, Erza, Ur, Rin and Daidouji too?!

 **Makarov:** Don't be a fool! Return them to normal this instant.

**Lighting them struck the stage, and it was Laxus who entered the building.**

**Laxus:** Well, looks like your fans decided to head home. Pity because the parties about to start.

 **Makarov:** I should have known.

**Gray looked at both sides of the building and found the two other members of Laxus' team.**

**Gray:** Freed, Bickslow too.

 **Macao:** The Thunder Legion....

 **Luke:** Thunder Legion.

Nero: They're basically, Laxus' henchman.

 **Wakaba:** What the heck are you guys trying to pull?!

 **Laxus:** Come on, let's have some fun!

 **Makarov:** I had enough of your nonsense. Turn them back or else!

 **Laxus:** You'd better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade.

**A surge of lightning appeared above Lucy and Twilight and was about to strike htem both. Rykken and Jin in a blink of an eye grabbed Lucy and Twilight out of the way, surprising everyone in the room. Rykken looked at Laxus and gave him a glare.**

**Rykken:** You got a lot of nerve, attacking your gildmates.

 **Laxus:** Ha! I figured you'd do that. Anyway, I'm taking all the ladies hostage, break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one, or I can do it right now.

 **Makarov:** I'm not amused Laxus stop fooling around!

 **Laxus:** I'm serious old man.

**Fred landed next to Laxus.**

**Freed:** I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild. Now it's time to find out.

**Rykken: 0_0** Uh hello, you're looking right at him.

**Bickslow lands next to Laxus.**

**Bickslow:** Yeah, let's have some fun!

**Laxus:** There's only one rule! Whoever is left standing in the end is the winner! It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royale!

**Natsu slammed his fist on the table, feeling pumped.**

**Natsu:** Nice and simple. That's just how I like it. I'm fired up now!

 **Laxus:** Glad you can see it my way, if nothing else you got the right attitude.

 **Makarov:** Natsu!

 **Jin: -_-** You idiot! This isn't a game!

**Natsu jumped towards Laxus ready to punch him but was struck by lightning before he got close.**

**Evergreen:** Naturally, if you want us to turn the girls back to normal you're going to have to defeat us first.

 **Bickslow:** The odd's aren't that bad. It's four of us and over a hundred of you all!

 **Rykken:** That's pretty cocky of you to say, Bickslow, it seems you've forgotten the last time we fought.

 **Bickslow:** Hmm, things are different now! I'm stronger than ever!

 **Evergreen:** You have three hours and not a second more after that these statues will be will be reduced to dust.

 **Laxus:** All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield, the fight will begin when and if you could find us.

**Makarov wasn't having it, and grew bigger.**

**Makarov:** Laxus how could you. I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!

 **Laxus:** Now, now, simmer down old man! It's all part of the festival, right?! LET THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL BEGIN!

**Laxus used his lightning to blind everyone and used lightning body to get him and The Thunder Legion out of the building.**

**Elfman:** Let's go, we gotta man up and same our girls!

**All the guys riled up and left the guild to go find them. Jin looked at the stone figures of Cana and Twilight.**

**Jin:** Don't worry girls, I'll set you free. I promise.

**Jin turned around and dashed towards the entrance, only to slam into an invisible wall.**

**Jin:** Okay, who placed and invisible, at the door?!

 **Rykken:** Invisible wall?

**Rykken walked towards the entrance and tried to leave, but he bumped into the invisible.**

**Rykken:** Okay, that's strange.

**Luke came around, and tried to leave to.**

**Luke:** Well, this sucks.

**Jin looks up and sees purple enchantment.**

**Jin:** Hey what's that?

 **Makarov:** That must be Freed's enchantments.

 **Gray:** Enchantments?

 **Nero:** From what I know They're barriers that are formed by magic runes. Anyone that enters is bound by it's rules, and the only way to exit is to follow those rules.

 **Gray:** Any idea what it says?

 **Makarov:** It says, **'Stone statues and anyone over the age of 80 shall not pass.'** wait, none of that applies to Rykken, Jin and Nero, so why can't you guys pass? Don't tell me you're all over 80!

 **Rykken: -_-** Do I look 80 to you Master?! I'm freaking 20 years old!

 **Makarov:** These are useless to create in one on one fights, but are excellent when used as a trap.

 **Gray:** So you guys can't escape whatsoever?

 **Makarov:** The rules of the enchantment are absolute.

 **Gray:** That settles it then. We're going to have to go in without you .

 **Nero:** Sorry man, good luck.

 **Gray:** Thanks.

**Gray then left to go look for the Thunder Legion in Magnolia.**

**Rykken:** So what do we do now Master, the only ones that could pretty much beat Laxus easily are stuck here.

 **Makarov:** Yes that is problem, you, Nero, Jin, Luke and Erza are the only ones I can see defeating him, but as of right now. There's no one who can. Also.....

**All them turned to Reedus hiding behind a pillar.**

**Rykken: -_-** Reedus, what are you doing?

 **Makarov:** Why aren't you going out?

 **Reedus:** I'm afraid of getting hurt by Laxus.

 **Rykken:** Don't worry about him. As serious as this is, he won't be getting out of this so easily.

 **Makarov:** Can you go to Porylusica and Merleena in the Eastern Forest? She may have a potion to reverse the effects of Evergreen's magic.

 **Reedus:** Oui.

**As soon as Reedus left, Natsu then suddenly woke up screaming.**

**Natsu:** AAAAHH! Where's Laxus! Wait, where's everyone else?

 **Everyone:**.....................................

 **Rykken: -_-** You have got to be kidding me!

 **Makarov:** I understand, how you feel Rykken. But if he was to get serious, maybe he could defeat Laxus himself.

 **Nero:** 🤔 **'Why do I feel like, we're forgetting some people?'**

 **Makarov:** Natsu, listen up! Laxus and the Thunder Legion are somewhere in Magnolia, get out there and defeat them!

**Natsu quickly sprung up to his feet and began to run outside.**

**Natsu:** Alright! Just you wait Lax- AGH!

**Natsu ran into the enchantment wall too, shocking everyone.**

**Everyone:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

**END**

**Ending theme:**


	30. Chapter 20: War Between Friends

**3rd POV**

**Luke:** Okay, I'm confused you're over 80?!

 **Natsu: -_-** DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OVER 80?!

**The enchantment then started to change.**

**Makarov:** Look, the runes on the enchantment are changing. 'Battle of Fairy Tail Status Report: Jet vs Droy vs, Alzack'.

 **Rykken:** What?! Why would they even be fighting in the first place?

 **Makarov:** Is this some kind of joke?!

**Moments later the enchantment changed again.**

**Makarov:** Winner: Alzack. Jet and Droy KOed.

**The enchantments then started to change at a rapid pace, showing what appeared to be the current fights going on in the city.**

**Nero:** They're all dropping like flies!

 **Jin:** What does it say now?

 **Rykken:** Current number of fighters are 90. Matches: Wakaba vs Macao, Nab vs Vijeeter.

**Rykken continued on reading through the matches, revealing that even Laki was fighting and that Alzack was going on a rampage through the city, taking down everyone who has to face him in a match.**

**Natsu:** This sucks.... I wanna be out there fighting too!

 **R,N,J,L:** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Makarov then extended his hand and hit Natsu on the head.**

**Makarov:** Why would you want to fight your friends?

 **Natsu:** Because it's a tournament to see who is the strongest.

 **Nova:** Okay first you say this is s stupid tournament, and now your saying you wan to fight?! Make up your damn mind!

 **Makarov:** This is bad though. If everyone keeps going about to free everyone like this then the girls are as good as finished.

 **Natsu:** Ah, come on! I know Laxus can be a pain sometimes, but he won't go as far as destroying the statues, he's just bluffing.

 **Jin: 0_0** Dude, he was about to kill Twilight!

**Natsu then ran up to the enchantment wall and started to push on it.**

**Natsu:** Come on! There's a fight festival out there and I can't even go be part of it!

 **Happy:** Who knows, I can pass through easy!

**The enchantment then changed again.**

**Aqua:** Time remaining, two hours and eighteen minutes. Number of participants: 42...

 **Luke:** All of that in less than an hour?!

 **Cream:** Elfman vs Evergreen, the winner is Evergreen, Elfman KOed. Gray vs Bickslow, in progress.

 **Natsu:** What? Now it says Gray is fighting Bickslow?!

 **Aqua:** That's strange, I thought Elfman would have been able to take down Evergreen.

 **Chip:** She probably used that eye power of her's to turn him into stone.

 **Happy:** Not only that, but it says that Freed is fighting Reedus. The Thunder Legion is really making their move.

**Eventually the Enchantment changed again.**

**Aqua:** It looks like Reedus was defeated.

 **Jin:** Well that's just great, how are we supposed get help from Porylusica now?

 **Natsu:** We don't need her help cause Laxus is just bluffing!

 **Laxus:** Just bluffing am I? You sure about that?

**Laxus suddenly appeared in the Guild Hall and the we all turned to face him.**

**Natsu:** How did you even get in here Laxus?

 **Happy:** Look closer, it's a thought projection.

 **Makarov:** What do you want, Laxus?

 **Laxus:** How do you feel, watching your 'children' fight amongst themselves. It's too bad, Erza and you guys aren't part of the game because there is no one out there that has a chance against me or the Thunder Legion. How about it? Ready to surrender Gramps?

 **Aqua:** We still got Gray!

 **Happy:** Yeah! And he's as strong as Natsu!

 **Natsu:** As strong as me?! What are you talking about?!

 **Rykken:** Why are you denying it? There's barely a victor in your fights.

 **Laxus:** Gray? That loser?! You're pinning your hopes on that guy?

**At that moment, the enchantment changed again.**

**Laxus:** Ooh, would ya look at that! Looks like your only hope is down for the count. And there are only 28 fighters left now. And you all expected that chump to save you!

 **Chip:** You cheaters! You used a dirty trick to beat him!

 **Makarov:** Enough of this... I surrender, alright Laxus? Just stop all of this madness.

 **Laxus:** What's gotten into you? You're the master of the Almighty Fairy Tail guild, you can't just give up so suddenly. If you insist on quitting, then hand the guild over to me.

 **Makarov:** What?!

 **Rykken:** That's just low.

 **Laxus:** You've only go and hour and a half till the statues turn to dust. If you care so much about your 'children'. Then go ahead! Announce it to the entire town using the speaker in the Guild, say that you are resigning and that the Guild will now be led by ME! So, what is it? Your title? Or your children? Choose wisely.

**Natsu then jumped at Laxus, forgetting that it was a projection.**

**Natsu:** That's enough, just fight me already!

**Laxus' projection then disappeared and Natsu flew into the wall.**

**Natsu:** If he has the guts to be Guild Master then he would fight me in person.

 **Nero:** What are you gonna do, gramps?

 **Makarov:** It was never the title I valued.

 **Jin:** So you're just going to listen to him?

 **Makarov:** No, I won't surrender the title to him, he isn't worthy. It takes more than just Magical Power to be Guild Master. He has neither the conviction nor the heart to do so. But, there is one I thought who was worthy.

**What they didn't realise was that Makarov, was referring to Rykken.**

**Rykken:** Who would that be?

 **Makarov:** I'll tell you some over, right now we have more important things to worry about

 **Cream:** We have to do something! before the girls meet there fate..

 **Happy:** There has to be someone who can beat Laxus and his pals.

**Then, a loud crunch was heard coming from behind the counter of the bar. Everyone looked over and found Gajeel and Ryu eating**

**Natsu:** No way, you two were here the whole time?!

 **Makarov:** Gajeel, will you fight for the guild?

 **Gajeel:** Might as well. We've got a score to settle with that guy anyway, come one Ryu.

 **Ryu:** Right behind yah.

**They jumped over the counter and started to walk towards doors of the hall, Ryu was able to go through without any restrictions.**

**Rykken:** So can go through?!

 **Ryu:** Uh, yeah, wait why can't you?

 **Rykken:** According to the enchantment, We're all over 80!

 **Ryu:** Wait, are you?

 **Rykken:** No!.... gramps is, but as for the rest of use, we are very confused.

 **Makrov:** Ryu I need stop the others from fighting anf gather, up as many as you can to fight Laxus.

 **Ryu:** On it.

**Ryu surrounded himself with lightning, and flew into town.**

**Nero:** You, as well, Gajeel.

 **Gajeel:** Yeah, yeah.

**Gajeel, was going to walk through the doorway, but they all found out that he can't go through neither.**

**Everyone:** OH FUCK OFF!!

 **Natsu:** Don't tell me you're over 80 too!

 **Gajeel:** DO I LOOK 80 TO YOU?!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Ryu went around trying to find, others memebers and stop them from fighting, but sadly they were all wiped out.**

**Aqua:** Alzack vs Freed. Winner was Freed. Alzack KOed. Participants left: 7

 **Makarov:** No way.

 **Rykken:** What's up Master?

 **Makarov:** Your the only one's left!!!

 **Nero:** Well that's just great.

 **Aqua: -_-** What about us master?

 **Cream:** Yeah, were members too you know.

 **Makarov:** Since we're all stuck here, there's no one but Ryu left.

 **Nero:** No offence to Ryu, but I'm pretty sure, the fight will never end since they both use, lightning. They just keep giving each other energy to continue fighting.

 **Luke:** You're right!

 **Rykken:** Well, There's gotta be another way!

 **Natsu:** I've got no choice guess I'll bring Erza back.

 **Rykken &Nero: 0_0 **You're gonna do what now?

**Natsu walked over to Erza and used was about to use his flames to burn the stone off Erza, but the stone started to crack. Natsu started apologising.**

**Rykken:** Are you trying to kill her?!

**Out of nowhere, the stone shatters and Erza was back to normal.**

**Rykken: 0_0** Wait, did that just work?!

 **Nero: 0_0** Huh, Natsu actually pulled through for once.

 **Natsu:** What do you mean for once?!

 **Erza:** I feel hot ***Erza turns to Natsu and gives him her signature death glare*** It was you wasn't it?

 **Natsu: 0_0** Uhhh, would you believe me if I said no?

**Erza punched Natsu and Gajeel got hit aswell.**

**Erza:** ARE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME?!

 **Aqua:** Yay! Erza's back!

 **Makarov:** Thank goodness, but how was the spell broken?

 **Erza:** It probably has something to do with my right eye.

 **Happy:** Erza do you know what's going on right now?

 **Erza:** Even though I was stone, I was still able to hear what was being said.

 **Rykken:** That's good, because you and Ryu are the only ones who can do this.

**Then the number on the enchantment went up.**

**Nero:** Oh, looks like Mystogan's here.

 **Natsu** : How can you tell?

 **Nero:** I can sense magic energy, remember.

 **Rykken:** Anyways, Erza until we can find a way to break this enchantment you, Ryu and Mystogan are the only one's strong enough to defeat The Thunder Legion. You think you can do this?

 **Erza:** I'm certain I will prevail.

 **Rykken:** I know you ***kisses her forehead*** good luck.

 **Erza:** Thank you.

**Erza and ran out the building.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**It's been about 10 minutes since Erza had left to find Evergreen, who was responsible for turning the ladies of the contest into stone. The Slayers were around the guild waiting around for the results to change and for Erza to defeat Evergreen. A few moments later, the girls turned back to normal.**

**Juvia:** Oh my, what happened to us?

 **Daidouji:** Is the contest over?

 **Levy:** I can't remember...

 **Jin:** Girls!

**Jin jumped up stage and gave, Levy, Cana and Twilight a bear hug.**

**Jin:** I'm so glad your okay!

 **Cana:** What the?

 **Twilight:** Jin, what's going on?

 **Levy:** Jin? What's gotten into you?

 **Rykken:** Looks like Erza, succeeded.

 **Happy:** Lucyyyyy!

**For some reason, Happy flew into Lucy's breasts.**

**Lucy:** Uhhh, Happy.

**Nero ran to Mirajane and hugged her.**

**Nero:** Oh thank goodness your safe.

 **Mirajane:** I guess so.

**Rykken went up to Rin, Ur and Daidouji.**

**Rykken:** How are you two feeling?

 **Rin:** Good, still not sure what happened though.

 **Ur:** My body feels kinda stiff right now

 **Daidouji:** I do remember that were chick with the Fairy Dress's eyes glowing. But that's about it

**The enchantment changed again.**

**Makarov:** Erza vs Evergreen, the winner is: Erza. Well Laxus, you're all out of hostages, boy. Can't continue your game now, can you?!

**After the girls were free, we filled them in on the situation.**

**Lucy:** He called it the battle of Fairy Tail?

 **Cana:** Laxus outdid himself this time.

 **Makarov:** At any rate, it's over now. I was only playing along with this foolish game, because your lives were in danger, but I won't indulge him anymore.

 **Mirajane:** Master, we can't let him get away with hurting our friends.

 **Bisca:** Yeah she's right! If we don't teach him a lesson then he'll never learn.

 **Makarov:** Ooooh don't worry, I'm gonna give that boy a punishment he'll never forget. He should know better. You can mess with me, but you can't mess with my Guild!

 **Natsu:** Hey now hold on a sec. I don't know about taking hostages, but I don't see any harm in finding out who's the strongest, I think we should keep the battle going.

**Rykken and Nero looked at each other and nodded. Both brothers knocked Natsu at the top of his head.**

**Rykken:** I don't know if your an idiot, nah fuck that! You totally are!

 **Nero:** I question your way of thinking, don't you realise Laxus wants to take charge of the guild, he's not having fun he's picking us off one by one!!!

 **Natsu:** Oh whatever, I just though that he's just trying to have a little fun for the festival, give him a break.

**Rykken and Nero sigh heavily.**

**Rykken/Nero: -_-** There's no getting through to you is there.

 **Natsu:** Nope.

 **Rykken/Nero: -_-** Wow, you're hopeless.

 **Natsu:** HEY!

 **Makarov:** **'I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Natsu.'**

 **Natsu:** So in other words, we got enough people here let' have our own battle!

**Nero had enough and punched Natsu with a fist coated with galaxy magic.**

**Nero:** Touch my girl your dead!!

**Natsu started fooling around and was chasing Lucy around the hall. Suddenly, the enchantment scripture colour changed from purple to red, and letters floated around, forming a large red skull.**

**Laxus:** Can you hear me old man? Actually, the rest of you should listen up now that you're here.

 **Natsu:** What do you want?

 **Laxus:** Well, looks like one of the rules has gone out of the window. that's fine, I'll just make a new one to make up for it!

 **Rykken:** You did it, didn't you?

 **Laxus:** That's right Rykken, I've activated Thunder Palace! It'd be a shame if the Battle of Fairy Tail had to end this early, right?

 **Makarov:** Are you out of your mind Laxus?!

 **Laxus:** You have one hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win you better get moving. That is, unless you're ready to hand the guild over to me now 'Master' Hahahaha.

**The skull then disappeared and Makarov flew into a rampage.**

**Makarov:** This 'game' of yours has gone on long enough boy! I won't let you drag innocent people into thi-urgh!

**Makarov suddenly started to clutch at his chest, until he fell over.**

**Nero:** Gramps!

**Nero and Bisca ran and knelt down next to Makarov.**

**Nero:** Mira, go get his medicine!

**Mirajane quickly ran off to go get Makarov's medicine.**

**Levy:** Hang in there Master, your going to be okay.

 **Natsu:** What did Laxus mean by Thunder Palace?

**As Mirajane came down the steps, medicine in hand, she spoke.**

**Mirajane:** Everyone, take a look outside.

 **Rykken:** Mira, give us the Medicine, we'll take care of Master from here.

**Mira came down and handed the medicine to Rykken, then went with everyone else outside on to a balcony to see what was happening.**

**Rykken:** That idiots actions are going to kill the Master... Here, take your medicine Master.

**Rykken gave Makarov his medicine and then carried the small old mad to the infirmary in the hall to put him in bed. And the both of them used there magic, to heal Master to keep him stable.**

**Nero:** Alright, he should be fine now let's get to the balcony.

**Then they heard screaming.**

**Rykken:** Crap, Bisca must've destroyed one of the lacrimas of the Thunder Palace.

 **Jin:** So that's what he did.

 **Broly:** What did you mean?

**Rykken and Nero came up to the balcony.**

**Nero:** He links the Lacrima through Body Link Magic, so anyone who destroys one with there magic, the magic energy used will be reflected back.

**Nero destroyed a few of them and got shocked but it didn't effect him.**

**Luke:** How come your not effected?

 **Nero:** As a Galaxy Dragon Slayer, I'm immune to all types of elemental magic, even lightning. And since were stuck here I can't destroy them all.

 **Levy:** What are we going to do? Those could destroy the town!

 **Cana:** We have to defeat Laxus.

 **Lucy:** Okay then I will let the citizens evacuate.

 **Happy:** I'm coming with you.

 **Rykken:** Aqua, Nova, Cream, and Chip go help them out, we need all the people in magnolia evacuated as quick as possible.

 **Aqua/Nova/Cream/Chip:** Right!

 **Rykken:** Ur can you go with Lucy and the cats?

 **Ur:** Sure.

 **Luke:** Be careful buddy.

 **Chip:** I will.

 **Cana:** Bickslow and Freed, are still out there, be careful!

**The cats and Lucy and Ur left. Then Cana and Juvia left as well. Rykken asked Rin and Daidouji to look after Master and Mira left to go find Elfman.**

**Jin:** Levy, you can use Solid Script Magic to-

 **Levy:** Oh, right! I can try and undo the enchantment!

 **Gajeel:** Seriously?

**Levy spent time finding a way to reverse Freed's enchantment spell, Natsu and Gajeel kept bickering. A few minutes she completed the task and we all spit up to go find Laxus.**

**Nero's POV**

**I was trying pick up Laxus scent but couldn't find a thing, and he lowered his magic energy to prevent me and Rykken from finding him. All if a sudden, I sensed a dark energy coming from area of the bridge.**

**Nero:** Oh no, Mira!

**Nero flew as fast as he can to Mirajane's location, when he got there he saw Mirajane, in her Satan Soul form, fighting Freed. I looked to my right and found Elfman, Canna and Juvia unconscious.**

**Nero:** Don't tell me Freed reminded of that night.

**Nero then watched the fight go on, Freed was being overpowered every step of the way. He even used dark magic to turn himself into a demon, they were on equal terms for a little bit, but Mira pulled through and was overpowering Freed. Mira now has pinned him to the ground and was about to to punch Freed.**

**Nero:** **'Mira, don't your better than this, don't let that power control you.'**

**To Nero's surprise, Mirajane stopped her fist a few inches from Freed's face and got back up, and reverted back to her normal form. Nero sighed in relief knowing Mira was done fighting, Mira and Freed started having a conversation, making Freed realise the error of his ways and that Fairy Tail is his family. After they were done, Nero landed next to Mira and called out to her.**

**Nero:** Mira.

**Mira looked to her side and saw Nero smiling at her.**

**Nero:** I'm proud of you.

**Mira turned to him and and hugged him, Nero returned it and the two of them looked at each other and kissed. Nero had to stop it.**

**Nero:** Sorry, I can't be here any longer, I'm going to find Laxus, and I'm going to end this once and for all.

 **Mirajane:** Try not to kill him, okay.

 **Nero:** I won't, I promise.

**Nero let's go of Mira and walks away.**

**Cana:** Give him hell, Nero.

**Nero turns to Cana, and gives her a thumbs up and flies back to town at high speed.**

**Rykken's POV**

**Rykken:** If I was Laxus where would I be.

**Rykken felt a large amount of magic power coming from the Cathedral.**

**Rykken:** Found you! I'm coming for you Laxus!

**When Rykken got there she saw Erza and Natsu. He landed on the ground hard making a crater underneath him.**

**Rykken:** Hey guys sorry I'm late.

 **Natsu/Erza:** Rykken! Your here!

 **???:** He's not the only one.

**Nero walked in as well.**

**Rykken:** Hey bro.

 **Nero:** Hey.

**Mystogan was distracted when looking at Erza, Laxus took this chance and hit him in the face with lighting destroying his mask. What surprised is was that he looked like Jellal.**

**Everyone:** Jellal?!

**Rykken on instinct attack Jellal, with a magic blast, but Jellal, moved out of thw way just in time.**

**Rykken:** I don't know hjow you're alive, but I'll finish what I started!

**Rykken was about to attack again, but Jellal...**

**Mystogan:** Rykken, wait! I'm not the Jellal Fernandez you know. We're two entirley different people!

 **Rykken:** And how am I suppose to believe you?!

 **Mystogan:** You can sense, my energy can't you? Haven't you realised how mine is different to his

**Rykken: 'He's right, it is different, but how is that possible?'**

**Rykken for a moment, let his guard down, Laxus came up from behind and was going to punch him in the face, but Rykken saw it coming and blocked the punch with his arm, but got pushed back a bit.**

**Rykken:** Attacking me, while my guard was doen. That's just like you.

**Rykken looks at Erza still shocked.**

**Rykken:** Hey snap out of it!

**Within an instant, Laxus attacked Erza with his lightning.**

**Laxus:** that was quite the face your making there girly!

**Laxus stops his attack and Erza was about to hit the floor but Rykken caught her. Rykken's power starts to growing and his magic pressure rises, he puts her down and gets up from the floor but he was still looking down. He put's Erza on the ground gentl and steps forward a bit.**

**Rykken:** That's it now I'm MAD!!!!!!!!

**Rykken released his power, ad he yelled with rage.**

**Laxus:** So you finally decided to-

**Before Laxus was finished talking Rykken grabbed him by the face and dragged his body on the floor then throw him into the air, and flew towards him at high speed hitting him from every dirention as he bounced off the walls of the building. Then Rykken appeared above Laxus. and gave him a hard punch to the stomach.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!**

**Rykken gave Laxus a punch to the stomach sending back to the concrete floor, crashing into it making a crater. Laxus get's up and is seen with a few scraps and bruises.**

**Laxus:** Now this is what I've been waiting for!

 **Rykken:** Natsu, Nero, let me take over for a bit!

 **Natsu:** No way man you always get to have all the fun!

**Rykken turned to Natsu and glared at him.**

**Rykken(glare):** Did I stutter?

 **Natsu:** On second thought I'll stay here.

**Rykken turned to Laxus and was met with a punch in the face that sent him back a few meters.**

**Rykken:** Hmm, not bad but not good enough.

 **Laxus:** I'm just getting started.

**Rykken and Laxus charged to each other ready to begin there fight.**

**Nero helps Erza up.**

**Nero:** Erza I need you to do something about the Thunder Palace.

 **Erza:** But, what about-

 **Nero:** Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, I'll be his back up but for now I need you to focus on destroying the lacrimas around the town.

 **Erza:** Ok, please make sure he's ok.

 **Nero:** I promise I will.

**Erza leaves the building. Nero turns to Rykken and Laxus' fight, Laxus is being overpowered.**

**Laxus fired a beam of electicity, at Rykken, but Rykken dodges it.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON TALON!**

**Rykke kicked Laxus in the face, and grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground a few times. and threw him at a wall.**

**Rykken:** What's up Laxus, I thought you were the strongest!

 **Laxus:** I am and I'll prove it to you!

**Laxus fired multiple beams of Electricity at , Rykken took them all.**

**Laxus: Ha! Gotcha!**

**Rykken: Did you really?**

**Laxus turns around to see, Rykken right behind him.**

**Laxus:** What?! H-How?!

 **Rykken:** I'll tell yah, I'm stronger, faster, and a whole lot smarter.

 **Laxus:** Don't get cocky with me!

**Laxus used his lightning to boost his speed and was about to punch Rykken in the face, until, Rykken caught his fist and nulified the punch of it's electricity.**

**Rykken** : You're a long way from getting to my level, Laxus, until you get strong enough, how about we save this fight for another time.

 **Laxus:** Don't tell me your giving up already.

 **Rykken:** Nope, it's just that there's someone else that has been itching for a fight with you and I'd like him to challenge you to prove himself.

 **Laxus:** And who would that be?

 **Rykken:** Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Yes?

 **Rykken:** Get over here, your fighting Laxus now.

 **Natsu:** Wait really?!

 **Rykken** : Yep, no go knock yourself out. I'm alredy bored.

 **Natsu:** Oh yeah I'm all fired up!!

**Rykken and Natsu walked towards each other and Rykken tagged out.**

**Rykken:** Show me what your made of Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Oh I will, and I'm gonna win.

 **Laxus:** So I have to take you down, so I can beat Rykken, oh well, this will be a walk in the park.

**Rykken walked next to Nero and was now watching Natsu and Laxus fight.**

**Nero:** You think he's gonna win?

 **Rykken:** Natsu has always pulled through in tough situations, he's got this. Besides it's the least I can do since, he's haven't had a good fight for a while.

 **Nero:** I sure hope you know what your doing.

 **Rykken:** Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end.

**END**

**A/N: Okay I know I pulled a Goku, but it would've been boring to have Rykken ended the fight in seconds. Plus, I don't think I'm gonna make Jin and Ryu fight him. Because, that would make Laxus seem OP for having to fight so many people at onece, when two others have the same similar power as he does. But we'll see what happened on the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 21: Fantasia Parade

**Rykken's POV**

**So yeah, Laxus is trying to take over the guild, I let Natsu have his chance against him, and he's doing pretty well. Laxus managed to knock him down.**

**Laxus: RAGING BOLT!**

**Laxus launched a giant ball of lightning, at Natsu while he was paralysed by Laxus' lightning.**

**Nero: 0_0** Uhhh, Rykken!

 **Rykken:** Don't worry, the tables will turn, right about..... now!

**Just then a black and green bluur, came out of nowhere and took Natsu before the attack made impact. Laxus thought to be triumphant.**

**Laxus:** To think you had faith this guy would beat me, you should really choose your friends wisely, Rykken.

**Rykken: I wouldn't say so.**

**Rykken pointed to the side and Laxus looked up and saw Natsu being held by Gajeel and Luke.**

**Gajeel:** You know, that isn't a way to treat one of your comrades. Only a nutjob like you would be so giddy about takeing down one of his friends. Thankfully, I got to him before you did.

 **Nero:** Yo guys, where are Jin and Ryu?

 **Luke:** There helping the other guild members that our injured so it's just us.

 **Laxus:** More challengers? Hehehe, you all will end up dead soon anyway.

 **Rykken:** I wouldn't be so sure about that Laxus. In case you didn't know, Luke is as strong as Nero and I, so you may have a lot of trouble.

 **Laxus:** That so? That makes things a lot more fun!

 **Natsu:** Hey guys, let me take care of Laxus, okay?

 **Gajeel:** No deal, I got a score to settle with this guy.

 **Luke:** I suggest we work together on this one, since he's got master blood running through him, he's a lot more dangerous than we think.

 **Natsu:** Hey no way! Y/N said I should take down Laxus on my own, besides I will never team up you guys so stay out of it.

 **Broly:** **-_-** Natsu, look at Laxus for a moment.

**Natsu turns to Laxus.**

**Laxus:** What's wrong you scared, you should be!

 **Natsu: 0_0** Oh crap!

 **Gajeel:** As far as I can tell that's an enemy, if we want to save the guild we got to stop him right here and right now.

 **Natsu:** Alright then...

**Natsu, Gajel and Luke, stand by each others side.**

**Natsu/Gajeel/Luke:** Let's do this!

**Natsu, Gajeel and Luke charge in.**

**Nero:** Are you sure it's wise to let Broly fight he still young.

 **Rykken:** That is true but he has a lot of potential for a dragon slayer his age, he has been making progress into controlling his power. Plus, as his mentor, I need to put my faith in him and with Natsu and Gajeel by his side, he can do it.

 **Nero:** Let's see then.

**Natsu and Gajeel went in to attack and tried to punch Laxus but he kept parrying and blocking each punch, but he seemed to have forgotten that Luke was behind him.**

**Luke:** **LEGENDARY DRAGON GIGANTIC FIST!**

**Laxus used lightning body to get behind him and attacked him with his lightning, but because of Luke's high endurance he endured the pain and his eyes turned into a piercing gold and a green and yellow aura surrounded him as he punched Laxus again this time on the stomach sending him back, Luke then moved back with the others and Natsu and Broly roared at him.**

**Luke:** **LEGENDARY DRAGON ROAR!**

 **Natsu:** **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

 **Gajeel:** **IRON DRAGON CLUB!**

**Laxus managed to to jump out of the attack, but Gajeel didn't let him get away easily.**

**Gajeel: IRON DRAGON SWORD!**

**Gajeel swung at Laxus but Laxus dodged and fired balls of Lightning at him knocking Gajeel back. Laxus got cocky and didn't realise Broly and Natsu were behind him.**

**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!**

**Luke:** **LEGENDARY DRAGON GAMA BURST FLASH**

**Natsu and Luke threw there attacks of their own attacks at Laxus and got a direct hit, and ended up falling into the ground.**

**Gajeel:** **IRON DRAGON LANCE!**

**Gajeel hit Laxus with a barrage of lance attacks and Laxus was blocking them.**

**Broly:** **LEGENDARY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

**Gajeel:** **IRON DRAGON ROAR!**

**The slayers managed to get a clean hit on Laxus making an explosion and when the smoke cleared his shirt was ripped apart, and Laxus managed to get up, despte some bruises..**

**Stop music**

**Nero:** Man, who knew that those 3 were so good at working as a team.

 **Rykken:** I know right, imagine if all 3 of them were to go against us at full power.

 **Nero:** Yeah, that would be pretty difficult.

 **Laxus:** Don't tell me that's the best the 3 of you can do? Neither of you deserve the title of Dragon Slayer.

 **Luke:** No way!

 **Natsu:** He barely has a scratch on him.

 **Gajeel:** I don't understand, I know he's strong and all, but we whipped out a ton of Dragon Slaying magic on him.

 **Laxus:** Why don't I let you guys in on a little secret, I haven't told anyone about this, because I really hate the old man's lectures. But I guess I can trust yah.

**Laxus did something that surprised us all, his muscles grew bigger and scales appeared on his arms and he grew fangs.**

**Laxus: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Laxus let a out a intense roar as he magic power grew higher than before.**

**Natsu:** You've got to be kidding me.

 **Luke:** How's that possible.

 **Nero:** Rykken, did you know about this?

 **Rykken:** No, I didn't.

**Laxus: LIGHTNING DRAGON....**

**Natsu:** Laxus is a Dragon Slayer?!

**Laxus: ROAR!!!**

**Laxus fired a large breath attack at them, Luke got in front of them and countered Laxus' with his own.**

**Luke: LEGENDARY DRAGON ROAR!!!**

**Luke and Laxus were in a beam struggle of there attacks, Luke however was slowly losing ground.**

**Laxus:** Just give up, squirt, you'll never beat me!

 **Luke:** Not a chance!

**There attacks exploded making a dust cloud, Laxus charged forward this time at Luke, and threw a punch, Luke blocked his fist and flipped Laxus over in hopes slamming him to the ground, but Laxus used lightning body to get out of the grip and was now behind Luke and threw a multitude of lightning fast punches at Luke.**

**The last one was aimed to his stomach and he used more lifghtning to power that punch of and landed it into Luke's stomach making him, spit out blood as he was launched to the other side of the building and crashed into a wall.**

**All:** Luke!

**With Natsu and Gajeel distracted, Laxus took the advantage, and roared**

**Laxus: LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!**

**Natsu and Gajeel got hit by the attack and were beaten badly.**

**Laxus: You time has come, I'm ending this now!!!**

**Laxus magic energy started increasing dramatically, higher than Rykken and Nero's.**

**Nero:** All that magic energy.

 **Rykken:** This feels familiar,wait is that Fairy Law?

 **Gajeel:** This guy's insane, he's trying to cast Makarov's judgement spell. It'll target the caster sees as there enemy.

**Laxus brought his hands closer together, and magic energy gather withing them, causing the whole building to shake.**

**Laxus:** Right you are, Rykken, metal head. I master the Fairy Law spell!

 **Gajeel:** That's what Master used to defeat, Master Jose.

 **Natsu:** Laxus, what are you thinking?! Don't do it!

**Laxus focused more on Fairy Law spell and was retting ready to release it until.....**

**Levy:** Laxus stop it!

**We all turned to Levy, who had a worried look on her face.**

**Rykken:** Levy?

 **Nero:** What are you doing here?

 **Levy:** It's Master, he doesn't have much time.

 **Rykken:** Wait you don't mean...

 **Nero:** That he's...

 **Levy:** Master Makarov, I mean your grandfather is going to die.

 **Rykken:** Oh no.

**Laxus's pupils came back and was shocked.**

**Levy:** Stop this now, and go see him before it's too late.

**Laxus was shocked from the news, but smirked in the end.**

**Laxus:** This is all working out perfectly for me, with the old man gone, I'll have an even better chance at becoming Fairy Tails new Master.

 **Rykken:** The hell you are!

 **Nero:** You know what go ahead, use that spell!

 **Luke:** Are you crazy stop him!

 **Rykken:** Don't worry, you have to trust us. *turns to Laxus* Go ahead... use the spell Laxus.

 **Laxus:** Who knew, you would be so kind, Ruykken. That's why I respect you and Nero. I was hoping you would Join my own Fairy Tail, but I guess I live on knowing I've beaten the two strongest members.

**Laxus was finshed preparing the spell.**

**Laxus: FAIRY LAW!!!!!**

**Laxus then activated Fairy Law a magic circle appeared in the sky and a bright light enveloped the whole town. A few moment later the spell stopped and everyone wasn't affected.**

**Laxus:** What?! Impossible! I hit them with so much magic energy.

 **Freed:** Everyone in the town is unharmed.

 **Laxus:** Freed.

 **Freed:** Looks like your spell didn't work not a single person was killed.

 **Laxus:** That's impossible!

 **Freed:** Maybe so, but your true feeling have betrayed you. You inherited more than strength from your grandfather, you also have his heart. Admit it or not the spell proves that you care for your comrades, The Fairy Law spell on effects those the caster sees as there enemy. Since no one was heart your feelings have been revealed. You can try to hide your feelings, but your magic will always reveal your truth.

 **Laxus:** The truth is anyone who stands in my way is my enemy!

 **Nero:** Quit being stubborn and go see the Master before it's too late!

 **Laxus:** He can die for all I care! We may be family. BUT I'M STRONGER!

**Laxus charged up his Dragon Slayer magic Nero stepped up.**

**Nero:** Wrong Laxus! Your not stronger than gramps! You couldn't even pull off Fairy Law! Blood types don't matter, everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!

**Nero charged up to full power, causing the ground to shake, as he was surrounded by a blue aura.**

**Laxus:** Big talk from someone who lost his.

**Nero eyes widened, Rykken was pissed, Natsu and everyone else was shocked that he would go so low to say such thing.**

**Rykken:** Nero!

 **Nero:** That's it Laxus, you just **..... CROSSED THE LINE!**

**Nero charged at Laxus at blinding speed and punched him across the face, sending him flying through the wall of the cathedral, and he chased after him.**

**Nero and Laxus charged at each other at high speed, Laxus used lightning body Nero charged up at full power and used Starlight Meteor to out run his speed, and went ballistic on him.**

**Both were trading blows each clash of there fists made shockwaves and some how ended up on the roof of the cathedral.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON SECRET ART: CELESTIAL SHOWER!**

**Nero landed 100 devasting punches to Laxus stomach, making him spit out blood.**

**Nero: ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

**Nero then landed one final; punch to Laxus face, to the roof of the cathedral., when Laxus crashed onto it, he vomited blood, feeling the pain of Nero's punches.**

**Nero landed across from hi with an angry look on his face.**

**Nero:** I may have lost my family, but I gained a new by joining up with the guild I call home, and I will not let you take that from us! You may say you don't give a damn about gramps, but yet he's still alive, from your spell. Trust me when I say you'll regret not saying anything him. 

**Nero walked up to Laxus, and grabbed him his hair and pulled him up to meet face to face.**

**Nero:** Do you want to be the cause over the death of your own grandfather?!

 **Laxus:** **LIGHTNING DRAGON DEMOLISTION FIST!**

**Laxus punched Nero in the stomach, knocking him back.**

**Laxus:** Today, I'll prove that I'm stronger than you all!! **LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENWARD HALBERD!**

**Laxus made a big mistake as Nero got up on his feet and caught the attack with one hand.**

**Nero:** I'll admit, Laxus you're strong.

**Nero crushed the attack and absorbs the lightning.**

**Nero:** But it takes more than raw strength to be the master of a guild! HHHHUUUUUAAAAAA!!!

**Nero let out a might roar charged up ever ounce of Galaxy magic and his power grew higher than before, his aura made a silhouette of Galacon and his hair went light blue and his eyes were blue as well, entering Galaxy Drive Mode.**

**Nero:** COME!

**In response Laxus charged towards Nero, and aimed a pinch at him, but Nero dodged the punch.**

**Nero:** **GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!**

**Nero punched Laxus in the face sending him into the air, Nero teleported above Lxus ready for another.**

**Nero: GALXY DRAGON TALON!**

**Nero axe kicked Laxus in the stomach, sending back to the roof, Laxus got back up and attacked Nero again despite his injuries. Nero kept dodging and Laxus punches, and counted him with his own.**

**Nero:** HUAH!

**Nero punched Laxus in the face again, pushing him back.**

**Laxus:** Why won't you just die!

 **Nero:** Because!...

**Nero ducked dodging another punch.**

**Nero:** I have friends who have faith in me! **GALAXY DRAGON SECRET ART: BIG BANG FIST!**

**Nero punched Laxus in the stomach so hard the force of the punch caused the sky to clear out.**

**The attack launched Laxus across the town and he ended up crashing at the other side of Magnolia, unconscious covered in blood with broken bones. Nero being the victor screamed at the top of his lungs.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**On that same day, everything went back to normal, but the fantasia parade and concert was delayed for another day. Right now everyone was celebrating and talking amongst themselves. Rykken and Nero were sitting with Natsu, Luke and Gajeel who were bandaged up. Natsu was covered everywhere.**

**Rykken:** Well it would seem that one person is out of the parade.

 **Natsu: *Muffling noice** *

 **Rykken:** Natsu, with your mouth covered like that, you can't do your act.

**Natsu: *Muffling noise***

**Rykken:** I already healled you enough, remeber, I'm not a perfect healer.

**Then Laxus walked in the guild bandaged up and Everyone went quiet as he walked in.**

**Macao:** Laxus?

 **Wakaba:** What do you want?

 **Laxus:** Where's the old man?

 **Jet:** We ain't telling

 **Droy:** You think you can just waltz in here and ask to see the master.

**Everyone started telling him to leave, Nero wasn't happy and decided to step in.**

**Nero:** Enough! ***everyone goes quiet*** He's in the infirmary.

 **Jet:** Are you nuts?!

**Laxus then walked up to the infirmary to see Makarov, but Nero stopped him.**

**Nero:** Laxus, I hoped you learned a lesson from all of this, and if so I hope we can start over, not as enemies but as friends.

 **Laxus:** You want to be my friend after everything I did?

 **Nero:** Oh course, I may have hated your guts before, but when I realised that the Fairy Law spell didn't work on anyone, I knew that you just needed someone to care for you so what do you say, friends?

**Nero brought up his hand, Laxus thought for a moment and shook it.**

**Laxus:** Yeah, friends. But the next time we fight, I'm coming out on top.

 **Nero:** I'm looking forward to that, buddy.

**Laxus smiled and turned around to see Laxus, As Laxus was about to go upstairs, Natsu confronted him saying he will come out on top the next time they fight. Laxus walked past him and held his hand out, showing that he respects Natsu.**

**Erza:** Show's over guys let's get ready for the Fantasia parade!!

 **All:** Yeah!!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**The Fantasia Parade had finally began and everyone was amazed as the floats went by the town. The first float was Cana, Macao and Wakaba performing magic together, the next was Alzack, Max, Jet and Droy. The 3rd was Lucy, Bisca and Levy dancing with flags.**

**Fourth was Elfman in his monster form, Mira gracefully came out of a flower and turned into a giant lizard. Fifth, was Gray, Ur and Juvia using there Water and Ice magic together.**

**After them was Erza's float, She was performing her requip magic and changed into different armours. Then came Rykken, Twilight and Nero's float, the two were dress in suits that dazzled like stars, Twilight wore a violet dress, with sparkling purple stars. The Galaxy Twins used there magic to create movable constellations in the sky of different members.**

**Twilight summoned her angelic wings and flew around with Aqua and Cream were flying around with star colour dresses and used there wings to fly around leaving trails for sparkles their magic to make small stars fall.**

**Jin's float showed him used his lightning, to create fore works.**

**Up next was Natsu and Ace used there flames to create the Fairy Tail symbol. Then there was Makarov who was doing silly dances in a clown like costume. After that Makarov stood straight and lifted his index finger and thumb, everyone also did the same.**

**Natsu:** Hehe! I'm all fired up now! Who's proud to be a member of Fairy Tail!

 **All:** Yeah!!!

 **Natsu:** Now let's go to the field for the concert!

**~Now at the field~**

**Everyone gathered up at the field ready for the concert. Y/N walked on stage and eveyone started cheering.**

**Rykken:** Hellooo, citizens of Magnolia! And the rest of the world!! I'll like to thank you all for showing your appreciation to our guild and I respect you for that. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, The Fairy Tail Concert! Ready guys?!

 **Fairy Tail:** YEAH!

**Everyone started cheering again as we began our song.**

**Song:**

**(Nero is Coldplay, Rykken is Bruno Mars and Erza is Beyoncé)**

**END**

**Ending theme:**


	32. Chapter 22: Heartfelt Reunion

**Rykken's POV**

**After Laxus attempts to take over the Guild, Master Makarov banished him from the guild. Natsu wasn't happy because he wanted to fight him again to prove himself to him, which I understand, Nero had to pay for the damages he did when he punched Laxus across the town. Anyway for the past few days things have been crazy.**

**Lucy, has been going crazy thinking that Natsu was in love with him, not gonna lie, those two would make a cute couple, they might get together soon. Juvia was using a love potion to get Gray to fall for her but it backfired and everyone was going crazy, and when I mean crazy I mean Erza talking to a pillar crazy.**

**As well as Ur forcing me to have sex with her, and I avoided her the entire day she was affected, as for Rin and Daidouji, they started fighting from my affection.**

**Anyways, with everything peaceful again, Me, Nero and the rest of team Natsu were working in a restaurant called 8 Island in Hargeon, the reason was because Lucy wanted us to help her for the job. Nero was working in the kitchen, while the rest of us were waitressing.**

**Rykken walked up to a table full of girls.**

**Rykken:** Welcome to the 8 island restaurant, now what can I get for you lovely ladies.

**The girls looked at him and have hearts in there eyes.**

**Girl1:** I-I'll have some coffee p-please.

 **Girls2:** M-Me too!

 **Rykken:** Got it, I'll be right back

**Rykken walked away from the girls who were freaking out as if they now have a crush on him. He saw Lucy yelling at Gray for not wearing any clothes again, Natsu was eating the customers food, so I walked up to him and hit him in the back of the head with my notepad.**

**Rykken:** How many times do I have to tell you to not eat the customers food?!

 **Natsu:** I'm sorry I can't help it, Nero's cooking is so good.

 **Gray:** Look there.

**We all turned to Erza walking up to a table swaying her hips grabbing the male customers attention. She sat on the table seductively.**

**Erza:** I know you want something, isn't that true.~

 **Men:** Yeah we'll have everything!

**Lucy looked at Rykken, we neutral look on his face, and decided to mess with him.**

**Lucy: *smirk*** Aren't you supposed to be jealous?

 **Rykken:** Well, I know Erza's and attractive woman, and every man would go after her, but I'm not foolish to think she'll cheat on me, as well as the other girls back home. Besides we all know she's not that type of girl.

 **Lucy:** Really? So how's the whole relationship going?

 **Rykken:** Really great, I mean they do fight over my affection sometimes, but I find it cute. I've been with them for a while, and I almost got Ur and Erza pregnant.

 **Lucy:** Say what?! When did this happen?!

 **Rykken:** After the whole thing with Phantom Lord. But what about you, how are you and Natsu doing?

 **Lucy:** What's with that all of a sudden?!

 **Rykken:** Come one, don't tell you not the least bit interested in him?

 **Lucy:** No! It's just- ***sigh*** hard you know. I mean, remember a few days ago when he was acting weirder than usual.

 **Rykken:** You mean, when you thought he was really into you?

 **Lucy:** Y-Yeah, it turns out all he wanted was to did up a bunch of treasure, and to be honest I was kinda-

 **Rykken:** -Happy?

 **Lucy:** I-I guess so.

 **Rykken:** Love happens in mysterious ways, Lucy. You just gotta be patient for the right time. I mean Natsu, yeah he's a goofball and all, but you know him long enough to know how much of a genuine and kind person hey is, right?

 **Lucy:** Right? What are you getting at?

 **Rykken:** What I'm saying is, you have to wait for him to be ready. 

**Lucy: -_-** But waiting is a lot of effort.

 **Rykken:** How do you think I feel, I didn't have the courage to tell Erza how I felt about her for like 7 years. Anyways let's get back to work we gotta a lot of tables to feed.

 **Lucy:** Got it, and Rykken?

 **Rykken:** Yeah?

 **Lucy:** Thanks.

 **Rykken: *smirk*** No problem, ***pats Lucy on the head making her blush a little*** that's what big brothers are for. ***turns to Natsu eating the customers food*** Natsu no eating the customers food!

 **Natsu:** No!

**Lucy: 'I didn't think, Rykken sees me as a little sister. That's pretty cool. Now that I think about it, he did mention he had a little sister that went missing the day both his and Nero's dragon parents disappeared, I wonder what happened to her..........Now that I think about it, that little girl I saw a the train a few days ago, gave quite a familiar vibe, it felt like Rykken and Nero's. Huh, strange.'**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Our job was over and we all were sitting outside with the owner of the restaurant, Yajima, who used to be a member of the magic council.**

**Yajima:** Top notch job today kids. Gotta say, I'm very surprised for all your hard work. Your welcome here anytime.

 **Erza:** Thank you, I've learned much from this experience.

 **Rykken:** And what's that? More ways to seduce me?

**Erza looked at me and gave me a cute wink.**

**Erza:** I'm not telling.~

 **Rykken: 0_0** Oh you're good.

 **Gray:** Now I know how tired Mira must be after work.

 **Natsu:** And how stuffed her belly must be.

 **Lucy:** She serves the food instead of eating all of it.

 **Nero:** By the way, Yajima, how's the magic council these days?

 **Yajime:** Well I did step down some time ago.

 **Natsu/Gray:** The Magic Council!

 **Lucy: -_-** Did you two forget he was a member?

 **Yajima:** After Zeke, or was his name Zellal.

 **Erza:** You mean Jellal?

 **Yajima:** Ah, yes. After he and that other interloper Ultear turned everything into chaos, I left afterwards. Although, I have heard rumours of a reestablishment of the magic council.

**Yajima continued on on how he found a hobby of cooking and wanting to make his own restaurant. He then warned Me, Nero, Natsu and Gray, to be more mindful with our behaviour.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**It was day after we came back from our previous job, Nero and I along with our cats were eating lunch. Suddenly, everyone crowded around a chart Mirajane drew.**

**Lucy:** What's all this?

 **Mira:** It's a chart listing out the dark guilds

 **Reedus:** Oui, she had me draw it up for her.

 **Rykken:** Wow, I forgotten how many there were.

 **Erza:** A troubling sight, there are far more than I'd realised.

 **Lucy:** What brought this on?

 **Mira:** Unfortunately, they've been noticeably more active as of late. That means we need to strengthen relationships with our fellow guilds

 **Lucy:** Woah.

 **Gray:** What's the big circle in the middle supposed to be.

 **Juvia:** I know exactly what it is, it's the Balam Alliance of Dark Guilds. The 3 major players in that alliance are Oración Seis, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart. All powerful in there own right, but combined they're the strongest force in the shadowy guild underworld. Each controls lesser guilds that carry out the dirty work they don't wish to do themselves. However there is 1 on this chart that remains, Raven Tail.

 **Lucy:** Oh man, I recognise the name Eisanwald.

 **Erza:** That's the guild Erigor belonged to.

 **Gray:** So Eisanwald was actually a kind of sub-guild that worked under the Oración Seis?

 **Wakaba:** I've seen a lot of these names before.

 **Macao:** I think some of them even used to be legit.

 **Mira:** There was 3 more Ghoul Spirit which the Thunder Legion took out, along with White Fang, which was also taken out by Rykken and Nero.

 **Lucy:** Hey, guys. Do you think they'll take it out on us?

 **Wakaba:** Aw relax, don't worry your pretty little head about them. I hear they have only got 8 members in the guild anyway.

 **Macao:** Yeah, they sound like small potatoes if you ask me.

 **Nero:** Don't underestimate them. Their 8 wizards make us 1 of the most powerful guilds out there.

 **???:** Speaking of the Oración Seis...

**We all turned and saw Master Makarov standing by the entrance.**

**Makarov:** Word has come down, we must destroy them.

 **Everyone:** WHAT?!...................................

**Silence hit, them Mira spoke.**

**Mira:**.......................................Welcome back Master.

**Everyone in the room fell.**

**Nero:** For goodness sake Mira!

 **Erza:** But Master, what do you mean by that.

 **Makarov:** Oración Seis recent activity was focus of much discussion at the conference. They pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored. Therefore, they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of our fellow guilds we are sworn to protect.

 **Rykken:** So what's the plan?

 **Makarov:** The enemy is far more powerful than any other we have faced before. To fight them alone would be too dangerous. Our attack would sure incur the wrath of the entire Balam Alliance in no time. Which is why Fairy Tail will join a coalition of magic guild.

 **Everyone:** A COALITION?!

 **Makarov:** Faiy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. These 4 guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to bring them down.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**The others and I were on a carriage to the place for the meet up of the guilds. Rykken was currently looking at a picture from his childhood.**

**Nero:** Hmm, what's that Rykken?

 **Rykken:** A picture from when we were kids, and a certain someone we haven't seen in a while.

**Nero looked at the photo and remembered a flashback.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

**A kid version of Nero and YRykken are currently riding on Galacon's back to there home, after training then on how to use Galaxy magic.**

**Galacon:** Well done, you two, you both have successfully mastered your power. I'm proud of the both you.

 **Kid Rykken &Nero:** Thanks dad.

 **Rykken:** So are we going?

 **Galacon:** Home, you two deserve some rest. 

**Nero:** Ohhh ma , I can't wait to have mum's cooking.

 **Rykken:** Me too, it was tough having to cook our own meals, we burned out fish twice before getting it right.

 **Galacon:** I'll admit I'm not the best at cooking, compared to your mother.

 **Rykken &Nero: -_- **You think?

 **Galacon:** Don't be rude!

 **???:** Mommy, look Big brother Rykken and Nero are back! Even daddy!

 **Grandina:** Welcome back, boys.

 **Rykke &Nero:** Hi, Mum.

**Rykken and Nero got off Galacon's back. and Wendy ran up to them and tackled them both in a hug, now they were on the ground laughing.**

**Wendy:** Big brother Rykken and Nero, did you get me anything! Did you?! Did you?! Did you?!

 **Rykken:** As a matter of fact we did, now close your eyes.

**Wendy did as she said.Rykken then rapped something on her neck.**

**Rykken:** Now open.

 **Wendy *looks at the gift*** Wow! It's a necklace and it the crystal is so pretty!

**Nero:** Glad you like it.

 **Wendy:** I love you guys!

 **Both:** We love you too, Wendy.

**Galacon's POV**

**Galacon:** Hi honey, lovely to see you.

 **Grandina:** Hi Darling, I hope you at least got me a gift.

 **Galacon:** As a matter of fact yes, look at your head.

**Grandina looks up and sees flowers.**

**Grandina:** Is this a flower crown?

 **Galacon:** Mmhm, what do you think?

 **Grandina:** Ohh, I love it.

**Galacon and Grandina rubbed each others nuzzles to show affection.**

**Rykken &Wendy: **Blehhh!

 **Galacon:** Oh come on kids, this is natural for couples.

 **Rykken:** I hope I never fall in love.

 **Wendy:** Me too.

 **Nero:** Oh don't be like that, it's pretty sweet.

 **Y/N:** Oh whatever, let's go play.

 **Wendy:** Yay, I get to play with my favourite brother!

 **Nero:** Say what?!

 **Galacon & Grandina:** Ahahahaha!

 **Nero:** It's not funny!

**~FLASHBACK END~**

**End song here**

**Nero:** Man what memories.

 **Rykken:** Yeah, I sure hope she's okay, Both her, mum and dad, disappeared that day.

 **Nero:** Yeah, don't remind me.

**Nero looks down a little disheartened, Rykken puts his hand on sis shoulder.**

**Rykken:** Hey, I'm sure we'll run into them soon.

 **Nero:** How are you so sure?

 **Rykken:** Remember when I told you I unlocked the Dragon Force in the Tower of Heaven and few weeks back?

 **Nero:** Yeah.

 **Rykken:** Well, during that time, I was in a mindscape with Dad.

 **Nero:** Seriously?!

 **Rykken:** I'm not joking.

 **Nero:** Did you ask him, where they were?

 **Rykken:** Nope, I didn't have enough time to ask him.

 **Nero:** You know, you're pretty lucky to have awakened the Dragon Force, I still haven't.

 **Rykken:** Hey, we all have our moment's to shine, you're time will come.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Now the everyone team was in in the mansion waiting for the other guilds. For some reason some spotlights turned on.**

**???:** Yes, they're here at last.

 **???/???:** At last.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Oh no.

 **Nero: -_-** Kill me, kill me now.

 **???:** Fairy.

 **???:** Hey hey hey hey. Hellooo.~

 **???/???:** Hello.~

 **???:** Fairy~

 **???/???:** Fairy.~

 **???:** Tail.~

 **???/???:** Tail~

 **All:** Wizards!! We're so glad you came.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Nero, please put me out of my misery.

 **Nero: 0_0** I'm too disturbed to even move, right now.

 **One stood in front of the other two, revealing a young man with Orange hair.**  
  
 **Hibiki:** Hundred Nights, Hibiki!  
  
 **The Slightler Shorter one of the two stood forward, revealing his blond hair and slightly pale skin**  
 **  
Eve:** Holy night Eve!  
  
 **The last of the three stood forward and revealed his slightly darker complexion and his black hair.**  
  
 **Ren:** Silent night Ren.

**Lucy looked at the three and covered her face slightly in a blush.**

**Lucy:** Wow, the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. Wow that is so cool...  
  
 **Rykken and Nero looked at Gray and Natsu leaning on a a random pillar and went off on a ranting about being inferior.** **Erza started looking around the room for something else.**

 **Rykken: -_-** He's here isn't he?

 **Erza:** Yep.

**All three of them were hitting on Erza, my magic pressure started rising due to my anger.**

**Nero(smirk):** What happened to not being the jealous type?

 **Rykken:** Shut up! You would act the same if Mira was in this position.

 **Nero: 0_0**........................Okay you have a point.

 **Rykken:** Exactly!

**Rykken walked over to them and grabbed Erza's hand and twirled her and caught her in her arms.**

**Rykken:** Sorry to interrupt your little love fest boys, but I'll greatly appreciate it if you three stop hitting on my girlfriend.

 **All:** Your what?! Were sorry!

 **Rykken:** **0_0** Okay, that was easy.

 **Erza:** Wow, Rykken who knew you were protective type.~

 **Rykken:** Hey I'm fine with you and the girls talking to other guys, but if they try to flirt with you then that's crossing a line.

 **Hibiki:** Wait, you're Rykken?!

 **Rykken:** Yes?

 **Eve:** As in, Starlord, Rykken.

 **Rykken:** That's my name.

 **Ren:** As in, The strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, on par with the 10 Wizards Saints, Rykken?!

 **Rykken: 0_0 'I did not realise I have that many titles.'** Yes, that is all me.

 **H,E,R:** ........................ Can we have you autograph?

 **Rykken:** Sure.

 **???:** Calm down, men.

**We all turned to a midget in a suit.**

**Lucy:** Woah, that voice, it's silky smooth.

 **Nero: 0_0** Are you...... turned on right now?

 **Lucy: 0_0** NOO!

 **Ren:** Yes Ichiya, sir.

 **Erza:** Oh, dear.

 **Rykken:** Of all people to show up why him?

 **Ichiya:** It's been far to long, Miss Scarlet.

 **Erza:** A long time, y-yes I-I never expected to see y-you here.

 **Ichiya:** Oh how I've missed you, my sweet honey, but don't cry, I am here, ***Zarbon Moan***

 **Rykken: 0_0** Erza, please let me punch him.

 **Erza:** T-That will not be n-necessary.

**Ichiya slid down the railing of the steps and the 3 boys said something about Erza being his girlfriend which, pissed off Rykken, Ichiya got nervous and yelled at the boys, making them put there stuff away. Ichiya then went to flirt with Lucy and Erza while the rest of the Trimens worked to put everything away.**

**Ichiya:** It seems that destiny has brought us together, miss Erza, miss Lucy. You four not so much.

 **Rykken:** Go fuck yourself!

 **Ichiya:** Ahhh, Rykken, still have that fowl mouth?

 **Rykken:** Still looking short as ever, Ichiya?

**Ichiya froze in place, as he just got severed, and everyone including the boys from blue pegasus started giggling.**

**Gray:** Listen up, you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabes it would be wise of you not to touch these two ladies, understood?  
  
 **Ichiya:** Yes, now take your leave gentlemen.

 **Rykken:** I will end you!

 **Aqua:** Now, now Rykken. No need to go on an autistic rampage.

 **Gray** : We ain't going anywhere you perverted knuckleheads! This is a serious mission we came here on! Can you boys even fight?  
  
 **Ren:** Care to find out?  
  
 **Erza:** Now now, this isn't the time to be-  
  
 **Ichiya:** My darling Erza...  
  
 **Ichiya came around from behind Erza, causing her to shiver from his creepiness.**  
  
 **Ichiya:** Your parfum still drives me crazy. ***zarbon moan***  
  
 **Rykken:** That's it!

**Fairy Tail: 0_0 'Uh oh.'**

**Rykken sucker punched Ichiya in the face.**

**Rykken:** YOU SONAVA BITCH!

**A/n: Sakura is not my favourite character, but you have to admit this punch was pretty hilarious.**

**Lucy: 0_0.......** Nice right hook.

**Gray and Natsu were hiding behind Nero.**

**Nero: 0_0** Why are you two hiding behind me?

**Nero and Erza held Rykken back for trying to kill Ichiya, for sniffing Erza. After that the rest of the guilds showed up. But one was still missing.**

**Jura:** The member of Cait Shelter have yet to arrive.

 **Ichiya:** Yes and about that guild. I hear they're only sending one.

 **Rykken:** Really?

 **Nero:** That's weird, they must be really strong.

 **???:** Ahh!

 **Rykken:** Damn she fell down so hard it replayed 3 different times!

 **Cream: -_-** Really, at a time like this?

 **Nero:** I know the hell she did not just trip over nothing!

 **Aqua:** No is not the time to be using memes, guys!

 **Rykken &Nero: **Who asked for your opinion?!

**We all turned to see, a little girl, with long blue hair and was wearing a small dress, with her face on the floor.**

**???:** Ow, ahh man, I though I grown out of the habit of tripping over nothing. Damn you author!

**A/N: Just because you aged 2 years don't mean you, you grow out of your habits. Deal with it!**

**Wendy: -_- I hate you.**

**A/N: Love you too.**

**The others were looking at her confused, while Rykken and Nero were scanning her.**

**Wendy:** Hi, I...uh I'm sorry I got here so late. I've come from the Cait Shelter guild. My name's Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet all of you.

**A/N: Not gonna lie I love this outfit, but I like her green dress more. Also yes that' her clothing for this arc and how she looks.**

**Lucy:** She's a kid! **'Wait, did she say her last name was Marvell?!'**

**Erza: 'Wendy Marvell, does that mean she's Y/N and Nero's little sister?!'**

**Rykken:** **'Not just any kid...'**

**Nero: 'That's...'**

**Both:** **'Our little sister!'**

 **Jura:** Now then since all guilds are present we can begin.

 **Gray:** He's not even phased by this?!

 **Lyon:** Obviously not.

 **Sherry:** What in the world is Cait Shelter thinking sending a little girl on this kind of mission. They must be really desperate for members if they sent her here on their own.

 **???:** She isn't alone! You shouldn't jump to conclusions you trollop.

 **Gray:** What is this?

 **Lyon:** A cat.

 **Natsu:** Wow, She's just like Happy, Aqua, Cream and Chip.

 **Wendy:** Oh Carla, you followed me here?

 **Carla:** Oh course I did you are far too young to be travelling alone, child.

**Wendy:** I'm 15!

 **Cream:** Wow, she's so elegant, I like her.

 **Aqua:** Who knew there were more cats like us?

**Carla turned and saw, Aqua, Cream and Happy. Happy had hearts in his eyes, both Aqua and Cream smacked him in the head and told him to calm down.**

**Lucy:** You love her.~

 **Happy:** THAT'S MY SHTICK, COPYCAT!

 **Rykken &Nero:** Pffffffffft...Hahahaha, oh man that's hilarious. **-_-** Okay why do we keep doing that?!

 **Wendy:** Sorry, I'm probably not what you expected. I know I'm much smaller and younger than most of you, and I do make up for it with my fighting skills and I can use all kinds of support magic. So please, LET ME JOIN THE GROUP, I'D BE SO EMBARRASSED IF YOU SENT ME HOME!

 **Carla:** You'll never gain their respect if you can't show confidence, child.

 **Wendy:** I'm sorry, Carla.

 **Carla:** I swear, you'll drive me to catnip.

 **Wendy:** Give me a break, dammit! **-_-** Great now I sound like Rykken.

 **Rykken:** **'I take offence to that!'**

 **Erza:** Forgive me, I was caught off guard, but rest assured no offence was mentioned. We're glad to have you aboard, Wendy.

 **Rykken:** Also Nero and I are not one to judge by appearances so your good.

 **Wendy:** Oh wow, your Erza Scarlet, right? I can't believe it's you, I heard your dating someone.

 **Erza:** Why yes, it's the man right next to me.

**Wendy looked at me then at Nero then was shocked, and covered her mouth with her hands as tears slowly developed in her eyes.**

**Rykken:** Yo Wendy, long time no see.

 **Nero:** Yeah how's our little sister been doing for the past 7 years?

 **Everyone:** SISTER?!!!

 **Wendy(tears):** Rykken and Nero I can't believe it's you!

**Wendy ran up to us and tackled us in a hug but we managed to stay standing, Wendy was now crying on our shoulders.**

**Wendy:** I missed you so much, Big bros.

 **Rykken/Nero:** And we missed you too, little periwinkle.

**Suddenly both twins were hit at the top of the heads.**

**Rykken/Nero:** OWWW! What was that for?!

 **Wendy:** That was for leaving me!

**Then Wendy grabbed there heads and held them close to her chest.**

**Wendy:** I'm very happy, to see you both again. Also, don't call me periwinkle again. You know I always hated that name when we were kids.

 **Rykken:** But you are our little periwinkle-

**Rykken was interrupted by a punch to the stomach by Wendy, making him drop to the floor, unconcious.**

**Everyone(Except Nero):** She knocked him down with one punch?!

 **Wendy(pout): -_-** What did I just say?!

 **Rykken: *pain*** O-Okay, noted. Goddamn you pack a punch!!

 **Nero: 0_0** **'Who knew, Wendy would turn out to be a Tsundere.'**

**END**


	33. Chapter 23: The Sky's the Limit

**Rykken's POV**

**Wendy:** You have no idea how long I wanted to see you guys? Where have you two been?

 **Rykken:** We should be asking you that, but for us, It's a long story, but we're gonna have to cut this reunion short, how about we catch up when this is all over.

 **Wendy:** I guess you're right.

 **Carla:** You three aren't quite the monsters I pictured.

 **Nero:** Is that supposed to be a compliment?

**Then Happy came up to Carla.**

**Happy:** Sure you've heard of Happy the Catmander? Brace yourself cause he's right-

**Happy was interrupted by a pain on his ears. Both Aqua and Cream were pinching, Happy ears.**

**Aqua:** Sorry about my little brothers behaviour, I'm Aqua.

 **Cream:** Hi, I'm Cream.

 **Carla:** My name's Carla, It's a pleasure to meet you both.

 **Happy:** She loves me this must be destiny!

 **Aqua: -_-** More like a delusion.

 **Lucy:** And destined to be rejected.

 **Happy:** Comments like that prove you know nothing about women and their wild ways.

 **Aqua:** That's it!

**Aqua was now chasing Happy around the room, Happy was now hiding behind Natsu's leg, Aqua was being restrained by Rykken and, he gives her head pats to calm her down.**

**Rykken:** You feel better now?

 **Aqua:** Oh yeah, much better ***stops petting her*** I didn't say stop.

 **Ren:** That girl is going to be gorgeous when she grows up.

**Eve: Doesn't look like Hibiki want's to wait.**

**Eve was gesturing to Hibiki, flirting withy a 15 YEAR OLD Wendy!**

**Hibiki: Would you please come with me, lovely lady?**

**Rykken &Nero:** Keep your hands of my sister!

**Ichiya and Jura were observing her.**

**Jura:** Hmmm.

 **Ichiya:** You sense it too. The fact she's related to those two makes her parfum quite unique, she's definitely no ordinary teenager.

 **Jura:** I sensed that as soon as she came here, she shares a similar type of magic compared to Rykken and Nero's but is somehow different.

**After, everything was calm, Ichiya's men tried flirting with Wendy, they ended up getting a beat down by Rykken and Nero for making advances to a 15 year old.**

**Rykken:** Keep your damn hormones in check! That's my sister you're talking to! The next time you hit on her, I'm sending you idiots 6 feet under. Do I make myself clear?!

 **Trio:** Yes sir! Sorry sir!

**The trio backed away clearing everything up.**

**Wendy:** Thank, Rykken.

 **Rykken:** No problem, seems like your still the shy, clutz I remember.

 **Wendy:** Am not!

 **Rykken:** Are too!

 **Wendy:** Am not!!

 **Rykken:** Are too!!

 **Lucy:** I have, never seen those too be so protective, before besides Erza.

 **Nero:** He's been like that with Wendy, when we were young. Always protecting her when we were in danger in the woods most times.

 **Ichiya:** Okay, now that everyone's here, it's about time we get the mission briefing, underway.

 **Lucy:** By breatheing you mean interpreted dance?

 **Ichiya:** First we must determine the location of the Oracion Seis.

***Awkward silence***

**Ichiya:** Right after I make of the Alphabet.

 **Y/N: -_-** Can I kill him please?

 **Erza &Nero: **No!

**Ichiya cam back then continued from his business.**

**Ichiya:** Much better, now please pay close attention. To the north of here is the Worth Woodsea, where the ancients sealed a powerful force. It's magic is known as; Nirvana.  
  
 **Nero &Rykken:** Would you stop posing already?!

 **Gray:** Seriously, it's getting old.  
  
 **Natsu &Lucy:** Nirvana?  
  
 **Lyon:** Never heard of it before.  
  
 **Sherry:** Do you know what it is Jura?  
  
 **Jura:** No, I do not.  
  
 **Happy then started to flirt with Carla during the briefing much to her dismay, while Aqua and Cream were paying attention with there Dragon Slayer partners**

 **Ren:** We don't know much about it but it's name, and that it is destructive in nature.

 **Eve:** And that the Oracion Seis wants it badly.

 **Natsu:** Destruction Magic?  
  
 **Lucy:** Alright, bad feeling confirmed.  
  
 **Hibiki:** We're assuming that this is their reason for traveling to the Worth Woodsea, as their desperate to get their hands on it.  
  
 **Ichiya:** To prevent that from happening.  
  
 **Trimens:** We must destroy the Oracion Seis!

 **Lucy:** I'm so over the posing.  
  
 **Gray:** I think they're starting to grow on me.  
 **  
Ren:** Be careful though, we may have the advantage in numbers but that's all we have.  
  
 **Eve:** We can't underestimate them.  
  
 **Hibiki:** They're incredibly strong. We may well be in over our heads on this. Let's go ahead and go over who we're facing.  
  
 **Hibiki snapped his fingers and a magic screen and what appeared to be a keyboard appeared and Hibiki started to type away.**  
  
 **Rykken:** Archive Magic?  
  
 **Hibiki:** That's right. Anyway, this is who we're facing. Don't ask how we got the pictures.

**Then Hibiki started showing photo's of nine wizard members of the Oracion Seis.**

**Hibiki:** First is the snake Wizard, Cobra.

 **Natsu:** beedy eyes and a mischievous smirk, he looks like trouble.

 **Rykken:** Kinda reminds me of you.

 **Natsu:** Lay off, man!

**Hibiki went through the list, he showed us, Racer, Hoteye, Angel, Midnight. the last 3 before the leader caught the attention of Rykken, Nero and Wendy.**

**Hibiki:** These last 2 are the most dangerous of the 8, this women named Psykos, also known as the Esper Queen, she can use some sort of telekinetic magic, she's been able to flatten cities with her magic so she's very dangerous. 

**Wendy:** Someone with Telekinetic magic, that rare.

 **Hibiki:** Second to last, is this named, Vodaka from what I've gathered the he can use God Slayer Magic, and proclaims himself to be a God who judges mankind, his element is unknown, but from what I gathered he can vaporise an entire cit , as if he erased them from existence.

**Rykken:** He erased an entire city from existence?

 **Nero:** Seems to me, he's the one, we should be facing. With a power of destruction, he's most likely yo be the strongest one.

 **Hibiki:** Second to last is , this women named Psykos, also known as the Esper Queen, she can use some sort of telekinetic magic, she's been able to flatten cities with her magic so she's very dangerous. How strength, put's her close to the same level as Vodaka, so it would be wise to not to fight her alone.

 **Wendy:** Someone with Telekinetic magic, that rare.

 **Hibiki:** And finally, the commander of the Oracion Seis, Brain. Alone they can all wipe out entire guilds. With the added power of Vodaka and Psykos they are unbeatable. We may have 14 people to their 8 but that is all we have against them, so be careful.

 **Lucy:** Question. Can I volunteer to stay behind and not die today?

**Nero looks at Wendy shaking.**

**Nero:** Wendy, are you okay?

 **Wendy:** Huh?, yeah just, I'm a little nervous.

**Nero puts his hand on Wendy's head and stops rubbed it.**

**Nero:** There's no need to, we'll get through this-

 **Rykken:** Together. We lost ya once, we aren't gonna lose you again.

 **Wendy:** Promise?

 **Rykken &Nero:** We promise.

 **Ichiya:** Fear not friends, as there is more to this operation than just mortal combat. Perhaps with your help we can find the enemy stronghold.

 **Eve:** Oh right! We believe that they have a temporary base set up somewhere in the woodsea.  
  
 **Ichiya:** Our plan is to find their base and bring them inside there.  
  
 **Gray:** And how are we going to do that?  
  
 **Natsu:** We beat them up and drag them there!

 **Lucy:** Don't you think you're getting a little two excited.

 **Erza:** Anyway, what's the next part of the plan?  
  
 **Ichiya pointed upwards and everyone looked where Ichiya was pointing and saw a giant mechanical Pegasus airship.**  
  
 **Ichiya:** Then, we give them a one way ticket to oblivion using the Cristina, the majestic pride of the Blue Pegasus Guild.  
  
 **Rykken:** Wait, the Magic Bomber actually exist?

 **Nero:** Huh. The more you know.  
  
 **Sherry:** I thought it was just a legend...  
  
 **Lucy: 0_0** Is that really necessary for only seven people?  
  
 **Rykken: -_-** Did you forget that 2 out of the 8 wiped out multiple cities off the map?  
  
 **Lucy: 0_0** Okay, you have point there.  
  
 **Jura:** Remember, under no circumstance are you to engage the enemy on your own. The best option would be to separate them and engage them in a two on one fight.

 **Lucy:** Do we really have to do this?  
  
 **Aqua: -_-** Would you stop complaining for once in your life?

 **Cream:** Yeah, seriously it's getting annoying.  
  
 **Natsu: *pounds fists together*** All right! I'm all fired up now! I'm gonna go hunt some demons, ready or not here I come!  
  
 **Natsu ran right through the front door of the mansion, leaving a hole in the door and ran off northward. The rest of Team Fairy Tail chased him outside and stopped in front of the mansion.**  
  
 **Lucy:** Where are you going?  
  
 **Erza:** There's Natsu for you. He goes running off without a second thought.  
  
 **Rykken:** Sometimes, I question what goes on in that head of his.

 **Nero:** I personally do not want to find out.  
  
 **Gray:** How much you wanna bet he didn't even listen to the plan?  
  
 **Happy:** I bet five fish he didn't!

**Everyone else then came outside.**

**Ren:** Overkill much?  
  
 **Eve:** Yeah, no kidding.  
  
 **Hibiki: -_-** Great... now we have to fix that later.  
  
 **Erza:** Enough chat! The mission has begun, so let's get moving!  
  
 **Rykken:** Got it!  
  
 **Gray:** Looks like we're playing catch up with that fool.  
  
 **Lucy:** Uuuh, do we have to?!  
  
 **Rykken:** Quick crying and move your ass, Lucy!

**We all ran after him, except for Jura and Ichiya who stayed behind for some reason but Wendy was having trouble keeping up, so Y/N gave her a piggy back. Minutes later, Rykken and others, caught up to Natsu and tried to get him to stop, which Erza did successfully, but a moment to late as Natsu ran right off the edge of a cliff into the Worth Woodsea.**

**Rykken:** Why do we always keep running into problem after problem?

 **Erza:** If he's not dead, I'll kill him.

 **Rykken:** That's a little too extreme, y'know.  
  
 **We then ran down and went through the forest, and by the time they caught up to Natsu, they reached a clearing in the forest that lead to another cliff.**  
  
 **Natsu:** You guys finally caught up!  
  
 **Rykken:** I'm surprised you have't suffered any brain damage from that fall.

 **Nero:** Probably because it's damaged enough.

 **Natsu:** Leave my brain out of this!  
  
 **Suddenly, the sound of a machine came from overhead. Everyone looked up to see the Cristina fly overhead. Everyone stopped near the edge of the cliff and watched the Cristina fly over the forest.**

 **Erza:** Alright people you know the plan! Split up into pairs and search for their base in the forest!  
  
 **Natsu:** I'm driving the bomber thing!  
  
 **Rykken:** Absolutely not-  
  
 **Suddenly, an explosion blasted off one of the Cristina's wings. Several explosions then followed the first and the Cristina slowly crashed into the ground, creating a large explosion as everyone stared in disbelief at the sight. The dragon slayers caught an unfamiliar scent.**  
  
 **Rykken:** Nero.

 **Nero:** Yeah I sense it too.

**Within the smoke, came 8 unfamiliar figues, who turned out to be the Oracian Seis themselves.**

**Lucy:** The Oracion Seis.

 **Brain:** Lowly Maggots swarming together.

 **Angel:** I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to make it to the party.

 **Gemini1:** And neither is that big, bald wizard saint.

 **Gemini2:** We took them down.

 **Lyon:** They're defeated?!

 **Hibiki:** Impossible!

 **Cobra:** There's terror in there voices I can hear it.

 **Racer:** The quicker we wrap this up the better. I'll run you over so fast it'll make your head spin.

 **Hoteye:** Money determines strength in this world. Oh yeah, if you save but a penny today it shall become a vast fortune in the future.

 **Vodaka:** Enough with the preaching, Hoteye.

**Psykos:** Seriously, no one, want's to hear you babble your nonsense, again.

**Rosa:** We're not here to talk.

**Vodaka takes notice of Rykken and Nero.**

**Vodaka: 'Ahhh, who would've thought, that the Galaxy Twins, would join up with such weaklings.'**

**Psykos: 'My those two are very handsome, but I like that Nero guy more, perhaps I should take him for myself.~**

**Nero: 0_0 'I'm getting a weird vibe from that woman.'**

**Midnight: *snores***

**Lucy:** Is it sad that I'm terrified of the snoring guy?

 **Erza:** I have to admit, I didn't expect them to show up so soon.

**Natsu cracks his knuckles.**

**Natsu:** Ready?

 **Gray:** You bet.

 **Cobra:** Want an invitation?

 **Natsu/Gray:** You being here is enough for us.

 **Brain:** Take them down.

 **Racer:** Yes sir.

**Racer moved so fast that, the others beside Y/N and Nero saw him move above Natsu and Gray.**

**Racer: Mortar!**

**Brain: Vodaka, take care of the twins.**

**Vodaka: No need to tell me twice.**

**Vodaka removes his cape and charges straight at Rykken and Nero at blinding speed.**

**Rykken &Nero: What the-**

**The both of them got grabbed by the faces, and Vodaka dragged them across the ground.**

**Aqua/Cream:** Rykken/Nero!

 **Rykken:** Nero!

 **Nero:** Got it!

**Rykken &Nero: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Rykken and Nero used a breath attack to get of of Vodaka's grip, and jump back.**

**Vodaka:** Bring it on, Galaxy Twins.

**Rykken and Nero took a battle stance.**

**Rykken and Nero:** HHAAAAAAA!

**The both of them rushed forward, began to attack,**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Rykken launched his attack aat Vodaka, before he could Vodaka created an purle balde out of his magic. and destroyed the attack with one swipe.**

**Rykken:** What?!

 **Nero:** I got this! **GALAXY DRAGON STARDUST RAIN!!**

**Nero fired a tons of magic blast Vodaka, and he did something the didn't expect.**

**Vodaka:** HAKAI!

**Vodaka created a purple orb of energy, and fired at our direction, and it destroyed, all of Nero's attacks. It was closing in on us, and the attack was growing in size. Nero and I stood by and each other and grabbed the ball, trying to push it back.**

**Nero:** How was he able to destroy our attacks, so easily.

 **Rykken:** Don't know, but forcus, we have to push this thing back!

 **Vodaka:** I will not allow that.

**Vodaka put more pressure into the attack making us loosing ground.**

**Rykken:** Huh?

 **Vodaka:** Witness the power of destructiuon!

**Vodaka closed his hands making the orb of energy explode on Rykken and Nero.**

**Wendy's POV**

**I watched as the explosion happened in Rykken and Nero's location, I was a little worried about them since they were getting pushed back.**

**Psykos:** Worried about you, brothers?

 **Wendy swiftly turned around to see Psykos**.

 **Psykos:** Don't worry they'll die soon enough.

 **Wendy:** I won't let that happen.

 **Psykos:** And why's that?

 **Wendy:** Because, once I'm done with you, I'll fight by there side and defeat, Vodaka.

 **Psykos:** Brave words for a little girl.

**Wendy get's into a battle stance.**

**Psykos:** Awww, that's cute the little girl want's to play hero.

 **Wendy:** Grrrr. HAAAAA!

**Wendy used her wind to propel her towards Psykos at great speed, and was about to connect a punch to her face but as soon as she got close enough, her movements stopped.**

**Wendy:** W-What?

 **Psykos:** You out of your league, little girl.

**Just then Psykos, connects a punch to Wendy's stomach and made an energy ball in her hand and blasts Wendy used to a tree.**

**Carla:** Wendy!

**Carla ran over to her, Wendy got us by herself and wiped the blood of her mouth, got back into another fighting stance.**

**Carla:** No child you mustn't fight!

 **Wendy:** I don't have an option, Carla, if I give up now, she'll just kill me. I'm gonna show how much stronger I've gotten over these past 7 years.

 **Carla:** Wendy......

 **Wendy:** Have faith in me Carla, I won't lose.

**Psykos:** Ready for another round, Sky witch?

 **Wendy:** Bring it, you Psycho bitch.

**Psykos didn't take kindly to that insult.**

**Psykos:** Tch! You'll pay for that!

**Wendy and Psykos charged at one another and clashed elbows, Wendy threw the first punch and connected to Psykos face, she was followed it with a kick to her side, but Psykos blocked and was going to use her telekinesis to push Wendy back, but Wendy used her wind to increase her speed and dodge it.**

**The both of them clashed fist, Wendy pushing, Psykos to the edge to her having to be better at hand to hand combat and she's physically more stronger than her. Psykos fired a beam at close range trying to blast Wendy to smithereens, but Wendy dodged and aimed knee to her Psykos stomach and punched her with a wind powered punch.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON SPIRAL FIST!**

**Wendy landed a punch to Psykos' cheek the force of the fist pushed her back.**

**Psykos:** Your stronger than I expected.

 **Wendy:** I'm just getting started

**Psykos used her pyschokenesis, and carried loads of trees and boulders.**

**Psykos:** DIE!

**Psykos threw them all at Wendy.**

**Carla:** Wendy watch out!

 **Wendy:** Oh no, Carla! **SKY DRAGON WIND DASH!**

**Wendy used her wind to increase her speed again, and ran to carry Carla in her arms, as she ran up and climbed up on the trees and rocks heading to towards her.**

**Wendy:** Carla, I made need your assistance!

 **Carla:** You can count on me!

**Carl grabbed on to Wendy's back and prouted her wings. and dodged the rest, of the trees and rocks.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Wendy fired a breath attack, at Psykos, who made a shield to block the attack.**

**Wendy:** Dammit! Carla get me in closer!

 **Carla:** I sure hope you know what you're doing!

**Carla and Wendy charged at Psykos.**

**Psykos:** A frontal attack, oh please.

**Wendy covered her fist with wing.**

**Psykos:** You're such a nuisance!

**Psykos fired beams of energy froom her eyes.**

**Carla did her best to move around, and one moment almost got hit.**

**Wendy:** Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER...

**Carla stars glowing, and her speed increases making it easier to dodge, Psykos' lasers eyes, and manages to get behind her.**

**Wendy:** Hey Psykos!

**Psykos turns around only to me met with a kick to the face.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON TALONS!**

**Wendy knocked her down to the ground, and dust filled there area, as Carla flew down.**

**Carla:** Did we get her?

 **Wendy:** No sure.

**Wendy was covering her mouth coughing, then she saw several green circles with on the dust cloud.**

**Wendy:** What's that?

**Suddenly the dust cleared revealing Psykos with green energy orbs and fired at Wendy.**

**Psykos:** You insolent brat!

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Wendy gathered wind to her arms and used it like a blade destroy the attacks, Wendy then used this opportunity to get close to Psykos and deliver a hard punch to her stomach and followed up with an uppercut to the chin.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON SPIRAL HAMMER!**

**The force of the punch launched Psykos into the air, and Wendy jumped after her and pummelled with high speed punches and kicks towards her face, ribs, stomach and legs, and did an axe kick sending her back to the ground making a large crater. She used her wind to propel herself back to the ground to deliver one more blow.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON: RASENGAN!!!**

**Wendy created an orb of wind spiralling in intensity, and aimed it at Psykos as she dropped down. the attack was about top land until, Psykos blocked with a shield.**

**Stop music**

**Wendy:** What?!

 **Psykos:** My, you are strong for a little girl, but you are in over your head!

**Psykos infused her hand with energy and punched Wendy hard in the stomach, making her spit out blood and fall to the ground holding her stomach in pain.**

**Psykos:** Now how bout we play a little game.

**Suddenly the air shifted and gravity was pushing Wendy and Carla down to their knees, and she struggled to get up.**

**Wendy:** What is this?!

 **Carla:** I can't get up!

 **Psykos:** I manipulated the gravity surrounding you, you won't be moving for a while.

**Psykos then stepped on Wendy's back forcing her to the ground.**

**Psykos:** You little bitch, did you actually think you had a chance?!

**Psykos kept stomping on Wendy's back then kicked in the face, making her spit blood.**

**Back to Rykken and Nero**

**The Galaxy Twins got up after they being hit by Vodaka's attack. parts of there jackets were torn and they struggled to get up.**

**Rykken:** Nero, you okay?

 **Nero:** Kinda, you?

 **Rykken:** Still hurts.

 **Vodaka:** Impressive, you both managed to survive, by ball of destruction.

 **Rykken:** Hmph, we've been through worse.

 **Nero:** Let's go!

**Rykken and Nero charged at Vodaka and started throwing punches at him, to there surprise, Vodaka was dodging and parried all there punches.**

**Vodaka:** Is this really all the power you have?

 **Rykken:** We're just getting started!

**Rykken and Nero throw a punch directed towards Vodaka's face, but he caught there fists.**

**Vodaka:** You two our, out of my league.

**Vodaka pulled there fist making them bump heads, a kicked Rykkend in the stomach knocking him down, and punched Nero in the face, knocking him down.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON BIG BANG BOMBER!**

**Vodaka: HAKAI!**

**Both attakcs clashed and made an explosion, creating a dust cloud.**

**Nero charged in.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON COMET BARRAGE!**

**Nero started an onslaught of punches, and Vodaka was countering with his own.**

**Nero and Vodaka:** MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!

**Ther both of the kept clashing fist that, were making shockwaves, causing the ground to crumble.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Rykken aimed an breath attack behind, Vodaka, Vodaka saw this coming, punched Nero hard in the stomach.**

**Nero: GAH!**

**Vodaka teleported behind him, and grabbed Nero from behind preventing him from moving. making the attack hit Nero instead.**

**Rykken &Aqua&Cream:** Nero!

**The dust cleared showing Nero injured on the ground with Vodaka standing over him.**

**Vodaka:** Oops, my bad.

 **Rykken:** You bastard!

**Rykken used Starlight meteor to increase his speed and successfully punched Vodaka in the face.**

**Vodaka:** Argh!

 **Rykken:** You'll pay!

**Rykken, then started pummelling Vodaka with high speed punches and kicks infused with galaxy magic. Next he went under Vodka and upper cut his face, sending him flying int he air and prepared an attack.**

**Rykken:** EAT.. THIS!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**After the attack Rykken started breathing heavily after using an attack at full force.**

**Rykken:** Good riddance.

**The smoke cleared revealing Vodaka, alive with an annoyed look on his face, but parts of his outfit, had hols in them.**

**Vodaka:** Good riddance to who exactly?

 **Rykken:** Your-

 **Vodaka:** Alive, why yes I am, just before your attack made contact, I conjured up a shield of my power, to keeping from taking the full force of that blast. And to be honest, it wasn't as powerful as I was hoping. Is this all you got.

 **Rykken:** Shut your mouth!

**Rykken rushed forward and was going to punch, Vodaka but he caught my fist, and aimed a heavy punch to my stomach.**

**Vodaka:** It was fun while it lasted, Rykken, but I'm afraid the victor has already been decided.

**Vodaka makes an orb of destruction energy and blast, Rykken with it, and makes him bump into Nero.**

**Vodaka:** Before creation comes destruction!

**Vodaka lifts his hands in the ait and large golden sphere of magic appeared.**

**Vodaka:** No to be rid of you, sons of Galacon. **SPHERE OF DESTRUCTION!**

**Vodaka threw his attack at Rykken and Nero, and exploded on impact, and they were both on the ground heavily injured from the attack.**

**Wendy:** No! Rykken! Nero!

**Brain was about to attack, but when heard Wendy's voice he stopped.**

**Racer:** What's the matter Brain?

 **Cobra:** Are you gonna cast that thing or what?

 **Brain:** Wendy, The Maiden of the Sky.

 **Gray:** What, Maiden of the Sky?

 **Brain:** To think we simply stumbled upon her here. We've made quite a find my friend. Psykos undo your spell, I'll be taking her away!

 **Psykos:** As you wish.

**Psykos undid her spell, a magic circle appeared and grabbed Wendy taking her away.**

**Carla/Happy/Aqua/Cream:** Wendy!

**Carla, Aqua, Ream and Happy chased after her.**

**Carla:** Grab my paw.

**But Wendy didn't grab Carla's paw, she grabbed Happy's. and disappeared.**

**Y/N/Nero/Carla:** Wendy!!

 **Natsu:** Happy!

 **Brain:** I have no use for the rest of you. Begone, **DARK RONDO!**

**Brains attack was about to hit us until...**

**???: IRON ROCK WALL!**

**A bunch of rock pillars stopped the blasts before impact.**

**Jura:** Just in the nick of time.

 **Lucy:** Thanks for the save Jura.

 **Natsu:** Alright, let's take'em down.

**We all looked at the direction of the Oración Seis and realised they're gone.**

**Natsu:** Huh?

 **Gray:** There gone.

 **Natsu:** They got away.

 **Carla:** Oh Wendy.

**Suddenly the ground shook Everyone turned to Rykken with his fist on the ground, and his magic pressure rising.**

**Rykken:** Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! We were only reunited for less than an hour and she's gone again!

**Nero went to his side and patted his back, Aqua and Cream helped comfort him.**

**Nero:** We'll get her back, you just need to calm down, we won't win if you let your emotions overwhelm you

 **Rykken:** Your right, I'm sorry, I just haven't seen her for so long, some big brother I am.

 **Aqua:** Don't worry Rykken, we'll get them.

 **Lyon:** The Oración Seis, what unbelievable power.

 **Hibiki:** And there are only 8 of them. Their magic is much stronger than the rumours say.

 **Sherry:** Just look at what they did to Christina.

 **Jura:** According to Angel, the women who peers into minds they know everything about our mission. We're lucky no lives were lost.

 **Ichiya:** Detestable Oración Seis, instead of bravely facing your foes you decide to flee, WHICH MEANS WE WIN BY DEFAULT!

 **Gray:** THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU WEIRDO!

 **Ichiya:** Look pal, we may not battered, but we are not beaten. Here take a whiff, and let my painkiller parfum ease your discomfort.

**Ichiya used a vile of painkiller parfum, to remove the pain we all felt.**

**Natsu:** What do we do now? How dare those punks run off with Wendy and Happy? This sucks, I gotta go find em.

 **Lucy:** Hey were do you think your going?

**Natsu kept running off until he was stopped by Carla, for grabbing his scarf.**

**Carla:** You mustn't be reckless. You need to calm down and think this through.

 **Gray:** Those wings...

 **Lucy:** Was she hiding them?

 **Aqua:** Whoa, so you have wings too?

 **Carla:** The proper name for it is Aera Magic, Aqua. If this is your first time seeing it then I suppose it's only natural you would find it surprising.

 **Natsu:** Your trying to copy Happy aren't ya?

 **Rykken:** No you retard, it's a natural trait for their race. Why else would Aqua, Cream and Chip have wings?

 **Carla:** Thought I am concerned about Wendy and the Tomcat this is not a foe to be taken lightly. We can not face them again until we've come up with a plan of attack.

 **Jura:** I whole hardheartedly agree, Lady Carla. The enemy is far stronger than we anticipated.

 **Ichiya:** Man.

 **Carla:** But first..

**We all turned to Erza holding her arm in pain.**

**Natsu:** You okay?

 **Lucy:** What's the matter?

 **Rykken:** The venom of Cobra's snake is spreading through her body, and fast.

 **Ichiya:** I got this men. I know what you need my honey, A LITTLE PAINKILLER PARFUM, AROMA INCREASE!

 **Rykken:** Ichiya don't! You'll only make it worse!

**Then Erza screamed in even more pain, Rykken smacked him in the back of the head.**

**Rykken:** See!

 **Erza:** Rykken you can heal right, can you do something about this.

 **Rykken:** I can, but, I'm not much of a healer so the venom won't go away completely.

**Rykkenhealed her arm, but there was still a spot where the venom was.**

**Rykken:** How do you feel now?

 **Erza:** I stings a bit but I'm fine now, I can fight now.

 **Nero:** That isn't a good idea.

 **Lucy:** Why?

 **Nero:** Because if Erza, fights with the venom still in her system, then it will spread faster, and she'll die in the process.

 **Everyone:** WHAT?!

 **Gray:** Then what do we do?

 **Carla:** We need Wendy, she can save your friend. This is no time for us to be bickering amongst ourselves. We need to work together to come up with a plan to rescue Wendy, and suppose that tomcat too.

 **Eve:** Wait a sec, you're saying that little girl has some type of anti-venom magic?

 **Ren:** Amazing.

 **Carla:** Not just anti-venom, she can cure fevers, relieve pain, and heal wounds

 **Lucy:** Do those powers have anything to do with the whole Maiden in the sky thing?

 **Rykken:** Yeah and in case none of you have realised, which you probably should've, She's a Dragon Slayer.

 **Carla:** A Sky dragon slayer to be exact.

 **Natsu:** She's a dragon slayer too?!

 **Nero:** She's our sister, how could you not figure it out before?

 **Carla:** That doesn't matter at the moment, we must get moving.

 **Rykken:** Alright, then we should split in groups, Natsu, Gray and Carla, and Aqua you guys team up with me, and I swear if you guys fight I'm going to kick both your asses!

 **Natsu/Gray:** We'll be good!

 **Nero:** Rykken, I know you feel guilty, about Wendy getting captured, but there's no need to prove yourself.

 **Rykken:** I know! I know, but I failed as a brother to keep her safe, I'm going to make things right, can you please stay with Erza and heal the poison whenever it get's worse?

 **Nero:** I will, just be careful.

 **Rykken:** I will, and either of us run into top Vodaka, you know what to do.

 **Nero:** Alright, good luck.

 **Rykken:** Thanks, you too. Let's move!

 **Everyone:** Right!

**END**


	34. Chapter 24: Operation: Save the Sky Maiden

**3rd POV**

**Rykken, Natsu, Gray, Carla, and Aqua were currently running through the forest to look for Wendy and Happy.**

**Natsu:** So if she's a Sky dragon slayer, what does she eat for power.

 **Rykken/Carla:** She eats air.

 **Natsu:** Does it taste any good?

 **Rykken: -_-** Natsu, your practically tasting the air right now, what does it taste like?

 **Natsu:** Nothing.

**Rykken: Well there's your answer.**

**Gray:** I don't see how it's any different from breathing.

 **Rykken:** Hey Carla, why did Wendy come on this mission, anyways?

 **Carla:** The reason why is because she wanted the chance to see you and Nero again, especially Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Why?

 **Carla:** Well, to reunite with her lost siblings, and because you're all fellow dragon slayers, she wanted to know why...

 **Rykken:** Our parents disappeared 7 years ago.

 **Carla:** Yes, how did you know?

 **Rykken:** That's like the main topic of every dragon slayer, also Nero and I disappeared the day as well, so she probably wanted to know why we got separated 7 years ago.

 **Natsu:** What was the reason?

 **Rykken:** That's what I'm trying to figure out.

 **Natsu:** Wait you guys had the same parents, are you saying Wendy's dragon mother was the wife of your father, Galacon>

 **Rykken:** Yep, her name was Grandina.

 **Natsu:** Wait so she's a princess?!

 **Rykken:** Yep. Alsoduck!

 **Natsu:** What there's no duuuu....ck

**Natsu smash's his face on a tree branch.**

**Rykken:** I told you to duck.

 **Natsu:** Hold on maybe Laxus knows.

 **Rykken:** Did you forget he's not a real dragon slayer, he wasn't even raised by one.

**Then Carla and Aqua gasped.**

**Aqua:** What's happened here?

**Everyone looked forward to see a bunch of trees was covered in a dark fog, and were black.**

**Gray:** The trees...there black.

 **Rykken:** This is strange.

**There was a sound of footsteps from behind us and we all turned to see 2 men with odd shaped ears walking towards them.**

**Gato:** Word on the street is it's caused by Nirvana, ain't that right Big Brother Zato?

 **Zato:** Oh yeah magic so powerful the planet can't take it. Everything it touches dies big bro.

**More men, with monkey like features showed up and surrounded us.**

**Carla:** Oh dear, this is bad they got us surrounded.

 **Natsu:** Woah! Awesome, those two have got to be the dumbest monkeys I've ever seen.

**The Monkey's introduced themselves and said they're with the Oración Seis.**

**Carla:** You all are insane do you think you stand a chance against a guild like this.

 **Aqua:** I wouldn't underestimate them Carla, they may goof around, but encase you haven't seen Rykken and Nero fight then you know that they are stronger than you think.

 **Rykken:** Let's get em!

 **Natsu/Gray:** Right!

**Rykken leaped in the air towards the monkeys.**

**Rykken:** **GALAXY DRAGON BIG BANG BOMBER!**

**Rykken fired a ball of energy and wiped out half all of the monkeys and there's only a few left. Natsu and Gray began to attack the rest. Natsu smashed the ground with a fist of flames beating the monkeys in front of him, Gray also helped back him up and the 3 of them took care of all the monkeys with ease. Natsu began to interrogate them and headbutted them, which knocked them out.**

**Gato:** Okay, there all yours buddy?

 **Natsu:** Huh?

 **Gray:** What's that mean?

 **Erigor:** Well, well, you flies are still buzzing around.

**We all turned to see where the voice came from it was none other than Erigor.**

**Erigor:** That's why I've been sent to swat you down once and for all.

 **Rykken:** You?

 **Natsu:** Not this guy again, hey what's going on cool breeze, how've you been man.

 **Erigor:** What? we're enemies you fool.

 **Gray:** Are you that dense, he was trying to kill gramps and the other masters with the lullaby flute remember.

 **Natsu:** Oh yeah he's the windbag I roasted on the bridge, talk about a jerk.

 **Erigor:** After the fall of the Eisenwald Guild, I used by expertise as an enforcer in the Oracion Seis-

 **Rykken: -_-** We don't care.

 **Erigor:** Say what?!

 **Y/N:** Dude if you want revenge then get it over and on with, I don't want to just stand here and listen to you long ass speech.

 **Erigor:** You'll pay for interrupting me!

**Erigor fired a wind blast at Rykken, but Rykken stopped it and the attack disappeared.**

**Rykken:** Look pal, I ain't got time to mess with you I'm pissed off with all of these distractions and I got family to save! so if you don't mind Imma gonna end this in one shot.

 **Erigor:** Go ahead, Fairy as if you could anyways.

 **Rykken:** You don't know who I am do you?

 **Erigor:** Should I?

 **Rykken:** Does the name Starlord, ring any bells?

 **Erigor:......** Wait Starlord.......you can't b-.

**Erigor stopped as Rykken magic energy grew higher, than a moment ago and brought his hands together to fired a blast at him.**

**Erigor:** This power........it's over whelming! It's like there's not end to it!

 **Natsu: 0_0** Looks like he's serious!

 **Gray: 0_0** I hate to be Erigor, right now.

**Rykken brings his hands together, and focuses his energy, into his palms and moves them to the side.**

**Rykken:** **GALAXY DRAGON......SECRET ART:.........GRAND NEBULA!**

**Rykken fired a massive blast of Galaxy magic from his hands at Erigor.**

**Erigor:** Oh how cute he named it-OH SHIIII!!!!

**The beam collided with him made a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was major damage to the forest and Erigor was on the floor injured and unconscious.**

**Natsu: 0_0** HOLY CRAP!

 **Gray: 0_0** HOW STRONG IS HE?!

 **Aqua:** Yes!

 **Natsu &Gray: **Zip it, Aqua!

**Carla: 0_0 'Amazing, Wendy has always told me, how strong Rykken has always proven to be a strong wizard, I had never imagined he would be this powerful, perhaps Nero is on the same Level.'**

**Rykken:** That's what you get for wasting my time.

 **Natsu: 0_0** Gray.

 **Gray: 0_0** Yeah?

 **Natsu:** Remind me to never piss off, Rykken.

 **Gray: 0_0** S-S-Sure, man.

**Natsu ran up to Erigor's body and started shaking him rapidly, for answers.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Eventually Natsu got the location of their hideout from Erigor and the five of them left to go find it. A little while later, we were at a cliff, there were huts on the small area at the bottom which is Oracion Seis base.**

**Natsu:** Is this it? Happy! Wendy! Are you guys here?!

**Rykken covered his mouth.**

**Rykken:** Don't blow our cover you moron!

 **Carla:** Are you stupid?! Are enemy might be hiding down there.

**A flash of light came from the tents.**

**Rykken:** Sonava-

**Rykken was interrupted by a kick in the face, by Racer and he then attack the rest of the other knocking them down.**

**Natsu:** What's this guy doing here?

 **Rykken:** He's probably here, because you idiotically, yelled for our friends name giving ourselves away!

 **Gray:** Guys let me handle this, go down there and rescue them.

 **Rykken** Gotcha.

 **Racer:** I don't think so.

**Racer was about to attack again, but slipped on a trail of ice from Gray.**

**Rykken:** Nice. Hey Carla you ok?

**Rykken turned to Carla on the floor dizzy.**

**Rykken:** Okay, Aqua take Natsu down I'll carry Carla.

 **Gray:** Use this to get down.

**Gray made an ice slide.**

**Rykken:** Thanks, Gray.

**Rykken picked up and Carla and slid down the ice slide and Carla screamed the whole way down to the spot.**

**Natsu:** Happy! Wendy! Are you here?!

**A faint voice responded.**

**Happy:** Natsu! Help us!

 **Rykken:** It's Happy!

 **Carla:** The voice it's coming from the cave.

 **Rykken:** Let's move!

**The four ran to the entrance of the cave and weren't ready for what they saw. Brain was here with Jellal, who was somehow alive. Wendy and Happy were on the ground**

**Happy:** N-Natsu....A-Aqua.

 **Wendy:** I'm so sorry, forgive me.

**Jellal turned around to reveal his face, Rykken soon recognised him.**

**Rykken:** Jellal!

**Wendy, kept crying and saying sorry until she fell unconscious.**

**Rykken/Carla:** Wendy!

 **Natsu:** I don't know why your here ore where you came from. BUT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!

**Rykken and Natsu charge at him with there fist coated with there element. Jellal blasted them into walls and rocks fell on top of them.**

**Happy:** Natsu!

 **Aqua:** Rykken!

**Jellal turned to Brain and attacked him as well, Aqua and Happy ran to there slayers side trying to wake them up. Jellal. walked out of the cave. As soon as he did Y/N and Natsu woke up.**

**Natsu:** I'm up! Where'd he go?!

 **Carla:** He left.

 **Rykken:** That coward!

 **Carla:** I'm aware you two have bad history, but Wendy and Erza come first.

 **Rykken: *sigh*** Your right. We'll worry about him later.

**Aqua picked up Rykken, Happy picked Natsu and Carla carried Wendy . Three of them flew out of the cave then got caught in the middle of the fight between Gray and Racer. Racer came out of nowhere and kicked our cats. Wendy was about to fall Head first, but Rykken caught her and landed on his feet. The cats were still falling so he caught Carla, Happy and Aqua before there hit the ground.**

**Rykken:** That was close, you alright Natsu?

 **Natsu:** Yeah I'm fine.

 **Rykken:** That's good, take Carla, Happy and Aqua and carry them while I take Wendy.

 **Natsu:** Okay.

**Natsu took the cats and I gave Wendy a piggyback, then we both ran through the forest to get to Erza.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Along the way Hibiki, used his magic to speak to us, and sent us there location. Rykken and Natsu eventually got to the spot, and leaped out of the bushes.**

**Rykken:** Hey guys!

 **Natsu:** We're back!

 **Lucy:** Natsu! Rykken!

 **Nero:** Is Wendy alright?

 **Rykken:** She is we just need to wake her up.

**Rykken placed her on the ground gentle, and shook her awake.**

**Rykken:** Wendy wake, you need to help us save Erza.

**Wendy opened her eyes and then i pushed herself Rykken off and scooted away from him while screaming, she then covered her head with her hands.**

**Wendy:** I had to do it, I'm so sorry.

**Rykken walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.**

**Rykken:** Wendy, I'm not blaming you for what happened, and I forgive you for what you've done. But right now, we have more important things to do, you've always been better at healing than me and Nero, I need your help to save Erza from Cobra's poison.

 **Wendy:** Rykken...How is she?

 **Nero:** Stable, I manage to prevent the poison from spreading, but my magic energy is running low so I can't do it any longer.

**Wendy went to Erza's side and healed her arm, as that was happening Aqua, Happy and Carla woke up.**

**Wendy:** Well that should do it. I removed all the venom now all we have to do is wait.

 **Natsu/Happy/LucyRykken:** Wait?!

 **A/N:** Here it comes!

 **Rykken &A/N:** It's a chopper!

**Everyone watched as Erza's eyes shifted.**

**All:** She's okay!.

**Rykken and Nero walked up to Wendy and gave her a high five.**

**Wendy:** She won't wake up for a while but she should be alright.

 **Hibiki:** That's incredible, who knew sky magic was so strong, she's already looking much better.

**Rykken turned to see Hibiki up close and personal with an unconscious Erza.**

**Rykken: -_-** Hibiki, if you don't back away from Erza right now, I'll break you in half!

 **Hibiki:** Yes sorry!

 **Carla:** Excuse me, now that your friends healed, please don't let Wendy use her Sky magic again, she'll say she's fine but I can tell she's exhausted by the look on her face.

 **Wendy:** Carla I'm fine, I was just worried is all.

 **Nero:** Were gonna strike back as soon as Erza, wakes up, there's no need to worry.

 **Lucy:** Yeah! Watch out Oración Seis!

 **Happy:** Aye!

 **Rykken:** Don't worry Wendy, everything's gonna be alright.

 **Wendy** : Rykken, ***Wendy runs over to him and hugs him*** It's been so long I missed you so much.

 **Nero:** What am I chopped liver?!

 **Wendy:** Well he is my favourite brother.

**Nero felt a pain in his heart and fell.**

**Nero:** Ahhh, my chwest!

**Rykken and Wendy shared a laugh.**

**Rykken:** Come on Nero get over here.

**Nero walked over and joined the group hug. Suddenly a beam of light was shot from the ground to the sky and dark energy was swirling around it.**

**Wendy:** That pillar of light..

 **Carla:** No way.

 **Hibiki:** It's been unsealed! That's Nirvana.

 **Lucy:** Seriously, how did they beat us to it?

 **Natsu:** That pillar of light...I know Jellal's there!

 **Lucy:** Jellal?

**Suddenly, Natsu stormed off into the forest.**

**Rykken:** Idiot! Don't go off on your own!

 **Wendy:** N-No what have I done?!

**Erza heard Natsu mention him and took off without us noticing.**

**Lucy:** Why would he mention Jellal out of nowhere.

 **Rykken:** I can explain later, right now we need to go find him.

**Carla gasps and everyone turns to her and notice Erza is gone.**

**Cream:** You don't think she knows do you?

 **Nero:** I think she does, this isn't good.

 **Wendy:** How could I be so stupid? This is all my fault.

**Hibiki continued to watch Wendy as she doubts herself.**

**Wendy:** What should I do I never should have healed him, it's my fault Nirvana was found, it's my fault I couldn't beat Psykos and Erza disappeared and Natsu ran off.

**Hibiki used his Archive magic and attack Wendy knocking her out, this action triggered Rykken and Nero. Rykken grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a tree. Nero hand had an orb of galaxy magic ready to hit Hibiki.**

**Rykken/Nero:** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!

 **Hibiki:** Look I'm sorry I attacked her but it was the only way to prevent her being prevented by Nirvana's magic. Right now, we have to find Natsu and Erza!

 **Rykken:** Not unless you, you give me the reason why you attacked her!

 **Hibiki:** I will I promise! I'll explain on the way, right now I need you to trust me.

 **Rykken:** Trust takes time to develop and right now I don't, but I'll let this slide for now.

 **Nero:** You better have a good reason, for that Hibiki

**Rykken picked up Wendy gave her a piggyback and they all ran after Natsu and Erza.**

**END**


	35. Chapter 25: The Sacrifice of Brotherhood

**3rd POV**

**As we ran through the forest, Hibiki explained why he attacked Wendy, Rykken and Nero were still pissed with his actions but let if slide.**

**Along the way we ran into Natsu, who was being attacked by Gray, Gray turned out to be a copy, the copy turned into Lucy, Me, Soren and Wendy and Carla left Lucy behind to deal with the gemini celestial spirit.**

**Aqua:** Can I ask why, we left Lucy behind like that?

 **Rykken:** Because I know, Lucy can handle herself and I wanted her to have her time to shine, plus if Vodaka or Psykos were to show up at that time, things would have been difficult.

 **Nero:** It's strange I haven't seen them at all since our first encounter.

 **Rykken:** My guess is there probably watching us from afar to surprise attack us.

**Wendy wakes up.**

**Wendy:** Huh? Why am I flying?

 **Rykken:** You were unconscious for a little while now, but that's not important we need a place to rest.

 **Carla:** I found a cliff where we can rest, let's go there.

**We got to the cliff while the sun was setting, Rykken and Nero sat beside Wendy from both sides with there backs against the rocks and Aqua and Cream were sitting on the laps of there respective slayers. Wendy sat with he knees to her chest and Carla was sitting next to her.**

**Wendy:** Guys?

 **Nero:** What's up Wendy?

 **Wendy:** Do you think I should have joined the alliance?

 **Carla:** Wendy it wasn't your fault.

 **Rykken:** Why would you ask that?

 **Wendy:** I've been nothing but a burden to you all, I may have save Erza but throughout all of this I've done nothing to help you all.

**Wendy starts to cry.**

**Wendy:** And what's worst I helped the Oración Seis find Nirvana.

**Nero scoots closer to Wendy puts his arm around her and pet's her head rest on his shoulder.**

**Nero:** Wendy, people make mistakes, we all do even me and Rykken, your reason for bringing back Jellal was your choice and we don't blame you for that, and losing to Psykos wasn't your fault. Even if you mess up at times, what important is that you pick yourself back and and fight your way through your problems. Because that's what makes us stronger.

 **Wendy:** Nero...I love you.

 **Nero:** I love you too.

 **Rykken:** Didn't Dad say that when we were kids?

 **Nero:** Shhhh. Don't ruin the moment I'm her favourite brother now.

 **Wendy:** Actually, Rykken still my favourite.

 **Nero:** Oh come on!

**We all laugh from the family banter.**

**Wendy:** Haha, I'm kidding Nero, I love you both equally.

 **Nero:** That's more like it, anyways Wendy, what's your connection with Jellal how do you know him?

 **Wendy:** It was seven years ago, after you, Rykken and Galacon and Grandina disappeared 7 years ago.....

**(Insert Wendy's back story)**

**Wendy:** When we got beyond the forest, he left me with the Cait Shelter Guild, I've been there ever since.

 **Carla:** What happened to him after you two parted ways?

 **Wendy:** That was the last time I ever saw him, but I did here rumours now, about someone in the Magic Council who looked like him. The most recent ones were about how he was doing horrible things. So silly, he would never think about doing such evil things.

**Rykken: 'Could the Jellal she knew be.... Mystogan?'**

**Suddenly there was a large surge of dark energy, Rykken and Nero found it familiar.**

**Rykken:** Nero.

 **Nero:** Yeah I know it's him.

 **Wendy:** Who?

 **Rykken:** Vodaka, the self proclaimed God of Destruction, looks like he wants to end things for good.

 **Nero:** Aqua and Cream, I need you to stay with Wendy and Carla to keep them company, I don't want you guys to get in the middle of the crossfire.

 **Aqua:** Okay.

 **Cream:** Please, be careful.

**Rykken and Nero got up and walked to the edge of the cliff.**

**Wendy:** Wait guys, don't go.

 **Rykken:** I'm sorry Wendy, but we have to.

 **Nero:** As Fairy Tail Wizards, it's our duty, to relinquish evil from this world.

 **Wendy:** O-Okay you can go, but don't you dare leave me alone again!

 **Rykken:** Like we would ever, were gonna come out of this alive, and were gonna go home together.

 **Wendy:** We better!

 **Nero:** We will, and also Wendy?

 **Wendy:** Yeah.

 **Nero:** When you see Psykos again, kick her ass.

 **Wendy(smirk):** You bet!

 **Nero:** Good, let's get moving.

 **Rykken:** Right.

**Rykken and Nero jumped of the egde of the cliff and flew towards Vodaka's enrgy signature**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken and Nero flew to the the location of Vodaka. They were now in the middle of the forest. and landed in front of him.**

**Rykken:** Vodaka.

 **Vodaka:** Oh, so you received, my calling Galaxy Twins, I though you would've turned tail and run away.

 **Nero:** Yeah, that's isn't exactly our nature.

 **Vodaka:** It would seem that, way. Now before, Nirvanna is activated, I will deal with the both of you swiftly!

**Vodaka then fired, two hakai blasts , at Rykken and Nero. They looked at eachother, and ran at two different directions. and aimed a punch towards Vodaka from both sides.**

**Rykken &Nero: GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!**

**Vodaka caught both there punches, the force of the clash caused a shockwave, that broke apart the ground, Vodaka however, but felt a stinging pain when there fist made impact with his hands.**

**Vodaka:** Let's finish things of shall we.

 **Rykken: *activates Galaxy Drive*** You ready, Nero?

**Nero: *activated Galaxy Drive*** Let's do it!

**Rykken and Nero started attacking, Vodaka, and with Galaxy Drive, they started pushing him back and getting there hits in. Vodaka was still proving to be a tough opponent.**

**Vodaka:** You'll never win this, Nirvanna will be activated!

 **Nero:** Shut your mouth!

**Nero landed a hard kick to Vodaka's face, and Rykkend balst him with and enrgy beam knocking him back.**

**Rykken:** We won't let such, power end up on your hands!

**Vodaka fired a barrage of balls of destruction.**

**Rykken:** **STAR SLICER!**

**Rykken summoned Star Slicer, and quickly charged up enrgy into the blade.**

**Rykken: STARBURST NEBULA!**

**Rykken launched humongous beam of energy, destroying Vodaka's attakcs and was about to hit him.**

**Vodaka:** This should be easy.

**Vodaka made an orb od destruction, to counter the blast.**

**Rykken: Nero!**

**Nero: On it! GALAXY DRAGON STARLIGHT METEOR!**

**Nero in a flash appeared above.**

**Vodaka:** What?!

 **Nero:** SUPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!

**Nero landed a strong punch to Vodaka's face, launching him to the ground, before he could Rykken came out of nowhere and kicked him in the are again.**

**Rykke &Nero: GALAXY DRAGON LIGHT SPEED ** **JUDGEMENT** **!**

**Rykken and Nero's aura covers there body's, and they released an onslaught of attacks, not giving Vodaka to breath. The knocked him around every direction.**

**Carla:** My those two, are dangerous when the fight seriously.

 **Aqua:** They sure make a great duo.

 **Wendy:** That's funny, because back when we were kids, they could never get along when it come to fighting as a team.

 **Cream:** And loot at how they turned out.

 **Rykken:** HUAH!!

**Rykken punched Vodaka hard in the stomach, making him crash in to the ground.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON STARDUST RAIN!**

**Nero fired a 1000's of energy blast at Vodaka and each hit him directly.**

**Vodaka:** That's it!

**Vodaka created a force firled and fly at the twins, and clashed in hand to hand combat. Vodaka punched Rykken in the face, and got kicked in the face by, Nero, Rykken recovered and blasted Vodaka with a breath attack, knocking him away.**

**Vodaka:** Okay now you pissed me off! HUUUUUUAAAAAA!!

**Vodaka charged against, Rykken and punched him in the stomach, making him gasp for air, Rykken grabbed his arm, and threw Vodaka towards Nero, who fired a multitude of magic blasts.**

**Vodaka swiped them away with his destruction magic, and fired a destruction blast at Nero, Nero countered by fired another beam and they both entered a beam struggle, and Nero was slowly being over power.**

**Rykken:** I got your back Nero! HAAAA!

**Rykken fired an energy beam to Vodaka's side, and Vodaka used his other hand to fire, a magic beam at Rykken's direction, and was in a beam struggle against, Rykken.**

**Vodaka:** I will prevail slayers, you are only delaying the inevitable! Nirvanna will soon be at our grasp and we will annulate you all with it.

 **Rykken:** Like we said before, we're not gonna let that happen!

 **Nero:** We will defeat you all, no matter what!

 **Rykken &Nero: **HAAAAA!

**Rykken and Nero put more energy into there beams and were over powering, Vodaka.**

**Vodaka:** This cannot be!

 **Rykken:** Eat this!

**Eykken and Nero completely overwhelm Vodaka and the impact made a huge explosion. pushing Rykken and Nero back as Vodaka took the attack at full force.**

**Nero:** Did it work?

 **Vodaka:** Heheheheheheheahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**The smoke cleared, Vodaka was seen with to be heavily injured, the top half of his outfit was destroyed, and blood and bruises were now noticible on his body.**

**Rykken:** Dammit, he's still standing.

 **Nero:** How? We put a lot of power into that!

 **Vodaka:** To think, you two are this powerful. I didn't expect the tables to have turned so much., from those transformations' of yours.

 **Rykken:** That's what happnes when we get serious.

 **Nero:** Together, Rykken and I are stoppable.

 **Vodaka:** That so, then I think it's about time, I get serious myself.

 **Rykken:** I knew you were hiding more power.

 **Vodaka:** Indeed, from our first fight, I didn't think there was any necessity to waste more of my strength on the like of you two, but as of right now, it would seem that you have proven me wrong.

**Suddenly the ground starts shaking, and the sky darkness and purple lightning strikes down.**

**Rykken:** What the hell?

 **Vodaka:** Witness, fools. For you shall see the true strength of God of Destruction. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Vodaka's magic energy becomes more intense and rises, the amount of pressure was causing the ground to shake.**

**Wendy:** W-What's happening?!

 **Carla:** Everyone, hold on to something.

 **Vodaka:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

**Vodaka, physic changes, his mucles bulk up, and he grows a few feet, his hair becomes long and the top part of his clothing breaks apart, and a purple symbol appeared not onlt that but his eyes were now glowing purple.**

**Vodaka:** Behold, this is the true power of destruction.

**Vodaka fired orb of destruction magic at Rykken and Nero.**

**Nero:** Dodge!

**The both of them dodged the attack, and the orb went past them, and destroyed, mountains nearby.**

**Vodaka then charged against the two of them and ready to attack, Rykken and Nero started firing magic blast at Vodaka. But there kept on getting disintegrated, by Vodaka's aura. Vodaka got close and punched Rykken to the ground and elbowed Nero to the stomach and kciked him away.**

**Rykken got back up and started throwing hands, every punch he threw was being dodged by Vodaka, and received a punch to the stomach and Vodaka teleported behind him and kneed him on his back.**

**Rykken:** GAAAHHH!!!

 **Vodaka:** It's useless!

**Vodaka pinned Rykken to the ground and started punching him continuously, Nero go back up seeing Rykken being pummelled by Vodaka.**

**Nero:** Rykken!

**Nero dashed, at Vodaka.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!**

**Nero punched Vodaka, getting him off Rykken, and Nerohelped him up.**

**Nero:** You alright?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, I'm fine, I can take a beating.

 **Nero:** No doubt, he's a lot more dangerous than before. I don't suppose you can turn into you Dragon Force form, that would be pretty uselful now.

 **Rykken:** Wish I could, but I haven't been able to activate it at will, since then. We're out of options.

 **Nero:** Dammit.

 **Vodaka:** No I shall dispose of you once and for all!

**Vodaka concentrated energy into his hands, he lifts his arms into the air, and the destruction ball grows larger.**

**Vodaka:** This is you're end, son's of Galacon!

**Vodaka throws the sphere of destruction at Rykken and Nero.**

**Rykken:** That attack is a lot larger than the last time! Nero, what do do we do?!

 **Nero:** ............

 **Rykken:** Nero!

**Nero turned to Rykken, confusing him.**

**Rykken:** Nero?

**Nero dashed at Rykken and kicked him in the face.**

**Wendy:** Nero!

 **Carla:** Just what on earth are you doing?!

 **Cream:** Why would you attack Rykken like that?!

 **Aqua:** .....Wait, don't tell me he's...

**Rykken lifted himself up and rubbed his chin.**

**Rykken:** OWW! Nero! What are you doing?!

**Nero turned to Rykken.**

**Nero:** Rykken, go! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN?!

 **Rykken:** What?!

**Nero turned back to the sphere of destruction.**

**Nero:** HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Nero lifted his handss and tried to keep the Vodaka's attack at bay.**

**Rykken:** Dammit, Nero! This not the time to play hero!

 **Nero:** Rykken, ever since we were kids, you've always been the one to protect me. No matter what happens, you would always triumph over your enemies, while I sit in the sidelines and watch you finish the job for me. But not this time.... this time I'll protect you and Wendy!

 **Rykken:** Don't be an idiot Nero, you'll die!

**Nero ignored, Rykken and turned to Vodaka.**

**Nero:** Vodaka, I won't let you! Or the Oracion Seis, get your hands on Nirvanna! I will protect everyone I love, even if it means I have to use my own body!

 **Wendy:** Nero, stop! Get out of there!

 **Vodaka:** A lot of talk for someone who's about to die!

**Vodaka put more power into the sphere of destruction, making Nero struggle even more.**

**Wendy:** Nero, stop! Get out of there!

 **Nero:** Rykken ***turns to his brother*** take care of everyone for me okay.

 **Rykken:** What? No!

 **Nero:** I'm sorry, it had to end this way.

 **Everyone:** NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**Vodaka's attack begins to crush Nero, and then he made the attack explode, destroying a large section of the forest.**

**When Rykken woke up from the explosion, he found himself, surrounded by a force field made out of Galaxy Magic.**

**Rykken: *cries*** Dammit, Nero. Why. Why did you do that?! NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**Vodaka descended upon, Rykken.**

**Vodaka:** One Fairy down, another left to squash.

**Rykken turned to Nero, with a face full of rage.**

**Rykken:** You bastard! You did this! You did this!

 **Vodaka:** Indeed and the same will happen to you shortly.

**Before Ryken could react, Vodaka punched him in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood, then Vodaka pummelled him relentlessly with strong punches, completely over powering him.**

**Then he grabbed him by the face, and threw him to the side of a mountain making a crater, Vodaka dashed at Rykken and kneed him in the stomach making him go through the mountain. Vodaka a lot teleported above Rykken and sledgehammer him to the ground. Rykken also very injured still tired to stand up. Until Vodaka teleported in front of him and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the ground.**

**Vodaka:** Well, well, well, even after the beating you just endured, you still stand.

 **Rykken:** I won't rest, until your dead!

 **Vodaka:** Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm, that's pretty funny coming from you since you failed to save your own brother.

**Rykken enraged by the insult, made an energy ball and slammed it onto Vodaka's face, but it didn nothing.**

**Vodaka:** You've used the last of your energy, now you have no power left to stop me. Also, send my regards to Nero when you see him in the afterlife!

**???: SKY DRAGON ROAR!**

**Vodaka didn't feel anything from the attack, but turned around to see Wendy with tears flowing down her face.**

**Rykken:** Wendy!

 **Vodaka:** You little pest.

**Vodaka fired a destruction blast at Wendy, Wendy tired to get out of the way, but she still got hit by the attack knocking her down.**

**Carla:** Wendy!

 **Cream:** Come on Wake up!

 **Rykken:** Damn you!

**Rykken charged against Vodaka ready and was going to attack him, but before he could Vodaka created a blade of his own energy and stabbed Rykken.**

**Rykken:** AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

**Vodaka made the blade disappear and kicked Rykken in the face, making crash into a bunch of trees and boulders.**

**Vodaka:** Now, to finish you.

**Suddenly, Aqua stood in front of a wounded Rykken.**

**Aqua:** Don't you dare!

 **Rykken:** A...Aqua...n...no!!! G...Get out of here!

 **Aqua:** We've already lost, Nero. I'm not gonna lose my best friend too!

 **Vodaka:** Then you can both join him!

**Vodaka charges up another attack to finish off.**

**Cream:**.... Nero, if you're still alive and can hear me. Please, we need your help!

**Vodaka was near to the point where he was about to release his attack.**

**Cream:** HELP US NEROOOOOO!!!!!!

**In the midst of the rubble, the eyes of Nero's body shot open, revealing a blue colour.**

**Start at 4:20**

**Nero:** HHUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

**Suddenly a humongous pillar of energy shot out Nero's crater. Catching the attention of everyone in the area. Nero ascends within the pillar and let's out a mighty roar, while transforming into his dragon drive.**

**Nero:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

 **Vodaka:** Impossible!

 **Wendy:** N-No way.

 **Cream:** Hurray!

 **Rykken:** I-I had a feeling you were still alive, bro.

 **Nero:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Nero's body started changing, his hair was growing longer and turned into a silver colour, and scales began to form on his body.**

**Vodaka:** This cannot be happening! I put enough energy into that attack to kill him, but yet he survived!!! But where is all this power coming from?!!!

 **Nero:** AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

**Nero's teeth turned into fangs, and his muscles grew larger and his eyes shifted to that of a dragons.**

**Nero:** HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Nero lets out one last might yell, this time it resembled that of a dragon.**

**Start at 2:08**

**After awakening up from Cream's desperate plead for help, Nero unlocks a new power hidden within him, one that is by far the highest state of all Dragon Slayers............. DRAGON FORCE.**

**Nero:**..................

**Nero's appearance, was similar to Rykken's, the blue scales, the bulky muscles, the fangs and silver eyes, the long blue hair, and that blue fiery aura that surrounds his body.**

**Vodaka looked at Nero fear, after witness a large surge of power coming from Nero.**

**Vodaka: 'What is this feeling? No.... it can't be.... is this what it means to fear?'**

**Nero descends into the ground in front of the others, Cream walks up to him and grabs his pant leg.**

**Cream:** N-Nero is that really you?

**Nero hearing a familiar voice looks to Cream with a smile.**

**Nero:** Hey, Cream, I'm back.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	36. Chapter 26: Nero's True Power

**3rd POV**

**In case, you all have forgotten, Nero who was presumably dead, magically, came back to life, not only that but he now has achieved the Dragon Force, the highest level of power achieved by any Dragon Slayer.**

**Cream:** N-Nero is that really you?

**Nero hearing a familiar voice looks to Cream with a smile.**

**Nero:** Hey, Cream, I'm back.

 **Vodaka:** What?! How?.............. How are you still alive?!

**Nero looks at Vodaka with a frightening glare, making him flinch, Nero disappears without a trace and punches Vodaka hard in the face, the force of the punch launched him into a mountain and it crumbled down upon him. Nero turned to Aqua trying to wake up Rykken.**

**Aqua:** Rykken! Rykken please!.. Wake up!

**Nero teleported beside Rykken catching Aqua's attention.**

**Aqua:** N-Nero?

**Nero lifted his hand and it turned green, the green aura then surrounded Rykken, healing all of his wounds, as well as bringing him back to life.**

**Rykken gasped the for air and started coughing, and got back on his feet, and looked at Nero surprised.**

**Rykken:** Nero.... you.

 **Nero:** Yeah, it's me, bro.

**Suddenly, Vodaka's energy spiked up and Nero turned to see him rise up from the rubble and get back on his feet.**

**Rykken:** Hey, let's defeat him together, I'm strong enough to fight now.

 **Nero:** I'm afraid that won't happen, Rykken, I gave you enough of my energy to at least stand on your feet...... I need to finish this............. on my own.

 **Rykken:** N-Nero you can't be serious, are you sure about this?

 **Nero:** Don't you remember what you said to me in the carriage.

**Flashback**

**Nero:** You know, you're pretty lucky to have awakened the Dragon Force, I still haven't.

 **Rykken:** Hey, we all have our moment's to shine, you're time will come...... eventually.

**Flashback End**

**Nero:** And that time is now, Rykken. Please, I need you to have faith in me. I'll be the victor of this fight. But I need you to get Wendy and others to a safe distance. I can't fight o the fullest if you all in the way.

 **Rykken:**......... Okay, I understand. Just don't die on me, okay?

 **Nero:** I won't, I promise.

 **Rykken:** Then good luck to you, little bro... Come on Aqua!

**Aqua jumped onto Rykken's back and he ran away from the battle field to get Cream, Carla and Wendy to safety.**

**Carla:** Rykken, why aren't you helping him?!

 **Rykken:** I wish I could, but as of right now, I'll only get in the way. Nero is the only one that can stop Vodaka now.

 **Wendy:** Will he be okay?

 **Rykken:** Of course he will, he is our brother after all.

Wendy: Hehe, I guess your right about that.

**Back to Nero vs Vodaka**

**Vodaka recovers from the punch looks at Rykken escaping with Wendy and the Cats.**

**Vodaka:** Where do you think you're going?!

**Vodaka fired a ball of Destruction at Rykken, but it was deflected by Nero who kicked it back at him, Vodaka dodged it, making it explode behind him destroying another part of the forest and charged at Nero, and then clashed fists and backed of from the clash standing in little ways from each other.**

**Vodaka:** Heh...... I must admit.... I never anticipated you to rise like that.... But that just means I get to enjoy this fight a lot more.

 **Nero:** Idiot, do you really think I'm here to give you entertainment? I'm here for one thing and one thing only and that is to defeat the Oracion Seis!

 **Vodaka:** If you want to take us all down, you're gonna have to go through me.

 **Nero:** If that's what it takes......

**Suddenly, Nero teleported behind Vodaka surprising him.**

**Nero:** Then so be it. HUAH!

**Nero landed a strong kick to Vodaka's back knocking him away a large distance, and followed it up with a barrage of attacks. first he punched him in the face, and landed another punch to his stomach the punch was so hard it caused Vodaka's organs to burst and he coughed up blood, and Nero elbowed him in the face sending flying in the air.**

**Nero teleported above to continue his assault.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON SECRET ART GRAND NEBULA!**

**Nero fired a wave of energy at Vodaka sending back to the ground.**

**Vodaka quickly got back up to fire an energy blast at Nero up in the air, but noticed he wasn't anywhere to be seen.**

**Vodaka:** Where did he go?!

 **Nero:** Turn around!

**Vodaka quickly turned around was going to blast Nero in the chest, but Nero caught his arm and used his other hand to crush Vodaka's attack.**

**Vodaka:** Unhand me this instant!

 **Nero:** Sure.

**Nero crushed Vodaka's arm, breaking it.**

**Vodaka:** AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!-

**Vodaka scream was silenced as Nero punched him hard in the face, shattering his skull. The punch launched him to another mountain.**

**Vodaka's energy burst and he risen out of the rubble, and his wounds healed.**

**Vodaka:** Damn you, Nero!

**Vodaka then fired a multiple amount of energy attacks, Nero rushed at Vodaka, avoiding them in process.**

**As Nero closed the distance, Vodaka punched him, but suddenly Nero shattered like a crystal.**

**Vodaka:** What?!

**Vodaka didn't know that what he attacked was none other than a clone made by Nero's energy. Nero them appeared behind Vodaka.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON TALON!**

**Nero kicked Vodaka on the side of the head sending him flying.**

**He then crouched down and his whole body was coved by his flaming aura leaving white glowing eyes.**

**Nero: GALAXY DRAGON SECRET ART: LIGHT SPEED JUDGEMENT!**

**Within an instant, Nero rushed towards Vodaka and delivered a punch to his stomach, making him cough up blood.**

**Vodaka:** Arggg!

**The force of Nero's punch set him flying gain and Nero followed after him and delivered an uppercut launching him hight in the air.**

**Nero flew up into the air above Vodaka and landed an axe kick to his back.**

**Then he started pummelling Vodaka not giving him a chance to breathe, hitting him everywhere on his body.**

**Then Nero fired a breath attack at point blank range sending Vodka back to the ground, but he still kept the attack going causing Vodaka to be dragged along the ground to it reached a mountain making it explode into pieces.**

**Vodaka then got up, but barely, his whole body was bruised, bones were broken and he was covered in blood and so he used his magic to heal his body before the injuries worsened.**

**Vodaka:** I have never hated someone so much in my life! You think just because you powered up it'll save you an your friends!!!!! Well.......

**Vodaka then charged towards Nero ready to deliver a punch.**

**Vodaka:** Think again!!!!

**Start at 0:14**

**Vodaka charged against Nero and punched him right in the face, but Nero wasn't fazed.**

**Nero:** Was that it?

 **Vodaka:** Don't mock me!

**Vodaka started attacking Nero with a barrage of punches, but Nero didn't move an inch. Vodaka created swords out of his magic, and tried to cut Nero with his, but Nero was a lot faster than him, so he continuously dodged Vodaka swings. Nero having enough, grabbed both of Vodaka's arms.**

**Nero kneed him in the chin, and covered his hands with dragon heads made of galaxy magic, then began to pummel Vodaka with a barrage of punches to the face, stomach and ribs.**

**Nero:** MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!

**Nero then gave a strong ferocious punch to Vodaka's stomach.**

**Nero: MUDA!!!!!!**

**Nero's punch sent Vodaka even further than the sky.**

**Vodaka:** I've had enough!!!

**Vodaka the started firing energy blast randomly, as Nero pissed him off even more. Suddenly Vodaka's blast hit mountains and the rocks started falling down on Nero crushing him.**

**Wendy:** Nero!

 **Rykken:** Don't worry, Wendy he won't fall so easily.

**Nero started getting trapped in between the rocks, then I though of everyone counting on me. Rykken, Wendy, Aqua, Cream, Carla, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and most of all Mirajane. I'm not gonna let it end this way!**

**Nero:** ARRRGGGG! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WOOOOOOOOOOORRRLLLD!!!!!!!!!

**Nero's energy destroyed the rocks surrounding him and he flew an un imaginable speed to Vodaka and punched him in the face, and and they started clashing fists, Nero was still overpowering him as they kept fighting. Somehow we entered the stratosphere.**

**Nero:** I have too much at stake, Vodaka, I won't let you get Nirvanna!

 **Vodaka:** Like I would ever let someone like you stand in our way! NIrvana will be ours and there's nothing you can do to stop us!!

**Vodaka rushed at Nero to punch him, Nero was already fatigued from being in Dragon Force for a long period so Vodaka managed to get punch him in the face.**

**But that didn't stop Nero as he also did the same, the both of the entered a clash and Vodaka was slowly gaining the upper hand.**

**Vodaka:** What's wrong Nero, losing power already?

**Vodaka punched Nero in the stomach making him cough up blood, grabbed his head and knees in in the face, and followed it up with another punch and fired an energy blast to his chest sending him back.**

**Nero recovered and started breathing heavily.**

**Vodaka:** I'll end this now!

**Vodaka made a blade of destruction energy, and lifted its to the air and an orb of destruction energy grew larger and larger by the minute.**

**Vodaka:** You have my respect, Nero no one has been able to push this far, and now you have forced me to use my ultimate move. Prepare yourself for my **BLACK HOLE BLADE!!!**

**The energy from the ball was absorbed into the blade, Turing into an extremely long sword that could cut the entire planet in half.**

**Vodaka:** Remember this Nero, even if you dodge this, you'll put the whole world in jeopardy.

 **Nero:** What?!

 **Vodaka:** This is the end!!!

**Vodaka swung the blade down, and it was aiming to cut.**

**Nero was surprised but then started to think of how to counter the move.**

**Nero:** Got it!....... **GALAXY DRAGON COMBINATION ART! BIG.....BANG .....GRAND .....NEBULA!!!!!!**

**Nero fired a massive fused attack of Big Bang Bomber and Grand Nebula at Vodaka's attack.**

**Vodaka:** ARE YOU FUCKIING SERIOUS?! JUST HOW POWERFUL ARE YOU?!!!!

 **Nero:** VERY!!!!!

 **Vodaka:** FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

**Nero's triumphant blast wave to completely obliterate Vodaka once and for all.**

**After the blast and explosion was happened leaving nothing left of Vodaka's existence.**

**Here's the video if you want to watch it instead.**

**Nero's arms dropped and he starts breathing heavily, as and he kept flicking back and forth from the dragon force to his base form.**

**Nero:*pant* *pant *pant*** It's finally over. ***pant*** Now to head back to the others.

**Nero then teleported from space back to Earthland where the battle took place. Nero then drops out of the Dragon Force and lands on his knees.**

**Everyone:** Nero!

**Nero looked up to see, Rykken, Wendy, Carla, Cream and Aqua. Running towards him. And the girls except for Carla, Aqua and Rykken tackled him into a hug.**

**Wendy:** You're okay!

 **Cream:** Don't you ever scare us like that!

 **Nero:** Hehe, sorry girls, didn't mean to make you worry.

 **Cream:** It's okay, we're just glad your safe.

 **Aqua:** That was so awesome, Nero! You straight up kicked Vodaka's ass.

 **Carla:** Let's refrain from any language, Aqua. But yes that was a fascinating battle, you have surprised me Nero.

 **Nero:** Thanks, Carla.

 **Rykken:** I'm proad of you lil bro, you finally unlocked your Dragon Force.

 **Nero:** I did, didn't I..... All that power felt so amazing, Such intense energy condensed into a body like mine, it was overwhelming.

 **Rykken:** That's exactly how I felt when I first transformed. Although, there is a side effect.

 **Nero:** What side e-FFFFFECCCT!!!!

**Nero started twitching in pain as all of the muscles started tearing apart.**

**Girls:** Nero!

 **Rykken:** Don't worry he's fine, this is what happened to me, when I first used the form, it would seem, that after effects of the transformation wore off, your muscles start to rip apart because your body can't handle the amount of energy that you absorbed from the transformation you mind?

 **Wendy:** Oh, right.

**Wendy uses her magic to heal Nero of his wounds and he was now fully healed.**

**Wendy:** There, that should do it.

 **Nero:** Thanks a lot, sis.

 **Wendy:** Your, welcome.

**Wendy got up and dusted her dress.**

**Rykken:** Wendy?

 **Wendy:** Don't worry Rykken I'm fine, it's time I returned the end of the deal.........I'm going to defeat Psykos once and for all.

 **Aqua:** Are you sure?

 **Wendy:** Yes, I'm sure, seeing you guys fight like that has given me the boost of confidence I needed and it's time I prove my worth on this mission.....I may have lost to Psykos before but....this time I'kk make things right.... this time I won't let everyone's efforts go to waste.

 **Rykken:** You don't want us to come with you?

 **Wendy:** You can't come with me, you and Nero are still injured and are out of magic, plus you saw how I fought Psykos before, I can take care of myself.

 **Nero:** She's got a point there, we're practically useless in a fight, in the states we're in.

 **Rykken:** I guess, but Wendy?

 **Wendy:** Yes?

 **Rykken:** .........Be careful.

 **Wendy:** I will. ***turns to the structure rising from the ground*** This is it. Carla let's go!

 **Carla:** Got it.

**Carla grabs Wendy and she flies off, leaving Rykken and Nero with there cats.**

**Nero:** I can't believe how much she's grown.

 **Rykken:** Yeah, she's no longer the shy little periwinkle we once knew from childhood, she's now Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer. Princess of All Dragons.

 **Nero:** I keep forgetting we're the royal family.

 **Rykken:** Well there's nothing really to rule, since Dragons disappeared 7 years ago.

**Wendy and Carla were closing in on the structure as they flew away.**

**Wendy: 'It's time to finish what I started.'**

**END**


	37. Chapter 27: The Power of Wind vs The Power of the Mind

**Wendy's POV**

**So a few hours has passed since, Nero defeated Vodaka, basically, a majority of the Oracion Seis was defeated, Nirvanna's been activated and was on it's way to my guild Cait Shelter to destroy it. Brain their leader, changed into his alter ego, named Zero and Natsu, Gray and Lucy thought him and lost to him. Hibiki told us about 6 Lacrima's that are the source of Nirvanna's power and they must be destroyed at the same time to shut it down completely. 2 out of the 6 have Master Zero and Psykos, I was heading to one hoping to meet Psykos there.**

**Carla:** Wendy, are you sure you are up for this?

 **Wendy:** I've never been so sure in my life, Carla. But I will defeat her to and destroy the lacrima and save our guild, that's a promise.

 **Carla:** Just don't die on me okay **.**

 **Wendy:** You got it.

**We eventually made it to the room of the lacrima, and when we got there we came face to face with the Esper Queen, Psykos, Psykos looked at my direction with a smirk.**

**Psykos:** Hmmm, so your back for more.

**Wendy didn't say anything and walked forward.**

**Psykos:** It seems that you haven't learned from our last encounter, do you honestly think you can win against me?

 **Wendy:** I know I can, I made a promise and I intend to keep it.

 **Psykos:** And what would that be?

 **Wendy(smirk):** That I will kick your ass.

 **Psykos:** Those were a terrible choice for you last words, Wendy Marvell, but no matter. Once I'm done with you'll be nothing but dust.

**Wendy got in a fighting stance and had a serious look on her face.**

**Wendy(Serious):** Bring it.

 **Psykos:** Gladly.

**Psykos also got into a fighting stance.**

**Both fighters, had a brief stand off.**

**Wendy:** PSYKOOOS!

 **Psykos:** WENDDDYYY!

**The both leaped towards each other, when the distance was closed they clashed fists causing a shockwave that blew Carla back. The both of them started throwing punches and kicks, and started teleporting around the room.**

**Psykos gained some distance and started firing beams of energy towards Wendy, Wendy rushed in avoiding the beams along the way but did gain a few burns, but when she closed the distance she was ready to attack.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON SPIRAL FIST!**

**Wendy aimed a punch towards Psykos, but Psykos used her telekinesis to move Wendy's fist the wrong direction, and aimed a punched to her stomach, but Wendy used her other hand to block the blow.**

**Wendy:** Gotcha.

**Wendy back handed Psykos with the arm that missed, and uppercut her chin sending Pyskos to the air.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

**Wendy then attacked Psykos with large tendrils of wind, when the attack made impact, Psykos made a shield blocking it. Psykos than charged towards Wendy, Wendy used her wind on her feet to propel herself to her and the two of them got into a hand lock.**

**Both of them butted heads, and carried on doing so till one of them shakens up. Psykos headed butted Wendy harder staggering her and blasted her to the ground. Wendy recovered and flipped back on her feet as she landed back on the ground.**

**Wendy: SKY DRAGON ROAR!!!!!**

**Wendy fired a huge beam of wind at Psykos, who countered with an esper beam. The both of them entered a beam struggle pushing each others attacks back., Wendy put more power into the roar pushing Psykos' beam back making an explosion making Psykos take major damage.**

**The smoke cleared and Psykos's clothing was torn and cut and she had bruises on herself.**

**Psykos:** I don't understand, how can a wretched child like yo be so damn powerful?!!!

 **Wendy:** It's called training and hard work, you should do that some time.

**Psykos grew even more pissed, and brought out a bottle.**

**Psykos:** To think, it has resulted to this! Bot it doesn't matter, I will never ever admit to losing to a child!

**Psykos then opened the bottle and was drinking it, Wendy, fired a wave of wind towards Psykos to stop what she's doing, but it was too late, Psykos fully drank the bottle and her power was increasing incredibly high, the walls began to crack from the force of the power. Psykos's hair began to rise and her eyes emitted a green flame.**

**Wendy:** What is this?!

 **Psykos:** Come, Wendy.

**Psykos use her esper powers to pull Wendy towards her, Wendy tried to break free but Psykos control was too strong. as Wendy got close Psykos punched Wendy in the stomach, making her cough up blood. Psykos then pushed Wendy back making her crash into a wall.**

**Psykos:** Let's have a little fun shall we.

**Psykos stated using her powers to make Wendy crash into the ceiling, then back to floor, and walls and carried it on multiple times. She then pulled Wendy towards her again, and punched her the stomach again, then the face, ribs, legs and her back. and started to pummel her with with an onslaught of attacks.**

**Psykos:** That's not good I'm not hearing enough screams!

**Psykos the used her power to break every bone in Wendy's body making Wendy scream in absolute pain.**

**Wendy:** AHHHHHHH!

**Psykos then created orbs of energy around Wendy and made them explode. When the smocked settled Wendy was barley standing her eyes were barely open and you could see the scorch marks on her body, soon after she fell to the ground.**

**Carla:** Wendy!

**Carla rushed other to her friends side, horrified by the state she's in.**

**Carla:** Wendy.

**No response.**

**Carla:** Wendy, please get up.

**No response.**

**Carla:** No! No! NOOOOOO!!! Get up Wendy you got yo get up! You have to keep fighting!!

**No response.**

**Carla:** Did you forge the promise you made, with Nero, you promised that you would defeat her no matter what! So please Wendy....please....just get up. You're are only hope.

**Wendy still doesn't respond.**

**Psykos:** She's a fool, she should've know the consequences of facing me, it's her fault she died.

**Carla turned to Psykos.**

**Carla:** SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!

 **Psykos:** Such, if you want her back so bad,why don't you join her!

**Psykos then fired a energy beam at Carla.**

**~Wendy's Mind~**

**Wendy is seen floating in the middle of a void, her eyes were motionless dull with no life and her body hasn't moved an inch.**

**Wendy: 'Am I really gonna die here, after I came so close, is this really how I go out?'**

**Wendy:** That voice, Mum?

**Suddenlty the dark void changed into an open field, with a house nearby.**

**Wendy:** Hey, I know this place.

 **???:** Wendy.

 **Wendy:** Huh?

**Wendy's vison changes she was now in the house.**

**Wendy:** It can't be, is this our old home? But how?

**Wendy then hears the singing again.**

**Wendy:** That song, why is that so familiar.

 **??:** My sweet little girl.

 **Wendy:** Huh?

**Wendy hears a voice from a cross the hall and slowly approaches, the door and opens it slowly to reveal a white haired women, in a black rob, holding a baby girl in her hands, and two young boys, were sleeping beside her.**

**Wendy:** It can't be, ***cries*** Mum. I-I't's you.

**The women put's the baby Wendy in her bed as she was sleeping, and turns to the current Wendy.**

**Grandina?:** Hello, my sweet daughter.

 **Wendy: *cries*** Mum, is that really you?

 **Grandina:** It is, my child.

 **Wendy:** Mum!

**Wendy runs up to the human Grandina and gives her a hug, Grandina returns it in a more loving manner.**

**Wewndy:** I've missed you so much.

 **Grandina:** I missed you too.

 **Wendy:** But how is this possible, how am I here didn't I die.

 **Grandina:** In a ways yes but actual, you are still alive.

 **Wendy:** Mum, why are you here?

 **Grandina:** I'm here to help you Wendy.

 **Wendy:** Help me? Help me how? You saw What happned out there didn't you, I gave it my all and it still wasn't enough.

 **Grandina:** Don't you say that young lady! I didn't raise you this way.

 **Wendy:** But, how can I defeat her mum, she was toying with me, from our first fight, and now she's more powerful than ever. ***cries*** And worst of all I let, Rykken, Nero, Carla, Everyone down! I don't know what to do!

 **Grandina:** You have, to fight Wendy.

 **Wendy:** B-But.

 **Grandina:** No buts. Listen to me, you have what it take to defeat her, you just need to did deep within yourself and awaken your true strength, just like how you're brothers have don so.

 **Wendy:** But, I'm nothing like them, I'm still weak.

**Grandina cups Wendy's chheks and kneels down to her level.**

**Grandina:** My little Periwinkle, you aren't weak, you are one of the strongest female wizard I have ever seen, but you won't find you rtrue potential if you keep doubting yourself.

 **Wendy:** But-

 **Grandina:** Stop Wendy, no more but's or what if's. I'm sorry for being harsh but, if you don't! Psykos is going to use Nirvanna to hurt a lot of innocent people. Carla, Natsu, Lucy, Nero, Rykken Aqua, Cream, Erza, Gray, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, me and Cait Shelter! Do you want that?!

 **Wendy:** Of course I don't but Psykos drank that elixir to make herself even stronger an-

 **Grandina:** That doesn't matter.

 **Wendy:** W-What?

 **Grandina:** So what if she had an elixir to make herself more powerful, you have a power within you that far surpasses anyone's, even Rykken and Nero's. You aren't not just a wizard, you are my daughter and I refuse to see my children in there darkest moments

 **Wendy:** ................

 **Grandina:** Tell me Wendy, what is your goal?

 **Wendy:** What?

 **Grandina:** What do you want? What is your goal?!

 **Wendy:** I-I............I...........I want to find my family!! I wanted to find you, dad, Rykken and Nero, all I ever wanted to see you again, all I ever wanted was to have my family back!!!!!

 **Grandina:** Well you've already accomplished that.

 **Wendy:** What is that?

 **Grandina:** You've found your brothers, didn't you?

 **Wendy: *smiling*** Yeah I guess I did.

**Grandina expressions changed to serious.**

**Grandina:** Listen Wendy, I...

 **Wendy:** If it's about what happened to you and dad that time 7 years ago, you don't have to tell me, I'll find out sooner or later.

**Grandina starts rubbed Wendy's head.**

**Grandina:** Even after all these years you are still my sweet little periwinkle.

**Wendy: *giggles***

**Grandina:** So, are you gonna allow Psykos to win?

**Wendy drops the smile and puts on a serious face.**

**Wendy:** No.

**Grandina then stood up and stepped back a little.**

**Grandina:** Then show, Psykos, the true power of the princess of all dragons, show her the true power of a dragon slayer!!!!

 **Wendy:** I will! I will do whatever it takes and protect my friends!

 **Grandina:** That's my girl! Are you ready to awaken your true strength.

 **Wendy:** Yes, Mother.

 **Grandina:** Good.

**Grandina flicks her fingers, and the whole area was covered in white, and blue spheres of magic energy appeared all around us.**

**Wendy:** What is all of this?

 **Grandina:** This is how you'll discover your true strength, one of these orbs, contains hidden power it is your job to find it.

 **Wendy:** How do I find it?

 **Grandina:** First you must concentrate you magic energy, and use your sensory magic to locate the orb that has your power.

 **Wendy:** Okay.

**Wendy closes her eyes, and concentrates onto finding the orb.**

**Wendy:**.......................................There!

**Wendy flies up and touches and orb, that goes inside of her, and her eyes glow white, as the orb connects with her soul.**

**Wendy** : Did....Did I do it right?

 **Grandina:** Indeed, you've passed the test, a lot sooner than I expected, that's to be expected from you you were always better at sensing magic than you older brother were.

 **Wendy:** So what happens now?

 **Grnadina:** No it's time for you to return back to battle.

**Wendy looks down saddened that she had to say goodbye to her Mother, Grandina came up to her and gave her a motherly her which Wendy returns.**

**Grandina:** Hey, there's no need to be upset, this isn't the last time you will see me.

 **Wendy: *cries*** It isn't?

 **Grandina:** No, and I promise once we meet again, I'll tell you everythign you want to know.

 **Wendy:** Okay, but you better keep that promise.

 **Grandina:** I will, my little periwinkle.

 **Wendly:** Hehe, I love you, Mum.

 **Grandina:** I love you too, Wendy.

**The light in the mind begins to brighter as Wendy's body from the real world begins to heal and awaken.**

**Grandina:** Never forget, who you are.

**A flash of light hits ending the midnscape and A reunion between mother and daughter.**

**~Wendy's mindscape end~**

**Psykos:** Why do I here boss music?

**A/N: Because bitch, it's about to go done.**

**Before the attack could hit Carla, a blue and white blur came out of nowhere and deflected all of the energy attacks and it hit the wall and exploded blowing a hole through it.**

**Psykos:** What?! that's impossible!

**Carla opened her eyes to see known other than Wendy standing in front of her, Wendy was surrounded by a flaming blue aura, pig tails were off and her hair was spiky and loose, her hair was also pinkish white, not only that but her eyes were** **blue** **and were shaped like dragon eyes and she's grown a bit of muscle. and white scales covered body making her appearance resemble that of a Dragon.**

**Carla:** W-Wendy?

 **Psykos:** HOW?! How are you still alive?!

**Wendy looked at Psykos with a menacing look on her face, frightening her, but she soon gained her composure.**

**Psykos:** Fine, if you won't tell me I'll make you.

**Psykos fired energy beams repeatedly, Wendy swiped the air and pressure from the swipe blew the orbs back and exploded at different areas.**

**Psykos:** What?!

**Wendy turned around to see Carla with tears in her eyes, she walked up to her, and knelt down to her level and wiped the tears away. Wendy spoke and when she did it sounded like there was another voice with it.**

**Wendy:** Carla, are you alright?

 **Carla:** I-I'm fine child, but the real question is, are you?

**Wendy then gave Carla a gentle smile, calming her down.**

**Wendy:** I'm still the same old me, I'm okay.

 **Psykos:** You dare turn your back on me!!!

**Psykos's fired another blast at Wendy, but in a blink of an eye. Wendy was behind her holding Carla with one arm and held a green orb in her left palm.**

**Wendy:** Pathetic.

**Wendy then crushed the orb making it dissipate.**

**Carla: 0_0** What on earth how did we get other here?

 **Psykos:** She's so fast.

**Wendy looked down at Carla, who was safe in her arms.**

**Wendy:** Carla, get to a safe distance, things are about to get ugly.

 **Carla:** Alright, but please be careful.

 **Wendy:** I will.

**Wendy then put Carla down and Carla ran a safer distance away.**

**Psykos:** I don't know how your able to move at such, incredible speed, but it doesn't matter, I'll still kill you in the e-

**Psykos was interrupted by a powerful punch to the stomach from Wendy causing her to spit out blood, the force of it sent her crashing into the walls.**

**Psykos:** GAAAAHH!

 **Wendy:** The time of talking is over, Psykos.

 **Psykos:** Indeed, it is. Now I shall send you 6 feet under!

 **Wendy:** You can try.

**Psykos yet again fired energy beams at Wendy again, Wendy was walking up to her, and from her point of view they look like they are all missing, but Wendy is dodging them all at ease. Psykos then charged at Wendy in hopes of hitting her. In an instant, Wendy was behind and Psykos was getting attack simultaneously by a barrage of attacks that then launched her to a wall.**

**Psykos:** Impossible.

 **Carla:** Unbelievable, she's moving faster than the eye can see. It's just like when Nero entered into his Dragon force.

**Pskos got out of the wall.**

**Psykos:** Don't get cocky, brat, just because you powered up doesn't mean you'll win.

**Psykos fired energy blasts from her eyes at Wendy. Wendy however was too fast, and dodged the attack and rushed towards Psykos, and punched her in the face.**

**Psykos:** Dammit! Stop dodging!

**Wendy and Psykos the entered a clash of hand to hand combat, Psykos was holding her own, but it was proven difficult as Wendy's power had superior speed and strength. Wendy, kneed Psykos in the stomach, and followed it up with and uppercut and kicks Psykos's in the face, and striks her with a heavy punch, which Psykos's blocked but her guard was broken.**

**Psykos used her psychokinesis to make Wendy back off, and starts firing a multitude of energy beams s Wendy, who effortlessly dodged them all and made them destoy the walls of the room. Wendy carried on dodging, and she did so as she rushed towards Psykos.**

**Wendy closed the distance with Psykos and elbowed her in the stomach, following up with an kcik to the chin launching Psykos into the air. Wendy then rushed after her, and pummelled her with a barrage of super fast punches.**

**Wendy:** MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!

**Wendy gave Psykos one powerful punch to the face breaking her skull, the force of the punched launched Psykos over to the lacrima.**

**Wendy:** This is the end of you Psykos!!!! HHHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Wendy gathered all the magic energy she had left in her.**

**Wendy: SKY GALAXY DRAGON SECRET ART: CELESTIAL STAR NEBULA BREAKER!!!!**

**Wendy fired a humongous, powerful attack, at Psykos who collided with the lacrima, the force of the beam made the lacrima shatter with Psykos also crashing into it, the beam resumed blowing another hole through the wall, outside Nirvanna. When the beam made contact to the ground it caused a huge explosion outside. With barely any magic left Wendy collapsed onto the floor, dropping out of her form.**

**Wendy:** I did, everyone I stopped Nirvanna.

 **Grandina:** **'Well done, my daughter.'**

 **Wendy:** **'T-Thank you too, Mum.'**

**Wendy then fell unconscious.**

**A/N: K.O!!! The winner is Wendy Marvell!!**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**When Nirvanna was crumbling to pieces, I saw Psyko's unconcious, in the area so I saved her. I may dislike her, but it's not in my nature to kill, I'm not like my brother.**

**Erza: 0_0** No way! He prevents achene

 **Lucy: -_-** Didn't know that was a problem for you?

**Ichiya: My identity is being brightened again, and I don't like it one bit.**

**Then the ground started shaking.**

**Gray: 0_0** Uhhh why is the ground shaking?

**Lucy: Look up there!**

**Lucy pointed towards a bright light headin towards**

**Gray:** A shooting Star?

 **Luxy:** It is?

 **Erza:** Is it me, or is is heading right towards us?

 **Everyone: 0_0**.................... Let's book it!

**Everyone started running away, until the shooting star crashed into the ground, revealing Wendy, Carl a and Jura.**

**Wendy:** Hey guys, have you seen Natsu, Jellal and my brother anywhere.

 **Gray: -_-** She is definitely their sister.

 **Lucy &Erza: -_- **Yeah, no kidding.

 **Gray:** My guess is, there probably lost in the woods, any word on Rykken and Nero?

 **Wendy:** No. After there battle they were still pretty injured, I just hope there okay.

 **Gray:** I'm sure they're fine Wendy, I mean were talking about two of Fairy Tail's strongest Wizards. I'm sure they'll be okay.

 **Wendy:** I hope so.

 **Erza:** Anyways, mind explaining what she's ding here.

**Erza gestures to an unconscious Psykos.**

**Wendy:** I can explain.

**~1 hour later~**

**Rykken, Nero, Aqua and Cream were currently sleeping in the middle of the forest. While everyone took care of the threats and stopped Nirvana. Now they were currently looking for them.**

**Wendy:** There they are!

 **Natsu: 0_0** Woah! Look at this place!

 **Gray:** Must've been quite a battle here.

 **Wendy:** You have no idea, I saw the whole thing go down here.

 **Natsu:** Ahhh man! Why do I always miss out on there fights, that's not fair!

 **Gray:** Quit whining!

 **Jura:** Fascinating who knew that the Galaxy twins are capable of such destruction.

 **Luxy:** They are one of the most powerful members of the guild so, it's not surprising.

 **Wendy:** Rykken! Nero! Guys! Wake up!

 **Rykken:** Ugghhh! Jeez, why do you have to be so loud?!

**Wendy punched him at the back of the head.**

**Rykken:** OW! What was that for?!

**Wendy hugged him and her head was on her chest.**

**Wendy:** Idiot! I was so worried about you!

**Rykken looked at her and smiled and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Nero: *yawn*** What did we miss?

 **Lucy:** A lot actually and would you mind telling us why you were sleeping in the middle of the forest while we had to deal with Nirvana?!

 **Rykken:** Well, after Vodaka, was defeated, neither Nero or I had the strength to continue fighting with you guys, so that's why we didn't show up.

 **Nero:** No only that, but I unlocked my Dragon Force!

 **Wendy &Natsu: **Me too!.... Wait you did too that's so cool!

 **Nero:** Hehehehe, man I don't know about you but I really want to sleep right now.

 **Rykken:** Same....Wait what happened anyways?

**Everyone explained to them what happened while they were out.**

**Rykken:** I see so Jellal lost his memory, well at least he won't be evil again, **'I hope'**. Do any of you know where Erza is?

 **Lucy:** Rykken, wait I think it's best to give her some spa-.

**Before Lucy could finish Rykken already ran off to find her.**

**Lucy:** -ace.

 **Wendy:** Should we go after him?

 **Nero:** Nah, he'll be fine let's go and rest for now.

**~Now at the cliff~**

**I walking around looking for Erza, until I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone crying. I went over to the voice and saw Erza with her knees against her chest. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug.**

**Rykken:** Hey, shhhhh. It's okay, I'm here for you.

 **Erza:** Rykken? W-What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining.

 **Rykken:** Well, after Nero and I , well mostly Nero defeated Vodaka, we took time to rest and ended up sleeping in the middle of the forest. Anyways, the others told me what happened and with Nirvanna and.............. Jellal.

**Erza continued to cry on is chest and her tears were soaking her shirt.**

**Rykken:** Seeing Jellal, taken like that most have affected you badly huh?

**Erza nodded.**

**Rykken:** Erza, if Jellal was here right now, do you think he would want to see you to cry?

**Erza shook her head.**

**Erza:** No.

 **Rykken:** Exactly, He wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life longing for him, he would want you focus on the positives than the negatives, he would want you to to find happiness.

 **Erza:** Your right, I shouldn't upset that Jellal was taken away again, I should happy with the family I made now.

 **Rykken:** Don't forget the family we're gonna make.

**That statement caused Erza to blush heavily, her face was as red ad her hair.**

**Erza: >_<** W-Why would you say that?! BAKA!

 **Rykken:** Hahahah! I'm sorry I just really wanted to tease you! How do you feel, now?

 **Erza:** Better, now that you're here with me.

 **Rykken:** I'll always be with you.

**Rykken and Erza leaned forward and touched foreheads, Erza touched Y/N cheeks and the both of them kissed. Erza slipped in her tongue, but Rykken wasn't going to let her win and groped her ass making her moan and he slipped in his tongue taking the advantage and without care Rykken fell to the ground with Erza on top of her, there make out went on for about 10 minutes. The both of them needed some air and stopped.**

**Erza:** Pervert.

 **Rykken:** Pffffft,Like your one to talk.

**The both of them laugh.**

**Erza:** I love you, my Dragon Prince.

 **Rykken:** I love you too, my Scarlet Princess, so what do you say we get out of here.

 **Erza:** Okay.

**Rykken and Erza got off the ground and walked to the Cait Shelter guild while holding hands that slowly intertwined.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**It was morning and everyone had reached Cait Shelter Guild. Everyone changed from their dirty and tattered cloths to new cloths made by the guild.**

**Natsu:** Hey! We deserve a victory party!

 **Happy:** Aye sir!

**Everybody, besides Rykken, Nero and Erza started dancing with the blue pegasus guild.**

**Rykken: 0_0** I have nothing to say.

 **Nero: 0_0** You and me both.

 **Erza:** At least, they're having fun.

 **Rykken:** I guess.

**The Cait Shelter Guild crowded together and stared at the members of the Guild Alliance, Wendy standing at the front of the crowd with Roubaul. For a few moments it went silent.**

**Roubaul:** I'm truly sorry I neglected to tell you about our people, please accept my apologies.

 **Happy:** It's not like that's gonna stop us from partying.

 **Natsu:** But we'll listen to whatever you have to say. Right?

 **Happy:** Aye sir.

 **Wendy:** It's all right Master. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.

 **Roubaul:** It is very important. I ask you all to please listen to the tale I am about to tell...

**Roubaul explained the true story behind Nirvana and how the Nirvids really fell. Even revealing that the entire Guild, and even Roubaul himself was nothing but an illusion, as his body ceased to function years ago, shocking everyone, Wendy was the most shocked about the news. He revealed himself to be a spirit waiting for someone to lift him from his curse**

**Wendy:** No... why didn't you tell me!

**Everyone in the Cait Shelter Guild slowly started to fade away, one by one, until only Roubaul was left.**

**Roubaul:** I'm sorry Wendy, I'm sorry that I lied to you all this time, you don't need us anymore.

**Wendy looked up, tears in her eyes as she nodded.**

**Roubaul:** Leave your imaginary friends, your surrounded by j real friends, your real family. Neither you nor Carla needs us anymore

**He then started to slowly fade away, smiling as he did so. Wendy started to run towards Roubaul as he faded away.**

**Roubaul:** A bright future awaits you with embrace it with open arms!

**Wendy ran to reach him, but he had faded away before she could get to him, Wendy fell to her knees and began to cry. Rykken and Nero approached her to comfort her. They both knelled down next to Wendy, They hugged her and she dies the same and cries on there chests.**

**Wendy:** He's gone, there all gone . ***Sob***

 **Rykken:** Losing people you love is the hardest pain you'll ever endure, but there are ways to cope with the feeling

**Wendy looked up at Rykken and Nero with tears running down her face.**

**Nero:** What do you say Wendy, wanna come home with us back to Fairy Tail?

**Wendy smiled and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears.**

**Wendy:** Yes! More than anything!

**And with that Wendy, has now reunited with her older brothers and starts a new chapter in her life.**

**END**


	38. Chapter 28: Sky Maiden Joins the Fairies

**3rd POV**

**After defeating the Oración Seis, We saved Wendy and Carla's guild Cait Shelter, it turns out that everyone in the guild was nothing more than a illusion and they said there goodbyes. We were now on a boat back to Magnolia and Natsu's was running around with joy because Wendy used a spell on him for his motion sickness.**

**Wendy:** Careful, Natsu the Troia spell-

**Natsu fell to the ground feeling sick again.**

**Wendy: 0_0** Last...forever...

 **Natsu:** Ahhh come on!....Can you cast the spell again?

 **Wendy:** Sorry, Natsu I can't, theTroia gets less effective the more I use it on you, I'll save using it for later.

 **Gray:** Guess, it's back to barf bags.

**Lucy started laughing, Happy started flirting with Carla and earned a smack in the head from his two sister, Aqua and Cream. Wendy leaned on the edge of the boat looking over the sea.**

**Wendy:** I can't believe I'm joining Fairy Tail!

 **Rykken:** It's gonna be fun, having you around.

 **Nero:** Yeah, now we can kick ass like a family.

 **Lucy: -_-** What is it with you guys kicking asses?!

 **Rykken &Nero&Wendy:** Yes!

 **Lucy: -_-** Wow you three really are siblings.

**Lucy gained 3 golden gate keys, she achieved when defeating Angel. Later on, the ship arrived in Magnolia, everyone got off and were walking to the guild. Rykken was giving Wendy a piggy back ride, because she told him that she felt a little tired, she even told Rykken and Nero how she defeated Psykos.**

**Rykken:** So you're telling me, that you used a combination of sky magic and galaxy magic, to become a Sky Galaxy Dragon Slayer.

 **Wendy:** Mmhm.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Wendy, do you have any idea how awesome that is?!

 **Nero:** Using mum and dad's powers at the same time is just...wow!! You my little sister, have officially join the club of badassery!

 **Natsu:** Wait, you guys gotta club, can I join?!

 **Rykken &Nero&Wendy:** NO!!!

**Natsu: *sad Natsu noises***

**Nero:** Oh that reminds me, when did you learn Galaxy Dragon Slayer magic?

 **Wendy:** Dad, gave me private lessons, when you and you guys took breaks from training.

 **Rykken: -_-** Galacon, you sneaky sonanva bitch.

 **Galacon:** **'You are so lucky I'm not there right now!'**

**_~TIMESKIP~_ **

**The gang approached the door, and Rykken kicked both knocking htem off there hinges.**

**Makarov:** What in the world!

**Makarov turns to see the Rykken and the others safe and sound.**

**Rykken:** Hey guys, how've you been?!

 **Everyone:** THEY'RE BACK!!!

**Rykken put Wendy down from her back.**

**???/???/???:** Rykken!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Uh oh!

**Suddenly Rykken was tackled by a purple and yellow blur, they turned out to be Daidouji and Rin and Ur. were were tearin up with joy, and surrounded his head with there breasts. Making Wendy pout in jealousy for there size.**

**All 3:** We're so glad your safe!

 **Rykken: *muffled*** Well, sure is good to see you lovely ladies again, but could you let go of my head, I can't breathe.

 **All 3:** Sorry!

**They let go of his head, Rykken gave all three of them a hug and lifted them in the air and gave them a kiss on the cheeks. Wendy was confused.**

**Wendy:** Who are they?

 **Nero:** Rykken's girlfriends.

 **Wendy:** Wait, he has more?! I kinda thought he would die alone.

 **Rykken:** Hey! That is offensive and you know it!

 **Elfman:** Rykken, my man!

 **Rykken:** Elfman!

**Rykken fist bumped with Elman and did a bro hug.**

**Elman:** Good to see you all made it here safely, I heard you kick some major ass.

 **Rykken:** I sure did.

 **Nero: -_-** Like hell you did!

**Macao notices Wendy and Carla.**

**Macoa:** Hey, Rykken what's with the little girl and the cat?

 **Wakaba:** And is it me or does she look similar to you guys?

 **Nero:** Oh right, everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Rykken's and I's littles sister, Wendy Marvell and her cat name is...... *looks at Carla* What's your name again?

 **Carla: -_-** Are you kidding me, it's Carla!

 **Nero:** Yeah, what she said **.**

 **Everyone:** LITTLE SISTER?!

**~One explanation later~**

**Rykken:** And that's about it, Wendy's our long lost sister, and from this day forth they'll be our newest members.

 **Nero:** So please treat them well, cause if not......

**Nero gave all everyone a menacing glare making shake in there boots.**

**Nero:** You'll deal with me!

 **Guild:** YES SIR!

 **Wendy: *pout*** Nero, you didn't have to do that! ***smiles*** Anyway, my names Wendy Marvell ***bows in respect*** it's a pleasure to meet you all.

**All the men were staring at at Wendy, and they earned a beat down by Rykken. Jin snuck up behind, Nero.**

**Jin:** Surprise Attack!

**Jin was gonna punch Nero with fist of lightning by, Nero caught the punch at ease and gave Jin a bored look.**

**Nero:** Again with this shit, when will you ever learn, Jin. YOU DON'T YELL SUPRISE ATTACK!

**Nero grabbed Jin by the face, and slammed him onto the ground.**

**Jin:** OW!W-Well, looks like your sense are sharper than ever.

 **Nero: -_-** Thanks.

 **Jin:** By the way what's with the weird clothing?

 **Nero:** Oh this, this was clothes given to us from the Cait Shelter guild, because Rykken's and I's clothes got destroyed and we need to buy new ones.

 **Jin: -_-** Your telling me those are your last pair?

 **Nero: 0_0**...............Yep.

 **Jin: -_-** And you didn't think to buy and extra pair?

 **Nero: -_-**............Shut up, Jin.

 **Jin:** Just saying. And if you want I could give you and Rykken my clothes, there comfortable and a lot easier to fight in.

 **Nero: 0_0** You make a good point. You mind if we come over to your house later?

 **Jin:** Nope, not at all.

**Erza and Rykken then walked up to Makarov to speak to him.**

**Rykken:** Master! It's been a while!

 **Erza:** Hello Master.

 **Makarov: *Nod*** Well done, the both of you! Things will surely quiet down with the Oracion Seis out of the picture. And Rykken...

 **Rykken:** Yeah?

 **Makarov:** I'm proud that you and Nero managed to find your sister. Looks like it was worth waiting for seven years, ayy.

 **Rykken:** Yeah........ it sure was.

**Rykken looks at Wendy and Notices Luke approaching her.**

**Rykken: -_- 'Why are my big brother senses tingling?'**

**Erza looks ar Rykken confused.**

**Erza:** Hmm, you okay, Rykken?

 **Rykken:** Hm..o-oh I'm good. Just a little thirsty.

**Wendy's POV**

**Wendy: 'No way! That's Luke he looks pretty cute.'**

**Luke: 'Wow, Wendy looks pretty adorable in person, and she's the same age as me.'**

**Wendy &Luke(Blush):** Hi- y-you go first...you know what maybe I should go first....hehehehe.

**Luke brought his hand out and tried to hide the blush on his face, Wendy looked at him and started blushing but still shook his hand.**

**Luke(Blush):** P-Pleasure to meet you Wendy, my name is Luke, Luke Shenlong.

 **Wendy(Blush):** O-Oh so you're Luke, my brothers told me a lot about you.

 **Luke: 0_0** They did?

 **Wendy:** They told me you're a lot stronger than you look, what do you say we go a few rounds ourselves.~

 **Luke: 0_0** Uhhhhhhhhhh.....

 **Wendy:** Just messing with yah.

**Luke: 'Dang it!'**

**Then Chip and Nova appears.**

**Chip:** Hey Luke.

 **Nova:** Huh? Who are they?

 **Luke:** Chip, Nova, this is Wendy, Rykken and Nero's little sister and that her friend Carla.

 **Chip:** Oh, my bad. Nice to meet you two.

 **Nova:** How's it hanging?

 **Wendy:** Hi there.

 **Carla:** It's pleasure.

 **Mirajane:** Looks like you guys are already getting close.

 **Broly:** Oh hey, Mira.

 **Mirajane:** Hello Luke, Welcome to Fairy Tail, Wendy.

 **Wendy:** Wow! I can't believe it first I meet Erza, then reunite with my brothers and now I'm meeting Mirajane!

**Mirajane giggles slightly and starts speaking.**

**Mirajane:** So, I'm guessing that your feline friend uses the same magic as Happy, but what magic do you use?

 **Carla:** Wait a minute don't compare me to him!

 **Wendy:** Ignore her, she's like that sometimes. I use healing and support magic! Actually, I'm a Sky and Galaxy Dragon Slayer!

**The Guild Hall went silent for a moment and Wendy had a sad look on her face.**

**Rykken:** 3......2..........1

 **Guild:** We have another Dragon Slayer!!!!!!

**Wendy looked at Rykken and Nero and gave them an adorable smile, and they smiled back. Meanwhile at the second floor..........Gajeel was looking down on the dragons slayers present with there cats by there side.**

**Gajeel:** It's... not fair! Seriously! I'm a dragon slayer too, when do I get a flying kitty cat?!

 **Ryu:** Maybe nver.

 **Gajeel:** You are not helping, Ryu!

 **Makarov:** Alright everyone! Let's celebrate for our new members the only way we can! Let's party!!

**The Guild Hall broke out into cheers as they celebrated Wendy's and Carla's arrival as official members of Fairy Tail.**

**After the Celebration...**

**The Galaxy Twins, Wendy, and the cats were walking out of the Guild Hall together.**

**Wendy:** THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! Is the guild always this fun?!

 **Nero:** Yeah, pretty much happens everyday. Now let's take you home.

 **Wendy:** Oh that's right. Where do you guys live?

**~TIMESKIP to the Manions~**

**We were now in front of the giant Mansion, Wendy and Carla were shocked by the size.**

**Wendy: 0_0** YOU GUYS LIVE IN A MANSION?!!!!!

 **Carla: 0_0** MY WORD, IT'S HUGE!!!!

 **Rykken:** Hahahaha! That's pretty much everyone's reaction when they come here.

 **Wendy:** So who lives here, besides you guys.

 **Nero:** Well there's Erza, Mirajane, Aqua, Cream, Ur, Rin, Daidouji, Luke and Chip.

**Wendy: 'Luke lives here?! YES!'**

**Rykken: -_- 'I don't like that look on her face.'** Anyways the others should be coming other soon, so want us to give you a tour.

 **Wendy:** Sure.

 **Carla:** I'm quite curious, to what is in this place, so why not.

 **Aqua:** You'll be surprised.

**~After the tour~**

**We finished the tour and Wendy was astonished by the rooms, Carla was still confused on how the rooms even fit in the Mansion.**

**Carla:** How is this even possible?!

 **Rykken:** Magic.

 **Carla:** Oooooooh, that makes more sense.

**Rykken then led them to there bedroom.**

**Rykken:** This here is where you will be staying.

**Wendy went over to the balcony of her room.**

**Wendy:** Wow, I can see all of Magnolia from here.

 **Carla:** This is a pleasant view.

 **Rykken:** Glad, your enjoying, now go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, Nero and I will prepare dinner.

 **Nero: -_-** Ain't no way your getting anywhere near the kitchen!

 **Wendy:** Why's that?

 **Aqua:** **-_-** Rykken almost burned down the Mansion when he cooked dinner once.

 **Cream:** And it took a week to get it repaired, so we had to eat our food at the Guild Hall.

 **Rykken:** It was an accident!!!

**Wendy and Carla couldn't hold in their laughter and started laughing at Rykken soon everyone joined in.**

**Rykken: -_-** I hate you all.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Soon everyone except for Wendy and Carla left the room, leaving Wendy and Carla alone to unpack there luggage,after they were done they laid on the bed.**

**Wendy:** This bed sure is comfy.

 **Carla:** Indeed, it's like sleeping on a cloud.

 **Wendy:** I can't believe, this all happened, first I was sent on a mission, to join with other wizards to defeat a dark guild, then reunite with my brothers after 7 years of separation, then I find Jellal who has amnesia, and I defeated Psykos and we stopped Nirvanna, and found out that Cait Shelter was nothing but illusion.

 **Carla:** A lot sure has happened these past few days.

 **Wendy:** Yeah, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did.

 **Carla:** Why's that?

 **Wendy:** Because I get to go on new adventures with you, my brothers and my new friends.

 **Carla:** And I'll be right by your side to keep an eye on you.

 **Wendy: *pout*** I don't need a babysitter.

 **Carla:** Hahaha, Judging by the people we live with, I'd say you do.

 **Wendy:** Hehehehe,I guess your right, those two can be out of control at times.

 **Carla:** At times?

 **Wendy:** Okay maybe all the time.

**Wendy and Carla looked at each other and giggled, then slowly drifted off to sleep.**

**End track**

**Rykken's POV**

**Location: Jin's house**

**Jin:** So what do you guys think?

 **Rykken:** You know what I can work with this?

**Nero:** Yeah, they're very comfortable.

**Jin:** Good.... now that would be 500 jewels.

 **Rykken &Nero: **Fuck off!

**END**


	39. Chapter 29: Gildarts Clive

**3rd POV**

**So quite a few things happened this past week, first we had to deal with a crazy scientist who had the ambition of creating an artificial dragon and used Natsu as her power source. It turns out Natsu forgot a promise he made with a village cursed by Daphne's magic. Also, there was a Rainbow cherry blossom festival, Lucy ended up getting sick, so Natsu ripped the tree of it's original position and put it on a boat, for her to see, which was sweat of him.**

**Also Wendy went on a solo mission and Luke, tagged along with her and when they came back they seemed to have gotten close........to close. We saw them blushing on the way back to the Guild. Lastly, there was the 24-Hour Endurance Road Race, Rykken and Nero weren't allowed to join because according to Master they finish the race in seconds, so they weren't to join in. Carla and Wendy took part and somehow ended up in 2nd and 3rd, what caught me off guard was that Happy was first!**

**~MORNING~**

**Nero's POV**

**I woke up from my alarm.**

**Nero: *yawn*** Morning already.

**Mira wakes up beside him.**

**Mira: *yawn*** Morning, darling.

 **Nero:** Good morning, Mira.

**Nero got off the bed then stretched, when he turned around he saw Mira laying on the bed.**

**Nero:** Mira, get up.

 **Mira:** No, not until I get my good morning kiss.

 **Nero: -_-** Seriously?

 **Mira:** If I don't get my kisses, I won't get out of bed.

 **Nero: *sigh*** Fine.

**Nero walked to Mira's side and pecked her on the lips, he lifted his head to see Mira with a pout on her face.**

**Nero:** What?

 **Mira:** Meanie.

 **Nero:** If you wanted more you should've just asked.

**Nero leaned in again and started kissing Mirajane the two entered a heated make out session until they needed air.**

**Nero:** You satisfied now?

 **Mira:** For now at least.

**Nero chuckled a little, then helped Mira out of bed and saw and Cream still sleeping.**

**Nero:** Again? How did she through sleep through the alarm?

 **Mira:** Who knows?

**Nero walked up to the side of the bed, with Cream still sleeping Cream, I poked her awake.**

**Cream:** Mmmmm. Morning.

 **Nero:** Morning sleepyhead, let's get's ready?

**Like always I took a shower and and picked out my clothes and carried Cream like a baby downstairs to the kitchen with Mira beside me, to make breakfast.**

**Nero:** Okay foods done. now all I need to do is wake everybody up.

 **Mira:** You think he's gonna prank Wendy and Carla.

 **Cream:** He is so gonna prank Wendy and Carla.

 **Mira:** I bet 10 Jewel he's gonna use a megaphone.

 **Cream:** I bet he's gonna use another song.

 **Mira:** Deal!

**Nero went upstairs and knocked on the door of Rykken, Erza, Rin, Ur, Daidouji bedroom and told them to get ready for breakfast, he did the same for Luke and Chip, and now Wendy's room, now you know I'm the guy that does all the pranks in this house, Wendy maybe my innocent little sister, but there is no way I'm not going to do it to her and Carla. So I got my magic megaphone and snuck into her room and put it next to her bed.**

**Nero:** Here goes.

**Nero turns on the Megphone.**

**Nero:** GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OFF THE BED!!!!

**The sudden loud noise, woke up Wendy and Carla and they both fell off the bed holding there ears.**

**Wendy/Carla:** AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Nero:** Hahahahaha! Gotcha!

**Wendy and Carla, the heard laughter and turned to look at Nero on there floor laughing. The both of them glared at him, Wendy covered her arms with Sky magic while Carla brought out her claws.**

**Wendy/Carla:** NERO!!!!!

 **Nero:** CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!

**Wendy and Carla chased Nero around the house, sometime later they caught him and he was immediately punished for the prank and got the crap beaten out of him, by Wendy and Carla mostly Wendy.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Now everyone was downstairs eating in the kitchen, Rykken sat in between his girlfriends and Aqua was sitting with, Chip, Cream and Carla. Nero was next to Mira with cuts and bruise on his face as well as a black eye from Wendy's ferocious punches, Wendy next to Luke. Wendy and Carla were eating while pouting because they were still annoyed for what happened earlier.**

**Wendy: *pout*** Now I remember why, Rykken's my favourite brother.

 **Carla: -_-** That was seriously uncalled for!

**Luke: 'Wow, she's pretty cute when she's mad.'**

**Nero:** Oh come on, it was a harmless prank.

 **Rykken: -_-** Nero, your pranks suck!

 **Nero:** Name one!

 **Rykken: -_-** Egging Ryu's house.

 **Luke:** Actually, that was pretty funny.

 **Nero:** See! Some one get's it!

 **Erza:** Honestly, how could you do that to your own sister?

 **Nero:** Hey, just because she's my sister doesn't mean I can't prank her.

 **Luke:** He's got a point.

 **Everyone:** You not helping, Luke!!

 **Luke: 0_0** I'm sorry?

 **Aqua:** Seriously, can you think of anything else than that, you do it on me and Rykken and girls like all the time!

 **Rin:** Thanks to you I have that stupid song, stuck in my head!

 **Daidouji:** Every single morning all I could think off was that stupid soundtrack!

 **Chip:** Then why don't you guys just wake up earlier?

 **All:** NO!

 **Chip(scared):** Okay!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Wendy and Carla got over the prank and forgave Nero and he promised to stop doing it but he had his fingers crossed behind his back. Now Everyone's back at the guild. and bells start ringing.**

**Lucy:** What's up?

 **Wendy &Carla:** Sounds like bells.

 **Rykken:** Bells, huh.

 **Nero:** That can only mean one thing...

 **Everyone:** GILDARTS IS BACK!

 **Lucy:** Gildarts whose that? I never heard of him before.

 **Mirajane:** He's the strongest wizard.

 **Lucy:** WHAT?! I thought Rykken was the strongest.

 **Rykken:** Well it has been a few years, and I've gotten way stronger than before so who knows I may be stronger than he is now.

 **Erza:** All honesty aside, I don't even hold a candle towards him.

 **Lucy:** Then he must be the king of destroying things.

 **Aqua:** I mean that's what his magic is based on so, you have a good assumption.

**The Guild Hall erupted in cheers as they celebrated Gildarts' return.**

**Lucy:** It's good that he's back and all, but why is everyone going nuts?

 **Wendy:** Look at how happy they all are!

 **Carla:** They certainly seem more out of control than usual.

 **Nero:** I guess that's only natural, he has been gone for like 3 years now.

 **Lucy:** Three years? What's he been doing?

 **Mirajane:** Well, you know how there are regular jobs, then S-Class Quests?

 **Nero:** There are jobs that go above even that, SS-Class Quests, Rykken and I have been taken them and they're pretty hardcore, most of the time, but the ones above all of them, the Decade Quests.

 **Lucy:** Decade...Quests?

 **Erza:** Jobs that no one has been able to complete in less than 10 years, which is why they call it Decade Quest.

 **Erza:** Gildarts took a quest a level above that, a Century Quest.

 **Lucy:** You're kidding right? Who in their right mind would take a job that lasts 100 years?!

**Lucy paused for a second and looked at Nero and Rykken.**

**Rykken &Nero: 0_0** What?

 **Lucy: -_-** Nothing.

 **Announcement:** You heard it folks Gildarts is coming back so get into your designated positions immediately! Prepare for the Gildarts Shift!

 **Carla:** I'm all for being festive but this is just ridiculous.

 **Wendy:** They sure are excited.

 **Luke:** The announcer didn't sound excited to me.

 **Lucy:** What is a Gildarts Shift?

 **Rykken:** Well... I think it might be better if you go outside and see for yourself.

**Lucy, Wendy, and Carla did Rykken said and looked outside as the ground began to shake, and Magnolia seemingly shifted and split in two sections, creating a large pathway in the centre for someone to walk through.**

**Lucy:** M-M-Magnolia just split in two!

 **Erza:** It's a precautionary measure that we keep for Gildarts' Crash Magic.

 **Mirajane:** Since he destroys everything he touches so it's better off if we keep him clear of everyone's houses and businesses.

 **Lucy:** He just walks right through them?! You made this all for him just because he's clumsy?!

 **Wendy:** He sounds amazing!

 **Carla:** Yes, amazingly stupid.

 **Luke:** I don't mind meeting the guy, he seems awesome.

 **Chip:** Do you think he like's chocolate?

**A little while later, someone entered the guild, he looked around confused and turned to Mira.**

**Gildarts:** Sorry to bother you, miss, but I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy Tail.

**Mira:** This is it, remember me? Mirajane.

**Gildarts looked at her surprised.**

**Gildarts:** Huh? Mira?! Wow, you sure have grown up a lot little girl, and did you you change some stuff around the hall too?

 **Lucy: -_-** He didn't notice that from outside?

 **Natsu:** Gildarts!

 **Gildarts:** Natsu! Hey pall, there's someone I recognise.

**Natsu leaps off the steps towards Gildarts.**

**Natsu:** Good to see ya, old timer, now let's party!

**Natsu was about to punch him, but Gildarts caught him and through him at the ceiling.**

**Jin came out of nowhere.**

**Jin: STORM DRAGON TALO-**

**beforte Jin could kick Gildarts in the face, Gildards caught it, with his normal hand.**

**Gildarts:** Still working on those surprise attacks, Jin?

 **Jin:** Still as energetic as ever old man?

 **Gildarts:** I am not that old!

 **Nero:** Yo, what's up Gildarts?

 **Gildarts:** Hey Rykken.

 **Nero:** **-_- *sigh*** Actually, I'm Nero.

 **Giildarts:** Wait, seriously?! Sorry man, you two looks so much alike, it's hard to tell whose who sometimes.

 **Nero:** Meh, it happens.

 **Gildarts:** Where is he any way?

 **Rykken:** Right here!

**Gildarts turned to the direction of the voice and it was Rykken standing a little ways from him.**

**Gildarts:** Well I'll be damned! Rykken how've you been?

 **Rykken:** I've been good, just been waiting for a chance to kick your ass again. so what do you say we settle things.

**Rykken used his magic to create a punching machine.**

**Rykken:** Since we can't fight, how about we see who's the strongest by a punching machine.

 **Elfman:** That's so manly!

 **Rykken:** What do you say Gildarts you up for it?

 **Gildarts:** Ohhh yeah, bring it!

**Gildarts let down his bag and approached the machine, he infused his arm with magic and punched it, getting 9675.**

**Rykken:** Not bad, not bad at all, now it's my turn.

 **Everyone:** Rykken! Rykken! Rykken! Rykken!

**Rykken felt more encourage from the cheers and infused his fist with Galaxy magic.**

**Rykken: GALAXY DRAGON COSMIC FIST!!!!!**

**Rykken punched the machine, he punched it so hard it disconnected from the machine and few though the ceiling into the sky and the number when up to 9000 really quick, the number landed on.**

**Everyone: 0_0 ................**

**Rykken:** 0_0 So.... do I win?

 **Cream:** What does the number say?

**They looked at the number on the machine and it said, 10,006.**

**Everyone:** 10,006?!

 **Rykken:** OH YEAH! Eat that Gildarts!

 **Gildarts:** Looks like somebody's gotten stronger.

 **Rykken:** You know it.

**Rykken's mind**

**Rykken:**........ That wasn't even my full power.

**The both of them fist bump, Gildarts walked over to Master.**

**Makarov:** Gildarts.

 **Gildarts:** Oh, your looking well.

 **Makarov:** How'd the job go?

 **Gildarts:** No good, way too much for me.

**The news shocked everyone in the room.**

**Makarov:** I see, the job was tough.

 **Gildarts:** Forgive me for bringing shame to the guild.

 **Makarov:** No, you've only brought yourself back in 1 piece, that's no small feet in itself. As far as I know your the only 1 to make the journey home alive.

 **Gildarts:** Thanks boss, Now I should be getting home. Oh, Natsu, Jin, Rykken and Nero stop by later, I brought something back for you guys.

**The 4 of use looked at each other, then smiled at Gildarts before he left.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Natsu:** You guys know what he want's to show us.

 **Rykken:** Nope.

 **Jin:** Not a clue.

 **Nero:** I have no clue, but if I have to guess it's probably something dragon related, since he called for us and besides Luke, Gajeel and Wendy, we are the only dragon slayers he knows.

**We went to Gildarts home and Natsu kicked his door open.**

**Rykken: -_-** Do you have to do that?

 **Natsu:** Yes, what's up Gildarts?

 **Gildarts:** Hey, good to see you guys.

 **Natsu:** Man it's been awhile since we've been here.

 **Nero:** It' sure smells worse than it did 3 years ago.

 **Gildarts** : Nevermind that, how have you and Mira been doing, Nero?

 **Nero:** Oh you know, we're dating now.

 **Gildarts: 0_0** What?! Since when?!

 **Nero:** About 3 years now.

 **Jin:** Same with Cana and Twilight.

 **Gildarts:** Damn, what about you Rykken, how are you and Erza?

 **Rykken:** We've been, dating for about 3 months now, not only that but I have 3 other girlfriends named, Ur, Rin and Daidouji.

 **Gildarts:** Wow, congrats, you 3 have grown, and are very lucky to pull that amount a women like that, I'm kinda jealous. What about you Natsu have you and Lisanna been getting along.

 **Rykken &Nero&Jin:** **'Oh shit.'**

 **Natsu: -_-** What?!

 **Gildarts:** You don't have to play coy, hahahahah!

 **Natsu:** Lisanna died.......... 2 years ago.

 **Gildarts:** You serious?!

 **Rykken:** No joke Gildarts, it's all true.

 **Nero:** I..... uh gotta go.

**Nero ran out of the house.**

**Rykken:** Nero, wait!

**Rykken then ran after him, leaving the guys in in Gildarts' house.**

**Natsu:** If that's all you wanna talk about, then I'm out.

 **Jin:** Come on Natsu, he didn't know.

 **Gildarts:** Listen you guys, and be sure to tell Rykken ad Nero this as well, while I was gone I saw not one but two dragons.

**The new shocked Natsu, Jin, Nova and Happy.**

**Jin:** What?! You met a Dragon?

 **Gildarts:** I wouldn't say I met them, more like I was hunted by them. They are definitely not the one's your looking for though. They were as dark as the night sky themselves, one of them was bigger than the other.

 **Natsu:** Do you know where they are?!

 **Gildarts:** Sacred Mt. Zonia, I failed at my job thanks to those damn things.

**Natsu and Jin turned to walk out.**

**Gildarts:** And where are you going?

 **Jin:** Isn't it obvious? To speak with the dragons of course, they might know where Igneel and Galacon are, and I may find out more about my past. beyond seven years ago.

 **Gildarts:** You may need to hold up on that, because they're long gone by now, they're soaring all over the continent if not the world.

 **Natsu:** Even so, there might still be a way to find them.

 **Gildarts:** And let me tell you why that's a bad idea.

**Gildarts then move the cape away from his front body, showing the injuries he sustained, and shocking Jin and Natsu. He had tons of scars on his torso and was missing a left arm leg, and they were replaced with mechanical ones.**

**Gildarts:** Just looked at me. It was over before I knew it. It took an arm, a leg, and then gutted me, I'm lucky to be alive right now. I'm not familiar with your parents, but as of now. There's not a man out there that could beat them.

 **Jin:** Y-You serious?

Natsu: D-Defeating them is what we Dragon Slayers are born to do! Those Dragons don't stand a chance against my power!...........Dammit!

**With that, he ran out of the house and went to pack his things.**

**Jin** : He seriously doesn't doubt his own strength. I know my limits, and I'm not as strong as you, Rykken and Nero. If I was to go against them I would just get wiped out.

 **Gildarts:** There's no need to feel down Jin, you surpass me one day.

 **Jin:** Thanks, quick question, what did the Dragons even look like?

 **Gildarts:** From how they looked, one looked to nbe a male, with black and blue scales.

 **Jin:** And the other?

 **Gildarts:** She was more terrifying, She was larger than the male, her scales were pitch black and most likely stronger too, honestly it scares me just remembering. I honestly thought I was gonna die.

 **Nova:** You came back alive didn't you, that's all that matters.

 **Gildarts:** Yeah, I guess....... And if you don't mind I'm gonna get some rest, it's been a long day.

 **Jin:** Yeah, I think we've over stayed our welcome. Come on Happy and Nova, let's go find Natsu.

 **Happy &Nova:** Aye!

 **Gildarts:** One more thing, Jin.

 **Jin:** Yeah?

 **Gildarts:** I hope you find, out about your past.

 **Jin:** Yeah, me too. **'Just who? Who are my parent?'**

**With that Jin a long with Happy and Nova left Gildarts house.**

**_~TIMESKIP~_ **

**Nero was running back home and Rykken was chasing after him. Nero stopped in front of the mansion to catch his breath.**

**Cream:** Nero are you alright?

 **Nero:** Yeah, I'm fine it just that Gildarts bringing up lisanna brought some painful memories, I can't forget the look on Mira's face from the time she died. Her death affected us all.

 **Cream:** Now that I think about it, isn't the anniversary of her death coming up in a few days.

**Nero was in shock he just remembered that Lisanna's anniversary is coming up.**

**Nero:** Yeah, it is.

 **Rykken:** Nero!

**Nero turned around to see Rykken catching his breath.**

**Rykken:** You alright?

 **Nero:** No I'm not.

 **Rykken:** Do you want to talk about it?

 **Nero: *sigh*** I guess......Lisanna's death was the worst thing that has ever happened, I never though I would feel so much pain when losing someone, she was like a sister to me, she was so innocent, caring, she didn't do anything wrong and now she's gone, she didn't deserve to go out the way she did.

**Tears began to fall down Nero's face as he began to cry, Rykken gave him a hug to calm him down.**

**Rykken:** I feel the same way you do, Lisanna was like the heart and soul of the guild she brought all us together and was the reason why we all got along in the first place when we were kids. So if you think about she's not dead.

 **Nero:** How?

 **Rykken:** It's the bonds we made with everyone that keep her spirit with us, she lives on, ***points to his head*** not just in our minds, ***Rykken points to his chest*** but within our hearts, too.

**Nero was done crying and wiped his eyes from the tears.**

**Nero:** Ahhhh, you always know just the right things to say in every situation.

 **Rykken:** Hey, I gotta keep my little brother happy some how, no let's go inside, I'm cooking.

 **Nero:** Are you sure that's a good idea, you almost burned down the kitchen last time.

 **Rykken:** Like I said before, it was an accident!

 **Nero:** Hahaha! Sure it was, I keep watch so you don't mess up.

 **Rykken: *pout*** Hmph. Whatever.

**Rykken and Nero along with Cream and Aqua enter the house.**

**Chip's POV**

**After eating dinner, we found out it was made by Rykken and congratulated him for not burning down the mansion. We all went to bed in our rooms, and fell asleep.**

**~MINDSCAPE~**

**???:** Noctis.........Noctis.

 **Chip:** W-What....huh? Where am I?

**Chip looked around and saw who was floating in nothing but darkness.**

**???:** Remember.

 **Chip: 0_0** Who said that?! I got chocolate and I'm not afraid to use it!

 **???:** Remember who you are?

**Chip turned around to see a hooded figure.**

**Chip:** What are talking about? what do you mean remember who I am? First of all who are you?

 **???:** Soon disaster will reign upon all realms, Seiya, you must reawaken.

**~MINDSCAPE~**

**I suddenly woke up from the dream, and found myself on my bed. and Luke's was sleeping on his own. I then held my head confused on what just happened.**

**Chip: 0_0** What was that just now? W-Who was she? And her voice I've heard it before, but how's that possible, but more importantly , what is she mean that disaster will reign upon all realms?............................. ***sigh* -_-** Probably ate too much chocolate. Oh well time to go back sleep.

**Chip soon drifts back to sleep.**

**END**

**A/N: Alright guys, the Edolas arc is about to begin, and there will be a lot of differences compared to original and before I end it off, let me leave you with a sneak peak.**

**Not really a sneak peak, I just really wanted to show the video because it's badass, lol!**


	40. Chapter 30: Anima

**Chip's POV**

**Chip** : Huh? Where am I?

**A large explosion was heard from a distance. I turned to see two beings were in the sky fighting a ferocious battle. One was covering a bright golden light, while the other was surrounded by shadows, he had pale white eyes, and dark hair and dark skin.**

**Chip** : Ahhhh!

**Chip quickly hid behind a bunch of rocks but continue to watch the fight.**

**Chip:** What's going on who are those two?

 **???:** This is the last straw Mephiles, give me back my brother at once!

 **Chip: 0_0** Huh? Wait a second- that's my voice!............... But deeper.

 **???:** And what are you gonna do kill me?!

 **???:** Tch ............

 **???:** Please Seiya, you and I both know you don't have to guts to kill your own flesh and blood, after all, he is the only family you have left.....am I wrong?

 **???:** Shut up.

 **???:** Hehehe, well it looks like I hit a nerve. But you should be careful with that anger of yours you'll end up the same way as your brother.

 **???:** Damn you!

**The man with the golden hair and crimson red eyes, charged towards the dark figure, and the dark figure sis the same.**

**Both:** HAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Both beings charged to towards one another with there fists reeled back, they got closer and closer to the point were they were now at close range, colliding thee fists which caused a huge shockwave and then every thing went white. I jumped up from my bed breathing heavily.**

**Chip:** Ahhhhhh! Arg! Not again! That's the 5 time this week!

**Just then Luke woke up from bed.**

**Luke** : ***yawn*** Morning Chip.

**Silence**

**Luke looked other at Chip's bed and sees him facing down thinking heavily.**

**Luke:** Hello, earth to Chip.

 **Chip:** Huh? Oh. Good morning, Luke.

 **Luke:** Morning to you too, buddy. Are you ok? You seem a little out of it.

 **Chip:** Oh I'm fine, just had a weird dream.

 **Luke:** Another one , huh?

 **Chip: -_-** Yeah.

 **Luke:** What happened this time?

 **Chip:** It's the same one, two guys, one that is of Light and the other of Darkness duking it out. They're so strong that it was causing the world to shake.

 **Luke:** Strange, what about the girl?

 **Chip:** Nope, haven't for a while now.

 **Luke:** Ok if I were you, I would talk to either Rykken or Nero, maybe they know something.

 **Chip:** Probably, but I'm not sure.

 **Luke:** You do want to find out what's going on, right? Plus the fact that these dreams are happening constantly means something big is gonna happen soon, but let's worry about it later, and get downstairs before Nero causes shenanigans again.

 **Chip: -_-** Oh yeah.

**With that said, Luke and Chip got out of bed and got ready for the day, the family had there usual breakfast and went to guild. Gajeel was out trying to find a cat like, Aqua, Cream, Happy, Carla, Nova and Chip. But had no luck in the process and gave up.**

**~At the Guild hall~**

**Everything was the same as usual even though Wendy and Carla joined not long ago, a bunch of wizards were making a racket and it seemed to have pissed off Cana.**

**Cana:** Jeez! Calm down! It's barely past noon!

 **Macao:** That's really funny Cana, can't remember the last time you didn't start boozing after lunch.

 **Wakaba:** I shudder just thinking about what you've done to your stomach, it must be made of iron!

 **Cana:** I can hold my liquor. When was the last time I got trashed and started acting like a maniac?!

 **Both:** Ok, you got a point.

**Levy's POV**

**Both Levy and Twilight were reading poems.**

**Levy:** This is harder than I thought.

 **Twilight:** Right, this language is quite difficult to decipher.

 **Jet:** What are you two reading?

 **Levy:** Oh, this is a book of poems.

 **Twilight:** There written in an ancient language, Harakan.

 **Droy:** You say that like it's the simplest thing in the world, are you really reading that?

 **Levy:** It's difficult, but I can understand most of it.

 **Jet &Droy:** You have such a beautiful brain!

 **Twilight: -_-** Morons.

**Suddenly, Twilight's dog Spike, get's on the table and chews up.**

**Twilight:** Spike, do you have any idea how long it took me to read that!

**Spike then looks at Twilight confused and runs off with pages in his mouth.**

**Twilight:** Why you little! Get back here with those pages!

**Twilight chases after spike.**

**Lucy's POV**

**I was sitting with Rykken and Wendy, Luke and we were talking about there dragon parents. Nero and Cream was helping Mira tend the bar.**

**Lucy:** Why are you so fascinated with July 7th 777?

 **Wendy:** Because that's the day the dragons that raised me, Natsu, Jin, my brothers and Luke all disappeared. So I guess it's just always on my mind.

 **Lucy:** I wonder what happened? According to Natsu, Gajeel's dragon Metalicana disappeared on that day too.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Really? That's a bit of a weird trend.

 **Carla:** Do you have any thoughts on the matter?

 **Lucy:** Maybe they all went on a Dragon Picnic?

 **Luke:** Interesting thought but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be that irresponsible to not tell us.

 **Wendy:** Now that you mention it, I've always been afraid they all just decided to abandon us.

 **Rykken:** That ain't case.

 **Wendy:** Why's that?

 **Rykken:** Think about it they took care off us since birth, there's no way they would just get bored and leave it's not like them. Especially, mum. Besides, didn't you see her in your mind when you died momentarily against Psykos.

 **Wendy:** Oh yeah.

 **Luke:** Hey, you know how people keep saying dragons don't exist or that they're all extinct?

 **Rykken &Jin&Wendy: **Yeah.

 **Luke:** What if were somehow transported years into the future by some magic wormhole that separated us from our parents.

 **Rykken &Jin&Wendy&Luke: 0_0**..........................Nahhhhhhhhhhhh.

 **Happy:** Hey Carla!

**Happy ran up to the table holding a fish above his head.**

**Happy:** Isn't this the biggest fish you've ever seen? I figured you might be hungry so I caught you one.

 **Carla:** Thanks but no thanks, it smells and I don't care for fish.

 **Happy:** Oh I see, then tell me what you like and I'll get it for you.

 **Carla:** GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't have time to waste on someone so annoying.

**Carla jumps off the table and leaves.**

**Aqua: -_-** Ok! That was uncalled for! You didn't have to yell at him.

 **Wendy:** Hold on Carla.

 **Lucy:** She's never been friendly but that was damn right harsh.

 **Rykken:** Agreed, you alright Happy?

**We all looked at Happy, seeing him face down with a sad look on his face.**

**Wendy:** What's your problem, why were you so mean to happy?

**Carla stopped for a moment, but continued on her way out.**

**Carla: 'I despise that name! The irony of it just turns my stomach! How can they all be such ignorant fools?'**

**Happy ran after her.**

**Happy:** Carla please talk to me!

 **Aqua** **:** You know what I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for treating my brother that way.

**Aqua got off the table and ran after her.**

**Chip:** I should go too.

**Chip was about to leave but his head started hurting, and fell.**

**All:** Chip!

**Chip's mind**

**I started seeing silhouettes, of seven coloured lights shining upon me.**

**Chip:** Those lights, whey look familiar.

 **???:** You must remember.

 **Chip:** Huh?

**Chip turned around and was met with glowing green eyes.**

**Chip:** Who are you?

 **???:** You must remember who you are, Chip?

 **Chip:** Remember, who I am? What are you talking?

**A light shined upon the figure showing a glimpse of his face.**

**???:** The world is depending on us.

**Before Chip could respond, her heard another voice calling my out to him.**

**???:** Chip. Chip. Chip!

 **Chip:** Luke.... Hey just who are you?!

 **???:** I am you, you are me...... we are the same.

 **Chip: -_-** You are confusing the heck out me.

 **???:** Soon you'll know the truth of your existence, but for now you must go

 **Chip:** Wait

**The whole area was surrounded but a bright light taking Chip of of his Mindscape.**

**Back to the guild.**

**I woke up and I found myself in the infirmary with Luke, Nero,, Jin, Nova Cream and Lucy surrounding me.**

**Luke:** You alright, Chip?

 **Chip:** I am now, what happened?

 **Nero:** After you suddenly collapsed, Rykken and Wendy left to go find Aqua, Happy and Carla to bring them back.

 **Chip:** Oh ok.

 **Luke:** Chip, I think it's time you tell them.

 **Chip:** I-I guess your right.

 **Jin:** Tell us what?

 **Chip:** You see................. for the past couple of days, I've been having these weird dreams.

 **All(Except Luke):** Dreams?

 **Lucy:** What kind of dreams?

 **Chip:** They were vivid, but all I saw around me was destruction, fire burning the area around me, and, so much destruction. And there was two guys, duking it out, their power was so terrifying it decimated the land beneath them, changing the land scape.

 **Lucy: -_-** Kinda reminds me of a certain someone.

**Lucy and Cream looked at Nero, and he started sweating bullets.**

**Nero:** Okay, Rykken and I may be destructive, but we are not that careless!

 **Lucy:** Uh huh, surrrrreee.

 **Cream:** I press x to doubt.

 **Nero: -_-** I'm serious!

 **Luke:** Can we get back on topic please?!

 **Nero:** O-Oh right, my bad.

 **Luke:** Wait, Chip, these two guys you saw what did they look like?

 **Chip:** Well...... If I remember correctly, one had bright golden hair with crimson red eyes and was covered in a bright colour aura that consumed the land, and other, had pale white eyes that glowed as bright as the moon, with hair as black as shadows and darker skin tone. But that's not all, the gold one, he..... he sounded exactly like me!

 **All: 0_0** What?!

 **Luke: 0_0** You never told me that?!

 **Lucy:** That's quite unusual for a dream.

 **Cream:** Ain't that pretty common in dreams?

 **Nero:** Well, yes, but actually no.

 **Cream: -_-** How does that answer anything?

 **Nero:** Look, what I mean is, that fact that Chip is having these **"dreams"** on a daily basis, must mean, something important is yet to happen. Chip, by any chance do these dreams feel familiar to you?

 **Chip:** Uhhhh, yeah, in fact it felt like I was their before. But I'm not sure why, that is?

 **Nero:** So that could only mean one thing.........

 **Lucy:** What is it?

 **Nike:** Chip is a-

**Suddenly the ground started rumbling, making everyone fall over stopping Nero's sentence.**

**Nero:** The hell was that?!

 **Luke:** Are we under attack or something!

 **Lucy:** Guys look...outside!

**Luke pointed out the window, to see the clouds darkened and releasing lightning strikes, all the building s were turning white and disintegrating.**

**Cream:** All of those buildings.

 **Nero:** This is bad we have to warn the other ang get out of here now.

 **Lucy:** But there's no time!

 **Nero:** We have to try!

**Before they could do anything, the guildhall along with everyone else turned white and was being sucked into the the vortex in the sky.**

**_~5 MINUTES BEFORE~_ **

**Rykken's POV**

**Wendy and I split up to find Happy and Carla, I looked around the town and I couldn't find them, how can creatures the size of them move so fast. The Idiot that I am sometimes, I forgot I could sense magic energy.**

**So I used my ability to find them and I picked up on Wendy and the cats magic signatures and someone else's. I got to there location and found Wendy, Carla, Aqua and Happy with Jellal?**

**Rykken:** What the?! What's going on here?!

 **Mystogan:** Rykken, I need you to take Wendy and run as far away as you can, Magnolia will soon cease to exist.

 **Rykken:** What?!

 **Wendy:** Wait, but there has to be something we can do.

 **Mystogan:** I'm sorry but the city's destruction, cannot be avoided. You need to evacuate right now.

 **Rykken:** I'm not leaving my friends behind!

 **Wendy:** What about everyone in the guild! What's going to happen to them tell me!

**There was a long pause Mystogan stayed silent.**

**Rykken:** Mystogan, tell us what's going to happen now.

 **Mystogan:** Very soon, all of them will perish.

**Everyone was shocked for what Mystogan said, I made me think of everyone in danger, including Erza.**

**Rykken:** Come on we got to warn them!

**Everyone besides Mystogan nodded and headed towards the guild. The group ran towards the guild and tried to get there as fast as they can, but them a the clouds started swirl up into a vortex and while light was glowing in the middle. All of the buildings, everything turned into a white light particles and went towards the vortex which caused an explosion knocking us out.**

**Wendy's POV**

**I woke up from the explosion and I was shocked to see the state of magnolia.**

**Wendy:** Oh no.....the guild hall.....it's gone..... everyone's gone is gone. Here'd it all go?! How can the city vanish so suddenly?! What am I gonna do now?!

 **Wendy Notice something moving from the white dust, She went over to check it out, before she could get any closer, Rykken's head popped out of the white dust and dusted himself off. Wendy ran over to him and tackled him into a hug.**  
  
 **Wendy:** Big Brother, Rykken! You're alive!  
  
 **Rykken:** Seems like, what the hell happened?  
  
 **Wendy: *tears up*** They're all gone... Magnolia...the guild... everything!  
  
 **Rykken looked around a realised she was right.**

 **Rykken: -_-** Ah, crap.

 **Wendy:** What do we do?

 **Rykken:** For the first time in my life, I'm not even sure what we can do right now.

**???'s POV**

**Elsewhere in a world unknown, a man who looks to be in his late 20s was walking through the streets of a city, and notices the clouds in the sky shifting.**

**???: -_-** Oh great, the King managed to syphon magic energy from the other world. Hmph, not like it's gonna be shared through the kingdom anyway, the selfish bastard keeps it all to himself.

**The unknown guy, looks at his hands and clenches them.**

**???:** ***sigh*** No, I shouldn't get involved overwise I'll be the cause of the end the world ......................

**Suddenly a voice spoke in his head, causing his head to ache.**

**???2: 'You would like that wouldn't you, I mean you did kill thousands of innocent people after all.'**

**The white haired male clenched his fist his fist harder.**

**???:** Need I remind you that was all your doing.

**???2: 'Really? Hehehe, it's been so long I almost forgot the amount of people who I'd killed , using your bare hands.'**

**???:** Shut up!

 **???2:** **'Remember, the more your anger consumes you the more of the chances I have of taking over. You wouldn't want me roaming free now do you?'**

 **???:** Enough! You lay one hand on my girls, I swear I will end you.

**???2: 'Please, your older brother had his chance and failed 3000 years ago, what makes you think you'll have any chances?'**

**???:** ....................

**???2: 'Face it, Yusuke, You're stuck with me forever, and there's nothing you can do about it.'**

**???2: '....... I'll leave you for now, seems like you have a lot to think about.'**

**Yusuke: I hate to admit it but, he's right, 11 years and I still can't find a way to get rid of him............ especially without him knowing about. I can't even use the emeralds since I can't even sense nor even find angel Island to use there power to remove him.'** Look at me talking to myself like weird,I should get home before the girls get worried.

**The white haired figure walks away into the distance of a city.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/n: Yeah, it's been a while, but you'll be happy to know that this series will be making return, the reason why there have been no updates to this story is because I was spending a lot of time reworking the arc to make it better, there is still room for improvement. But I assure you I'll be releasing chapters more often for this story.**

**Anyways hope you all are having a good day and have a good 2021. Later!**


	41. Chapter 31: Edolas

**Rykken's POV**

**Rykken:** I don't know, Wendy I don't know.

**Then we suddenly heard a noise.**

**Rykken:** Huh? What was that?

 **Wendy:** Loo!

**Wendy pointed towards ground a saw two piles getting bigger.**

**Wendy:** What are those?

 **Rykken:** I don't know but get behind.

**Wendy listened and went behind Rykken, as the piles were getting bigger, a moment later Natsu and Nero pop out of the ground.**

**Nero:** What's going on here?

 **Natsu:** Uhhhh, is this a dream or something?

**Luke then popped out of the ground as well, and looked around.**

**Luke:** Oh shit! I'm alive!

**Then Jin and Nova popped out of nowhere.**

**Jin:** FREEDOM!

 **Nova:** What the? Is winter already?

 **Rykken:** Thank goodness you guys alive!

 **Nero:** Yeah me too? But what was that?

 **Wendy:** A giant vortex appeared in the sky and took the Guild Hall, sucked everything up into it. And now everyone's gone, and it's just the 6 of us.

 **Nova: -_-** What am I non-existent?!

 **Natsu: 0_0** Uh Wendy, don't panic but I think you may have a couple of loose marbles in here.

 **Rykken: -_-** No she doesn't, she's telling the truth.

 **Wendy:** Do you think we were left behind because we're Dragon Slayers?

 **Jin:** I dunno, beats me.

 **???:** That's exactly, why.

**We all turned around to see Carla, Aqua, Cream and Chip hovering beside us with there wings out.**

**Wendy:** Carla, you're safe!

 **Carla:** In fact, if you're lucky your a Dragon Slayer or you'd have suffered the same fate as everyone else. Not that I care about the others but you're all that matters to me, so I'm glad that you're safe.

 **Aqua:** You telling me that you don't care if everyone dies what's wrong with you?!

 **Rykken:** Woah! Aqua take it easy, but yeah Carla that's a bit fucked up.

 **Natsu:** Wait, so that story you just told me was true.

 **Wendy:** Yeah.

 **Natsu:** OH NO! Can any-

**Natsu was cut off when Rykken covered his mouth.**

**Rykken: -_-** Can that brain not process at least 3 minutes worth of information?! everyone in Magnolia is gone!

 **Carla:** Don't waste your breathe, everything has been taken by Anima and now no longer exists. That vortex leads to Edolas, the world on the other side.

**Chip: 'Edolas? Why does that sound so familiar?'**

**Luke:** Ok. 1, how do you know about this anima thing?

 **Jin:** 2, what the heck is Edolas?

 **Nero:** And 3, how come you and the cat's weren't taken?

**Carla was about to speak but was cut off by another voice.**

**Happy:** Guys what happened? Everything went poof! I'm freaking out!

 **Natsu:** Happy!

 **Nero:** Good to know your okay

 **Carla:** The reason why I appear to be so informed about Edolas... is because I'm from there. As are Aqua, Cream, Chip, Nova and Happy.

 **Dragon slayers: 0_0** Eh.............EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Everyone:** Edolas?!

 **Carla:** Edolas, is a world that exists independently from this world. It is a world that has begun to lose it's magic.

 **Wendy:** They're running out of magic?

 **Carla:** Many years ago, the world of Edolas was much like Earthland, but a great catastrophe happened that caused massive explosion expelling the infinite magic energy from that world, making magic a finite resource.

In other words, it's used sparingly. In an attempt to restore their world with magic, the King of Edolas decided to create a spell called, Anima, and it would open rifts to this world, and drain the area it is in of all magic, leaving it in this plane of white you see before you.

 **Wendy:** So that's what, he was referring too...

**Rykken: 'It would seem, Mystogan must've been behind that ever since he met Wendy.'**

**Carla:** 6 years ago, they have placing Animas, along the barrier that divides our worlds. But, there plans were ended in failure, as someone made it their goal to close these vortexes one by one.

 **Carla:** But this one proved to be too large to be contained, which is why Magnolia and Fairy Tail was swallowed up.

 **Natsu:** Why would they even target Fairy Tail in the first place?

 **Carla:** Like I said, to replenish their diminishing sources of Magic for Edolas.

 **Wendy:** So they targeted Fairy Tail just because there was more Magic to take from here because of all the high class wizards?!

 **Carla:** That's correct.

 **Natsu:** Alright! You better give us back our friends right now!

**Lightning continued to shoot out of the vortex, and Natsu ceased to continue talking because he was slightly afraid of the lightning.**

**Natsu: 0_0** Jin, please tell me that's you doing that?

 **Jin: 0_0** That wasn't me.

 **Happy:** So is it really true?........

 **Nova:** All this was caused by us?

 **Carla:** Yes, albeit indirectly...

 **Aqua:** Can you get to the point! What do you mean indirectly?!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Woah! Calm down there!

 **Carla:** The King entrusted us to complete a task that was completely separate from his plans with the Anima.

 **Luke:** Okay, now I'm even more confused. How did you even know you had a mission from Edolas even though you, Happy, Aqua, Cream, Chip and Nova. were born here? You all hatched from an egg.

 **Natsu** : Exactly, and if I remember correctly I found his egg.

 **Carla:** To be perfectly honest, I've never set foot in Edolas before, I've lived my entire life here, just as you said. But we were imprinted with this knowledge from the moment we were born. This mission makes up our very existence, so why?! Why don't either of you have a single clue about it?!

**Imagine Cream, Aqua, Nova and Chip with them.**

**Nova: -_-** How the hell are we supposed to know?!

 **Aqua: -_-** Girl, you better drop that attitude if you know what's good for yah.

 **Cream: 0_0** What are you Queen Latifah?

 **Carla: *sigh*** Anyway that's what I mean t about it being indirectly. The Anima that did this originated from our world, that's why we're partially to blame for this.

 **Wendy:** What mission do you keep referring to, Carla?

 **Carla:** I'm afraid I can't tell you.

 **Nova:** Goddammit, enough with the secrecy, just tell us!

 **Carla:** I don't have to, when you should know yourselves! You just don't remember!

 **Nova: -_-** Why do girls have to be so difficult all the time! I literally cannot understand you!

 **Boys: -_-** You're not the only one.

 **Chip:** So Edolas is where we're from, right?

 **Carla:** That's correct, Chip.

 **Chip:** Then let me ask you this Carla, do my dreams have anything to do with this?!

 **Carla:** Dreams?

 **Luke:** You see, for the past week, Chip has been having the same repeat, of a certain Dream that revolves around two people, one who is the represents light, and the other of darkness.

**Carla was then shocked.**

**Nero:** Oh yeah, I almost forgotten about that. Do you know anything about this Carla?

 **Carla:** I do but, my information is quite limited on the topic.

 **Luke:** Can you tell us?

 **Carla:** ***sigh*** Okay, Chip... Those people in your dreams, are beings that were alive thousands of years ago.

 **Rykken: -_-** A little cliché don't you think

 **Nero: -_-** Shut up and listen.

 **Rykken: -_-** Fine.

 **Chip:** Beings from a thousand years ago? Who are they?

 **Carla:** Our time is quite limited at the moment, but I'll make it quick, those two are gods that made Edolas the way it was, they are why, magic has been so finite.

 **Nero:** Wait, so those two guys were the cause of this catastrophe, you spoke about earlier.

 **Carla:** In some ways, yes. 3000 years ago there were two brothers, the first started off as poor children with nothing but the rough clothes on there backs, they struggled to survive when it was just the two of them together. At the brink of death they were approached by an unknown god that granted them the power to change world.

Later down the line, they became Heroes of the Edolas kingdom, they though in wars, and did everything they could to protect there home land, until the younger was corrupted by his own power and turned to the dark side, forcing the other brother to fight him.

There battle was so intense it changed the landscape of Edolas, once it was a world of land and sea like Earthland, but because of there destructive power, it damaged the world changing it's landscape forcing the magic power to leak out of that world for eternity.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Damn,They're that powerful?... Maybe.

 **Nero: -_-** Don't even think about.

 **Rykken: 0_0** I wasn't thinking about anything.

 **Nero: -_-** Stop the cap, I know you want to fight those gods.

 **Rykken: -_-** Okay, maybe a little.

 **Carla:** They are indeed powerful, however, I'm not sure what happened to either of them when there battle ended. But that was a long time ago, so we shouldn't worry about anything related to them.

 **Aqua:** But what do they have to do with, Chip?

 **Carla:** If I have to guess, it's because Chip maybe a-

 **Nero:** Reincarnation, right?

 **Everyone:** ......... Huh?

 **Natsu: 0_0** ................ What's a reincarnation?

 **Everyone:** Damn it, Natsu!

 **Natsu: 0_0** What?!

 **Rykken:** Let me put into words that your tiny brain would understand, a reincarnation is the rebirth of a soul put into a new body. It's a religion and philosophical concept a soul or in other words a spirit, restarting there life in a new body, like animals, humans, even dragons.

Although there are many mysteries around reincarnations, there's no telling how soon they happen, they may take days, weeks, months, even years for the soul to be reborn.

**Rykken went out of his deep thoughts and looked at everyone with deadpan faces.**

**Rykken: 0_0** What, why are y'all looking at me like that?

 **Carla: 0_0** I can't even fathom the accuracy of that definition.

 **Wendy: 0_0** Wow, big bro is surprisingly smart.

 **Rykken: -_-** What do you mean surprising?! Do you all think I'm idiot or something?!

 **Everyone: -_-** Yes...

 **Rykken: -_-** Natsu you have no room to talk!

 **Natsu: -_-** Hey!

**Everyone took a moment to calm down, for the super long conversation.**

**Rykken:** Now that that's out of the way, what do you say we go to Edolas and save our friends.

 **Carla: -_-** Have you lost your mind?!

 **Rykken: -_-** I haven't but Natsu has.

 **Natsu: -_-** Leave me alone, man!

 **Carla:** Do you have any idea what's going on here?!

 **Rykken:** Carla look, all I need to know is that our friends are in another dimension, Chip is some sort of reincarnated deity, and we have no idea which one it could be, but frankly, I don't give a damn about the rest.

**Happy's stomach growls, making everyone laugh nervously.**

**Happy:** I'm scared and being scared always makes me hungry.

 **Natsu:** It's good to have a healthy appetite.

 **Nero:** If our friends are in Edolas, we have no choice but to go and help them.

 **Wendy:** Are they really there?

 **Nero: -_-** Why are you even asking that?

 **Wendy: -_-** Shut up!

 **Carla:** I would assume so, but even if we find them, I don't think that we could even save them. And what's more... even if we do reach Edolas, I cannot guarantee that we will be able to return here.

 **Luke:** Well, since our friends aren't here I don't see the point to return. Except for looking for our dragons of course.

 **Wendy:** I feel the same.

**Luke and Wendy were now staring at each others eyes and both started blushing, so they looked away from another, sadly Rykken and Nero noticed it.**

**Rykken's mind**

**Nero: 'Awww, our little sister's found a crush.'**

**Natsu:** So how do you suppose we get there?

 **Carla:** I'll tell you but I need to lay down some ground rules first. One we arrive to Edolas I'll be abandoning my mission.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Isn't that a good thing-

 **Carla:** Let me finish..... As I was saying once we arrive the others and I will be considered as traitors, so we need to find disguises as soon as possible before we are seen in public.

 **Nero:** How does that make sense, you were born here.

 **Carla:** It's meant to be a safety precaution, there's no telling what may happen there.

 **Jin:** She has a point, there.

 **Carla:** Lastly, you 5 for the rest of this journey you are not to ask any questions related to the mission, got it?

 **Cats: -_-** Crystal.

 **Carla:** Also, aside from the information I was given from birth, I know nothing at the terrain and landscape of Edolas, so I can't navigate our journey.

 **Jin:** Sounds to me we have another Aqua on our hands.

 **Carla: -_-** Please refrain from breaking the fourth wall, the author is running or of tape.

**They all turn to BlkDragonBallz fixing the wall.**

**Rykken: Oh hey, BlkDragonBallz.**

**BlkDragonBallz: -_- FUCK YOU!**

**Rykken: -_- Okay, rude.**

**Carla:** Moving on, there is one last thing I must tell you, and it's very important.

 **Luke:** What is it?

 **Carla:** If either me or the others, were to betray any of you, kill us without hesitation.

**.......................................................................................**

**Rykken:** Okay.

**Everyone: 0_0 WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Aqua: 0_0** Are you saying you would actually kill me!

 **Rykken:** Relax, besides nothing like that is gonna happen anyway. I'll make sure of that. You really think I would kill best friend?

 **Aqua: -_-** Haven't many protagonist done that?

 **Rykken: -_-** Aqua, this is not the time to be breaking the wall!

**Carla activated her wings and ascends into the air.**

**Carla:** Let's get moving, the 4 of you hold onto to your respective, Dragon Slayers.

 **Wendy:** Ah, I see we're gonna fly there.

 **Rykken: -_-** Well duh, the vortex is all the way up in the fucking sky.

 **Wendy: *pout*** Shut up, Rykken!

 **Rykken: -_-** Your just mad because I'm right.

 **Carla:** We were given these wings to one day return to our homeland in Edolas.

 **Nero:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go our friends!

 **Everyone:** Yeah!

**All the cats grabbed there dragons slayers and flew into the vortex. Carla gave the order to go all our and so the cats went at maximum speed blazing through the storm clouds and they all covered their eyes due to the bright light.**

**~Timeskip~**

**~Another Unknown Location~**

**Beyond the distance of many floating islands of this unknown world, was another floating island, larger than any other.**

**Un-inhabited by any human, well except for one. Within the island was shrine, despite it's age it looked to be in pretty good condition.**

**Surrounding the shrine were seven pillars holding multi-coloured gems with different patterns, and in the middle was a large green emerald.**

**There was a figure inside the shrine, she had long flowing blonde hair and was wearing a black priestess outfit. She was in a meditative position in front the giant green emerald.**

**???:** It's as I feared, all the magic energy of Edolas will soon vanish completely, not just that, but soon, **'he'** will rise again, to plunge this world into chaos.

**The woman looks down at a emerald necklace.**

**???:** I must stay strong, I promised that I would restore his memories into his reincarnation, but it's been so long, and the battle drawing near.

**Suddenly the woman's emerald necklace glows as well as the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds.**

**???:** What is this?....... Could it be.......

**The women got up and noticed a bright light in the sky, and noticed 6 flying figures in the distance, as she got closer the emerald necklace started glowing brighter.**

**???:** So it is true, you have returned after all, Seiya .................. And to think it took 3000 years...... Idiot, took you long enough. But don't you worry, I will find a way to bring back your memories like I promised.

**Rykken's POV**

**We flew into the vortex and we made it to Edolas,** **everyone opened their eyes, they saw floating islands in the sky, some of which had water falling from it. Everyone then began to fly over the islands.**

**Carla:** We really did make it...

 **Happy:** Our roots...

 **Aqua:** Our homeland...

 **Cream:** This isn't exactly what I expected.

 **Nova:** Me neither, guess Carla wasn't joking about the, world's landscape changing.

 **Wendy:** Look at all the floating islands!

 **Natsu:** This is a pretty cool place you come from, Happy! Don't you think?

 **Happy:** I don't know what to think.

 **Carla:** So strange... yet wonderous.

 **Nero:** Haven't seen trees like those before.

 **Luke:** This place, is just....wow.

**Suddenly Chips amulet starts glowing.**

**Chip:** Huh?

 **Luke:** Anything wrong, Chip?

 **Chip:** Well, my amulet's glowing.

 **Aqua:** Hey I've been meaning to ask where did you get that green amulet?

 **Luke:** Believe or not, he was actually born with it, it was with him in his egg.

 **Everyone: 0_0** Wait, seriously?!

 **Chip:** I guess, so. But I'm honestly not sure why that is.

 **Luke:** Who knows we'll probably find out why, while we're here

 **Jin:** Whoa, look at that!

**Jin gestures to stream of water that went through the sky.**

**Natsu:** There's a river in the sky!

 **Rykken:** That defies the laws of physics!

 **Carla:** Alright, let's get a grip everyone! We must not forget why we are here, this is not a sigh seeing trip. Be sure to keep your wits about you.

 **Wendy:** Hehe, I know, I'm sorry.

 **Rykken:** Yeah, yeah.

**Suddenly, Aqua, Cream, Chip, Nova, Happy and Carla's wings all vanished.**

**Cats: 0_0** Uhhhhhhh....

 **Nero:** SONAVA-

**Then they all started falling out of the sky.**

**Nero:** BITTTTTTCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!

**They fell onto the plants below them, these ones appeared to have a mushroom like appearance to them. Wendy was holding down her skirt as she fell and everyone else was falling head first.**

**Rykken: -_-** Ouch.

 **Happy: -_-** My wings don't work...

 **Aqua: -_-** A-Aye......

 **Wendy:** How come you guys can't fly anymore?

 **Carla:** I told you, because of what happened thousands of years ago magic is now a limited source, in Edolas.

**Jin and Natsu were struggling to get there heads out of the mushrooms, so Rykken and Nero helped pull them out.**

**Wendy:** Now that you mention it, I do feel a little strange.

**The both of them managed to pull Natsu and Jin out.**

**Natsu:** Let's go! We gotta find out where they took all our friends!

**They all then started walking through the forest.**

**Happy:** How are going to find them if no one knows their way around?

 **Natsu:** Simple! I'll just follow my nose!

 **Rykken:** How are you gonna be able to smell them when we are in the middle of nowhere?

**He then turned around as he sniffed the air to try and find their Guild Members.**

**Natsu:** Ah, well this isn't good. All these new smells are confusing my nose.

**Wendy then placed one of her fingers into her mouth and then spoke.**

**Wendy:** The air around here tastes completely different too.

 **Nero:** Same goes for the magic energy round here, it's so low. **'Guess Carla wasn't kidding about the magic energy being finite in this world.'**

 **Jin:** You think the lightning around here will taste different too?

 **Carla: -_-** How should I know?

 **Happy:** All this talking about eating is making me hungrier.

 **Carla:** We're in a brand new world trying to find our friends and all you can think about is food?

 **Aqua:** That's Happy for yah.

**They then began to walk straight ahead in an attempt to find someone, or something.**

**Happy:** Is this some kind of forest world?

 **Carla:** No, it is not, but regardless, we are going to need disguises.

 **Cream:** But, from where?

 **Nova:** Beats me, I don't see any clothes lying in the forest.

 **Wendy:** There's nothing to use as a disguise.

**Natsu then looked off to the side, at the plants.**

**Natsu:** Hey, I have an idea?

 **Rykken: -_-** No!

 **Natsu:** Oh come on! It's better then looking like what we are now!

 **Rykken:** I don't give a damn, I'd rather jump off this floating island than looks ridiculous wearing a bunch of leaves!

**Rykken: -_-** I hate my life.

 **Nero:** At least it's better than doing the fusion dance.

 **Rykken: -_-** I'd much rather do that, thank you!

 **Wendy:** Come on, big bro you look adorable.

 **Rykken: -_-** Hey, I am not adorable! I am a MAN!!

**Suddenly everyone started snickering then it went into a full on laugh.**

**Rykken: -_-** STOP LAUGHING!

**Along the way, we had to face a few monsters which were tough to beat and wore disguises so no one would recognise us. Seems that people are afraid of the Exceeds. We were walking along a path minding our own business until Natsu stepped on a mushroom and it started moving.**

**Natsu:** Woah.

 **Carla:** Now what's happening?

 **Luke:** I think were about to find-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **All:** AHHHHHHHHH!

**We kept bouncing on a bunch of mushrooms and we ended up crashing into a building that looked like a pumpkin.**

**Wendy: -_-** I don't want to fall anymore.

 **Carla:** That's quite enough for me.

 **Luke:** I feel like I just broken a rib.

 **Jin:** Ow, my head.

 **Nova:** Sorry.

 **Chip:** Woah, am I seeing stars?

**We recovered from the crash and looked around the room.**

**Nero:** Where are we?

 **Cream:** A warehouse perhaps?

 **Carla:** We should use this chance to find clothes to disguise ourselves.

 **Aqua:** Good idea.

**For the next 10 minutes the group, looked around and picked out there disguises. Rykken was a little hesitant because he really liked his outfit but gave in.**

**Rykken's outfit**

**(Imagine a shirt underneath the coat)**

**Rykken: 0_0** Hmmmmm, this is definitely coming home with me!

 **Nero: 0_0** How are you not cold?

 **Rykken:** Cuz, I'm built different.

 **Nero: -_-** Really?

 **Rykken: 0_0** What? It's accurate. And what's with the armour?

**Nero's outfit**

**Nero:** I dunno, it was the first thing I saw in hear. I'd say it was worth it.

 **Rykken:** I guess.

 **Jin:** Hey guys check me out!

**Jin's Outfit**

**(Minus the cape)**

**Nero:** Hm, it actually kinda suits you.

 **Luke:** Yeah, like some sort of, God of Thunder.

 **Jin: 0_0** I know right, and for some reason I have the urge to chop someone's head off.

 **The Boys: 0_0**..........................................................................

 **Rykken: 0_0** Okay you need help, man.

**Luke's Outfit:**

**(Imagine the blue cloth being green)**

**Luke:** Woah you guys look awesome! Hey Wendy how do I.....

**Luke didn't finish his sentence as he looked at Wendy in her new outfit, and he could help but notice how cute she looked.**

**Luke: 'Woah.'**

**Wendy's outfit:**

**Happy and Carla's outfits:**

**Wendy:** Hm, Oh wow Luke you look great! What do you think of mine?

 **Luke: *blush* 0_0** Huh? O-Oh um ***clears throat*** Y-You look cute.

 **Wendy: *blush*** T-Thank you.

**Rykken and Nero were at the over side of the room looking at them.**

**Nero:** Looks like Wendy found someone she likes.

 **Rykken: -_-** I don't like it.

 **Nero:** Whay wrong with you, do you have something against Luke?

 **Rykken:** No, I know Luke is a good kid and all, but the both of them are a little young to start dating. I mean Wendy just turned 15 not too long ago.

 **Nero:** I can see you your point, but you can't stop love, man.

**Rykken facepalms.**

**Rykken: -_-** You spend way too much time, Mira.

 **Nero: -_-** Says the man with a harem, himself.

 **Rykken: -_- *sigh*** Whatever, it's not like your gonna have one either.

 **Nero:** Don't spoil it!

 **Jin:** Come on, Rykken lighten up. Besides, you know you can't control Wendy's love life.

 **Rykken: *sigh*** I know........ but I can try-

 **Nero &Jin: -_- **Don't you dare!

 **Rykken: -_-** Fine!

**Cream wore a princess dress, Aqua was wearing a pirate outfit, Chip wore a black cloak with a hood covering his head, His green amulet is still visible. Nova was wearing an ninja costume.**

**Cream:** I feel like royalty.

**Aqua:** Arg!

 **Chip: 0_0** Whyyyyy?

 **Aqua:** Hehehe,I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.

**Nova poofed out of nowhere scaring the other cats.**

**Nova:** NINJA!

**Nova looked at the other cats noticing there annoyed faces.**

**Nova: 0_0** What? Too soon?

**Natsu looked out the window and had a surprised look on his face.**

**Natsu:** No way.

**A/n: I'm getting Ace vibes looking at this outfit.**

**Rykken:** What's up Natsu?

 **Natsu:** It's Fairy Tail.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Say what?

 **Natsu:** Let's go!

**Natsu ran towards a tree with the Guilds emblem on it.**

**Nero:** Hey! Come one don't go off on your own!

**Rykken and the others ran after him and were now inside the Guild. The went inside and saw everyone. Natsu was crying with tears of joy.**

**Natsu:** They're okay!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Something seems, different here.

 **Nero:** I think, I know what you mean.

 **Natsu:** Who cares about that? They're here.

 **Luke:** You sure, because they don't look the same to me.

 **Jin: -_-** Plus, the guild doesn't even look the same.

 **Carla:** Rykken is correct, there is something wrong here.

**Everyone then went to hide under one of the tables. They looked around and saw the quest board in front of them.**

**Happy:** Look, it's the quest board.

 **Natsu:** Seems normal enough to me, I don't see why have to pretend like we're not here.

 **Carla:** Just look and you'll see.

 **Natsu:** Yeah, see what?

**They looked around and everything was indeed not the same. Juvia was wearing quite a revealing outfit, and this time she is not trying to flirt with Gray, instead it was the other way around, Gray was flirting with her and was wearing multiple layers of clothing, instead of his usual habit of being half naked.**

**They weren't the only ones, Elfman was his exact opposite, instead of talking of what a real man is like, he's a total wimp, Jet and Droy had a major change, they were they looked strong and menacing, the way they were talking to Elfman they sure had a different personality.**

**Nab continuously picked out jobs. Macao and Wakaba were trying to get Cana to drink, but what shocked us was that she refused the offer. She acted more lady like, similar to Mira, she even stated that she hasn't drank a single drop of alcohol once in her life. Then someone appeared unexpectedly.**

**E.???:** Are you idiots really trying to get with my wife again?!

 **Everyone: 0_0** Wife?!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Wait, that could only mean?

**Everyone stared at the unknown figure only to figure out who it is.**

**Everyone: 0_0 'JIN?!'**

**Jin: 0_0 'ME?!'**

**This Jin was different, he doesn't wear gi like the Earthland Jin, however his outfits does show signs of him as a martial artist.**

**Edolas Jin**

**Rykken:** Huh, he looks cooler than our, Jin.

 **Jin: -_-** I take offence to that.

 **E.Macao:** Oh come on Jin, you know we're are just playing around.

 **E.Wakaba:** Yeah, we don't mean mean it, ehehehe.

 **E.Jin: -_-** You have about 5 seconds to run before I go on an autistic rage. 1!

**As soon as he said one, Macao and Wakaba aba ran off somewhere else, Edolas Jin sat next to Edolas Cana and Edolas Cana hugged his arm.**

**E.Cana:** I love it when your protective of me.~

**E.Jin:** It's what I do.

 **E.???:** Hey guys, what did I miss?

**The another surprise hit us on the face, it was Twilight and she looks and acts similar to the cheerful and adorable bookworm we all know and love. However there are some differences, for one she has a larger breast size, and THICC thighs! Along with the hairstyle and glasses.**

**Jin: 0_0 'HOLY SHIT SHE THICC!!!!'**

**Rykken &Nero&Natsu: 0_0 'She's thicker than Erza/Mira/Lucy!!!!'**

**Cream:** What are you guys gawking at?

 **All 4:** Nothing!

 **E.Twilight:** What did I miss?

 **E.Cana:** Macao and Wakaba were trying to get me drunk again.

 **E.Twilight: -_-** Again? Don't they know we're married to you?

 **E.Jin: -_-** Clearly not.

 **Nova: 0_0** What the heck is going on here?!

**Jin: 0_0 'First there's Cana, with a completely different personality, then there's another me! Twilight acts the same and has a body of GODDESS!! But they MARRIED!!!!! 0_0 Does this mean I'm gonna get married, sooner than I think?......... Oh please no I'm not ready to have kids yet!'**

**Bisca and Alzack were being all lovey dovey and flirting with each other at one of the tables, unlike before when they would be to shy to even ask one another on a date.**

**Rykken: 0_0** What the fu-

 **Lucy:** Hey! What the heck do you think your doing?!

**The group was startled by the voice, the turned to look at Lucy who was wearing black clothing and had a small skull clip attached to her hair. Then Gray, Juvia, Jet, and Droy started to look down at them along with her.**

**Everyone: 'LUCY?!'**

**E.???: -_-** Lucy, are you causing a ruckus?

**Nero: 'Huh?'**

**Nero looked up and was shocked for what his just saw.**

**Nero: 0_0** No way! Now there's two of me?!

**Edolas Nero**

**Edolas Nero: 0_0** What the heck?

**Nero: 'Huh. Even in this world I look like a badass.'**

**Rykken: -_- 'Don't get a big head about.'**

**Nero:** **'Wait, what the! How are you reading my mind?!** '

 **Rykken: 0_0** **'I don't know, twin telepathy.'**

**Nero: 0_0 'Oh that makes sense.'**

**END**


	42. Chapter 32: Meet the Giovannas

**Edolas, a world filled with countless mysteries, not many know of it's origin our how the world came to but let me tell you, it wasn't always a world filled with floating islands, it was much like another world called Earthland, but that all changed 3000 years ago. But that's a story for another time.**

**Now a lot of you may not know who I am, my name is Ike Giovanna, I work in my own shop and I would say business was quite a success ever since I started up so basically and I've lived in this world for a very long time.**

**I hold a lot of memories for this place some good and some terrible as well. I'm been married with 2 wives for a 11 years and had 2 beautiful daughters, named Eri and Tohka. I live in a house in the Royal City in Edolas, which is one of the largest floating islands I've seen in Edolas.**

**No your probably getting bored of me monologing so how bout I show you what my life is like.**

**Ike's POV**

**Within the Royal City is a shop, it's pretty small, but it's a pretty successful place.**

**Customer:** So how much is it?

 **???:** That would be 20 edallions.

**Said a silver haired male.**

**The customer payed the silver haired male.**

**Customer:** Thanks, Ike, see ya soon.

 **Ike:** Later, kid.

**Said a man, with silky silver hair and ocean blue eyes, he wears a white collared shirt and wears a long black coat on top of it, he black trousers and boots and has a sword as his side.**

**Yep that's right, the guy who works at this shop is non other than me, Ike Giovanna!**

**Ike:** Business, sure is slow today.

 **???:** Tell me about it, we barely had any customers.

**Ike turned around to see a man with a white hat with green stripes, and a green kimono.**

**Ike: *yawn*** Oh hey, Kisuke.

 **Kisuke:** Hey, Ike, still hard at work I see.

 **Ike: -_-** If you count standing near the counter for 7 hours hard work, then I guess, yeah.

 **Kisuke:** Hehe, hey did you here about the anima, the king used earlier, apparently they gathered a huge amount of magic power from it.

 **Ike: -_-** I kind of knew that due to the giant vortex that appeared in the sky a few hours ago. It really isn't that hard to notice, you know.

 **Kisuke:** True, and I also heard word that the king is gonna make a huge announcement in a few days, based on it.

 **Ike:** Not like that's important, we all know how greedy that guy is anyways.

 **Kisuke:** Can't agree more, things sure have changed these past years.

 **Ike: -_-** Yeah, can't say for the better though, the king took away what made the citizen's who they were. It's only natural for us to learn to adapt change.

 **Kisuke:** Yeah I call cap on that he didn't take anything from you.

 **Ike:** Same for you, I trained you to become a Soul Reaper for the court guard squads just like I did with the other captains. But now everyone's moved on, they're all married now, especially, Rangiku and Toshiro, which still surprises me to this day! And, you know the reasons as to why I keep my true identity a secret.

 **Kisuke:** Yeah yeah, if the capital was to find out who you are, they'll go after your kids and use them as fuel for magic power and your wives would be arrested for keeping this a secret. And will use you as bait to find the chaos emeralds.

 **Ike: 0_0** I'm still surprised you remember that, even though I said that like 8 years ago.

 **Kisuke:** What can I say, us youths have exceptional memory.

 **Ike:** Youth? Kisuke your as old as me.

 **Kisuke:** Please, you're ancient news .......

 **Ike: -_-** ...................................

 **Kisuke: 0_0**...........................

 **Ike: -_-** Do you want me to take your Shinigami powers away?

 **Kisuke: 0_0** Please don't.

 **Ike: *sigh*** Good, but you better stop calling me old again, otherwise I will!

 **Kisuke:** Right, right........... Hey, apparently one of the King's General's located the Fairy Tail Guild.

 **Ike:** Who? Erza Knightwalker?

 **Kisuke:** Yep, she's really obsessed with those guys. I heard, she joined the army because they betrayed her.

 **Ike:** This is Fairy Tail we're talking about they not the types to betray each other, besides there current guild master is none othan than the son of Ishhin, Rykken Kurosaki. Followed by his deputy guild master, Nero Kurosaki, I watched those two grow up along with there younger sister, Wendy, there not the types to just betray there friends especially there family.

 **Kisuke:** I remember the time's you kept one-shoting all of them.

 **Ike:** Hey, there have to learn the hard way.

 **Kisuke:** They were kids.

 **Ike:** So, I was a kid, when I got my power, besides it paid off, there a lot stronger than they used to be.

**Ike looks at the clock and see' that it's time to pick up his kids.**

**Ike:** Welp, gotta go!

**Ike jumps over the counter and jogs to the door.**

**Kisuke:** Where are you going, the shop doesn't close for another 3 hours.

 **Ike:** It's my turn to pick up the girls, today.

 **Kisuke:** Oh right, almost forgot you had kids.

 **Ike: -_-** You should really start a family of your own you know?

 **Kisuke:** Too bad, I don't have girlfriend.

 **Ike:** What happened between you and Yoruichi?

 **Kisuke:** ***sigh*** We broke up, remember?

 **Ike: 0_0** Oh..................... Well see you later.

**Ike was about to open the door until his head started hurting, he held his head in pain as he kneeled on the floor, and Kisuke approached him.**

**Kisuke:** Here.

**Kisuke gives Axel a water bottle which he accepts.**

**Ike:** Thanks.

**Ike reached into his pocket and took out a bottle of pills.**

**And swallowed two and used drank the water to make it easy, a few moments later his head ache was gone.**

**Ike: *sigh*** So much better, your pills really come in handy.

 **Kisuke:** It's best I can do to keep that guy inside you from coming out.

 **Ike:** I appreciate that, I probably won't be back later.

 **Kisuke:** Don't worry it's fine, just take it easy, okay?

 **Ike:** I will.... See ya later.

 **Kisuke:** See yah.

**Ike opens the door and leaves the shop.**

**Kisuke:** Can't believe it's been 3000 years since that day, it's crazy how long that he managed to keep himself stable after reawakening from Shadic's seal 10 years ago. Lately he's been having problems with that dark side of his, and my medicine can only do so much. I'm afraid they'll soon be in affective, if **'he'** keeps trying to break free. I just hope we're prepared for the worst.

**~Back to Axel~**

**Ike was walking along the path holding his head.**

**Ike:** **'You're really starting to tick me off.'**

**???: 'It's not my fault I was created from your negative emotions. you wouldn't be like this if you just set me free.'**

**Ike: 'And have you reek havoc across the world, including dimensions, I may hate having you inside my body! But if it prevents you from hurting others, then so be it.'**

**???: 'You can't stop what's inevitable, I will be free, and there's no one who will stop me!.'**

**Ike: 'Shut it!'**

**Ike cut off his telepathy with the unknown being and continued walking.**

**Elsewhere in the capital, is a school, meant for children from age 4 to 11, the school day has already finished, and all the children are being picked up by there parents, among those kids, was two 9 year old girls, one with long silky white hair with crimson red eyes, and the other with violet hair and eyes, there names are Eri and Tohka Giovanna, Ike's kids, Eri and Tohka.**

**They were currently waiting for there father to pick them up. But Eri wasn't in a good mood, you see she was being bullied by other kid in her class and Tohka was protecting her, making them leave her alone, today one of them ripped the head off of Eri's teddy bear that her father gave to him when she turned 6, Tohka was about to teach them a lesson, but before she could a teacher observed the whole thing happened and got them suspended.**

**Eri: *sniff** * Poor Snowball.

**Tohka:** Sorry, I couldn't do anything to help.

**Eri:** It's okay, you did your best.......... do you think Papa will be mad that I ruined him?

 **Tohka:** Of course not, Eri. Papa, won't be mad about Snowball, besides it was Karen's fault it was like this, I'm sure he can fix him back up.

 **Eri:** Promise?

**Tohka pats Eri in the head.**

**Tohka:** I promise, baby sister.

 **Eri: *pout*** Who you calling baby, you're only older than me by 3 seconds.

 **Tohka:** Therefore that still makes you the baby sister.

 **Eri: *pout*** Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

 **Ike:** Oh, there you two are.

**Eri and Tohka look up to see no onw but there father.**

**Eri &Tohka: **Papa!!

**Tohka runs up to Axel, and jumps into his arms as Axel gives her a lowing hug.**

**Tohka:** I missed you, Papa!

 **Ike:** I missed you too, little violet.

**Eri approaches Axel , Axel looks at her and notices she's not happy.**

**Ike:** What's wrong, little Snowball?

**Eri shows him, her stuffed bears head ripped off.**

**Ike:** Oh no, ***puts Tohka down and kneels down to Eri's level and holds onto what's left of her bear*** What happened?

 **Tohru: -_-** Karen, happened.

 **Ike: -_- 'Oh great, Karens.'** What did she do to Snowball?

 **Eri:** She told me that I was too old, to be playing with my teddy bear.

 **Ike:** But you're 9.

 **Tohka: -_-** That's what I said!

 **Eri:** Anyway, she wouldn't leave me alone, about Snow, so I did as you told me and kept ignoring her....... then......

 **Ike:** What?

 **Tohka:** Papa, Eri almost went berserk.

 **Ike: 0_0** What?!

 **Tohka:** But don't worry, I stepped in before she was about too, sadly thought, Karen ripped the head of of Snow. the teacher saw this and took Karen to the head master's office and she got suspended for a few days.

 **Ike:** How come I wasn't notified about this earlier?

 **Tohka:** You should've been, I mean the school called you a couple of times, but you never answered so they spoke to Mama Miya.

**Ike checked his Phone and saw that he had 10 missed calls from the school.**

**Ike: 0_0** Oh..... well at least it all worked out in the end.

 **Eri:** Wait so you're not mad about me almost using my powers on, Karen.

 **Ike:** Even though she would've deserved it, I'm glad you managed to gain control of yourself.

 **Tohka:** With the help of her big sister of course.

 **Eri: -_-** By 3 seconds!

 **Tohka: -_-** That still counts!

 **Ike:** Hehehehe. Come on girls, once we get home I'll patch up Snow for yah, Eri.

 **Eri:** Really?

 **Ike:** Of course I am more than just a shopkeeper, you know.

**Ike holds Eri and Tohka's hands and they walk back home, within the shadows someone was lurking around.**

**~Timeskip~**

**Some time later , they arrived home and Ike opens the door allowing the girls to get in.**

**Ike:** We're home.

 **Miya:** Ike dear, is that you?

**A woman came around the corner, she was a beautiful lady, with long lavender hair, and where's a purple and white kimono.**

**Ike:** Hey there Miya, girls go upstairs for a bit, and also Eri, give me Snow, I'll fix him up for yah.

 **Eri &Tohka: **Kay!

**Eri and Tohka hugged there father, Eri gave him Snow and the both of them went upstairs to play.**

**Ike walked up to Miya and gave her a kiss and the both of them hugged.**

**Miya:** Hey did they tell you about what happened at school?

 **Ike:** Yeah, hand it's a good thing Tohka was with her to keep her otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble.

 **Miya:** Well glad it worked out in the end. 

**Miya looks at Snowball, well what's left of him.**

**Miya:** Oh no, poor Snowball.

 **Ike:** I know, I didn't think someone who'd ever harm the little fella. By the way do you still have the sewing equipment laying around, I wanted to fix up Snowball, before dinner.

 **Miya:** It should be in the wardrobe room in our bedroom.

 **Ike:** Great.

 **Miya:** By the way, how was work?

 **Ike:** Same as usual I guess, however I didn't get many customers today, could've had something to do with the giant anima that appeared in the sky.

 **Miya:** Oh yeah, a few of our neighbours were causing a scene.

 **Ike:** Scene?

 **Miya:** They were basically praising the King, for obtaining more magic.

 **Ike:** It's a shame, not many residence of the city, that he's just gonna keep it all to himself.

 **Miya:** Ike, I understand you may dislike the King's actions, but you have understand it isn't easy for him. This world has been constantly losing it's magic for thousands of years so of course he'll be deperate as well as the kings before him.

 **Ike:**........... I guess your right, it's my fault things turned out the way that they did.

 **Miya:** Ike?

**Miya hold Ike by his cheeks.**

**Miya:** What happened all those years ago, wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of yourself.

 **Ike:** I know but, my actions cost the lives of so many people including my brother.....

 **Miya:** Please Ike, stop beating yourself up from the past and focus on what's in front of you, you have people to trust, friends and family.

 **Ike:** You always know what to say to make me happy.

 **Miya:** It's what a housewife does for her beloved, husband.~

**Ike and Miya share another passionate kiss, and leaned there foreheads against each other, looking into each others eyes.**

**Ike:** So what's for dinner?

 **Miya:** That's a surprise.

 **Ike:** Oh, I like surprises, oh and by the way where's Kazehana?

 **Miya:** Well-

**Suddenly the front door opens, revealing a woman with long purple hair and is dressed in a maid outfit.**

**Kazehana:** I'm home.~

 **Miya:** I think that answers your questions.

 **Kazehana: *drunk*** Where's my man.~

 **Ike:** I'm here, Hana.  
  
 **Kazehana:** Well don't just stand there, Wifey needs some loving.~  
  
 **Ike walks up to Kazehana, Kazehana lost strength in her legs, and feel into Ike's arms, and he carried her bridal style as she fell as sleep.**

 **Miya: *giggles*** Well looks like somebody had to too much drink.

 **Ike:** Hehehe, I'm surprised she managed to walk al the way here without losing consciousness.

 **Miya:** Well that's Kazehana for you, take her upstairs so she can rest, once your done, can you help set up the table.

 **Ike:** Sure, after I take care of Eri's teddy bear.

**Ike leaves the the living room, and goes upstairs to his bedroom.**

**Ike walks over tyo the bed and lays Kazehana on it and covers her up, as he was about to got the wardrobe, Kazehana grabs his hand.**

**Ike:** What the ***looks at Hana*** Oh she's still asleep.

**Ike rubs Kazehana's cheek making her smile, and slowly let's got of her taking his hand back.**

**Ike:** Now, to find that sewing kit.

**Ike walks into the Wardrobe room.**

**(Imagine tons of clothes in the room)**

**Ike:** Alright, let's get to work.

**For the next 20 minutes, Ike looks through the wardrobe in search of the sewing kit.**

**Ike:** Gahh! Where is it?!

 **Kazehana:** Looking for something?~

**Ike turns to Kazehana, who's still in her maid outfit pulling a smug face.**

**Ike:** Oh there it is. Wait how come you have it, I thought it was in the wardrobe like Miya said.

 **Miya:** I borrowed it last night, to fix a hole on my outfit. Here.

**Kazehana throws it Ike and he catches it.**

**Ike:** Thanks.

 **Kazehana:** Why do you need it anyway?

**Ike shows her the state of Eri's teddy bear Snowball.**

**Kazehana:** Snowball?! Isn't that the gift you gave Eri on her sixth birthday?

 **Ike:** Yep, and some girl in her class named, Karen, complained about her being too old to have one and so she ripped off the head of Snowball.

 **Kazehana:** That's aweful

 **Ike:** I know, which is why I'm gonna try and fix him up.

 **Kazehana:** Wait have you ever sewed before?

 **Ike: 0_0**.................................... No.

**Suddenly Kazehana burst out laughing , and Ike looked at her unamused.**

**Ike: -_-** You done, Hana?

 **Kazehana:** Hold one, Hahahahahahahahahaa! Okay now I'm done.

 **Ike:** Good now if you excuse me, I have a head to fix.

**Ike walks past her and places the sewing kit on the bed.**

**Ike:** Okay........... What do I do next?

 **Kazehana:** First you get the need and a thread and you put that thread through the hole at the bottom of the needle.

 **Ike: *pout*** I knew that.

 **Kazehana:** Okay then big shot, show me what you got.

**Ike picked up the needle and thread and tried to put the thread in the needle but failed, then he did it again and failed, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.**

**Ike:** THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

 **Kazehana:** Oh give it here.

**Kazehana takes the needle and thread and put the thread through the whole effortlessly.**

**Kazehana:** There.

 **Ike: 0_0** ......................... How?

 **Kazehana:** Guess, I'm just built different. Now go one fix the head.

**Ike: -_-**

**Ike takes the needle and gets Snowball, he starts trying to put the head and body back together and accidently pricks his thumb.**

**Ike:** OUCH!

**Ike thumb stars bleeding a bit, and he starts sucking on it, suddenly he heard a camera go off, and saw Kazehana with her phone out giggling at him.**

**Ike: *thumb in his mouth*** The hell do you think your doing?!

 **Kazehana:** This is so going on, Edolagram.

 **Ike:** Stop taking pictures and help me!

 **Kazehana:** What's the magic word?~

 **Ike:** Please.

 **Kazehana:** The other magic word.~

 **Ike: *sigh* -_- 'Fuck my life.'** Please, oh great Wind Goddess, Kazehana-senpai will you assist me?

 **Kazehana:** That's better, and why of course I will.

**Kazehana took the needle and Snowball and starts sewing the head and body back together, while Ike used a little bit of his power to heal the thumb.**

**Then Kazehana finished putting Snowball back together.**

**Kazehana:** All done.

 **Ike:** Wow, he looks completely brand new, you can't even tell if it was sewed back together.

 **Kazehana:** I know I'm pretty impressive.

 **Ike: -_-** Don't get cocky.

 **Kazehana:** Anyways, don't you think I deserve an award for helping you?

 **Ike: 0_0** I don't know, do you?

 **Kazehana:** Ehh! Ike!

**Kazehana hits him in the arm, but Ike didn't feel anything.**

**Ike:** Hahaha! I'm kidding!

 **Kazehana: *pout*** Jerk.

 **Ike:** Calm down, here's your reward.

**Ike caresses Kazehana's cheeks and and leans closer to her face and kisses her, Kazehana wraps her arm around his neck and Ike wraps his arms arounfd her waist and entered a full make out session, Ike slips in his tongue, and the both of them were fighting to obtain dominance.**

**Ike slips his hand into Hana's panties, and rubbed her cilt making her moan, then inserted his fingers into her wet pussy. Ike won the tongue battle, as Hana cummed in his hand. After the reward, Kazehana laid on the bed and breathing heaviliy, as Ike lick the cum of his hands.**

**Kazehana:** You dirty cheater.

 **Ike:** Not my fault I don't play by the rules........ Anyways I have to help Miya set up the table.

 **Kazehana:** Kay, I'll go take a shower to wash off my juice.

 **Ike: 0_0** ....................... Please don't say it like that again..

**as Kazehana goes to the shower, Ike goes back to the kitchen**

**Miya:** So, did you find the sewing kit,

 **Ike:** Yep, and with a little help from Hana, I have succeed.

 **Miya: *smirk*** She did it all by herself didn't she?

 **Ike: -_-** That is not important!

 **Miya:** Hehehe, anyways let me see him.

 **Ike:** Well take a look.

**Ike shows her Snowball.**

**Miya:** Wow she looks completely brand new.

 **Ike:** That's what I said.

 **Miya:** Anyways, help me set up the table.

 **Ike:** Got it.

**Ike enters the dining room.**

**Ike:** Remind me again, why we have such a huge dining room.

 **Miya:** I dunno, it came with the house.

 **Ike:** Oh, yeah.

**Ike starts setting up the table with cutlery, and then starts putting the plates down. But suddenly Ike starts having a headache.**

**Ike:** Arg! Ahhhh!

**Ike drops the plates getting Miya's attention.**

**Miya:** Ike, are you alright?!

**Miya enters the room, to see, Nike holding his head in pain, and a dark aura was surrounding his body.**

**Miya:** Oh no, not again!

**Miya goes to his side.**

**Miya:** Where are your pills?

 **Ike:** There.... in my coat.

**Miya goes to Ike's coat and get the bottle of pills and get's a glass of water from the kitchen.**

**Miya:** Here, take the pills and drink up.

**Ike takes the pills and drink the water wash it down, allowing the pain in his head to dimmer down.**

**Miya:** How are you feeling?

 **Ike:** Slightly better.

**Miya: *gasp***

**Ike:** What? What's wrong, Miya?

 **Miya:** I think it's better that I show you.

**Miya get's a mirror and makes Ike look at his reflection. This time something was different about him, parts of his hair was dark blue, black markings appeared on his neck and his left eye was purple.**

**Ike:** What the hell?!

 **Miya:** Ike, what's happening to you?

 **Ike:**.............................. I fear, Kisuke's pills may not be enough to suppress my dark half, **anymore.**

**Somewhere in the darkness depths of Ike's mind.**

**???:** **'Right you are, Ike......... Right you are......... The time will come where I will reign chaos across this wretched world. And not even you will stop me....HehehehehehehahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!'**

**_~Timeskip~_ **

**~Into the Castle of the Royal City~**

**A crimson haired women, opens the doors to the throne room, to be met with an old man with a crown and robe sitting on a throne.**

**???:** Erza? What is it that you seek?

 **Erza?:** Your majesty, I believe I have located the whereabouts of the Fairy Tail Guild's current location.

 **???:** Really? That's good, those runts have been on the run long enough. Resisting the order of giving up there magic, is something that cannot be excused. But are you sure you should be on your own?

 **Erza?:** Why would you ask such question, your Majesty?

 **???:** You were once a member were you not?

**Erza clenches her fist and grist her teeth.**

**Erza?:** I can assure you, my connection with those scoundrels have been severed a long time ago.

 **???:** I see, then I'll allow you to seek them out yourself, do not fail me.

 **Erza?:** I promise you, your majesty. I will not fail our kingdom.

 **???:** Good, now find them and take all of there weapons and magic, kill anyone who get's in your way.

**Erza stood and and left the throne room, leaving the king on his own.**

**???:** Aizen.

**Suddenly a man in a white robe appeared out of nowhere.**

**Aizen:** You called your majesty.

 **???:** Follow her...ensure she does not fail to catch them. We cannot allow the Fairy Tai Guild to do as they please, any longer

 **Aizen:** As you wish, my King.

**Aizen disappears, and flies after Erza, who just go on her flying beast.**

**Aizen:** Looks, like we'll have ourselves a little reunion, eh Rykken?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	43. Chapter 33: The Fairy Hunter

**Nero's POV**

**Edolas Lucy:** Hey! What the hell are you doing, sneaking around in our guild?

 **Edolas Nero:** Now, now, Lucy, let's not jump to conclusion, alright.

 **Edolas: Lucy:** I didn't ask for your opinion, Nero!

 **Edolas Nero: -_-** And this is one of the many reason, why Natsu won't date you!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Oooo.... He just roasted your bitch ass!!!

 **Edlas Natsu: -_-** Quiet you!!! Also Nero, don't you dare bring him into this!

 **Edolas Nero: -_-** I wouldn't have to if you weren't acting like such a bitch!

 **Rykken &Nero&Jin: **DAAAAAAAAAAMMMNNNN!!!

**Wendy: 0_0** My mind is at the verge of blowing up right now.

 **Nero:** Am I the only that has failed to notice that there's another me, and he's so cool!

 **Edolas Nero: 0_0** Uhhhhh, thanks?

 **Rykken: -_-** You are such a child, sometimes.

**Nero grabbed Rykken by the collar bring his face closer to his noticing the desperation in his eyes.**

**Nero: 0_0** Let me have this!

 **Rykken: 0_0** ............Okay.

**Lucy leaned in closed towards Natsu and surprisingly, Natsu is scared.**

**Edolas Lucy:** Natsu?......

**There was a brief silence until Lucy gave Natsu a bone crushing hug.**

**Edolas Lucy:** Why didn't you just say anything you big bonehead. Natsu, Where have you been? I've been thinking the worst happened to you. Don't ever make me worry like that again.

 **Natsu:** Um, I'm sorry?

 **Edolas Lucy:** No but you're gonna be!

**E.Lucy(short for Edolas Lucy) got on top of Natsu and drilled her fist onto his head, making him scream in pain.**

**Aqua/Happy/Cream/Chip:** Huuuuuh?!

 **Wendy: 0_0** What's going on?!

 **E.Cana:** Lucy, don't be too hard on the poor thing, you know how he is.

 **Aqua: 0_0** Why isn't Cana half naked and drunk?

 **Cream: 0_0** Why is Elfman crying instead of preaching about the glories of Manhood?

 **Nova:** Why is Twilight a nerd?!- **0_0** Oh wait she's always been one.

 **E.Twilight:** HEY!

 **Jin : -_-** You are lucky, our Twilight isn't here to hear you say that.

**E.Jet and Droy yelled at Elfman and told him to shut up.**

**Chip: 0_0** More importantly why are there two Jins and Neros?!

 **Guild:** CATS?!!!

 **E.Jet:** How'd they get in here?!

 **Droy:** Those aren't regular house cats those are Exceeds!

 **E.Gray:** No way.

 **E.Juvia:** Shouldn't we do something?

 **E.Lucy:** Natsu, what the heck is going on?

 **Rykken: 0_0** Am I the only one that's noticed that everyone freaks out when they hear Exceed?

 **Luke:** Is it there race, or something?

 **Jin:** Probably.

 **E.???:** What's with all the commotion here?!

**Everyone turned to see there guild master who is none other than Rykken. Difference he had compared to his Earth land counter part is that, he has longer hair, he wears black robe and gauntlet chained to his arm along with a long black sword.**

**Edolas Rykken**

**(Imagine him with blue hair)**

**Not only that but Rin, Ur and Daidouji were beside him, Rin was wearing a Maid outfit, Daidouji was dressed as some sort of Doctor. And last but not least, Ur, she's like Gray where she's fully clothed, but the only difference is that she's wearing a kimono with a weird hat. Da faq?**

**E.Rykken: -_-** Can't a guy take a nap in peace?!

**Edolas Rin**

**Rykken: 0_0 '**.......................... **I'm definitely making Rin wear a maid outfit when this is over.'**

 **Nero: 0_0** What's with that look on your face?

 **Rykken: *clears throat*** Nothing, absolutely nothing **.**

 **Nero: -_-** You were imaging Rin wearing a maid outfit weren't you?

 **Rykken: 0_0** I plead to fifth.

 **Nero:** BOI!!!!

**Edolas Daidouji**

**Rykken: 'I swear Daidouji, looks sexy in anything she wears.'**

**Edolas Ur**

**Rykken: -_- 'Okay da faq is this?!'**

**Everyone:** Master Rykken!

 **Earthland Wizards:** Master?!

.......................

 **Mirajane:** Good Morning, Master Rykken.

**Stop music**

**At that point everyone did an anime fall for Mira's slow reaction time.**

**Nero: -_- 'Different world same old Mira.'**

**Rykken: 'Me a Master? Never thought I'll see that coming. But woahhhh, he looks so cool!.... -_- Oh great now I'm acting like Nero.'**

**Jin: 0_0 'Why is that Katana chained to his hand?'**

**E.Rin:** Can't you guys at least keep it down for like 10 minutes, you woke up, Master Rykken.

**E.Daidouji: Okay now I really want her to wear maid outfit!'**

**E.Ur:** Besides, he was perfectly comfortable with us sleeping on him.~

 **E.Rykken: *blushes* 0_0** Don't say that out loud, Ur!

 **E.Ur:** Ohhh, and what are you gonna do about it?~

 **Rykken:** **'She acts just like my Ur.'**

 **E.Rykken:** You know, Rin, you don't have to call me master since, we're married.

 **Earthland Wizards: 0_0** SAY WHAT?!

 **Wendy: 0_0** Big bro's married now!

 **Luke: 0_0** Well, that's unexpected.

**Jin looks at Earthland Rykken, confused.**

**Rykken: 0_0** What?

 **Jin:** Wait, are you planning t-

 **Rykken: *Blushing*** NO!..I mean yes! I mean- not yet anyway.

 **Earthalnad Wizards: 0_0** NOT YET!

 **Rykken:** SHUT UP!!

 **E.Daidouji:** Hey, honey look, those two other there look exactly like you and Nero.

 **E.Ur:** Oh, look at how handsome they are.~

 **E.Rykken: *looks at Earthland Rykken, Nero and the others*** **0_0** Okay, what's going in here, why is there another me?

**E.Lucy started glaring at Natsu and it was making him uncomfortable.**

**Wendy: 0_0** Lucy's really scary.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Yeah I know, she's almost as scary as Erza when she's mad.

 **Wendy:** You made her mad before?

 **Rykken:** Yep, multiple times, and I get punished for it....... **0_0** harshly.........and painfully.

 **Wendy: -_-** I'm not surprised.

 **Rykken: -_-** Can you be on my side for once?!

 **Wendy: -_-** No!

**Rykken: *sad Rykken noises***

**E.Lucy:** Now spill it Natsu! Where were you, and what you were doing?! And you better hope I like your answer!

 **E.Rykken:** More importantly, why is there another me?

 **E.Nero &E.Jin:** That's what I'm wondering.

 **Natsu:** I don't suppose I can get back to you on that one?

 **Happy:** We don't have time to waste, so tell her everything that's happened so far.

 **Natsu:** I suppose so, yet again I was asleep through most of it.

 **Earthland Wizards: -_-** Of course you were.

**Edolas Lucy wasn't having it and tackled Natsu into another grapple hold. Bisca and Alzack were flirting, and were taking it too far so Nero covered Wendy's ears with his fingers.**

**Wendy:** **-_-** Nero, what are you doing?!

 **Nero:** Must protect the innocent!

 **Wendy: -_-** I am 15!

 **Nero: -_-** Still doesn't count as an adult!

 **Wendy: -_-** I hate you.

 **Nero:** I love you, too, baby sister.

**Rykken and Edolas Rykken were busy having there own conversation.**

**E.Rykken:** Sooooo....... you're me?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, nice sword.

 **E.Rykken:** Thanks. Nice.... outfit?

 **Rykken:** Thanks, I stole it myself.

 **E.Rykken: 0_0** Wait, you did what?

 **Rykken: 0_0** Forget, I said anything.

**....................**

**Rykken &E.Rykken:** I'm Rykken Marvell/Kurosaki.

**They said while shaking hands.**

**Rykken:** Wow, wasn't expecting our last names to be different.

 **E.Rykken:** Neither was I.

 **Rykken:** ..... So you're married.

 **E.Rykken:** Hehehe yeah, it happened all so suddenly.

**Jin and Edo Jin talking.**

**E.Jin:** So what's your Fairy Tail like?

 **Jin:** Similar, but not exactly the same, everyone here is behaving differently compared to my friends from Earthland. Also I'm not married.

 **E.Jin:** Really?

 **Jin:** Yep.

 **E.Jin:** So, what are Cana and Twilight like in your world?

 **Jin:** Well, my Cana isn't elegant like yours, she's more feisty, straight forward, and has more a a sexy vibe.

 **E.Cana:** That's sounds nothing like me.

 **E.Jin:** What about Twilight?

 **Jin:** The same.

**E.Twilight: Do I mean that little to you author?!**

**A/N: Shut up, you're a side character!**

**Rykken: Hey Author.**

**A/N: Yo.**

**Suddenly the Author disappears leaving everyone in the room confused.**

**E.Rykken: 0_0 W-Who was that?**

**Rykken: The Author.**

**E.Rykken: 0_0 Author of what?**

**Rykken: The story.**

**E.Rykken: 0_0 Oooookaaaayyy.**

**Nero and Edolas Nero talking.**

**E.Nero:** So, your from a world called Earthland?

 **Nero:** Mhmm, plus Rykken isn't a guild master.

 **E.Nero:** Oh really?So what's the Mira like in your world?

 **Nero:** She's pretty much the same as yours. Sweet, loving, good heart-

 **E.Nero:** She different at home?

 **Nero:** Oh ho-ho-hooooo, yeah.

 **E.Nero:**....... Did you smash, though?

 **Nero:** You already know the answer.

 **E.Nero: -_-** Bruhhh...

 **Nero:** Hahaha, just messing with yah, it was 3 times bitch.

**Both of them high fived.**

**E.Nero:** Okay, you are definitely me! Why are you guys here anyway?

 **Nero:** Were looking for our-

 **E.Lucy:** Hide and seek is over.

 **All:** Huh?

**The counterpart of Rykken, Nero and Jin, turn to look at Lucy grabbing Natsu's arm and her winding up her arm.**

**Natsu:** Man your obsessive.

 **E.Lucy:** This new move is gonna rock your socks off.

 **Natsu:** Quit it! I don't have time for this freaky pain thi-

 **E.Lucy:** That so? So you wanna play tough? I love that game!

**Lucy elbowed Natsu in the face followed with a punch to the gut and a kick to the face, she kept up the barrage of attacks until Natsu was out cold and had a few bumps on his head.**

**Rykken: 0_0** Woah, does that happen a lot?

 **E.Rykken:** Yep.

 **Rykken:** And you don't stop it because.....

 **E.Rykken:** Because it's funny to watch Natsu getting his ass beat by Lucy.

 **Rykken:** Hehe, you and I will get along, just fine.

**Luke's POV**

**Wendy and I were just watching Natsu get beat up by Edolas Lucy, and she went ham on him, never thought Lucy to be so violent she's normally really sweet, especially when she gives Chip chocolate.**

**Luke: 0_0** Ouch.

 **Chip: 0_0** Did she really need to go that far?

 **Wendy: 0_0** That must've hurt.

 **Happy:** You alright Natsu?

 **Natsu: 0_0** Y-Yeah, never better.

 **E.Lucy:** Remember this, the next time you decide to play!

 **E.Cana:** I can't believe Natsu had the nerve to talk back to Lucy like that.

 **E.Max:** Sometimes the world throws the unexpected at you.

**Lucy then grabs Natsu by the scarf.**

**E.Lucy:** Alright Mr. Deathwish! You going to tell me where you've been now? Spit it out!

 **Natsu:** Well, could you give me a minute? Happy, can you help me out here?

 **Happy:** I would if I could, but you see, this mask is too heavy I can't really do anything.

 **Natsu:** How could you abandon me?!

 **???:** Lucy, are you harassing Natsu again? You should know better!

**Rykken, Nero, Jin, Natsu, Happy Aqua and Cream looked towards the source of the voice along with and they were all shocked to see a familiar face at the door.**

**Rykken: 0_0** No way.

 **Nero: 0_0** I can't believe it.

 **E.Elfman:** Oh, you're back!

 **E.Mirajane:** Welcome home!

 **Natsu:** It's... really you...

 **Aqua:** She's really alive...

 **Nero:** Lisanna...

**Lisanna started scolding Jet and Droy for bullying Elfman, Natsu was remembering the day he met and became friends with Lisanna, all the way to the point when she died Lisanna's death.**

**He built a tombstone for her, and placed it in front of the tent they used when they went camping, so that she could never miss another sunset. Natsu and Happy then started crying.**

**Natsu:** We finally found you...

**Natsu and Happy jumped into the air towards Lisanna.**

**Natsu and Happy:** Lisanna!!

**Before they could reach her they were both kicked, by Lucy.**

**E.Lucy:** Not happening! You have 3 seconds to tell me what's going on, or I start breaking bones!

 **Natsu:** She's here.

 **E.Lucy:** Of course she is!

**Gray then took Natsu to a seat and started comforting him.**

**Cream: Wait how is she here?**

**Aqua:** Wait if there are counter parts of Rykken, Nero and Jin, does that mean this is the Edolas version of her?

 **Wendy:** Elfman's and Mirajane's little sister? Didn't she die on a dangerous mission?

 **Luke:** That's what Nero told me.

 **Carla:** We thought this world was the opposite from our own, but that's far from the case. If everything was the opposite, then even Mirajane would be behaving differently. But our biggest evidence, is over there.

**Carla gestured over to the two Rykken's and Nero's and blue haired woman with a well developed figure and a black haired man with brown eyes with bigger muscles with scars on him, holding hand with there foreheads each other, they look like Wendy and Luke but older. the Earthland versions were blushing heavily seeing how lovey-dovey they were being.**

**Wendy &Luke: *Blushing*** Eh..... EHHHHHHHHHH?!

 **E.Warren:** Hey, Wendy and Luke those kids over there kinda look like you, but little..

 **E.Wendy:** Yeah you think so?

**Edolas Wendy's outfit**

**E.Luke:** Huh? He does look like me.

**E.Max:** Now that you mention it, they do look similar.

 **Wendy/Luke** : That's suppose to be me?! **'does that mean Luke/Wendy and I are gonna be together?!'**

**Wendy and Luke took a glance at each other and quickly turned there heads.**

**Carla:** This is bad, We should leave here immediately.

 **Happy:** Why's that?

 **Chip:** These people aren't our friends, there not opposites, there different people entirely.

 **Carla:** They've been Edolas citizens since the beginning. It's not impossible. Edolas is a parallel world to Earthland, with a completely different history, and culture. It wouldn't be surprising for there to be an Edolas version of Fairy Tail here.

 **Nero:** So how do you suppose we find others?

 **E.Lucy:** What are you babbling about over there?

 **Nero:** Mind your own damn business!

 **Carla:** I don't know. If I did know, then we wouldn't be on this wild goose chase. In any case.

**Carla grabbed on to Happy and Aqua and started running towards the entrance.**

**Carla:** We need to leave here now. We shouldn't stay here a minute longer!

 **Wendy:** Carla! Where will we go?

 **Carla:** The Royal City! If there's any clues as to the whereabouts of our friends, it's certain to be there.

**Before Carla could leave, Edolas Nab got in the way and prevented them from leaving.**

**E. Nab:** We got big trouble! The Fairy Hunter is Here!

**Everyone, except the Earthland Fairy Tail went in a state of panic, the cats were about to leave but were stopped by E.Lucy.**

**Lucy:** Where do you think you're going? You wanna die? Don't you dare walk out!

 **E. Nab:** We got big trouble! The Fairy Hunter is Here!

 **E.Warren:** Impossible!

 **E.Max:** How could she have tracked us down so quickly?

 **E.Cana:** Those monsters from the kingdom, will they never stop hunting us.

 **E.Jin:** All we can do is hope for now.

 **Happy:** The kingdom?

 **Carla:** They're the ones who built the Anima and sent us to Earthland on our mission.

 **Happy:** Then that means, you and I are enemies of Fairy Tail!

 **Aqua &Cream: 0_0** WHAT?!

 **Nova:** No it can't be, all of this just doesn't make any sense!

 **Rykken:** Who's the Fairy Hunter?

 **E.Rykken:** Let's just I have a bit of a history with her.

 **Rykken:** Her? Who is she?.

 **E.Rykken:** My ex fiance ........ Erza Knightwalker.

 **Rykken &Nero: 0_0** FIANCE!!

 **E.Rykken:** Yep.

 **Everyone else:** Erza's our enemy?!!!!!

 **E.Rykken:** Precisely.

**This news shocked both Rykken and Nero, Erza the women that Rykken loved is an enemy to the guild, Rykken was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by Edolas Levy.**

**Edolas Levy:** Everything is stabilized! Commencing the teleport now!

**Just as the Creature was about to attack the Guild Hall, the guild teleported away, leaving a large pit where it once was. The large monster then landed next to the pit as the Red Haired woman looked at where the Guild Gall used to be.**

**E.Erza:** Filthy Cowards.

**Then someone appeared behind Erza.**

**???:** So they got away again, what a shame.

**Erza turned around with an unamused look on her face as she realised who it was behind her.**

**E.Erza:** Sosuke Aizen, what are you doing here, you should be back at the Castle.

 **Aizen:** I was ordered by the king to assist you on your daily hunt, besides my Espada can protect the castle without my observation, needed.

**E.Erza:** Tch! I didn't ask for your assistance.

 **Aizen:** Oh I'm aware, but I believe specifically asked me to come, because of your connection with that guild. Excluding that, I really came here to see Rykken, again.

**E.Erza got close to him and pointed her spear towards his face.**

**E.Erza:** You will not get anywhere near him, you hear me!

 **Aizen:** What's foolishness is this? Don't tell me your actually defending the man that broke your heart, Erza Knightwalker? Hehehe.

 **E.Erza:** Of course not! I fell nothing but hatred to that man, I would much rather deal with him myself as all!

**A blonde man wearing pink armour, also known as Sugarboy showed up.**

**Sugarboy:** They won't be running for long, at this point they maybe out of magic power, which will make things easier for us.

 **Aizen:** Right you are sugar boy, never mind that, I hear that the Anima plan was a success, why don't we return to the castle to report.

 **Sugarboy:** Thought you never ask, Commander Aizen.

**Aizen and Sugarboy left the area, leaving Erza behind.**

**E.Erza: '......I will find you Rykken...... And I will make you pay for what happened to Orhime.'**

**END**


	44. Chapter 34: Fixing Mistakes

**Rykken's POV**

**E.Rykken:** Okay, so I'm aware you guys came from another dimension called, Earthland, and? And you guys came all the way here to save your friends, that were absorbed by a vortex called Anima?

 **Rykken:** Yeah.

 **Nero:** Pretty much.

 **E.Droy:** And you're saying there's a Fairy Tail in your world and Erza is dating Rykken and isn't our enemy?

**Edolas Rykken mood changed, he now look annoyed.**

**E.Rin:** Droy!!!

**Droy put his arms up for defence.**

**E.Droy:** Sorry!

 **Carla:** You seem to be surprised.

 **Happy:** Aye.

 **E.Macao:** You would be to, if roles were reversed.

 **Chip:** He's got a point.

 **E.Jet:** Yeah, it's crazy! That said, you 5 definitely aren't the Rykken, Nero, Luke, Jin and Natsu that we know.

**Wendy: -_- 'Do I not exist or something?!'**

**E.Nero:** it's kinda obvious since at least 5 of the counter parts are here.

**Wendy: -_- 'Technically, there's 6.'**

**E.Mirajane:** He does look a lot like him though!

 **Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and agreed with Mirajane. Lisanna stood away from the crowd, staring at Rykken, Nero, Jin and Natsu with a confused look on her face**. **Edolas Wendy then stood in front of Earthland Wendy and looked down at her.**

 **E.Wendy:** You mean this little girl is the Earthland Version of me?

 **Wendy: 0_0** Umm, Hello there.

 **E.Nab:** Wow, she's a pipsqueak version of our Wendy!

 **Wendy: -_-** Who you calling a pipsqueak?!

 **Rykken: -_-** Look, as interesting as this is, but can you guys tell us how to get to the Royal City? We're in a bit of a hurry.

**Everyone gasped at Rykken's request.**

**Wendy:** Your King was the one who pulled our friends into this world and now we have to go save them, or else they'll be turned into Magic Power. If that happens, then they'll be gone forever!

 **E.Wendy:** I know this is the last thing you want to hear little me, but you're probably better off forgetting about them.

 **Luke:** What?! That's crazy, we can't just abandon them!

 **E.Wendy:** What I mean, is that anyone who defies the King is as good as dead. He has a giant army at his beck and call.

 **E.Elfman:** There's only so much magical power left in Edolas. It won't be much time until we run out.

 **E.Gray:** It's what the King fears the most, so he tries to keep all the magic to himself. Isn't that right, my dear, Juvia?

 **E.Juvia:** That's correct, which is why the King put out an order demanding for all Magic Guild's to be disbanded.

 **E.Max:** At first everyone tried to ignore the order.

 **E.Warren** : But the Royal armies Magical Warfare Unit came out and started taking the guilds down, one by one.

 **E.Jet:** Our Guild is the only one left.

 **E.Droy:** And it's not like we didn't escape unscathed.

**Some of the Guild Members began to cry.**

**E.Warren:** We lost half of our comrades to the Royal Army.

 **E.Jet:** And they killed our previous Master, and Rykken took over the position.

 **E.Gray:** We've got our hands full trying to stay safe.

 **E.Droy:** I'd stay away from the king if I were you guys, your better off just going back to Earthland while you still can.

**Rykken was looking down with his hair covering his eyes, clenching his fist thinking about his friends that were taken.**

**Rykken:** Listen, I know you guys had it rough, these past couple of years, but I'm not afraid of anyone, especially that tyrant you call a King! I'll be damned if I let that selfish bastard get away from capturing my friends just to use them as magic power for his own personal gain!

**Rykken slams his fist on the table breaking it, causing everyone to flinch.**

**Rykken:** If you were real Fairy Tail Wizards, you wouldn't let him get away with what he's done would you?!

 **Jin:** Whoa! Rykken, chill out!! There the same Fairy Tail we are, they've been through a lot cut them some slack!

 **Wendy:** Please, calm down, big brother.

 **Rykken: *sigh*** Right...... I'm sorry I've just been very stressed out lately.

**Edolas Rykken looked at them with a smirk.**

**E.Rykken:** He's not wrong you know.

 **Everyone:** Huh?

**E.Rykken:** We maybe struggling to survive with the army catching out tails, but that doesn't mean, we aren't still the guild we used to be. We may have lost friends ...... families but they died for our sake so we could live, how do you think Master Gildarts would feel if he found out we lost our way as a guild we once were?

I'm not gonna let him down and neither should you. if I don't know any better I would say these Earthland wizards are better Fairy Tail wizards than we are, so I say let them go save their friends........... Because that's what we Fairy Tail wizards do right?............ We fight for the sake of the people we care about.

**Everyone in the guild were surprised by Edolas Rykken speech, he was right about them losing there way as the guild they once were and that they should have faith. All of the Earthland Wizards smiled at him.**

**Rykken:** Thanks.

 **E.Rykken:** No problem, now how about I tell you how to get to the capital.

 **Rykken:** That would be greatly appreciated.

**~In the Giovanna Residence~**

**After it was revealed that Ike's dark chaos energy is starting to take effect, Miya called, Kisuke for observation.**

**Right now they're in the living room and Kisuke was checking out the slight changes to Ike's appearance.**

**Kisuke:** Hmmmm.

 **Miya:** Well, that do you think, Kisuke?

 **Kazehana:** Is there a way to stop the take over?

 **Kisuke:** Can't say for certain, dark chaos energy is still a mystery to me. But I will have to make stronger pills to surpess this.

 **Ike:** I'm not sure, your pills will do anything now, it's only a matter of time before **'he'** takes over.

 **Miya:** Don't say that, we could can find a way.

 **Ike:** Miya, the only way for this to work is by using the Master Emerald to seperate my life force from his, but as of right now, I have no way to get there, my connection with Angel Island is being blocked by some sort of protection spell, that prevents dark entities from entering. Even if I did, he would use the opportunity to absorb the emeralds to gain more power and be unstoppable!

 **Kisuke: *sigh*** Look, either way, the only thing we can do for now is suppress him it long enough to come up with a plan. I'll head over to the shop and create a medicine with a stronger effect to the dark chaos energy.

**Kisuke looks as Miya.**

**Kisuke:** Miya can you please come with me so you can take it straight to him here.

 **Miya:** Of course.

 **Kazehana:** I'll watch over, Ike while, your out

 **Miya:** Okay.

**Miya and Kisuke leave the house to the shop, while Kazehana stays with Ike.**

**Ike sits on the sofa, and Kazehana sits next to him and puts his head on her laps and strokes his hair.**

**Ike:** What are you-

 **Kazehana:** Sssshhh. Just relax you've been through a lot of stress lately, take this time to calm down.

 **Ike:** I-I guess your right.

**Then Ike slowly closes his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. then he opened his eyes again and noticed he's in a place full of darkness.**

**Ike: *sigh* I know your here.**

**???: Awwww, and I was just going to surprise you.**

**Ike: What do you want.............Mephiles?**

**Mephiles: Hhmhmhm, my didn't think you'll refer to me as that name again, normally you'll just call me freak or scumbag.**

**Ike: Well that's what you are obviously.**

**Mephiles: You're being quite confident for someone who's about to lose himself forever.**

**Ike: You won't win this, even if I'm unable to suppress you, there will be someone to take my place and destroy you for good.**

**Mephiles: Unfortunately, you might be right on that one.**

**Ike: What are you talking about?**

**Mephiles: Hm? Oh, you really haven't noticed have, you. My goodness, not using your powers has made you grow stiff and weak, you can't even sense such a familiar presence.**

**Ike: Shut up! Just what the hell do you mean by someone being able to go against you.**

**Mephiles: Hmmmm..... I suppose I'll be generous to give you a little bit of hope, but it won't matter in the end.**

**Ike: Just tell me dammit!**

**Mephiles: Fine, fine. You humans have no patients, let's just say a certain family member and his little mistress are still alive.**

**Ike: W-What?! Seiya and Bianca are alive?!**

**Mephiles: Indeed, but he's been reincarnated into a new body, one that is 1000x weaker than his original.**

**Ike: He may be weak now, but he will find a way to stop you, it's in his nature to adapt to challenges.**

**Mephiles: Well adapting isn't enough to defeat a God of Dark Chaos.**

**Ike: What's a God to an non-believer.**

**Mephiles: Hmhmhmhmhmhm, you may have hope now, Ike. But all of that faith you have will crumble once I take your body, and kill your brother in cold blood with your very hands, just like I did before!**

**Ike: We'll just have to see about that, Mephiles!**

**Just then, Mephiles disappeared, and Ike began to wake up.**

**He slowly lifted his eyes and noticed he's still laying on Kazehana lap.**

**Ike: *yawn***

**Kazehana:** Looks like someone's awake.

 **Ike:** Hey there, Kazehana.

**Ike gets up from Kazehana's lap. and rubs his eyes.**

**Ike:** How long was I asleep?

 **Kazehana:** About two hours.

 **Ike:** Really, kinda felt like 5 minutes.

 **Kazehana:** Hmmm?

**Ike notices Kazehana staring at her.**

**Ike:** Something wrong?

 **Kazehana:** No, you just seem, different, like your a lot happier, your not as......

 **Ike:** Guess I have been a littledepressed, huh?

 **Kazehana:** Hey, you said it not me.

 **Ike:** I don't blame you for being curious, let's just say that nap helped calm my nerves.

 **Kazehana:** How?

 **Ike:** Well, it turns out, my brother, Seiya and my old friend, Bianca, they're still alive.

 **Kazehana:** They are, that's wonderful news!

 **Ike:** However I still don't know where they are.

 **Kazehana: -_-** Oh bummer........... What do you suppose we do?

 **Ike:** We, wait.

 **Kazehana:** You serious?

 **Ike:** Hey I've spent this long thinking there was no hope for me, and knowing that Seiya and Bianca are alive, put's my mind at ease.

 **Kazehana:** Well, as long as your feeling better, that's all that matters........... Say now that we're alone in the house, want to play a game.

 **Ike:** What kind of game?

**Kazehana pushes Ike onto the sofa and gets on top of him.**

**Kazehana:** An game of who can last the longest without cumming.

 **Ike:** Are sure we should be doing this now?

 **Kazehana:** What afraid you'd lose? I expected more from the God of Chaos.

 **Ike:** Fine, I accept your challenge.

**From this poihnt on Ike and Kazehana were doing the deed.**

**~At the Royal City~**

**This is the royal city of Edolas, it's also where the Chiefs of Staff's headquarters are located. In one of the halls of the Castle, Sosuke Aizen was walking down with Sugarboy, Erza Knightwalker, and Hughess**

**Hughes:** Holy Crap! Have you seen the size of that giant lacrima? It's the coolest thing I've ever seen!

**E.Erza:** Yes, I've noticed it when I arrived here. It certainly is exquisite.

 **Hughes:** It has the power of tens of thousands of Earthland people.

 **Sugarboy:** Indeed, I've been told it's equivalent to 100 Earthland wizards.

**Aizen:** Enough to keep out Magic supply up for years to come.

 **Hughes:** Come on, you're going to bore me with all the details Sugarboy. It doesn't make a difference. All that matters is that it's awesome.

**Suppose introductions are in order, this is Hughes, he is the Captain of the Magic Warfare's 3rd unit. Sugarboy is the Captain of the Division of the Magic Warfare's 4th unit. Erza Knightwalker, is the Captain of the Magic Warfare's 2nd Unit , and Sosuke Aizen is the Captain of his own unit, known as the Espada. They are the kingdom's strongest force of power.**

**Hughes:** I mean, do you guys even understand how awesome this thing is? It's like, super mega awesome!

 **Sugarboy:** Hmmm, Super Mega awesome huh?

 **Aizen:** Hughes, I get your excited, but I think we already get the point, there's no need to continue.

 **Hughes:** Right, my bad, I'm just glad we manged to salvage more magic power, from those Earthland Dweller.

 **???:** Ms. Erza.

**The four stopped and turned to the source of the voice, an Old man using a walking cane.**

**???:** When are you going to eliminate the Fairy Tail Guild?

 **Aizen:** Ahhh, Byro, what a nice surprise.

 **Byro:** You don't want to tarnish the name **"Fairy Hunter"** do you?

**Byro is the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army.**

**Byro:** Fairy Tail is the only guild that has not been taken down yet. I understand that they are hard to track, and constantly move around, but his majesty's patience is running thin.

 **Sugarboy:** No need to rush the lady. The day the Goddess ends the Fairy Tail Guild is close at hand.

 **Hughes:** The Fairies may think they're tough, but they stand no chance against her and Aizen. They're toast, you'll see.

 **Aizen:** Hmhmhmhm, I doubt they'll be running for much longer, because I believe there magic power they have left is at it's peak, the next time we cross paths with them, they won't even know what hit them, especially, there precious Guild Master, Rykken Kurosaki.

**Byro cackled in a fit of laughter until he was interrupted.**

**???:** You laugh get's even more annoying by the day, Byro.

 **E.Erza:** There you are, Pantherlily?

**The six then turned to the new voice and saw a large cat man in some armour with a cape over it. This, is Pantherlily, Captain of the Magic Warfare 1st Unit.**

**Pantherlily:** I can't stand the sound of it. I breaks my nerves.

 **Hughes:** What's your deal man? Why do you gotta walk around like your so much better than the rest of us? You should guess again!

 **Pantherlily:** You'd be wise of you to watch your mouth.

 **Sugarboy:** Ooh, you're in a bad mood today, Pantherlily.

**Pantherlily growled, then continued on his way past everyone.**

**E.Erza:** It seems he's displeased by the increase in armaments.

 **Sugarboy:** Well, as a military man himself he should be elated.

 **E.Erza:** You would think that, but our kingdom has united almost all of Edolas. I don't see the need in further building our arsenal either.

 **Aizen:** Perhaps, it has something to do, with the last obstacles that blocks our way to success, Fairy Tail.

 **E.Erza:** We're perfectly capable of handling them on our own.

**Byro had a smirk on his face was the conversation went on.**

**Hughes:** Oh come on. Would you guys speak in plain English for once? I can't understand a thing you're saying.

 **Aizen:** Probably, because that measly little brain of yours, can't comprehend the superiority we have other you.

 **Hughes:** Excuse me, I have you know I command that 3rd largest Magic Warfare unit, you command a handful of lunatics with katana's, in fact a few were killed in battle against a bunch of Soul Reapers, who recently gone into hiding, what makes them so special?!

**Aizen, stares at Hughes with a neutral look on his face, the air around the hall grew thin and silent, and Aizen's reiatsu began to resonate.**

**Aizen:** If you're so curious, why don't I give to a bit of a demonstration, Hughes.

**Aizen's reiatsu brought Hughes to his knees, and the floor beneath them began to crumble apart.**

**Byro:** That's enough, Aizen. I believe he understand the difference between your strength and his.

 **Aizen:** Very well.

**Aizen's lowers his reiatsu, decreasing the pressure in the hallway.**

**Aizen:** As you can see, Hughes, that is the difference between your army and mine, and that wasn't even the full extent of my reiatsu. The next time you want to act superior, try not to do it my presence again.

**With that, Aizen walks away, while Hughes looks at him in fear and shock.**

**Sugarboy:** Hughes, are you okay?

 **Hughes:** Y-Yeah, I think so.

 **Sugarboy:** Top think, Aizen was hiding that much power within him all this time.

 **E.Erza:** He isn't hiding it on purpose, he simply isn't the type to show off as all.

**~Now in the Throne Room~**

**???:** Your Majesty!

**A small brown haired girl was running back and forth across the throne room until she stopped in front of an old man sitting on a throne, the King.**

**???:** Your Majesty! Your Majesty!

**The springy little girl's name is Coco, the Assistant Chief of Staff, and the name of the King on the Throne is Faust, a truly power hungry man.**

**Coco:** I've just been told that we'll be able to extract magic power from the Giant Lacrima in four days time as scheduled!

 **Faust:** It's not enough...

 **Coco:** It's not?

**She ran off away from the throne in a zig zagging motion, and then zig zagged back towards Faust.**

**Coco:** Could you repeat that one more time?

 **Faust:** I said that it's not enough, Coco.

**Coco started running around as she responded.**

**Coco:** With all due respect your Majesty, our calculations state quite the opposite. That Lacrima has the magic power of a whole Earthland population! It should be more than enough to supply us for 10 years!

 **Faust:** It won't be enough until the world of Edolas is free from such limitations.

**Coco stopped running around, and Faust Stood up from his chair.**

**Faust:** The only way for us to be free from such limitations is to have a limitless source of Magic Power! In order to achieve such things would be to search for the mystical gem......... the Master Emerald.

 **Coco:** Master Emerald? What's that, your majesty.

 **Faust:** The Master Emerald, is an infinite source of energy, created by the gods themselves, with such thing, the possibilities with access would be everlasting.

 **Coco:** If this ancient gem is so special, why hasn't it been found?

 **Faust:** That's the problem, it can't be found. 3000 years ago when the world of Edolas became the world as we know it, the location of the the Master Emerald, has been unknown to many years, even the previous rulers have failed, to locate the island, it resides on.

 **Coco:** Island?

 **Faust:** Angel Island.

**~TIMESKIP~**

**After being given directions, the group left the guild hall and were walking to the capital, Natsu was trying to catch a small pink frog for food, but kept failing.**

**Aqua: -_-** What is he doing?

 **Cream: 0_0** Trying to catch food, I guess?

 **Chip:** I could really go for some chocolate right now.

 **Luke: -_-** Now's not the time for that, buddy.

 **Happy:** Hey, how much longer until we get to the Capital?

 **Carla:** We just left and you're already asking me that?

 **Wendy:** According to Edo big bro-

 **Everyone: 0_0** Edo big bro?

 **Wendy:** What?

 **Jin: -_-** That is a stupid nickname.

 **Wendy: *pout*** Shut up, Jin! Nobody asked for your opinion!

**All the guys started laughing at Jin, who got embarrassed from being told off by a 15 year old girl.**

**Jin: -_-** Stop laughing me!

 **Wendy:** Anyways, he said it would take 5 days if we keep walking.

 **Carla:** That's just great, with our aera magic acting up I guess we got no choice but to walk.

 **Aqua:** Well, that sucks, do you think we'll ever use our magic again?

 **Cream:** I hope so.

 **Carla:** I wish I knew, this certainly doesn't bode well for us.

 **Nero:** No kidding, without our magic, it's gonna be difficult saving the others.

**Nero looks at Rykken thinking deeply.**

**Nero:** Hey Rykken, are you okay?

 **Rykken:** Huh? U-Uh yeah, I'm fine.

 **Nero:** You sure, because you seem pretty deep in thought.

 **Rykken:** I'm just worried about our friends, this has never happened before, and I just don't know what to do.

 **Nero:** Don't worry, we'll save them.

 **Rykken:** I know, but it's going to a lot harder without our magic.

 **Nero:** You're right. We're going to need weapons if we end up fighting the King and his soldiers. Because I don't think our fists will do enough damage.

**Flashback**

**Rykken and his Edolas self were in another room.**

**E.Rykken:** So, what is it you wanted to talk about?

 **Rykken:** I want to know what happened, between you and Erza?

 **E.Rykken:** Oh that, I was hoping you wouldn't ask.

 **Rykken:** I'm sorry for prying into your person life, but I need to know what happened.

 **E.Rykken:** You're not gonna like what I tell you.

 **Rykken:** Whether I like it or not, I can take it.

 **E.Rykken:** Alright, but I warned you ........ I betrayed, Erza.

 **Rykken: 0_0** .................. What? What do you mean by that?

 **E.Rykken:** It was a few years back, when the King started raiding and disbanding Guilds, all over the kingdom, taking there magic power, just so his rotten hands could have it all to himself.

 **Rykken:** I'm aware of that, but what does that have anything to do with you and Erza?

 **E.Rykken:** Before, the King forcefully took the magic power of guilds, a few months prior I was already engaged, to Rin, Daidouji, Ur, Orihime, and Erza.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Orihime?

 **E.Rykken:** What? You don't have a Orihime in your world.

 **Rykken:** I mean that name rings a bell, but that's all I could say, where is she?

**Edolas Rykken looked down from his desk, with his hair coving his eyes.**

**E.Rykken:** She's...... dead.

 **Rykken:** What?!How?

 **E.Rykken:** A pain in ass, named Sosuke Aizen, he's one of the kingdom's top generals, he leads his own group called the Espada, there hollows that come from another realm called, Hueco Mundo, a group of strong warriors individually they can wipe out an entire kingdom if they wanted.

 **Rykken:** Thanks for the warning, but let's get back on topic.

 **E.Rykken:** Right. Back to what I was saying, the reason why Erza and I don't see eye to eye was because, the longer we ran from the kingdom, the more members we've lost. We lost, friends, family, lovers.................. our master, to the point where currently half of us are still alive. Erza wanted us to just surrender peacefully, so we wouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing our friends anymore. I, on the other hand was being a stubborn jackass.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Huh?

 **E.Rykken:** Don't get me wrong I was thinking of giving up, but I knew that if we did, the King would've just killed us all anyway for "breaking" his laws. We kept running away for a while, but what separated us was the death of Orihime.

**Edolas Rykken passes a the Earthland Rykken a picture of his Orihime.**

An innocent, sweet and loving women being killed in cold blood, back then, her cheerfulness was what kept us in high spirits, but the day she died, changed not just me but Erza too........... She was Orihime's childhood friend, and it was because of my stubbornness that she's suffer the fate of her demise, that's why Erza left the guild to join the army to get revenge on me.

**Tears started rolling down Edolas Rykken's cheeks.**

**Rykken:** I can't imagine, the suffering you felt for losing a people you love.

 **E.Rykken:** Nor should you ever, listen Rykken. Don't be like me, don't be someone he has to live with regret for the rest of his life. Cherish all your friends and family for as long as you can, because when you least expect it, it'll all just vanish.

 **Rykken:** And I won't let that happen, I came here for one reason, and that is to find my friends, and bring them home. I won't let some selfish asshole take away, what I hold dear.

**Rykken puts down the picture and walks over to the door. and was about to open but stops.**

**Rykken:** Oh and Rykken.

 **E.Rykken:** Yeah?

 **Rykken:** You should try reconnecting with Erza.

 **E.Rykken:** I'm not sure if that's a good idea, she full on hates my guts, she probably try and kill me on sight.

 **Rykken:** Look, you didn't know things would escalate this far, and I understand being a guild leader isn't easy, but I do know is that the bonds you share with the people you cherish can never be severed, especially the bond you share with your Erza. Don't be afraid to face her, because if you don't............ you will never get the Erza you love back again and she will never learn the truth of Orihime's fate ......... remember that.

**Rykken opens the door and leaves.**

**E.Rykken: *big sigh*** ............................ He's right, I've been running from my problems for so long, not once have I tried to make things right.......hehe, who know I'd be lectured by a version of myself from another dimension. Damn I'm pathetic.

**Flashback End**

**Natsu was still chasing after the pink frog, he leaped towards it again, and he bumped into something squishy. As it turned out, that little pink frog had the ability to grow into a bigger size. It chased after the the Dragon slayers and their Cats. Natsu was about to used magic on it, but realized he couldn't and continued to run.**

**Nero: -_-** Damn it Natsu! Why do you have to be such an idiot?!

 **Natsu:** I'm sorry! I forgot we can't use magic here! Ahhhh!

 **Wendy:** I hate to admit it but I'm completely helpless without my magic.

 **Everyone: -_-** No really surprised.

 **Wendy: -_-** Would it kill yah to be a little sentimental?!

**The frog looked at Wendy and was about to bite her, Luke noticed it was looking at her.**

**Luke:** Wendy move!

 **Wendy:** Huh?

**Before the frog could get Wendy, Luke tackled her out the way saving her. and now Wendy was on top of him, and what shocked everyone was that they both had there lips connected.**

**Rykken &Aqua: 0_0 **Oh...

 **Jin &Nova: 0_0** My...

 **Nero &Cream: 0_0 **Arceus!

 **Natsu:** Wait, why are they touching lips, what's going on?

 **Everyone: -_-** You dense, mada fucka!

**Wendy: 'No way! I'm sharing my first kiss wit Luke this is a dream come true, wait what am I saying!'**

**Luke: 'Stay down! Stay down! Stay down! Stay down! Stay down! Stay down! Stay the fuck down!'**

**Luke and Wendy's lips separated, and Wendy quickly got off him.**

**Wendy: 0_0** Soooooooooo.......

 **Luke: 0_0** That happened.

 **Wendy:** Y-Yeah,t-thanks for the save.

 **Luke:** N-No problem.

 **Aqua: 0_0** Well that was unexpected.

**Suddenly the giant frog monster appeared again.**

**Nova: 0_0** So is that!

 **???:** Hiyaaaa!!

**Then Edolas Lucy appeared and attacked the Frog with a magic whip.**

**Happy:** Yay, scary Lucy.

 **Cream:** You were awesome scary Lucy.

 **Wendy:** Thank you scary lucy.

 **E.Lucy: -_-** Quit adding Scary to my name it's rude!

 **The giant frog then leaped away in fea** r.

 **E.Lucy:** You'd think something that big would put up more of a fight.

 **Chip:** So, what brings you here?

**Edolas Lucy, looked away for a moment, then she was looking away at Natsu and was blushing and quickly looked away, however her expressions weren't unnoticed by the Galaxy twins.**

**Rykken &Nero**: **'Oh I get it! She likes him!'**

 **E.Lucy:** I wasn't worried about you ya know, Master Rykken asked me to come after you, to make sure you make it to the capital, because there's someone there that would be willing to help out.

 **Rykken:** Who would that be?

 **E.Lucy:** Rykken and Nero's Master, Ike Giovanna.

**The sudden mention of that name, made Chips eyes grow in shock, in a spit second visions flowed through his head, that realte to the name of the individual.**

**Chip: 'Ike Giovanna, that name, I don't know how, but, I know that name. But how? Does he something to do with these memories I've been seeing lately?'**

**Natsu:** Yep there's no mistaking it. You're definitely Lucy alright. Thanks a lot.

 **E.Lucy: -_-** Hey what's that supposed to mean?!

 **Natsu:** There's the attitude we all know and love.

 **Happy:** I wish we could introduce our Lucy to Scary Lucy.

 **Natsu:** Yeah, I wonder how the real one would react!

**Edolas Lucy kicked both Happy and Natsu.**

**E.Lucy:** You say that like I'm the fake one!

 **Happy and Natsu:** You are!

**Edolas Lucy then started performing punishment Techniques on Natsu. While, Rykken and the others watched from the side lines while Happy tried to help Natsu out.**

**Everyone: 0_0**...............................

**~Elsewhere in another Louen~**

**Two familiar raven black haaired wizards were walking around in brown cloaks. They were non other than, Gajeel and Ryu.**

**Gajeel: Great, were are we supposed to go from here?**

**Ryu:** Beats me, but I think it's best we ask around, this world is still unknown to us and we need all the knowledge we can get.

**~Now back to the others~**

**E.Lucy:** Now I see. They caught wind of you guys, because the townspeople mistook you for Exceeds and reported you.

 **Happy:** That's why everyone was surprised when we told them we were friends with Erza.

 **Natsu:** Guess she's just as scary here as she is back home.

 **E.Lucy:** Excuse me?!

 **Natsu:** I didn't mean you, I'm talking about Erza!

 **E.Lucy:** Well I don't know what she is like over in Earthland, but here it sounds almost unbelievable that she would still be with Rykken or even side with us again.

 **Jin:** Again? What do you mean again?

 **Rykken:** I can answer.

**Rykken spent the next five minutes explaining Edolas Rykken's connection with Erza.**

**Everyone was in disbelief, knowing that the death of friend was what drifted them apart, causing, Edolas Erza to betray the very place she once called home.**

**Cream:** I....wow, I can't believe that happened.

 **Aqua:** Edolas you, sure had it rough.

 **E.Lucy:** I was at disbelief when I first heard it from Rykken himself, sometimes, I don't blame her for being mad, how would you feel, if the person you loved, was the cause of the death of your closest friend. But yet again, she doesn't know the full truth of what happened.

 **Wendy:** I honestly feel bad for her.

 **Luke:** Ditto.

 **E.Lucy:** There's not a wizard in Edolas who isn't afraid of her. When you see her face your as good as dead.

 **Natsu:** Definitely, don't want to run into her.

 **Jin:** Please, we can take her.

 **Rykken: -_-** Need I remind you, we don't have our magic anymore.

 **Jin: 0_0** .......................... Oh shit.

 **Nero: -_-**...................... Dumbass.

 **Jin: -_-** Piss off!

 **Rykken:** **'I do hope other me, has thought it over about reconnecting with Erza.'**

**Edolas Lucy stopped over at the edge of a cliff and everyone else did the same. Below the town was a town with oddly shaped buildings.**

**Nero:** Finally, civilization!

 **Wendy:** Hey, thanks for coming with us Lucy.

 **E.Lucy:** S-Sure just follow me. You're gonna need some magic weaponry or else you're not gonna make it very far.

 **Natsu:** Thanks a lot, Scary Lucy!

 **Happy:** Thanks Scary Lucy!

 **E.Lucy: -_-** You guys, are cruising for a bruising!

**Lucy then lead them around the town.**

**E.Lucy:** It wasn't that long ago that you can buy and sell magical items here. Ever since the King had placed a ban on all use of magic, and Guilds, buying and selling Magic Items have been forbidden. What's worse is that just possessing it is a crime.

 **Rykken:** Well that's just great.

 **Natsu:** Seriously, you can get in trouble by having it?

 **Wendy:** What about people who always been able to use it?

 **E.Lucy:** What? Hold on, I don't know how much clearer it can be. If you have magic, you have get rid of it, or else you'll get busted, or worse.

 **Carla:** I could be mistaken, but magic spells are treated like they are objects in this world.

 **Happy:** How?

 **Carla:** To put it another way, the fact that magic is finite here means that there aren't any wizards in this world with the innate ability to use magic, like we do. Instead, they store it in objects like lacrima. You can combine the said lacrima with weapons, or daily necessities, and you create magic items. Those appear to be what they call magic around here.

 **Natsu:** So people here who can't use magic, so they just use Magic Tools?

 **Rykken:** That would explain why the other me was carrying that long black sword.

 **E.Lucy:** Actually, both Rykken, Nero and Wendy on this world have different magic weapons, instead of lacrimas, there swords have spirits in them.

 **Rykken &Nero:** Spirits?

 **Jin:** What kind of spirits?

 **E.Lucy:** I don't know, they never told me, all I know is that they're called zanpakuto, in fact warriors from the past possessed there own zanpakuto, with there own unique name, they were known as Soul Reapers, a community of samurai warriors, whose soul purpose to send souls to the after life, and defeat, another types of spirts called Hollows.

 **Luke:** What's a hollow?

 **E.Lucy:** I dunno, evil spirits I guess. As I was saying there zanpakuto's are extremely rare and very powerful too, anyone who possess one can go toe to toe with one of the kingdom's strongest force, the Espada.

 **Natsu:** The Espada? Sounds delicious.

 **Jin: -_-** There not food, you idiot!

 **Aqua:** How strong are these guys anyways?

 **E.Lucy:** Strong enough to wipe out an entire kingdom, possibly more. A few of them went after the guild and they were far more powerful than any of use realised, the only one's who could hold them off were, Rykken, Nero, and Wendy.

They were children when they were trained to become one, they were trained by there Master, Ike Giovanna, who was the first Soul Reaper to exist.

 **Luke:** The first? He sound's pretty old.

 **E.Lucy:** Oh he is, although he looks young for his age.

 **Jin:** What so he uses magic to make himself look younger, talk about insecure.

 **Nero** : Kinda getting some, Tsunade vibes to be honest.

**A/n: Would it kill ya to not break the fourth wall!!!!**

**Nero: WALLS ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN!!!**

**E.Lucy:** As I was saying, all of them trained at a young age, and each of them had to find out the name's of there zanpakuto, in order to evolve in power, Rykken sword is called Zangetsu, it means Moon Slayer, Nero's sword is Mangetsu which means, Full Moon. As for Wendy's her zanpakuto is called, Tsukuyomi, which means Moon Goddess.

**A/N: I'm not a expert at Japanese, I found them on the internet. But feel free to give me the correct meanings and translations.**

**Rykken:** You know for someone, who's rough around the edges your quite knowledgeable.

 **E.Lucy: -_-** Who are you calling rough around the edges punk?! Are you begging for a fist to the face!

 **Rykken:** Pfft,please, like you could.

 **Nero:** You do remember we don't have our magic at the moment, right, she can easily kick you ass.

 **Rykken: 0_0** ........................... Oh shit.

**Moments later, Rykken was on the floor with bumps on his head.**

**E.Lucy:** Hmph, serves you right.

**Rykken: -_- 'Goddamn she's a bitch!'**

**Wendy:** You okay there, big brother?

 **Rykken:** Yep, I'm good.

**Chip's POV**

**As we were walking through town, a strong gust of wind, flew by them, and suddenly I heard a voice that sounds feminin**

**???: 'Seiya, you must remember.'**

**Chip: 'It's that voice again? Every time I hear it, I suddenly feel like all the stress in my body just flows away. But what what am suppose to remember?'**

**???: Remember....**

**Chip: 'Remember what? I don't know anything you're saying and who's Seiya? Is that me?'**

**The voice didn't answer back and there was just silence. Then I heard another voice calling for me.**

**???:** **'Chip.....Chip....Chip!'**

 **Chip:** Huh?

**Chip realised that Luke was shaking him.**

**Luke:** You alright?

 **E.Lucy:** Something wrong with the exceed?

 **Luke:** Sort of, let's just say he has a weird case of amnesia.

 **E.Lucy:** Okay? Anyway, this is it, downstairs is a black market for Magic. Trust me, you'll need this stuff if you're gonna travel.

 **Wendy:** A Black Market?

 **Natsu:** Let's see it! Guess we might as well play by this worlds rules for using magic.

 **Happy:** Aye!

 **Carla:** My my, how adaptable.

**~Back to Gajeel and Ryu~**

**Ryu and Gajeel walked around in public with there hoods off, they tried asking some of the citizens for help, but they all just walked away from them.**

**Gajeel:** Jeez, the people here make the jerks I deal with back home look like a whole bunch of angels.

 **Ryu:** Yeah no kidding.

**Ryu looked off to the side and saw three men making their way towards him, all of them wearing black rounded sunglasses.**

**Ryu:** Guess some things will never change, there's always a bunch of clowns that you can convince to tell you what you want.

 **Gajeel:** Especially if you use force.

**The both of them went to pick a fight, win, and interrogate the three punks.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**Rykken's POV**

**We looked around the shop and found weapons the weapons we wanted. Aqua, Happy, Cream, Carla and Wendy were looking at the bottom shelves.**

**Happy:** Look at all the weird stuff they have for sale!

 **Carla:** Honestly, this must be the mustiest shop I have ever been in.

 **Shop Owner:** Hehe, that's because I have some old, priceless antiques, my dear! The mold, scratches, and unpleasant smells are what sets my items apart from the rest. They've got flavour!

 **Edo Lucy:** That's great, but we don't care about "flavor". What matters to us is usability. There are some counterfeits, so be careful about what you buy.

 **Rykken:** Got it.

**I was looking for a weapon that had some relation to my galaxy magic.**

**Rykken:** Hey,you found anything?

 **Nero:** Not really, nothing here peaks my interest.

**Rykken and Nero kept looking through the shop, until they both noticed a sudden bright glow coming from the boxes. The magic energy emanating from the mysterious source attracted the both of them putting them in some sort of trance.**

**Aqua:** Hey, Rykken, you alright, buddy?

 **Cream:** Nero, why'd you freeze all of a suddenly?

**The both slowly approached the box.**

**Jin:** What's going on with them?

 **Aqua:** We don't know, they just stopped talking and heading over to that box.

 **Nova:** Well whatever it is, let's hope it's useful.

**Rykken and Nero were in front of the box and reached there hands inside of it, grabbing the handle of the the mysterious weapon.**

**They pulled it out** **and it** **started glowing even more, blinding everyone in the room.**

**Luke:** What was that?!

 **Wendy:** Rykken, Nero snap out of it!

**Suddenly, Rykken and Nero escaped there trance.**

**Rykken &Nero: **Huh?

 **Natsu:** You guys alright?

 **Rykken:** Yeah, why?

 **Chip:** Well you guys entered some weird trance, that attracted you to that sword.

 **Rykken:** Sword?

 **Nero:** What sword?

 **Carla:** Obviously, it's the one your holding.

**Rykken and Nero looked down to see a silver sword, with a fire blue aura surrounding it, not only that the hilt of the blade was the shape of a dragon.**

**Rykken:** Okay, that's strange.

 **Nero:** Yeah, what the heck is this thing?

 **Aqua:** Hey check out the hilt, it looks familiar.

 **Cream:** Is that a dragon head?

 **Nero:** It seems like it, but what kind of sword is this thing?

 **Shop Keeper:** Strange didn't think the sword would choose two people as the same time.

 **Everyone:** Huh?

 **Shop Keeper:** That my friend is the legendary sword, known as the Star Saber, that sword is made up of the scales of the Galaxy Dragon Queen, Celestia and that her soul resides within the weapon. Also who ever wields that sword will have the powers of the Queen herself.

**Rykken:** Huh? Kinda reminds me of dad's Star Slicer.

 **Nero:** You're right, if anything this sword could be the Edolas version Star Slicer,.... oh well guess it's mine now.

**Nero snatched the Star Saber out of Rykken's grasp.**

**Rykken:** Yours I clearly had my hands on that weapon first!

 **Nero: -_-** Why do you care so much, you already have a sword of your own!

 **Rykken:** I can't summon it remember! I don't have magic! Plus what do you know about sword fighting?!

 **Nero:** If I remember correctly, I was your sparring partner in sword training, and I whooped your butt multiple times when we were kids!

 **Everyone: 0_0** Seriously?

 **Wendy:** It's true, I watched it myself.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Why would you tell them?!

 **Wendy:** Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal! It was like 10 years years ago after all.

**A/n: Well.......................**

**Rykken:** Arg! Fine keep the sword, I'll just use fists.

 **Nero:** Wait I think I have an idea.

 **Rykken:** What?

**Nero uses the the Star Sabers magic to open a pocket dimension, and out came Star Slicer.**

**Everyone: 0_0** STAR SLICER?!

 **Rykken:** **0_0** How the fuck do you automatically know how to use the weapon?

 **Nero:** I don't know, plot.

 **Rykken:** Oh, that makes sense.

**Nero gives Rykken Star Slicer.**

**Rykken:** Good to have you back.

 **Luke:** Okay, what's a sword like that doing here? I'm surprised the royal army hasn't gotten there hands on it.

 **Shop Keeper:** It was thrown away, because no one in the royal army, were worthy enough to use it's power.

 **Nero:** Doesn't really surprise me to be honest.

 **Luke:** Oooooooo.

 **Wendy:** What you go there Luke?

 **Luke:** Check these out.

**Wendy:** A gauntlet?

 **Luke:** It's not a normal one, it says here this thing grants the user incredibly strength.

 **Wendy:** Woah! It seems like the right match for you.

 **Luke:** You think so?

 **Wendy:** Of course, I mean you are pretty strong yourself.

 **Luke:** I'm not that strong.

 **Wendy:** What do you mean you're not, you went toe to toe, against a fusion between my brothers.

 **Nero:** To be fair, Rykon wasn't exactly going all out. If he was serious, Luke would've been defeated the second we fused.

 **Wendy: -_-** Do you have to kill the vibe?

 **Nero:** Hey don't blame me for speaking the truth.

**Jin was looking around for a weapon too.**

**Jin:** Wonder what what I should get?

 **Nova:** Hey Jin, look other here!

 **Jin:** What's up Nova?

 **Nova:** Look.

**Jin looked at the direction Nova was pointing, to see a quite large axe.**

**Jin:** What's this?

 **Shopkeeper:** That my friend, is Storm Breaker, it used to belong to a warrior hundreds of years ago so it's the only one of it's kind. It is said that the axe has the ability to manipulate thunder and lightning.

 **Nova:** Seems like it was made just for you.

 **Jin:** I guess so. Why do I get the feel like chopping someone's head off with this thing?

 **Nova: 0_0** Wow, Rykken was right, you do need help.

 **Jin:** I do not! I am perfectly sane!

**Nova: -_-**

**Jin:** **-_-** Stop looking at me like that!

**After a while everyone chose there weapons, and Lucy was asking them, and the Shop keeper asked for money for the 5 weapons, which was 70,000, he couldn't lower it because Rykken, Jin, Nero and Luke's weapons are more expensive.**

**E.Lucy:** I probably should've asked this first, but do you guys have any money?

 **Rykken:** Doubt the currency in this world is the same as ours so no.

 **Natsu(Laughing):** What makes you think that we had money? Haha!

 **E.Lucy:** That's not funny jerk!

 **Wendy:** I would pay, but all I got is crackers in my pocket.

 **Luke: 0_0** Wait what? Where did you get the crackers from?

 **Wendy(Whisper):** Edolas me, gave them to me.

 **Luke:** Ohhhhh.

 **Natsu:** Welp there's your answers, come on Lucy pay the man.

**E.Lucy: *looks away* 'I hate to admit it, but being bossed around like this is a nice change.'**

**Rykken:** You alright there Lucy? Your kinda spacing out.

 **E.Lucy:** What? Oh I'm fine, I'll pay the tab just this once.

 **Shop Keeper:** Oh, no no! You've done so much for me Ms Lucy, so I can't possibly take your money. I would have been closed if you didn't help me when the Royal Army was searching my shop!

 **E.Lucy:** Oh, that? Don't worry, I was just lending you a hand.

 **Shop Keeper:** In any case, take these free of charge! Think of it as a present from me. It would be my delight!

 **Rykken:** For real? Thanks a lot.

 **Nero:** Yeah, we appreciate it.

**After we were done, we went to go get some food, from an outdoor food cafe, we told Edolas Lucy, what our Lucy was like and what she does compared to her and she was laughing her butt off.**

**Edo Lucy(Laughter):** Wait, for real I'm writing a novel? Hah! And I'm some rich girl that has Magical Spirits in keys?! Hahahaha!!

 **Jin:** **-_-** You sound as obnoxious as she is to be honest.

 **E.Lucy: -__-** Don't call me Obnoxious!

 **Wendy:** I can't seem to remember how to use this. Do you?

**Wendy was looking at the Air Cleft Cannon and trying to work it. Which Edolas Lucy noticed, and got mad at.**

**E.Lucy:** Dummy!Don't go pulling it out in public, magic is forbidden in our world, you can in big trouble just for having that thing.

 **Wendy:** Sorry about that.

 **Jin:** So magic used to be part of everyday life in here like our world, right?

 **E.Lucy:** It used to...but now things went and changed. The King stole a part of our culture from us.

 **Happy:** Why would they want to do that?

 **E.Lucy:** Because the Royal Army wants to keep the Magic all to themselves.

 **Natsu:** Well if these Royal jerks don't want to give the people their magic back, then we'll make them.

 **E.Lucy:** What? Are you crazy!? We won't stand a chance against the massive Royal Army!

 **Natsu:** Then why are you coming along with us if that's the case?

 **E.Lucy:** What? I'm only here because Rykken asked me to guide you to the Royal Capital to meet his Master for help. I didn't come out here to fight anybody.

 **Natsu:** Okay, if you say so.

 **Ryken:** Quick question, what does Rykken's Master have anything to do with the capital?

 **E.Lucy:** It's not just him, it's more so his wives as well, Rykken's Master's wives are former members of a group called the disciplinary committee.

 **Everyone:** Disciplinary Committee?

 **E.Lucy:** There a group of assassins, that deal the dirty work outside the public eye, there previous leader, was Miya Asama, Ike's wife, years later she left because she got pregnant and couldn't work anymore, along with her friend, Kazehana, who was also a member who left due to pregnancy.

Because they couldn't work, the Disciplinary Commitee fell into shambles and now only 3 members remain. And they're lead by Karasuba, and let me tell you she's nothing more than a ruthless killer, she has no shame on taking live and will fell no remorse.

**Saying that made Wendy's spine shiver.**

**Wendy:** **0_0** I-I definitely don't want to meet her.

 **Luke: 0_0** Me neither.

 **???:** There they are get them!

**Lucy turned around and realised it's the royal army, everyone got up from the table.**

**E.Lucy:** The Royal Army!

 **Soldier 1:** You're Fairy Tail Wizards aren't you?

 **Soldier 2:** Wait that's the guild master, and his brother, Rykken and Nero Kurosaki!

 **Soldier 3:** Stay right where you are!

 **Aqua:** How did they find us?!

 **Rykken:** We don't have time to find out!

**Rykken and the others got there weapons out to attack. Natsu was first to strike, when the smoke cleared the soldiers had shields to protect them.**

**Rykken:** Are turn! Let's go guys!

 **Nero &Luke&Jin: **Right!

**All three of them charged in. Wendy was struggling to open her item.**

**Suddenly the Soldiers fired magic arrows towards us.**

**Rykken:** I got this!

**Rykken unsheathes, Star Slicer, and** **swiftly** **deflected** **all** **the arrows, as the smoke cleared Rykkken was perfectly fine and had a smug look on his face.**

**Rykken:** Man it feels good to use my magic again.... well partly.

 **Soldiers 1:** Fire more men!

**The soldiers got ready to fire more magic arrows, until Nero decided to step in.**

**Rykken:** Nero!

 **Nero:** I was thinking the same thing!

**Both: STARBURST NEBULA!**

**Rykken and Nero both used there signature sword technique, but at a small level since they don't plan to kill the guards only to knock them out, their attacks combined made a powerful wave of energy consuming a majority of the soldiers knocking them out.**

**Rykken:** Now that's what I call the power of teamwork.

 **Nero: -_-** Don't make this cringey

 **Luke:** Impressive, now let's see what this baby can do.

**Luke puts on the gauntlet, and immediately, the energy from it flowed throw his body. Luke's grew 2 feet tall and his muscles got bigger.**

**Luke:** Whoa I grew!........ Everywhere!

 **Chip: -_-** I don't think we needed to know that.

**he dug his hands on to the ground and lifted up a bunch of giant rocks and threw them at the soldiers, some got hit, but the rest brought there shields to protect themselves from impact.**

**Luke looked the side ang saw large street lights, he grabbed two, and approached the soldiers hitting them with the polls knowing them back. He was over powering them, until more crowded around him.**

**Luke smashed, causing large boulder sot come out of the ground when the reached the soldiers they were launched into the air.**

**Luke:** Now, that's what I'm talking about!

 **Jin:** Alight Storm breaker, let's do this!

**Jin charged towards the remaining guards, and the all got ready and put up there shields.**

**Jin:** Like that's gonna stop me!

**Suddenly lightning stated swirling around Jin and his eyes glowed bright, Jin leaped into the air and held charged more power into the axe.**

**Jin:** Eat shit, bitches!

**Jin slammed it into the grown knocking the soldiers away, while being electrocuted.**

**The four of them kept up the assault fending off the guards, until, Wendy successfully managed to open her magic item, but suddenly, everyone started floating, then a tornado started carrying everyone.**

**Rykken:** What the heck was that Wendy?!

 **Wendy:** I have no ide-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**The tornado launched them in the air, then they all crashed through the roof of a building. In the building they landed on piles of straw, and Edolas Lucy peeked out of a hole in the door.**

**E.Lucy:** Well, we got away from them, but now we're stuck in the city.

 **Natsu:** Man, Magic here sucks!

 **Wendy:** I know.

 **Happy:** What are we gonna do now?

 **Carla:** Isn't there some other way out of here?

 **E.Lucy:** Not that I know of.

 **Rykken:** We should wait it out until things blow over.

 **Soldier 4:** We found you Fairy Tail!

 **Jin: -_-** Ahhh, come on!

**Everyone in the room froze up.**

**???:** Hey! Let go of me!

 **Nero:** Isn't that who I think it is?

 **Natsu:** What the?

**Rykken opens the door slightly and everyone peeked outside to see Earthland Lucy being grabbed by the arm by one of the Soldiers.**

**Soldier:** You're Lucy aren't you?

 **Lucy:** Yeah I'm Lucy now let go of me you jerk!

 **Natsu:** Lucy?

 **E.Lucy:** The other me?!

 **Lucy:** Cut it out that hurts!

 **Happy:** I don't understand, what's Lucy doing here?

 **Carla:** I, I don't know.

 **Natsu:** We gotta save her.

**Natsu ran out towards Lucy, Rykken followed after him drawing his sword. Before they reached her, Lucy brought out one of her Celestial Keys.**

**Lucy:** **OPEN! GATE OF THE SCORPION!**

 **Wendy:** Lucy! Wait! Our magic doesn't work here!

 **Lucy:** Scorpio!

**A magic circle appeared at the end of her key, and one of Lucy's spirits appeared, shocking everyone that saw it.**

**Scorpio:** Wicked! **SAND BUSTER** **!!**

**A tornado of sand came from Scorpio's tail and sent the Royal Army Soldiers flying away.**

**Rykken:** **0_0** She can use her Magic?!

 **Wendy:** No way!

 **Luke &Chip:** But how?!

 **E.Lucy:** Whoa, how'd she do that?

**Scorpio then said something to Lucy, then went back to the Spirit World.**

**Natsu:** Lucy, now I'm really confused.

**Lucy realized that The Dragon Slayers and the cats were here.**

**Lucy:** You guys! I missed you-huh?

**She saw Edo Lucy standing behind everyone and got confused.**

**Lucy: 0_0** That's me!

**END**


	45. Chapter 35: Hot Rods and Troubles

**Rykken's POV**

**After, Lucy defeated the soldiers, more soldiers came and surrounded us Earthland Lucy, pointed at the soldiers in front of her.**

**Carla:** I'm afraid introductions will have to wait!

 **Happy:** If we stay here were gonna get caught.

 **Lucy:** All right boys do your stuff!

 **Rykken: 0_0** Hate to break it to you, but we can't use our magic.

 **Lucy:** H-Huh?

 **Nero:** We haven't been able to use our magic ever since we got to Edolas, we used magic tools, but only me, Rykken, Jin and Luke still have ours working.

 **Lucy:** **-_-** Then how come Rykken's holding Star Slicer?

 **Rykken:** Well-

 **Natsu:** Hold up! Why can you use your magic but we can't?!

 **Lucy:** I dunno!

 **Happy:** Lucy! You, Rykken, Nero, Jin and Luke are our only hope!

 **Aqua:** So go kick there buts!

 **Carla:** Give them what for!

 **Wendy:** If they capture us here our friends are as good as dead!

 **Lucy:** So this means... I'm the strongest one in Fairy Tai-ow!

**Rykken karate chopped lucy in the head and she was holding her head in pain.**

**Lucy:** Oww! What was that for?!

 **Rykken:** Because I'm still stronger you!

 **Lucy:** Jeez, at least let me have my moment of glory.

 **Rykken:** Now isn't the time to get a big head over it, help me deal with these guys okay!

 **Lucy:** Alright, alright, buzz kill. **OPEN! GATE OF THE WHITE RAM! ARIES!**

**Lucy summoned Aries, Rykken and Nero charged up his swords preparing for an attack and Luke, activated the power of his gauntlet and Jin started firing jolts of electricity at the soldiers. After they took out the soldiers they ran away into the forest, to get some rest.**

**Carla:** While we have this moment, we should figure out our next move?

 **Rykken:** How about we have Lucy tell us how she got to Edolas in the first place?

 **Wendy** : Oh yeah, we were worried about you cause we heard that everyone in the Guild was turned into a giant Lacrima.

 **Lucy:** Horologium and Mystogan rescued me just in the nick of time.

 **Chip:** That old clock spirit?

 **Carla:** Mystogan was there?

**~Flashback~**

**Lucy:** So you're telling me everyone got absorbed and turned into a lacrima?! This is too crazy!

 **Mystogan:** I wish there was more time to explain, but the portal to Edolas will close any second now. Here, take one of these.

**Mystogan took out a small bottle from his clothing, and gently threw a small pill into Lucy's mouth.**

**Lucy:** Wait! What are you- mm?!

 **Mystogan:** I'm sorry, but we cannot wait any longer, make haste!

**Mystogan held up his staff, and Lucy started flying up through the Anima.**

**Lucy:** At least tell me how I'm going to find everyone!

**Lucy screamed as she flew through Anima, and was shocked as she looked at her newfound surroundings in Edolas.**

**~Flashback End~**

**Natsu:** Wait, so he survived the whole vacuum thing too?

 **Lucy:** At that I started searching around for anyone I knew, and then I ran into you guys.

 **Wendy:** I don't understand. How is Mystogan the only one that knows about Edolas?

 **Rykken:** Probably, because he's from here.

 **Wendy:** What do you mean?

 **Rykken:** Think about not to long ago, we ran into Jellal and he was sent to prison. If Mystogan looks like him, then that only means, that Mystogan is the Edolas version of the Jellal from Earthland.

 **Nero:** That does explain a lot of things.

 **Cream:** What I want to know is why is it that your magic works and ours doesn't?

 **Lucy:** Well... ***places hands together*** Maybe I'm a legendary beautiful heroine in this world!

 **Rykken &Nero: -_-** Shut the fuck up.

 **Natsu: -_-** Don't think so?

 **Luke: -_-** Yeah, fat chance.

 **Jin: -_-** Seems impossible to be honest.

 **Lucy:** Can't a girl have a dream?

**She looked down at the ground.**

**Lucy:** To be honest, I'm not sure either. If you guys can't even use their magic power, how are we going to be able to win?

 **Rykken:** At least I can use my magic with Star Slicer, but sadly it's limited in this world so I have to use it sparingly.

 **Lucy:** Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask what are those swords?

 **Rykken:** Oh, Star Slicer is a sword created by my father, Galacon, it's made out of his dragon scales making it pretty much indestructible.

 **Nero:** As for this sword, it's called the Star Saber, it's the edolas version of Star Slicer, only this time there's a dragon soul inside it.

 **Lucy: 0_0** Wow that's pretty cool.

 **Jin:** Aren't you gonna ask about ours?

 **Lucy: -_-** Personally, I don't care.

 **Jin &Luke: -_-** Rude!

**Edolas Lucy stared at everyone, and Earthland Lucy looked up.**

**E.Lucy:** You boneheads still want to try taking on the Royal Army?

 **Rykken:** What kind of question is that, of course we are, we don't turn our backs on our friends we'll do whatever it takes to save them.

 **E.Lucy:** You'll still fight, even though you can't use magic, you'll be killed.

 **Lucy:** Are you deaf? One of us still has an entire magic arsenal! Oh yeah! Let Fairy Tail strongest wiz-

**Lucy was again chopped in the head by Rykken, this time Nero joined in.**

**Rykken &Nero: -_-** That's enough outta you!

 **Lucy:** Did you have to him me that hard?

 **Rykken &Nero: -_-** Yes! Because your stupid ass won't shut up!

 **Jin: 0_0** It's scary how in-sync you both are.

 **Natsu: -_-** We're totally screwed aren't we?

 **Luke:** We ain't gotta choice, though.

 **Wendy** : Yeah! You can do it Lucy!

 **Chip: -_-** Wendy don't encourage her.

 **Lucy: -_-** That's it Chip, no more chocolate for you when we get back!

 **Chip: 0_0** No! Please I'll do anything!

 **Lucy:** Too bad, 've already made up muy mind.

 **Chip:** NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**Edolas Lucy stared at them with a blank expression, while Earthland Lucy began striking weird poses. all the make dragon slayers were unamused with the fact they had to rely on Lucy, while Wendy kept cheering her on.**

**E.Lucy:** **'These guys are a bunch of wackjobs. But still, with there own Rykken and Nero they might be able to change this world for the better.'**

**After we were done resting we made our way to the next town, and safely got past any soldiers around the area, we found a hotel to stay for the time being. Rykken, Nero, Natsu, Luke, Wendy, Aqua, Cream, Chip, Happy, and Carla were sitting down and looking at a map while the Lucys were taking a shower together.**

**Wendy:** Hopefully we can figure out where we're going if we use this map.

 **Happy:** That's weird. It looks way more like Earthland than I thought so.

**Carla then started to point at different areas on the map.**

**Carla:** Let's see, around here was where we found Fairy Tail, and the frog creature chased us to about here. Then Edolas Lucy saved us and we went to the city of Louen, where we met Earthland Lucy. We fled from the soldiers from the city and we are now holed up in Sycca. We're going to have to secure a path overseas if we're going to reach the Royal City.

 **Natsu:** Our friends is half a world away.

 **Wendy:** A half a world filled with soldiers from the Royal Army soldiers that were dodging around every corner.

 **Nero:** So it could take us maybe even weeks before we could get close to the Capital.

 **E.Lucy:** Wow, this is nuts!

**Everyone at the table looked up and saw Edolas Lucy and Earthland Lucy out of the shower covering their bodies with towels.**

**E.Lucy:** She's just like me! We've even got the exact same freckle on our bums.

**Jin:**

**Lucy: 0_0** D-DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! I don't have any freckles anywhere!

 **Wendy:** Wait Scary Lucy, don't you realize Natsu and guys are still in the room?

 **E.Lucy:** I can see them fine half-pint, I just don't care.

 **Lucy:** Well you should!

 **Happy:** Talk about a major act of dupLucyty!

 **Aqua: -_-** Happy, that was just.... terrible.

 **Cream: -_-** You should feel ashamed of yourself.

 **Carla: -_-** Tomcat you are not to talk for the rest of this journey.

 **Happy: 0_0** Why is everyone hating on me?!

 **Nova: -_-** Cuz you're a simp!

 **Happy:** I have you know I have know idea what that word means!

 **Nova: -_-** You hopeless child.

 **Happy: -_-** You're the same age as me!

**Natsu was staring at the two, Rykken and Nero looked at the map not caring, and Luke was blushing looking away, while Wendy, got a little jealous.**

**Wendy: 'I wish I had bigger boobs.'**

**A/n: Your time will come young one.**

**Wendy: 0_0 What does that mean?**

**A/N: You'll know in the future.**

**E.Lucy:** See something you like? I'll show you more...~

**Edolas Lucy playfully grabbed the towel, and Earthland Lucy kept her from doing so.**

**Lucy:** Don't you dare!

 **Natsu:** Pfft.

 **Lucy:** What are you laughing at? Oh, I get it, you were gonna poke fun and say that Edolas me has a better figure than me is that it. Well if you wanna die today then be my guest!

 **Rykken: *Jokingly*** Well, for the most part, it is tr-

**A loud smack was heard and Rykken had a bump on his head that he was rubbing in pain.**

**Rykken: 0_0** Ouch!

 **Lucy:** PERVERT!

 **Rykken: -_-** Hey you can't hate on someone speaking facts!

 **Nero:** Yeah and sometimes, that leads great pain.... trust me ..... I know.

 **Rykken:** Let me guess, Mira.

 **Nero: 0_0** I don't want to talk about it.

 **Natsu:** I just realized... you two can totally wash your own back now!

 **Edo Lucy and Earthland Lucy:** He's such a child!

 **Wendy:** The two of you looked so much a like that if you didn't have the guild mark, it would be hard to tell which is which.

 **Edo Lucy:** I'm pretty sure my caboose is in better shape.

 **Lucy:** Would you knock it off?!

 **Natsu:** You guys should totally do a mirror impression act or something!

**Natsu got up and started moving fast enough to create a afterimage of himself.**

**Edo Lucy and Earthland Lucy:** Not happening!

 **Chip: 0_0** How is he moving that fast?

 **Luke:** Anime logic.

 **Wendy:** Wow, they're even in perfect sync.

 **Carla:** Perfectly annoying.

 **Happy:** This reminds me of that spirit that lady named angel from the Oracion Seis mission had.

 **Lucy:** You mean Gemini? I have them right here.

 **Edo Lucy:** Gemi-what?

 **Lucy:** A couple of Celestial Spirits I'm contracted with, they can turn into perfect lookalikes of other people!

**Lucy summoned Gemini and they immediately transformed into a copy of Lucy.**

**Gemini (As Lucy):** Gemini at your service!

 **Edo Lucy: 0_0** Whoa...

 **Lucy:** If you think a two was great, try a triple dose of hotness.

**Rykken: 'If Natsu wasn't such a braindead retard, he'll probably be enjoying this right now.'**

**Natsu:** I don't know about you, but I think this would make for an awesome guessing game!

**A scene quickly shifted and Nova and Happy were in tuxedos and had microphones on their hands.**

**Nova:** And now it's time to play....

 **Happy:** Who's the real one?

 **Chip: 0_0** Where did you guys get the suits?

 **Luke: -_-** Anime logic.

 **Chip: -_-** That still doesn't make sense!

**A platform rose up and the three Lucy's were in the same white bikinis, but had circles with numbers on each one. Earthland Lucy was 1, Edo Lucy was 2, and Gemini was 3.**

**Lucy:** Hello, I'm the real Lucy!

 **Edo Lucy:** Nope, it's me.

 **Gemini (As Lucy):** Then again, it could be me!

 **Jin: 0_0** How did we transition to this so quickly?

 **Nero:** Beats me.

 **Rykken:** At least we can have some fun while we're here. So why don't we make the best of it.

**Natsu, Rykken, Nero, Jin, Aqua, Cream, Wendy, and Carla were behind stands and all put in their answers, everyone guessed 1 except for Natsu, who guessed 3.**

**All Lucys:** You just lost the game big time!

 **Rykken:** They all look real to me.

 **Aqua:** So you girls gonna put on some clothes or....

 **Lucy: *gasp*** That's right! I'm still naked!

**Gemini went back to the Celestial World, and Both of the Lucy's changed into the same blue pajamas. Natsu changed into a Green T-Shirt and white shorts. Rykken chanced into a Blue T-Shirt and black shorts. same with Nero who whore white shorts.**

**Natsu:** Even without Gemini around it's hard to tell you two apart.

 **E.Lucy:** I don't suppose you have one of those ghost things that are good with scissors?

 **Lucy:** Yeah! I have the perfect one!

**Lucy summoned Cancer.**

**Cancer:** It's been a while since you called me, baby.

 **Rykken: 0_0** Oh shit, it's the black Elvis Presley again.

 **E.Lucy:** Are you alright with him calling you baby, like that.

 **Lucy:** If you got a problem with him, then you're gonna lose it when you meet Taurus.

 **Luke:** Who's Taurus?

 **Jin:** Lucy's perverted, bull spirit.

**Right away, Cancer started to cut away at Edolas Lucy's hair, cutting it down to where her hair reaches the top of her neck. After Cancer was done Edo Lucy fastened the Skull hairclip right back into her hair.**

**Cancer:** I hope you like your new do, baby.

 **E.Lucy:** Now there won't be any trouble telling us apart, right?

 **Lucy:** Yeah, but are you sure you want to chop it off? I mean, it took forever for my hair to grow out.

 **E.Lucy:** Yeah, it's just hair. It's not serving some great service by being long, so why should it matter?

 **Cancer:** Cause, every lady should have pride in the do they sport, baby.

 **E.Lucy:** Yeah, I guess so... ***walks towards the window*** In a world like this, you tend to forget about the little things like boy, or girl, that separate you from your friends. We're all just survivors.

 **Happy:** If it's that tough, then why did everyone in your guild seem so carefree?

 **E.Lucy:** Well yeah, of course they did. It's important to keep your spirits up in times like this, even if you got to force it. When we can't bring ourselves to smile, we remember that there are people people that need us, and we would do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means being labelled a Dark Guild. At least, that's what Rykken always says.

 **Rykken:** That does sound like something I would say.

**Afterwards she mumbled something unintelligible, but played it off as just her rambling and everyone went to sleep.**

**~TIMESKIP~**

**All the girls got to sleep on the beds, while the guys slept on the sofa's. it was the next morning and Lucy was now yelling.**

**Lucy:** You gotta be kidding me!

 **Rykken: -_-** Jeez, why do you always have to yell?

 **Nero: -_-** Yeah what's got you so riled up this morning?

 **Lucy:** Edolas me packed up her stuff and left us!

 **Rykken &Nero: 0_0 **WHAT?!

**Wendy took the note and read it out loud.**

**Wendy:** Keep walking west for 3 days and you'll reach the Royal City, at the bottom is the address of Maater Rykken's mentor, Ike. I'm going to go back to the Guild now, good luck and don't get busted.

 **Lucy:** What was all of that about lending a helping hand. If I get my hands on her I'll rip her scrony neck.

 **Happy:** Doesn't that mean, you have one too?

 **Lucy:** Shut up!

 **Wendy:** I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Edolas Lucy said she wanted no part in the fighting and we need to respect that.

 **Jin:** I get why, but how are we suppose to find the location of Edo Rykken's Master?!

 **Wendy:** Well there's a picture of the house as well as the address as the bottom of the paper.

 **Rykken:** Let me take a look.

**Rykken takes the paper and looks at the address, he goes to the map, and tires to figure out where the house is. Once he found it he marked the area.**

**Rykken:** There.

 **Luke:** That was fast.

 **Nero:** Rykken's always had a knack for navigation, it's one of his specialties.

 **Rykken:** It's not that impressive, but at least we know where we need to go.

 **Lucy:** Are we just going to ignore that someone with my face, abandon people in need.

 **Natsu: -_-** Oh come one, it's no big deal.

 **Lucy:** It is too!

**_~TIMESKIP~_ **

**Lucy kept ranting on about how Edolas Lucy should be acting, up until when they left the hotel. We managed to calm her down. Natsu, went to a clothing store to get an new change of clothes. We were walking down a path and Lucy was walking in front of everyone with a cheerful smile on her face and a bright yellow book in her hands, which was had the history of Edolas.**

**Nova:** She isn't screaming anymore, so I guess that's a start.

 **Wendy:** It's good to know that you can cheer Lucy up just by giving her a rare book to read.

 **Jin:** Same thing with Twilight, honestly she give off the cutest reactions when I give her a book to calm her down.

 **Natsu:** So what did you end up buying anyway?

 **Lucy:** A book on the complete history of Edolas Silly.

 **Luke:** And we were supposed to know that how exactly?

 **Lucy:** Don't you want to learn more about this amazing world while we still have the chance?'

 **Natsu:** Nope.

 **Nero:** Not really.

 **Jin:** Reading isn't really my thing.

 **Rykken:** Well that's explains why you're all incredibly stupid.

 **The boys: -_-** Like your one to talk!

**Lucy stopped walking and held the book up into the air.**

**Lucy:** Ever heard the phrase knowledge is power? Well this book has got tons of it.

**Lucy then brought up something about exceeds, and Wendy told Lucy that they heard that name before.**

**Lucy:** Not just that, it goes on a bit of a history of how Edolas became the world that it it.

 **Chip:** Wait seriously?!

 **Lucy:** Uh, huh. Wait what's gotten into you, Chip?

 **Cream:** Remember, back in Earthland, when chip was having those weird dreams.

 **Lucy:** Oh yeah , about that those Light and Dark entities right, what about them?

 **Chip:** Well, it turns out, I may be a reincarnation of the one with the golden hair.

 **Lucy:** Wait, you mean the Holy Warrior, Seiya.

 **Wendy:** Seiya, who's that?

 **Lucy:** Well it says, here, that 2 brothers with god like powers, have been the guardians of the Edolas kingdom, back before the Edolas became a world with a finite realm of magic.

 **Nero:** Whoa, this kinda matches what Carla told us before entered the world of Edolas.

 **Carla:** That's because, it is, those are the two brothers I was referring too.

 **Everyone: 0_0** Say what?!

 **Lucy:** Hey take a look at this, not much was know of the fate of the previous version of edolas, but, from what was gather, a large climatic battle between light and dark, caused the change to the world we know now.

 **Chip:** Quick question, what was the name of the other brother besides, Seiya.

 **Lucy:** Let's see, ....... his name was........... Ike.

**Chip: 0_0 'What?!'**

**Rykken:** That's a strange coincidence.

 **Lucy:** What is?

 **Rykken:** The person were looking for, is the Edolas me's master, and he's also know as, Ike.

 **Lucy: 0_0** You mean, his master's none other than the dark god that lived, 3000 years ago?!

 **Rykken: 0_0** .... Apparently.

**They all stopped when they heard a loud noise behind them it turned out to be a large airship flying over them.**

**Carla:** Above us!

 **Natsu:** An Airship?

 **Nova:** What's it doing here?

**They all looked past the crowd and saw soldiers running past.**

**Lucy:** It's the Royal Army again...

 **Wendy:** We have to hide! ***Pushes everyone behind a bunch of pillars.***

**The Soldiers started talking.**

**Soldier 1:** Apparently they're going to be extracting the magic from the lacrima the day after tomorrow.

 **Soldier 2:** So that explains why they're calling in more soldiers for extra security.

**Everyone was sitting behind the pillar listening to the soldiers.**

**Rykken:** They must be talking about our friends.

 **Wendy:** And everyone from Magnolia too.

 **Lucy:** They're extracting the magic in two days? If you we go on foot we'll never make it.

 **Carla:** And once the process begins, we lose any chance of turning them back to normal.

 **Natsu:** We're gonna have to steal that ship.

 **Wendy:** Steal it, all by ourselves?

 **Carla:** That is completely unnecessary! It would be much faster just to simply sneak on board.

 **Natsu:** Man, I can't stand hiding.

 **Jin:** Me too, but we can't draw any attention to ourselves, otherwise things will get more difficult.

 **Natsu:** Well, with Wendy's spell that won't be a pro-.

 **Wendy: -_-** We can't use magic, remember.

 **Natsu: 0_0** Oh....right....let's find another way.

 **Carla:** It's too late!

**The airship was beginning to take off.**

**Lucy:** I say we take it by force! It's the only way we can get to everyone in time!

 **Aqua:** Oh yeah, you, Rykken, Nero, Jin and Luke can fight them off.

 **Lucy:** That's right, what do ya say boys?

 **Rykken:** The one time I agree with you on something, let's do it!

**Rykken and the others charged in on the soldiers, Natsu and Wendy prepared to use there weapons, but got knocked down easily. Lucy's spirit Virgo was being useless, so it was left to left Rykken and boys.**

**Rykken:** Huah!

**Rykken used the flat side of Star Slicer and hit a soldier in the head knocking him out, then the rest of the soldiers tried to over power him with there numbers. Rykken blocked a strike from one of there spears and knocked it out of the soldiers hands and kicked him in the face knocking him out. Rykken decided to carry the spear and duel wield it with Star Slicer.**

**Rykken:** So who's next?

 **Soldier 1:** Get him!

**Rykken and charged against the soldiers.**

**Nero was surrounded by a bunch of them.**

**Nero:** Come get some!

**The soldiers rushed towards him, one of them got close behind Nero, and was about to stab him, but Nero dodged the attack and grabbed his spear and threw it over his shoulder with the soldier still carrying it slamming him into the concrete floor. Nero leaped into the air and kicked another in the face and slammed the flat side of his sword to another one head, and started making quick work with them.**

**Jin throw Storm Breaker at the soldiers, making it cut there spears in half. Jin summoned it back to him and lifted it in the air summoning lightning from the clouds, and blasted a beam of lightning at them making a mini explosion.**

**Luke was busy punched the soldiers with his gauntlet and was getting dog piled by the soldiers then he used more power from his gauntlet to grow again and used force to get them off him, this time Luke did a monstrous roar scaring the crap out of them making them faint.**

**More soldier kept coming until something appeared in the distance, it was a magic mobile and it bumped into the rest of the soldiers coming after us.**

**Lucy:** Who's driving that Magic Mobile?

 **Happy:** I don't know, but it has Fairy Tail's Emblem on it!

**The window came down, and a familiar voice came out from the driver.**

**???:** Lucy figured you guys might need a lift. Hop in.

**They all got into the Magic Mobile.**

**???:** Fasten your seat-belts kids, cause we're riding hot. Gooo Fire!!

**The wheels started to spin in place and fire came from the wheels. The Magic Mobile then took off avoiding soldiers within the city.**

**_~Timeskip~_ **

**In the town of Louen, Gajeel and Ryu was talking to another familiar face, the Edolas versions of themselves to be exact, after beating up the goons earlier, they gave them information based on there edolas selves being journalist. Now all four were relaxing in a cafe while Earthland Gajeel explained their story.**

**E.Gajeel:** So, to summarise, you two are from another world called Earthland.

 **E.Ryu:** And was sent here by a Mr. Mystogan with nothing but a simple explanation and the clothes on your back?

 **Gajeel:** That could summarize my entire life up to this point.

 **Ryu:** This world is taking some time getting use too, to be honest.

 **E.Gajeel:** Mmhm, this has got to be our most bazaar story we've heard in our career.

 **Gajeel:** Well duh, what are the chances that you would meat a version of yourselves from another dimension in a simple bar.

 **E.Gajeel:** I must say your simple perspective is certainly refreshing.

 **Ryu:** You guys seem to have made a name for yourselves around these parts.

 **E.Ryu:** Indeed, investigative reporting, is our true calling in life.

 **E.Gajeel:** We seek the truth and enlighten the masses.

 **Gajeel:** Speaking of the truth ain't easier for reporters, bet you made some enemies a long the way. A bunch of losers even thought we were you guys.

 **E.Gajeel:** I do appreciate that you managed to take care of a few obstacles.

 **E.Ryu:** Sorry you had to deal with those guys.

 **Ryu:** It's no big, they weren't really that tough.

 **E.Ryu:** The thing is, we've become the thorn in the side of many powerful organisations. Our articles have caused numerous problems with the King and the government, for years now.

 **E.Gajeel:** But that isn't enough to stop us from writing the truth.

 **Gajeel:** You know when I heard about this place I was expecting it to be completely different from my world.

**The two then placed their hands around the back of each other's necks and placed them on their shoulders.**

**Edolas Gajeel and Earthland Gajeel:** But me and you are almost exactly alike!

 **Ryu:** No offence, but I don't see myself, being a reporter.

 **E.Ryu:** None taken, I didn't expect myself to be some wizard, who enjoys fighting.

 **Ryu:** What can I say, it's what I do.

**The two Gajeels then happily walked out of the bar, with both Ryu's following behind.**

**Gajeel:** Not only do you not take crap from anyone and fight for the man, but you dress good and write fancy like I do if I care.

 **Ryu: -_-** I don't think the fancy part is accurate.

 **Gajeel: -_-** Quiet you!

 **Edo Gajeel:** Your unkept wildness is the reflection of my soul! We have so much in common Mr. Me! Incidentally I happen to play music very well.

 **Ed.Ryu: -_-** Yeah and you completely suck at it.

 **E.Gajeel:** Shut up!

 **Gajeel:** Don't worry, there just jealous that we're musical geniuses!

**Earthland &Edolas Ryu: -_- 'Yeah in your own little world.'**

**The two then fist bumped, then saw a group of soldiers and hid behind the corner.**

**Gajeel:** A group of friends are here too. Honestly, they're really just a bunch of losers. Still, they know how to cause trouble when they need too.

 **E.Gajeel:** I get it. I'll tell you the moment they strike. I have contacts everywhere, the king can't even scratch his nose without me knowing.

 **Ryu: 0_0** Is he serious about that?

 **E.Ryu: 0_0** Best not to take him seriously.

 **Gajeel:** Good, don't keep me waiting then...

**The two then went their separate ways.**

**Ryu** : Well, see you later me.

 **E.Ryu:** Yeah see yeah, try not to die alright.

 **Ryu:** Like that's gonna happen, I'm un-killable.

**Both Ryu's followed after there Gajeels.**

**_~TIMESKIP~_ **

**3rd POV**

**A grey haired woman in black in a black outfit was roaming around the streets of the Royal City, following her was two females, one with sakura colour hair wearing black gi, and another woman with white haired who wore a gi, but her body was covered in white sports tape, and her hands were replaced by giant metal claws.**

**They were none other Karasuba, Benitsubasa and Haihane, the three remaining members of the Disciplinary Squad. There presence alone was enough to frighten the citizens making them swiftly enter there homes and lock them.**

**Benitsubasa:** Hehehe, look at them quivering in fear.

**Haihane:** ***giggles*** There probably afraid of you flat surface area.

**Benitsubasa:** H-How dare you, Haihane! You leave my breast out of this.

 **Haihane:** What breast, I don't see any- hahahahahahha!

 **Karasuba:** Alright, Haihane, that's enough, we aren't here to talk about Benitsubasa's breast problems. we're here for one thing.

**Ahead of the Disiplinary Squad was a large house, that house was none other than Giovanna household.**

**Ike's POV**

**Kazehana and I were busy cleaning ourselves up, after the little game we played, which I won of course, no can ever over power a God of Chaos.**

**Ike:** 3 rounds and you still couldn't win.

 **Kazehana:** Oh hush you, you were obviously cheating.

 **Ike:** There is literally know way for me to cheat, you said we can do whatever to make each other do it first.

 **Kazehana: *pout*** Yeah I know.

**Suddenly the door bell rang.**

**Ike:** Who could that be?

 **Kazehana:** Not sure, let me check it out, also stay in the bedroom, whoever's at the front door may get suspicious if they see you the way you are now.

 **Ike:** Right, but if things get fishy I'll back you up.

**Kazehana finishes putting on her natural outfit, a skimpy purple dress.**

**A/n: You know what they say, THICC thighs save lives!!!!**

**Kazehana's POV**

**I approached the front door, as the door bell kept getting rang.**

**Kazehana:** Who would want to visit us at this hour.

**Kazehana looks through the eye hole, and grew shocked , as to what she saw, it was her former comrades from the disciplinary Squad.**

**Kazehana:** Karasuba, Benitsubasa and Haihane, what are they doing here?......... Calm down Kazehana, they are your former allies.... but still I chose not to go back to that job for a reason. Let's just play it cool.

**Kazehana reaches for the doorknob, she hesitates at first, but takes a deep breathe and opens the door, with a fake smile on her face.**

**Kazehana: *sarcasm*** Oh what a nice surprise, hey there girls, it's been a while.

 **Karasuba:** Evening, Kazehana, I see your doing well.

 **Kazehana:** That's right, how bout you guys.

 **Karasuba:** I'm doing fine.

**Haihane: *continuously nods her head***

**Benitsubasa:** Looks like someone's grown out of there drinking habit.

 **Kazehana:** Oh, Benit it's that you?

 **Benitsubasa:** Now you noticed me, and it's Benitsubasa! Benitsubasa!

 **Karasuba:** Benitsubasa, let's not be disrespectful in Kazehana's household.

 **Benitsubasa:** Are you seriously taking her side?!

**Karasaba gave Benitsu a frightening glare.**

**Karasuba:** Did I stutter?

 **Benitsubasa:** No! No! Absolutely not! My apologies, Kazehana won't happen again.

 **Kazehana:** It's quite alright. **'Looks like somethings never change, there still the same even though it's been almost 10 years since Miya and I left.'** So would you like to come in? **'Why did I say that?! That's a bad idea a very bad idea!!'**

 **Karasuba:** I suppose, we can spare some time.

 **Kazehana:** Right, come on in.

 **Haihane:** **'We're entering, Miya, and Kazehana's house for the first time.'**

**Benitsubasa: 'Bet this place is a total dump.'**

**As soon as they entered the house to the living room. Benitsubada's jaw dropped.**

**Beniitsubasa: 0_0** Oh....

 **Haihane: 0_0** My......

 **B & H: **God......

**Living Room of the Giovanna House**

**B & H: 0_0 'This place is huge!'**

**Kazehana:** Please taker a seat, would you like anything to drink.

 **Karasuba:** A tea would so nicely.

 **Kazehana:** What about you, Benit and Haihane

 **Benitsubasa: *tick mark on the head*** Sure, whatever.

 **Haihane:** I guess I could go for some.

**Kazehana went to the kitchen to make the tea.**

**~5 Minutes Later~**

**Kazehana cam back from kitchen and had a tray of tea cups and a tea pot, she puts the tea into each cup and takes one for herself.**

**Kazehana: 'Ugh, I hate tea, how does Miya always drink this kind of stuff.'**

**Karasuba:** You sure do have a lovely home, Kazehana.

 **Kazehana:** Thank you, although it wasn't easy to afford, due to Miya and I being put in maternity leave.

 **Karasuba:** It's a shame neither of you returned to the squad.

 **Kazehana:** Yeah, well I had children to take care of and it wouldn't feel right if they knew that I worked as an assassin.

 **Benitsubasa:** Still surprises me that you of all people got married and had children, and now that I think about it, I've never seen your husband face to face.

 **Haihane:** Where is he?

 **Kazehana:** He's in bed sleeping, he wasn't feeling well today so he's taking a few days off from work to get better.

 **Karasuba:** That's a shame, it would've been nice to meet him.

 **Kazehana:** So anyway, what brings you to this part of the city?

 **Karasuba: *takes a sip of tea*** We just wanted to see how are old comrade was doing.

 **Kazehana:** Well, if you must know, I'm perfectly fine.

 **Karasuba:** That's good to here.... also..... have you heard that a bunch of of individuals from a world called Earthland roaming around Edolas.

 **Kazehana:** Hmmm, can't say I have this is the first I heard of this, who are they.

 **Benitsubasa:** It turns out those people are Earthland counters parts of Fairy Tail. and the looks alikes are, Rykken, Nero, Jin, Natsu, Lucy, Luke and Wendy.

 **Kazehana:** Really? Why would they be here?

 **Karasuba:** Are guess is, they're trying to find a way to take the lacrima that has been extracted from the Anima a few days ago.

 **Kazehana:** I see, but what does this have anything to do with me?

 **Karasuba:** You see we did our fair share of research and discovered that your husband, Ike Giovanna, shares a connection with the this worlds Fairy Tail, or should I say Rykken Kurosaki.

 **Kazehana:** ............. So what?

 **Karasuba:** We know that your husband was, the mentor of the of the Kurosaki siblings.

 **Kazehana:** Yes, when they were children, but they finished there training long before the King issued the order to disband the guilds to give up there magic for the sake of the kingdom. So where are you going with this?

 **Haihane:** We know your, husband is harbouring, magic power for himself, and if you weren't our ally before we would've rushed in and arrested him for disobeying the law.

 **Kazehana:** I can assure, you, my husband does not possess any magic power. It's only Miya and I.

 **Karasuba:** Then wouldn't that mean, your children possess it as well?

**As the question was asked, there was a long ray of silence, in the room, as the disciplinary squad wait for Kazehana's answer.**

**Kazehana:** My girls don't possess any kind of magic power...........

 **Karasuba:** I suppose I can take your word for it, but words alone aren't enough to prove truth.

 **Kazehana:** So what do you expect me to do, hand over my children to the capital for experimentation?

 **Karasuba:** That was what I was about to suggest, to confirm your claim.

**Kazehana's hair shadow covered her eyes, and wind began to pick in the living, making all the objects in the area float as well as Benitsubasa, Haihane and Karasuba. When she looked up at them her eyes glowed white and as she lifted her the wind created tendrils to detain them.**

**Kazehana:** I don't care if we were once comrades, but you do not just waltz into my home unannounced, thinking you have complete authority over me. My children will not be experimented on by your corrupt government and that's FINAL! ..... **DO...... YOU .... UNDERSTAND?!**

**Benitsubasa and Haihane, looked at Kazehana in fright and started nodding repeatedly, Karasuba on the other hand kept an neutral face.**

**Karasuba:** I suppose.

 **Kazehana:** Good.....

**Kazehana calms down and the wind slowly calms down and the tendrils of air disappear.**

**Kazehana:** I suggest you leave my home...... ***glare*** now.

 **Karasuba:** I see.... our apologies ..... we were just doing our job.

 **Kazehana:** ........... I don't care. Just leave

**Karasuba, Benitsubasa and Haihane stood up and head towards the door.**

**Kazehana:** One more thing, Karasuba.

**Karasuba didn't turn around and just stood there.**

**Karasuba:** Yes and what would that be?

 **Kazehana: *glare*** This is a warning not just to you but the three of you....... **if any of you cause any harm towards my daughters, I promise you I will drag your souls down to the darkness depths of hell! And none one, not even the king will save you from my families wrath!**

**Karasuba didn't show an signs of fear, and remained neutral, but drops of sweat forned on her head. Benitsubasa and Haihane on the other hand, felt there spines shiver because they have never seen Kazehana this angry before.**

**Karasuba:** Very well, we won't. **'But I won't make promises I can't keep.'**

**The Disciplinary Squad left the house, leaving Kazehana alone i the living room.**

**Kazehana: *sigh*** I hate those guys.

 **Ike:** I'm starting to see why you and Miya never went back to those guys.

 **Kazehana:** Yeah, it wasn't exactly a fun experience, all of the death and destruction can take a toll on you..... mentally......

**Ike sits next to her and Kazehana put's her head on his shoulder.**

**Ike:** And look at where that lead you.

 **Kazehana:** Yeah, I'm honesty glad I left the squad.

 **Ike:** Why's that?

 **Kazehana:** Because silly, I never would've had a happier life without you.

 **Ike:** I'm glad you feel that way................ Should we be worried about them getting in the girls. Because from what you told me, they aren't exactly trustworthy people.

 **Kazehana:** I'm not sure. But, since Miya is picking up the girls I'd say they're in capable hands.

**_Miya's POV_ **

**After, Kisuke was finished with the new medicine, I took it home with meand along the way I had to pick up the girls from school. Now all three of us were walking home.**

**Tohka:** Mama, are you okay?

 **Miya:** Hm? Why of course sweetie, Mama's just had a lot to think about.

 **Eri:** Is is about, Papa?

 **Miya:** I'm afraid so.......

 **Tohka:** Mama, is Papa, going to be okay?

 **Miya:** Why do you ask, Tohka?

 **Tohka:** It's just that I feel like he may be suffering with this burden of his, is there any way we could help him.

 **Eri:** Yeah, has uncle Kisuke thought of a way to help him?

**Miya stops and kneels down in front of th girls.**

**Miya:** It's wonderful to see that you both care fore your father so much. But I can assure you, that everything will be fine.

 **Eri &Tohka: **You promise?

 **Miya:** I promise..... Now come along now, your fathers waiting for use to come home.

 **Eri &Tohka:** Kay!

**Miya and the girls were reaching close to home, Miya saw 3 familiar faces approaching her.**

**Karasuba:** Well.. well.... you my dear have such a nice home.

**Miya squinted her eyes, and made the girls get behind her.**

**Miya:** Stay behind me girls.

 **Eri:** M-Mama, who are they?

 **Miya:** Let's just say there old acquaintances of mine.

 **Karasuba:** Acquaintances? Is that really how you address your former comrades?

 **Miya:** Any affiliation I had with the squad was severed a long time ago.

**Miya held her daughters hands and walked past the disciplinary sqaud.**

**Miya:** I know what your up too, and I'll let you off with a warning, come anywhere near my family again, and there will be hell tp pay.

 **Karasuaba:** Hehe, you haven't changed a bit, you're still as scary as always I see, but should you really show your true colours in front of your daughters?

 **Miya:** You have no right to tell me how to be mother.

 **Karasuba:** Right, It isn't my place to get involved in your families matters,.... but if you're still the same Miya I remember, are you as fast?

**Karasuba was about to attack with her sword, and Miya was fast enough to react to her intensions, and pulled out her katana from her shopping basket, while keeping Tohka and Eri at a safe distance.**

**Both Miya and Kazehna a had there swords close to each others necks.**

**Karasuba:** It seem you are as fast as I remember. If not I'd say you've become faster somehow, have you been training perhaps

 **Miya:** You didn't think I just spent 10 years of my life, just being a housewife did you? I may not be part of the squad any more, but you will do as I say and leave here at once, your behaviour in my home neibour-hood is too much for me to stomach any more.

 **Karasuba:** Hmhmhm, you haven't change one bit, number 1, let's do this again, but this time with our actual swords.

**Karasuba and the other began to walk away.**

**Karasuba:** You better watch your back, because I could strike at anytime.

**Karasuba and the others walk away, leaving Miya, Eri and Tohka.**

**Eri:** Mama,W-Who were they?

 **Tohka:** Yeah, and why was that old lady so scary?!

 **Miya:**...............................

 **Tohka:** Mama?

**Miya looks down at Eri and Tohka with a smile.**

**Miya:** It's nothing to worry about girls, she was just playing around as all.

 **Tohka:** Mama, we may be nine but we aren't idiots.

 **Miya: *sigh* 'Damn you Ike, and your super inteligence rubbing off on our daughters!'** I suppose I'll give you the gist.

**Karasuba's POV**

**Benitsubasa:** Why didn't we just take the children then and there, it was just Miya!

 **Haihane:** I'll have to agree with Benitsu, any reason why you didn't decide to take them.

 **Karasuba:** Patients, you two, the time will come when we will take action, besides, our mission is to only apprehend the children, if we are to succeed we must apply stealth to our plans.

 **Haihane:** You mean we'll sneak into their house?

 **Benitsubasa:** Why can't we just fight our way through?!

 **Karasuba:** Because we'll draw too much attention to the residence to this part of the royal city, also, there's no telling whether or not Kazehana and Miya are the same as they used to be, they may be stronger due to the fact that there husband is their, Ashikabi.

 **Benitsubasa:** You're right, I guess I didn't think of that.

 **Haihane:** But even if there husband is an Ashikabi, can't we go after him?

 **Karasuba:** We would, but there husband is the one who trained Rykken Kurosaki, to became a Soul Reaper, so fighting him may prove to be difficult. I'm positive his hidden power is far above anything we have ever faced, and it would be suicidal if we were to fight him head on as well as Miya and Kazehana with him.

**_Rykken's POV_ **

**After some time we made it out of the town.**

**Happy:** We made a clean getaway and now we can cruise right across the Desert!

 **Lucy:** Thanks a lot for the ride.

 **Wendy:** Yeah, you just saved our lives.

**Rykken &Nero&Luke&Jin: -_- 'Am I a joke to you?'**

**Rykken:** Anyways, I appreciate the help.

 **???:** No problem, my pleasure. My wheels are way faster than that piece of junk airship. Then again, there isn't a vehicle I couldn't leave in the dust.

**The unknown figure lifted his goggles revealing himself, and it was none other than, NATSU?!**

**E.Natsu:** I'm kind of a big deal around here. They call me the Fireball!

 **Everyone(besides Natsu): 0_0** NATSU?!

 **Natsu:** Uh...it's me?

 **Nero:** How have none of you notice? The pink hair is a dead giveaway.

 **Lucy:** This is crazy! You're nothing like the Natsu we know!

 **E.Natsu:** And you're nothing like my Lucy, except for the looks though. I'm assuming puke face there is me? Talk about pathetic. and who are the guys with the cloaks.

**On that note Rykken and Nero took off their cloaks, showing Edolas Natsu who they are.**

**Rykken:** Yo.

 **Nero:** Nice to meetcha, Edolas Natsu.

 **E.Natsu: 0_0** WAIT WHAT?!

**Edolas Natsu was so surprised that he lost control of the Vehicle but made it stable again.**

**Natsu:** Master Rykken and Nero, what are your doing here?!

 **Rykken:** Wait what? I'm his Earthland counter part, including Nero.

 **Nero:** Sup.

 **Natsu:** Oh my bad.

**Edolas Natsu was driving for a little bit then he stopped the car.**

**Lucy: -_-** Are you trying to make me kiss the dashboard?!

 **E.Natsu:** Wow, you people sure are ignorant.

 **Lucy:** Huh?

 **E.Natsu:** Since magic power is limited resource, that means things like magic fuel are equally limited, making it nearly impossible to get a hold of. Long story short, I can't really afford to take you any further, so get out.

 **Lucy and Wendy:** What?!

 **E.Natsu:** If I keep burning through fuel, I won't be able to make it back to the Guild. Thanks to the fairy hunter, they had to change locations again recently.

 **Rykken:** Could've asked nicely but okay.

**Rykken along with the other dragon slayers step out of the vehicle.**

**Natsu:** Hello, solid ground!

 **Luke:** Man it was really getting cramped in there.

 **E.Natsu:** I'll hand this to your me, he knows when it's time to pick up and move on! Now, Get out!

**Natsu and his Edolas Self smiled at each other before Edolas Natsu threw Everyone else in the car out.**

**Edo Natsu:** If you want to take on the Kingdom I won't stop ya. Just don't go dragging my guild into this. I'm only helping you because Lucy. Not you, my Lucy. I could never turn her down if she asks me for something. I don't want anything else to do with ya! For me, driving it all that matters.

 **Natsu:** Hey!

**Natsu put his hand on top of the Magic Mobile, pushing it down slightly. Edo Natsu turned to look at his Earthland Self, and suddenly Natsu pulled him out of the car, causing him to panic.**

**Natsu:** I wanna talk to you for a second.

 **E.Natsu** : W-wait! You get your hands off me right now!

 **Natsu:** Sorry, but I wanna have a nice heart to heart with myself.

 **E.Natsu:** Would you cut it out?! No! I can't get out of the car!!

**Earthland Natsu placed Edolas Natsu on the ground and towered over him, and then crouched down to his level.**

**Natsu:** Now tell me.... **0_0** why is you don't get carsick?

 **Lucy &Rykken: -_-** That was your question?!

 **E.Natsu:** I-I don't know why... P-please don't hurt me!!

**Everyone stared at Edolas Natsu in shock due to the insane difference in his personality.**

**Everyone: 0_0 'Wait, what the hell?'**

**END**


End file.
